Maze Battle: Luz y Oscuridad
by Zword
Summary: El universo se encuentra en guerra. Naciones enteras han unido sus fuerzas y fortalecido sus tropas, otros continentes viven apartados de la guerra, pero en desgracia. La luz y oscuridad lucharan hasta el despertar de Unmei, quien llevara la paz o la tragedia al Mega-verso. Porque cuando Unmei despierte, ellos también y no habrá marcha atrás.
1. Prólogo

Hola lectores, mi nombre es Zword y esta vez traigo algo distinto a lo usual, pues tengo de costumbre hacer Fanfics de la saga Zelda. Espero que este les agrade.

 **Advertencias:** **Este Fanfic puede contener palabras grotescas, exuberantes y ofensivas – No me hago responsable de sus traumas– y también lenguaje altisonante.**

Sin más preámbulos, que inicie. (Aclaraciones al final)

* * *

 **-Maze Battle-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

 **-.-Light & Shadow-.-**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo hubo una guerra que involucro a muchos reinos de un mundo con diversos tipos de vida. Todos habían perdido algo importante, de sumo valor, pero nadie sabía quién lo había tomado y la razón.

Por ello algunos reinos atacaron a otros y viceversa, causando destrozos y desacuerdos entre estos. ¿Pero qué pasaba…? ¿De verdad era necesario esto?

 _-En realidad no… o… quien sabe…_

Algunos reinos se aliaron y formaron grandes ejércitos. Otros por su parte buscaban la diplomacia y muchos otros olvidaban la guerra y viajaban, migraban buscando la verdadera causa de aquello.

La guerra ceso por un tiempo… sin embargo

Despertó de nueva cuenta, desde entonces, enemigos nunca vistos aparecieron y así comienza esta historia…

…

* * *

 **-Prólogo-  
** _ **El sonido de la guerra no se olvidara.**_

* * *

El escenario era un escalofriante campo de batalla, el olor de la sangre inundaba el ambiente y el piso carmesí resaltaba de entre el oscurecido cielo con las nubes enrojecidas del atardecer, para algunos era como el mismo infierno.

Las casas ardían y otras estaban entre escombros, en proceso de quemarse, destruidas, derrumbadas, mientras sus habitantes sollozaban, maldecían y pagaban el precio de una guerra absurda, ellos sobrevivían de lo que les quedaba.

El lugar estaba situado justo a unas cuantas horas de Hyrule. La llamada aldea maple, donde vivía cierta jovencita. Ella era una joven campesina, de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el mar. Su figura esbelta y falta de acondicionamiento físico la hacían un blanco sencillo de asesinar, pero también la belleza que tenía le hacía ver fácil para tomar prestada hacia otra situación. Llevaba consigo un vestido muy sencillo y un par de botines de cuero café, tras su espalda una manta con el símbolo de su tierra, un sencillo orbe color verde con tres medias lunas y una luna entera en el medio. Al reverso de esa manta tenía otro símbolo de otra región.

En ese momento, cuando hubo un ataque sorpresa, ella se encontraba en medio de jornada de trabajo, en una famosa tasca cerca de un callejón en Hyrule, llamada "El sabor de Telma" que tenía antigüedad en el país.

La jovencita estaba aterrada, a salvo en aquel sitió escondido y con soldados, por suerte. Pero le preocupaba una cosa o más bien, alguien: Su pequeño hermano de siete años, quien se había quedado a cargo de una nana esa tarde.

Sin dilación, echó a correr en dirección a su hogar, en el camino, virando el escenario desastroso y cruel.

-Madre – tocó su pecho con tristeza siguiendo el camino, esquivando el peligró a como diera lugar. Esperanzada, miro al cielo, teniendo la sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, aunque prefería ignorar aquel instinto para tener una expectativa positiva.

Llegó al sitió. Habían hombres muertos por casi todos los rincones del suelo, para luego, al entrar a su hogar destrozado y algo quemado, encontrarse con la mala sorpresa de una mujer que conocía bien, derramada en el suelo junto a su sangre y su ropa desgarrada, dejándosele ver el pecho y algunas rasgaduras de algún animal.

La joven retrocedió con miedo en el rostro, denotando y expirando temor en gran cantidad por aquella escena. Respiro agitadamente tomándose el pecho, perturbada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por cenizas y lágrimas

Pero lo peor no era aquello, si no el encontrarse con una bestia, tendida en el suelo con el pequeño cuerpo de alguien… sí, su temor estaba cumpliéndose.

Esa cosa se encontraba comiéndose vivo al pequeño, que mantenía una mirada apagada ya, aun con movimiento en sus manos. Al final, llorar al ver a la joven entrar.

-N-No… No… – Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, llamando la atención del lobo antropomorfo que devoraba al pequeño – Joseph, hermanito… – la voz baja de la chica era casi inaudible, pero era fácil pensar que se trataba de una voz triste y desolada. Quebrándose poco a poco.

El lobo se dio la vuelta, tenía casi dos metros de altura al verse parado de frente. Ella retrocedió atemorizada hasta chocar en la pared.

-Je… je… je Debiste ver sus patéticas súplicas… – Sonrió aquella figura, ante la mirada de locura de la jovencita – Huelo tu miedo y desesperación… me gusta – susurro lo último, lamiendo su mejilla – Ese niño sabía bastante bien y la mujer me dio suficiente diversión. Me pregunto si tú también me darás ambas ¿Qué dices, pequeña perra? Me gusta que mi presa se resista…

Volvió a soltar una risilla burlona mientras sostenía el cuello de la chica y así mismo, la alzaba en el aire. Rozando, suciamente con su otra pata, el cuerpo de la jovencita.

- _P-Por favor… alguien… sálvenme_ – Pensó cerrando sus ojos, con la última vista de su pequeño hermano.

 _ **-Shiori…**_

Fue llamada en la oscuridad, viendo un resplandor cada que pronunciaban su nombre.

 _ **-Shiori… Mano derecha del destino de este mundo… Shiori….**_

- _¿Quién…?_

 _-_ _ **Despliega tu poder, recuerda tu pasado como espada la "Unmei" Deja que fluya…**_

 _-Espada… ¿"Unmei"?_

En dirección a ella, en esa oscuridad, un filo de una espada se acercó rápidamente. Quedó justo en frente, clavada sobre el suelo. Y al tocarla y sacarla de aquello, pudo observar un paisaje natural, un campo parecido a Hyrule que la maravillo y lleno de convicción.

- _No fue tu culpa… el destino así lo quiso –_ dijo la vocecita de su hermano tras de ella. Junto a una mujer de cabellera rubia, quien se trataba de su madre, y a otro hombre de cabello castaño, al cual no conocía.

- _Deja que el poder… fluya –_ le dijo su madre para luego desaparecer.

Antes de seguir con lo suyo, la chica se zafó de su agarre, mostrándole con agresividad que podía defenderse y de aquel arranque, sacándole un ojo. Así mismo, corriendo en dirección a la salida.

El lobo la siguió con enfado. Rugiendo de dolor y con su pata derecha, tapándose el ojo del mismo lado.

La chica paro frente a un soldado que tenía una espada entre sus muertas manos y luego la tomó sin dilación alguna.

-¡No te lo perdonare! – Se lanzó con una mirada llena de odio y locura en extremo, riéndose como nunca antes – ¡HAHAHAHA! – Soltó en seguida, después de fallar el primer ataque.

-¿Qué harás, pequeña mocosa? – Pregunta este, mirándola de arriba abajo – Cuando termine de mutilar tus brazos, arrasare con la inocencia que te queda, impregnándome en tu juvenil cuerpo de golfa – Este rio entre carcajadas, pero ella era rápida, sin pensarlo dos veces corto ambos brazos y parte de los tendones de sus talones, dejándolo rendido sobre el suelo a aquel demonio con forma de lobo antropomorfo.

-Al contrario de imbéciles como tú, yo no digo lo que haré con detalle, no me gusta perder el tiempo con basura – luego de acomodar su espada sobre el cuello de aquel ser y escuchar sus plegarias.

-¡T-Te lo suplico…!

-¿No dijiste… que mi hermano también suplico…? – Colocó la espada en su abdomen y apuñalo una y otra vez al demonio lobo, haciendo que la sangre intensamente roja, más de lo común, saltara sobre su rostro, dejándola con un semblante aterrador y psicótico, además de que sus risas no le daban más crédito de locura.

Pronto cualquier demonio o soldado atrevido que se le acercara con malas intenciones fue arrasado por la fuerza descomunal que poseía, cortándolos con un solo roce y con rabia al mismo tiempo.

Minutos más tarde, la ropa de Shiori también estaba desgarrada y su cuerpo tenía marcas de las garras de los que algunos llegaban a tocarle y también cortadas de algunas espadas que llegaban a rozar su cuerpo. Estaba semi desnuda del torso y herida también.

Su espíritu se encontraba ya en decadencia y su cuerpo estaba al límite.

A punto de ser abusada por uno de los soldados o mercenarios que había de parte del enemigo, un joven de cabellera azul obscura degolló de un golpe a ese tipejo, junto a sus compañeros ayudaron a la joven a reincorporarse. El joven se retiró la capa desgarrada que tenía, dejando así ver su musculatura en extremo y tapando el cuerpo de la muchacha que en ese mismo momento tenía descubierto.

-¡Shiori! – Grito uno de los que lo acompañaban – ¡Santas diosas! – la abrazó enseguida de verla. Pero ella no respondió.

Sólo estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida y jadeando del cansancio. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, como si hubiera ingerido alguna droga y aun sostenía la sonrisa oscura en su rostro. Pero la calidez del rubio que la sostenía comenzó a deshacer la locura en su mente.

Poco a poco comenzó a soltar lágrimas para observarlo a los ojos.

-Joseph está muerto. Link… ya no tengo ningún motivo… por el cual vivir – Dijo llorando intensamente y volviendo en sí, sin cerrar sus ojos – Quiero morir – sonrió con más llanto desgarrador.

-No, eso no es cierto, no llores – secó sus lágrimas, derramando el mismo algunas, con una cara igual de dolida y triste – Todavía nos tienes a nosotros – señaló con la mirada al peli azul – Además… juraste a mi padre que serías mi soporte.

Ella alzo la mirada con tristeza y sonrió secamente – Es cierto… es verdad, pero… aun así… yo… Aun así – dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del joven hylian y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven.

-Incluso – la mirada del rubio semi castaño, se oscureció – yo le jure a tu madre que sería el tuyo… y he fallado… les he fallado… Yo no cumplí mi promesa…

La muchacha alzo la mirada, y acarició la mejilla del muchacho. No pudo decir nada.

-Ni siquiera…. Puedo considerarme un buen hermano para ti por este pecado…

La joven se desmayó dejando a Link aún más preocupado. La cargó entre sus brazos con tristeza y comenzó a llorar igual de desgarradoramente que ella.

-Ike… encárgate de llevar a Joseph al castillo. Por favor – El otro asintió.

* * *

 **Campamento afueras del castillo, Hyrule.**

Sin saber cuánto había pasado despertó cuando el día estaba en su esplendor, a su lado se encontraba el antes mencionado muchacho de gran musculatura que le había prestado su capa.

-¡Shiori! –Grito al despertar de la muchacha – Me alivio de saber que aun vives – Su mano se conectaba con la suya, con la cara de pésame que tenía la joven él sabía que tenía que hablar sobre su hermano.

-I-Ike – dice esta con dificultad – Joseph… han asesinado a Joseph – Y sin previo aviso, aunque era tan probable, la joven comenzó a llorar con un grito desgarrador.

El joven no dudo ni dos segundos en abrazar a la muchacha que se encontraba vendada. Tomó su cintura con delicadeza y parte de su espalda. La abrazo con mucho cariño y con pésame, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

Unos minutos después la muchacha paro el llanto y volvió a dormir por el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

Así mismo, Ike suspiro cansado y melancólico, salió de aquella carpa de campaña encontrándose frente al muchacho Hylian.

-Ike, ¿cómo está Shiori? ¿Ya despertó? Han pasado dos días ya – Pregunto el rubio preocupado – Acabo de regresar del castillo. Parece que puede ser atendida en el sanatorio.

Ike negó con la cabeza – Ha despertado ya. Aunque mejoro sus heridas, su corazón está destrozado – Responde el muchacho con tristeza.

-Ha sido arrebatada de lo único que la hacía querer vivir. El que Joseph haya muerto es el significado de la promesa sin cumplir de la última voluntad de su madre. Ya no le quedan más motivos de vida para ella– dice Link, agachando la cabeza – y yo no pude hacer nada.

-Link… no te culpes, nos atacaron de sorpresa. Además nunca lo imaginaríamos, ni ella. Los dioses son crueles. A pesar de la guerra… ella nos atendió en la posada de Sisan cuando llegamos, a todos mis compañeros que ahora ya no están. Es muy injusto que le haya ocurrido eso. No sé cómo me sentiría si le pasara eso a Mist – Comentó con pena el peli azul.

Link, miro con una triste y desconsolada sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Por qué esta lucha debe ser tan cruenta? – Se pregunta sacando su espada de la funda y con mera rabia sacando chipas del suelo – El hermano de Shiori quería que lo entrenara… ¡MALDITA SEA! Shiori es también como una hermana para mi… siempre fue atenta conmigo cuando mi padre falleció… procuraba que no bebiera más de la cuenta en la tasca y su hermanito siempre me alentaba a seguir mejorando. ¡Demonios! ¡Rose siempre me trato como si fuese una madre…! ¡Era como una madre para mí y le fallé en su último deseo!

Antes de dar otro tajo al suelo, una delicada mano le detuvo el golpe – ¿Algún problema, Sir Link? – Pregunta preocupada una misteriosa doncella castaña. En ese mismo instante, Ike se arrodilló. Todos los demás que los rodeaban, también y Link posteriormente.

Él no pudo contestarle. Además de frustrado también estaba apenado por la escena que montó de su arranque.

Ike, se levantó del suelo y abrió la tienda de campaña donde se hallaba Shiori, dejando así un silencio incomodo en la escena. La castaña supo entonces la rabia de aquel roce contra el suelo. Estaba claro que seguir viendo amigos del rubio en ese estado le dolía y fastidiaba.

Con calma se dirigió hacia Link y tomó un hombro del muchacho – Sé que resulta difícil esta guerra y los estragos que provoca, lo lamento mucho Link… pero así es esta realidad, hay que luchar por lo que anhelamos en el nombre de lo justo y el honor de la paz.

-Son sabias sus palabras, como siempre, mi lady, pero mi corazón piensa que hay otra manera de resolver nuestros conflictos – le responde tomando su mano.

-Así es como pensaba antes… de saber la realidad de los hechos, mi querido amigo y hermano – le dice con una sonrisa entristecida – Ambos jugamos un papel importante en esta lucha – comenta con una débil sonrisa, de nuevo – Pero si todos aquellos que deseamos la justicia nos unimos, terminaremos esta guerra antes de lo imaginado y entonces encontraremos las razones y a los culpables de estos desastres – Sus miradas se cruzaron, comprendiéndose – Así que sigamos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo: La paz.

Link suspiro hondo, tranquilizándose y, tal como Ike, levantándose del suelo, para luego ser abrazado por la heredera al trono de su reino. Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió débilmente ante la mirada de la dulce joven.

-Si necesita una curación más especializada, no duden en acudir al sanatorio. Después de todo, su madre nos brindó grandes servicios a la corona. Es lo menos que podemos ofrecer.

-Gracias, mi lady – Hicieron una reverencia, antes de verla marchar junto a una escolta de soldados y una mujer albina con una gran espada sobre la espalda.

-La princesa también cree lo mismo que yo. Supongo que los ideales de Marth Lowell se le han pegado un poco…

-Eso supongo – Link bajo la cabeza y volvió a suspirar – Ahora, lo más importante es ayudar a Shiori a superar su duelo. Soy lo único que le queda, parecido a familia.

El joven que le escuchaba sólo asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón, Shiori ya sólo tenía a Link como parte de sus lazos más fuertes. Después de todo, convivió con ella cuando eran pequeños.

Pocas horas más tarde, fueron convocados a una reunión estratégica y en vista de ser ambos una parte importante de la misión. Los dos, Ike y Link, comandantes máximos de las tropas de Altea y Hyrule. Ambas naciones, Altea y Hyrule, uniendo fuerza en combate para crear un gran ejército. Aunque también unían fuerzas con otros lugares.

El consejo comenzaba por la tarde mientras los jóvenes comandantes escuchaban la conversación de sus superiores, estos se miraban entre sí con las decisiones pésimas del consejo. Sin embargo una voz femenina interrumpo aquellos planes pelmazos, antes que cualquier otro, que en su mente tenía con certeza sobre su fracaso.

-He de interrumpir esta penosa y estupefacta reunión de opiniones absurdas y peligrosas para nuestros monarcas, la princesa Zelda y príncipe Marth – dice la mujer de cabello albino y ojos rojizos como los rubíes – Me parecen pésimas sus ideas de batalla, señores, es una vergüenza su forma de actuar ante la situación – Confiesa sin temor – Yo, líder del pueblo Sheikah y mano de la Princesa Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule, pienso que sería prudente esperar a las fuerzas que la diosa Palutena nos ha prometido. Aun sabemos que la guerra más cruel se vive en Angel Land.

Sin embargo uno de los consejeros de ambos monarcas hablo en su contra – ¿Una mujer Mano de la monarca? Hyrule ha caído bajo – Dice riendo, haciendo que otros consejeros se burlen. Pero el príncipe del Altea observa con una mirada decisiva al joven de cabellera azulada, Ike.

Sin previo aviso Ike le dio un gran puñetazo dirigido a la cara con fuerza haciéndolo callar, dejándole el habla a Marth – Es una gran falta de respeto hablar así de una dama, consejero Pita, sobre todo una tan respetada como la jovial Impa – le dice con una voz firme, mientras Ike seguía tomándole por los ropajes – Le ordeno que se disculpe, en nombre de la familia Lowell, y posteriormente se retire si no quiere morir fuera del campo de batalla, además que desde este momento se le remueve el puesto por las malas bromas en un momento tan importante – Y sin otra oración el hombre se disculpó y salió con una tenebrosa mirada de temor

-Alguien más va a decir algo – pregunta Link con diversión, al verlos callado vuelve a hablar –Bien… esta vez todo lo hizo Ike, pero en mi estado de ánimo no tendré compasión de insultos a mi maestra.

Así como el consejero, los demás observaron a Link temiendo por sus vidas. Parecía sombrío del rostro, más que cualquier otro día.

* * *

 **\- Más tarde ese día – Campamento.**

Link, luego de entrenar un poco en el campo cerca del campamento, pasó a revisar la tienda de campaña que le pertenecía a Ike, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Shiori no estaba.

El Sir salió despavorido al no encontrarla, pero su búsqueda fue corta al ver que en la colina de los límites se hallaba junto a otro de sus amigos, el joven Roy, y también al lado de Ike. Roy era un lord de los lejanos lugares del gran continente de Altea, en Pherae, que prestaba sus servicios al príncipe. Era un muchacho con grandes habilidades en batalla y en modales. A pesar de su corta edad era fuerte, valiente y tenía un gran valor como estratega.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor, Shiori – le dice besándole la mano – Aquí viene Link, entonces nos vemos – Le dice mostrando una sonrisa pícara y yéndose mientras dejando al viento un susurro que sólo Link logra entender por sus grandes orejas, "La dejo en tus manos, casanova"

Las mejillas enrojecidas del joven se vuelven más intensas cuando Ike se acerca lentamente y se ríe del muchacho – Te pillaron – Pero Link no dijo nada. Sólo se avergonzaba de que tomaran su relación amistosa como algo más fuerte. Ike también se retiró del sitió con Roy, mofándose del hylian.

Ella sólo miraba el suelo con tristeza. Casi no respondía a las preguntas del Lord – Link… – dice suavemente al viento – Gracias por salvarme – un pequeño llanto se soltó de su boca.

-No Shiori, perdóname por llegar tan tarde… no hay excusa para mi falta de atención – le dice, arrepentido de no llegar antes ante aquella situación. Le acaricia su cabello mientras ella cae a su regazo.

Link siempre lograba darle un motivo para vivir. Ella se encontraba sola, junto a su hermano, luego de que su madre falleciera, y no conociera siquiera a su padre.

Shiori había mantenido en secreto su amor. Se negaba a creer que quería más allá del límite amistoso al rubio, por lo que interpretaba su cariño de distinta forma. Pero estaba segura de que Ike era otro cuento… Quien sabe que pensaba realmente, ni ella lo sabía concretamente. O tal vez ¿sí? Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su hermano…

El rubio semi castaño suspiro hondo, calmándose un poco y luego sonrió con poca fuerza – Shiori ¿me escuchas? – pregunto tocando su cabello con delicadeza.

-Sí, Link, puedo escucharte – contestó la castaña a secas.

-Hay que cenar, para recuperar nuestras fuerzas, mi buena Shiori– le dice, tratando se animarla un poco, sin mucho éxito.

-Es razonable –La muchacha se acurruco sobre el regazo de Link nuevamente, luego le hablo entre un par de susurros – Oye, Link – dice ella llamando la atención del jovencito hylian.

-Dime, mi Shiori – Contesta ante el llamado de ella.

-Quiero que me enseñes a luchar – Su conciencia recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido. Shiori, aun así, sabía que algo había pasado ese día que cambio su vida.

Los ojos del otro se expandieron. De todas las cosas y favores que ella podía pedirle eligió ese. El temía perderla en batalla, pero al ver aquella demostración de su ferocidad con la espada confió en su fuerza, asintiendo todavía sorprendido por aquella extraña petición, que a la vez resultaba esperada.

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor del castillo, aunque se encontraban acampando fuera de este y no tan lejos, claro.

Las semanas pasaron. Link finalmente comenzaba a convencer a Shiori de que quizá era mejor que su hermano estuviese más seguro en otro mundo. Además pensaba que el cadáver de su hermano ahora estaba en una pila de otros cadáveres, hasta que él confesó haber pedido a Ike que llevase tras su caballo al joven muchachito.

Habían hecho un entierro en el recinto de los caídos, al lado del castillo de Hyrule, sitio donde se encontraban ahora. Shiori se sintió más tranquila y agradeció a Link, su maestro desde el día que le pidió enseñanza en la guerra.

…

* * *

Parecía que la guerra no afectaba nada más a Hyrule, si no a otros lugares.

Una entidad decidió actuar ante la situación actual que se llevaba a cabo en diferentes divisiones del mundo Mega-verso

 **El despertar de Unmei sólo era el comienzo del destino para el mundo del Mega-verso.**

…

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **¡HEY! Lean, lean esto.**

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que me aportaron un OC. No voy a pedir más OC. Así que no pongan OC en los comentarios, los que lean esta historia y sepan que no tienen un OC aquí o no se los haya solicitado por PM.

Esta historia tendrá tres arcos distintos, previstos hasta el momento, por así decirlo. El primero es Light & Shadow y otros dos que no diré nombre.

Algunas parejas pueden llegar a cambiar. Es decir, un día Ike puede estar con una fulana y otro día con otra, como ejemplo. Pero los que decidieron una pareja concreta no la tendrán así, así que no cambiaran. (No habrá homosexualidad de personajes de Nintendo que NO SON HOMO, SI habrá pareja lésbica, sí, pero porque ESE personaje de Nintendo puede ser lesbiana P: ojo, me baso en datos reales -.-)

Y para los que pensaban que actualizaría tarde, que sepan que no me aguante más las ganas. Mi lapso de actualización con esta historia podría variar de uno a dos meses por problemas técnicos de **vacíos mentales** xD o porque enferme **(Como es el caso)** o por los temblores **(Soy de México, CdMx :c)** o por la escuela **(Me entristece :c curso Sabatino, échenle ganas al estudio muchachos(as)** o simplemente por mi ocio con los juegos y bueno, morros, Samus Returns no se va a jugar solito **(:'3 Esta algo hard para mi nivel de jugadora, supongo)**

En fin. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Espero que sean mayores de edad o no sean sensibles por las groserías que llegue a poner acá :'S

Zword les das un cordial saludo y gracias por su apoyó a esta loca idea.


	2. I: Sharkel y Verfty

**Pasado:  
** _¡Por el poder del **prisma** **Lun**...¡...! ***Sonidos de tos***...Este... ¡Hurr, hurr! quiero decir... Por el poder que se me confiere como autora, digo que voy a actualizar cuando se me de la gana(? Bueno, cuando tenga el tiempo el capítulo, y si yo quiero ***Risas malévolas delante de una lámpara de mano*** En fin. He aquí el siguiente cap. Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyó... :3 Hoy bajaremos un poco a la depresión pero no tanto, no quiero que todavía sea tan feo, aún queda camino por delante. ¡Qué continué! LEAN HASTA ABAJO, HABRÁ SORPRESITAS._

 **Presente** :

 **Caray...** si que me aloque bastante. No más chocolate con coca hasta nuevo aviso. Hola lectores. Si estas viendo esto después de mi pequeño altercado con un poco de hiperactividad, te sugiero que si eres hiperactivo, no ingieras dulces al editar :u puede parecer que editas ebrio. O al menos eso me paso en esta ocasión. Gracias LordFalconX si no fuera por tí, no me habría dado cuenta :(

* * *

 **-Maze Battle-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Sharkel & Verfty**

…

 **Escritos del tiempo II: El Mega-verso**

Hace algunos cuantos cientos de años, las diferentes realidades del universo se hicieron una sola, compactándose en uno solo, al que por aquel motivo llamaron Mega-verso.

Pero aquella unificación tuvo más motivos. Más que reforzar los lazos de aquellas realidades, que hacía mucho tiempo atrás, se encontraron en un ritual de peleas en ese entonces. Un motivo oscuro.

Con el tiempo, aquella gran unión repercutió sobre la manera en que las distintas razas y seres vivos diversos se comunicaban.

 _Por un lado,_ _ **el territorio mágico**_ _, un lugar donde la energía de los seres vivos podía manifestarse en fantasía y donde se encontraban los más grandes continentes. Por el otro,_ _ **el territorio**_ _ **tecnológico**_ _, albergando a una cantidad exorbitante de seres vivos con la fe en la ciencia. Aunque había un entre medio que albergaba_ _ **ambas**_ _posturas._

…

* * *

 **Norte del campamento del Castillo de Hyrule.**

Era ya más de media tarde cuando Shiori salió a dar un paseo después de sus nuevos deberes entrenando para caballero con su mejor amigo, Link.

Suspiro unos momentos de manera honda y luego comenzó a cantar una melancólica melodía…

 _La luz del sol entre la oscuridad, dibuja una línea en el cielo.  
Me lleva a lo lejos, a otro mundo eterno donde el mañana regresará.  
Me perdí entre los suspiros del ayer, al sentir el viento frío en mi rostro. Vuelvo a recordar…_ _ **[*]**_

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Miró hacia el bosque con algo de misterio – Me pregunto… que habrá sido de mamá – suspiro hondo recordando que, cuando le dieron la noticia de que su madre había muerto, no encontraron su cuerpo. Sintió que el frio y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella al recordar tal cosa y, a tan solo la vuelta de una esquina que media tres semanas, de la muerte de su hermano – Perdóname hermanito… por eso, ahora estoy sola y lo estaré mucho tiempo… – Comentó antes de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Pero una mano rozó su espalda y la estrecho contra un fuerte pecho, esto la hizo reaccionar y secar sus lágrimas raídamente – No lo estas – Dijo por lo bajo el muchacho rubio – Yo estaré contigo – Shiori sintió que se ruborizo – Ambos nos debemos cuidar uno al otro, es todo lo que nos queda.

-¿Por eso te molesta tanto que estemos entrenando? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí… porque temó que no nos volvamos a ver si nos pasa algo, a ti, principalmente. No quiero perderte, ¿sabes? No imaginas lo importante que eres para mí.

Shiori sonrió con una ligera carcajada – Tus palabras parecen de un tonto enamorado – Comentó sin recibir respuesta del rubio.

Pasaron incomodos y largos cinco minutos en silencio – Ayer que estábamos apenas asimilando las cosas… Lamento que todo esto haya tenido que sucederle a tu familia.

Link le contó todo a Shiori, lo que pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento en su vida, la cual enmudeció notoriamente entristecida al punto de abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, no debí mencionar nada y… – Link paro su habla cuando la joven se le hecho ligeramente entre el regazo – ¿Eh…? – Entonces la joven se desplomó en sus brazos con más fuerza.

-Voy completamente en serio – Dijo aquello ante la puesta del sol. Ambos se sonrojaron sin mirarse.

La jovencita estaba un poco confundida de aquellos sentimientos revoltosos. Entre la muerte de su hermano y única familia restante, quizá estaba consolándose y eso no le gustaba. Porque si de verdad quería a Link, lo querría por el resto de su vida. A pesar de llevarse cuatro años de distancia, parecían entenderse bastante bien.

-N-No me malinterpretes, hablo del arte de la espada… Es más… ¿Y si practicamos unos cuantos momentos antes de descansar? Se supone que mañana se presenta lady Palutena, ¿no? – Preguntó nerviosa, escondiendo su enorme vergüenza tras una máscara de práctica con la espada.

Y si bien no lo tenía presente, el momento del crespúsculo podía tornarse romántico sea lo que fuese a hacer… incluso una práctica de esgrima.

* * *

 _Por otro lado…_

 **Bosque Rauru – Norte de las afueras del Castillo de Hyrule.**

El cielo tenía tonalidades naranjas, rojas, y muy poco azul oscuro, pues la noche comenzaba a inundarlo. Cualquiera de los bosques de Hyrule podía resultar peligroso si se rondaba a esas horas. Seres de las sombras podían despertar en esos momentos, además de los asaltantes de la zona.

Pero aquel joven huía con prisa, o su vida podría esfumarse en segundos. Lo peor es que venía huyendo desde muy lejos y había perdido de vista a su joven hermana. Se sentía bastante defraudado e impotente.

Más la figura de una joven a la que no podría ver si no hasta llegar a su destino, se le plantó enfrente.

-Voy a alcanzarte – Expresó para sus adentros el muchacho recordando su bellísimo rostro. El muchacho ya estaba todo mal herido y con un rostro descompuesto en pura tristeza.

El joven tenía la cabellera albina y ojos azul claro, tenía un rostro bien definido y la tez de su piel era blanca. Vestía con una túnica azul rey con franjas blancas y doradas, un pantalón color crema, parte de una armadura en el pecho y en los brazos de color cromo. En ambas manos compartía guantes de cuero y botas color café.

Sus perseguidores no se cansaban y de pronto le saltaron otros por delante.

Todos con el mismo propósito: Matarlo sin piedad alguna, y seguramente de la forma más cruel. El llevaba objetos de valor consigo, pero nada más valioso en sus manos que una espada de pomo a base de obsidiana y el mango también. El filo en cambio contenía diamante y hierro sagrado de un lugar lejano. El muchacho desenvaino su espada con gracia, pero un impulso en su mente la hizo guardar de nuevo.

Opto por saltar encima de uno de los hombres y piso su cabeza. Se abrió espacio entre los bandidos que le perseguían.

Los golpes comenzaron a repartirse entre ellos y él. El joven era astuto, sin embargo no se atrevía a asesinar a ninguno. Protegía sus costados con la resistencia de su espada y con la funda en la otra mano golpeaba y noqueaba a los bandidos presentes.

Corría sin camino en la tierra, más que las estrellas que lo guiaban hacia el Sur.

-¡Déjenme! – Dijo haciendo un corte de advertencia – ¡Seguro fueron ustedes!

-Y tienes razón, principito. Atacamos en vista de que hay guerra… Sharkel era débil después de la huida de tu maldito padre. Y madre santa… la reina lloraba suplicando piedad – Ríe uno de los bandidos – Fue… sumamente deleitante.

-Eh – Susurró dejando su postura – ¡…! ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mí madre?!

-Oh… nada en especial… solamente lo único que mujerzuelas como esas merecen. "Por favor, detente, no más… " –Este comenzó a soltar la risa como loco.

En el momento en el que este termino de hablar para reírse, el joven albino no dijo nada más y en un solo movimiento el hombre que se reía cortó sus risas en un instante de forma ahogada. Sintiendo así que la espada del noble le había entre cortado parte de su miembro masculino. Su entre pierna comenzó a sangrar.

El Joven comenzó a asesinar a todos los que le rodeaban. Un tajo tras otro y ni siquiera había tocado sus cuerpos. El aire que emanaba de aquella espada fue suficiente para matarlos. Luego, se dirigió al que había dicho aquellas cosas sobre su madre, este continuaba vivo.

Aunque uno quedo con vida – M-Mátame ya – Dice este. El príncipe no dijo anda, simplemente lo observo fijo, sin quitarse los deseos de venganza.

-Beca… ¿dónde está mi hermana? – Preguntó firme ante la basura que veía.

El hombre negó con la cabeza en señal de no saber la respuesta.

-Entonces no me sirves –Una bestia apareció a su lado – Femoris Vertamos – Dijo suavemente – Deja la cabeza y transporta su conciencia a un ciclo sin fin de tortura. No lo dejen morir jamás.

El ser se transformó en un oso enorme y comenzó a desgarrar pintando su pelaje de rojo. Los gritos desesperados del hombre resonaban en todo el bosque. Cuando ya no se escuchaba nada más, el muchacho abrió un portal sobre lo que quedaba del hombre y desapareció

El joven guardo la espada y luego miro a alguien que se acercaba – Vaya poder – dice una voz joven frente de él – Pero te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones, siempre ha sido así, Elder.

-¡HERMANO! – una voz chillona resonó al lado del joven misterioso.

El chico que sostenía a su rehén vestía todo de negro. Parecía un mercenario por sus apariencias. Una vestimenta parecida a la de un asesino. En su espalda, una espada inmensamente más grande que él. En su cintura, un cinturón con unas cuantas cuchillas.

Tenía guantes negros de cuero y una capa oscura y semi rota. Unas botas negras estilo militar del territorio tecnológico, pero con protecciones de metal.

Su tez era algo morena, y su cabello y ojos, inmensamente negros como la más oscura noche. El cabello lo tenía bastante largo, a los hombros. Y en la oreja derecha tenía un pendiente en la parte superior. No poseía rasgos finos de realeza, aunque en efecto pertenecía a un reino enemigo del muchacho. Más bien poseía fiereza en el rostro, salvaje era más adecuado para describirlo.

-¡Beca! – Una vez la vio decidió ir hacia ella, pero el joven acerco una cuchilla a su cuello. Ella comenzó a sollozar – ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto, Satoru! Por años te considere un amigo… incluso, un hermano…

El joven comenzó a reír – Yo te digo lo mismo… entrégame la espada o morirá – Rozó la cuchilla con delicadeza y esta aun así corto un poco dejando salir sangre al roce – Eso fue nada… Un paso en falso y le corto el cuello.

-No… no podrías… – La afilada chuchilla le rebano un poco de la carne, dejando que callera un par de gotas de sangre. Casi caía en el truco, pero para su desgracia, la misma voz chillona gritoneo en otra dirección.

-¡No, Elder! – La misma voz chillona de la joven resonó tras un arbusto – ¡Es una trampa! – El joven inmediatamente retiro la mano de su espada. Elder corrió rápidamente hacia su hermana verdadera y la llevó consigo.

Lo que ahora sostenía Satoru, el de negro, era a un hombre al que le rebano la garganta sin dilación alguna.

-Fui demasiado amable… debí haberme quitado la modestia de no lastimar a una mujer – Desesperadamente siguió al dúo de hermanos hasta clavarle una chuchilla a la ropa del de blanco, contra un árbol.

Elder, el albino, empujo a su hermana para que siguiera su camino. Pero esta neciamente no se fue, sólo se colocó detrás de un árbol cercano. Con una gran fuerza se arrancó la manga de su brazo derecho, y desenfundo después de aquello su espada.

Así mismo, el de negro se lanzó con su propio acero. Cabía mencionar que el albino parecía medir más o menos lo que el promedio de hombres, unos ciento setenta y ocho centímetros. Pero el de negro medía un metro con ochenta y tantos.

Sus espadas representaban bien la estatura de los jóvenes. **Dragonslayer [*]** era una espada poderosa de leyenda en el reino de Verfty. Por otro lado, la espada del equilibrio era también mágica y resistente. Legendaria como una talla, quedaba bastante bien para ambas espadas.

Entre la pelea y los choques de espada, la jovencita tomó el valor suficiente y aprovecho que estaba distraído el de negro. Empujándolo cayendo colina abajo. Y para su sorpresa cayendo frente a los pies de Shiori.

Pues aquel bosque estaba en los alrededores del campamento del castillo de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Norte del campamento del Castillo de Hyrule.**

El pacifico panorama, se había estropeado y con él el entrenamiento de ambos habitantes de Hyrule. La muchacha rubia, llamada Beca, corrió en el auxilio de su hermano.

-Ese hombre quiere matarnos – Expresó con temor, aquella chica llamada Beca antes por el albino, tomándole el brazo a Link, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña – Por favor, caballero – Paro un instante –Por favor, noble caballero.

- _Yo también existo_ – dijo por lo bajo la castaña – _Así que suéltale_ – volvió a pronunciar por lo bajo.

-Ah sí… sí – El rubio reaccionó al fin. En cuanto a Shiori, tomó los brazos de Elder y Link el del otro. Lo cual le costó algo de trabajo considerando que le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros de estatura.

Link preguntó a la joven quien causaba los problemas, ella respondió señalando al de negro. Pero de pronto, Roy salió a la escena. El ruido provocó llamar la atención de otros en los alrededores.

-¡B-Beca…! Beca Tal Light – Comentó sorprendido, ella también se impactó.

Ambos se conocían… bastante bien. Ambos tenían algo que por desgracia o por suerte los unía.

-¡¿U-Usted… es?! – Tanta era la sorpresa de la jovencita rubia que no podría articular palabras.

-Soy Roy de Pherae… deberías saberlo. ¡Eh, Link! Esa chica es la princesa Beca, de Sharkel. También es mi prometida. Aunque bueno, con la guerra no sé qué sucederá.

Link dejo ir al de negro – Lo siento – comentó con algo de vergüenza – Entonces… quiere decir que nos llegó el enemigo en bandeja de plata. Espera… ¡¿PROMETIDA?!

-Sí, te lo dije una vez – Roy se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven – Él supongo es el heredero por combate de Verfty, Kurogane "El caballero negro" Satoru – Comenta Roy – y ese es Tal Light, "Invocador de bestias" Elder.

-Así mismo – dijo el muchacho de negro – La princesa y el príncipe. Su reino ya ha sido derrotado pero hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó Roy con curiosidad.

-Afirman que fueron atacados de la nada… pero… por las fuerzas de Hyrule – Dijo tranquilamente, alterando por aquello a los otros tres.

Cuando se descubrieron sus identidades, ambos jóvenes fueron tomados presos. Beca por las manos de Shiori y a órdenes de Roy, y Elder a manos de Link, igual por órdenes de Roy.

Además de aquellos implicados y recién topados, entre las sombras vigilaba un muchacho, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera verse extraña. Sobre todo, le llamaba la atención el joven albino. Sus ojos rojos se enfocaban en él y en la espada sobre su torso. Le llamaba la atención, pues esa espada la había portado uno de sus blancos, al cual, hasta la fecha no había logrado encontrar. Este desapareció entre las sombras de la noche, pero no se dejaría de vigilarlo.

Satoru sintió aquella presencia, mirando hacia donde estaba, pero no había nadie.

-¡Y seguimos afirmándolo! – Clamo Elder con firmeza.

-Eso es imposible. Hace unas cuantas semanas nos atacaron, supusimos que fue Sharkel –Expresó Roy con desacuerdo.

El atardecer había terminado al fin. La luz de la bella luna menguante ya inundaba el lugar.

-En realidad hay más que informar – dijo Satoru con calma – Las cosas ahora mismo no andan bien, en ningún lugar del Mega-verso. Aunque de cualquier forma, son nuestros enemigos. Lord Roy…

-Sí – en ese momento, Roy lanzó un silbido y tan sólo tardaron unos momentos en traer una jaula gigante. Shiori le arrebato la espada a Elder y este se quejó, pero una mirada fría de su parte, le cambio de parecer.

Roy aprisionó al joven Elder – ¡Suéltame! – Grito desesperado. Posteriormente, la princesa también fue puesta en la jaula, menos brusco, por supuesto.

-¡Exijo una audiencia con Zelda! – Grito Elder desesperado tomando los barrotes de la jaula y haciéndose hacia atrás al sentir dolor en sus manos.

-¿Para que la asesines? – Preguntó Link enfadado y los observo a los dos – ¡Nunca!

-¡Jamás le haría eso a Zelda! ¡Ella…! – antes de continuar Beca le tapo su boca.

-No es así, tenemos mucho que decir en nuestro favor y pedir respuestas – Dijo la joven – Nos atacaron sin saber por qué y en medio de las evidencias, Hyrule fue el atacante.

-¿Qué? – Grito Satoru enfadado – Pero claro, ahora van a decir que la bestia del viento, Heremone, el cual era el poder de tu padre, no nos atacó primero tanto a Hyrule como a Verfty desde hace veinte años.

-¡Mi padre ya no tiene cabida en el asunto! Él nos abandonó – expreso con rabia el príncipe – Ahora sólo queremos disipar toda esta matanza estúpida. Pero ese ataque de hace tres semanas, eso sí que no podemos perdonárselos.

Link paro en seco su caminata – ¿Tres semanas? – Link se quedó pensando.

-¿Habla de hace tres semanas concretas? –Preguntó educadamente la joven, aprendiz de Link.

-¡Ahora si nos escuchas! – Dijo Beca enfadada – Y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero, con lo apuesto que te veías.

-Un caballero no se juzga sólo por su apariencia – susurró Shiori con enfado, ante el comentario "fuera de lugar" Esta vez, Beca se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Link se sonrojo un momento pero sacudió su cabeza, aunque Roy extrañamente observo aquella escena con detalle – Bueno, es que exactamente en ese momento nos atacaron. Sucedió en…

-Un atardecer– Termino Elder – ¿Entonces no fueron…?

-¿Ustedes…? – Los demás se quedaron pasmados. ¿A caso el reino de Sharkel era inocente?

-¡Quiero hablar con la princesa Zelda! – Dijo Beca – Hare un tratado de paz pero por las diosas de todos los mundos del universo, ¡basta! – El llanto que había aguantado por tanto tiempo, ahora salía desmedido – Ha muerto la mayor parte de mi gente… ustedes, luego los mercenarios y después las bestias que nos invadieron… Ha sido suficiente… nuestro país está totalmente destrozado y ya no hay sobrevivientes, o al menos ya nadie lucha en el nombre de nuestro reino – cayó de rodillas y Elder la abrazo fuertemente.

Roy miro con molestia a la joven, no por ella si no por todo lo que había sufrido – Dicen que – la joven escucho aun sollozando – La bella flor Becamos de Sharkel es infalible… con ella se puede hacer un elixir que provoca soltar la verdad absoluta, aunque en grandes cantidades puede ser letal. Es por eso que se rumorea, Beca Tal Light, de los lobos blancos, es la joven con el corazón más honesto. Yo te creo y estoy seguro de que Zelda, también te creerá – confesó tranquilo, lanzándole una sonrisa de compasión.

Ellos miraron a Roy impactados. ¿Cómo sabía tanto? Pensaron los de Sharkel, además de parecer que Roy lo decía con sinceridad – Dejemos que la princesa Zelda decida tener una audiencia o no. Sin embargo por prevención de Hyrule no podemos dejarlos salir de esa jaula anti magia – dice Roy – Sabemos que el príncipe es muy inteligente y la doncella también, creo en usted pero debe creer en mí también – Roy le dio la mano en señal de que ella se la diera a él. Roy beso la mano de la chica delicadamente.

-Al fin, un CABALLERO de verdad – esta mira molesta a Link, a tal punto que este siente un aura de maldad viéndole. Incluso, sus palabras se dirigían a la muchacha a su lado.

-B-Bien – dice Link, nervioso– Los llevare ante la princesa.

Así como dijo Link, la princesa fue avisada y los presentes: Link, Roy, Shiori y Satoru, escoltaron a los dos jóvenes del reino enemigo.

* * *

 **Sala del trono – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Una vez llegaron frente a la sala del trono, la princesa Zelda salió de este y los observo con preocupación.

-¡Link! Por favor, saca a ambos de esa cosa – Ordeno un poco molesta. Nadie tuvo siquiera el tiempo de arrodillarse, por los nervios.

-Zelda – dijo por lo bajo Elder. Al fin, veía con sus propios ojos a la princesa.

Esta de inmediato, al verlo herido y algo destrozado, se le echo en brazos. Todos estaban confundidos y anonadados. Sobre todo Link y Shiori.

-Bien. Mi trabajo termino aquí – Satoru suspiro hondo, dejando a un lado la fachada de tipo malo con los de Sharkel – Espero que sus fuerzas nos ayuden, princesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Roy confundido.

-Veras, querido Roy – dice la chica rubia a su prometido – Mi hermano y la princesa Zelda han sido amantes desde muy jóvenes. Cuando todo este lio empezó ellos ya estaban a un paso de comprometerse, pero comenzó a suceder todo este embrollo. Siempre se han dado cartas, así que es un reencuentro enternecedor, después de once años, sin saber cómo son físicamente desde entonces… después de tanto.

-¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Link observándola.

-Así es… Satoru y Elder, a pesar de ser "enemigos" por reino son buenos amigos, ambos son parientes lejanos y se llevan bien, así que para no meterte en algo tan peligroso decidí que Satoru lo hiciera, es como un Sheikah. A cambio le ofrecí fuerza militar contra los monstruos que han invadido Verfty no hace mucho – confeso la regente de Hyrule.

-Es verdad, Satoru es como nuestro primo – comento Beca – Tuve que hacer aquel papel de dama en peligro para poder llegar hasta aquí, ya que muchos nos desean la muerte teníamos que llegar de esta manera… Ni siquiera Elder lo sabía.

El joven se quedó de piedra, el en verdad pensaba que estaban en peligro y que su buen amigo Satoru lo había traicionado. Obviamente hasta llegar a Zelda. Quizá entendía bien que sería factible llegar hasta ella siendo encerrado por caballeros de Hyrule, en lugar de ser asesinados por caballeros de Hyrule.

-Tu audiencia se cumplirá, Elder… ya que Satoru y Beca descubrieron algo impactante – comentó la princesa Zelda con alivió.

Los jóvenes avanzaron hasta la sala del trono, ya ahí Zelda mando llamar a Impa, Marth, a Ike, a una joven llamada Corrin y a otro joven albino estratega, llamado Robín.

La sala del trono también tenía asientos de audiencia para la ocasión. La princesa siempre estaba preparada. La sala era hermosa, decorada con finas alfombras de los pasillos y pilares de marfil con pintura dorada, a base de oro, de leyendas de su pueblo. A los lados, finos ventanales con el emblema de la familia real en el centro y escudos de caballeros, color dorado y plata en los alrededores. Tras del trono, una hermosa escultura de las diosas y la trifuerza en medio. Igual que en la era del crepúsculo, pues esta había permanecido desde entonces. Las luces decoraban la estancia esta vez, ya que la noche prometía ser oscura.

-Buenas noches, queridos invitados. Esta sesión trata sobre temas de suma importancia. Nuestro espía del lado norteño nos ha traído noticias y también a dos personas importantes sobre el tema.

Satoru da un paso adelante y hace una reverencia – Lores, Ladis, princesas, príncipes… reyes – Miró a todos a su alrededor con tranquilidad – Pedo ver sus disgustos en el rostro al tener a dos "enemigos" ocupando lugares que para sus ojos, "No merecen un asiento digno" piensan y como tal se refleja en sus rostros. Sin embargo, es ese precisamente el tema a tratar.

-Con todo respeto, Lord Satoru ¿De qué se trata esto? – Preguntó la jovial Impa al muchacho, con el cual tenía una historia de fondo.

-A decir verdad, nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos serios problemas. Nuestra guerra es distinta a la que creíamos. Los personajes antagonistas han cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo pero caíamos en una mentira y red de confusión – anunció con preocupación – No es para alarmarles, pero algo peor está por suceder… en todo el mega-verso.

Beca se levantó del asiento, siguiendo con las declaraciones de Satoru. Hizo una reverencia y los observó – Mi nombre es Beca Tal Light, del reino benevolente de Sharkel… Y me postró ante vosotros hoy mismo con todo el respeto que merecéis. Mi reino es el principio de la luz y la esperanza, y ahora ésta muriendo. Mi gente ha fallecido entre monstruos y soldados de su reino… Mi gente ha sufrido tanto como la suya, ya no queda más de lo que antes era Sharkel. Pero esto no es causa sólo de mi padre… si no de distintos hombres que buscan la muerte de la Luz. Ya hemos concordado con el hecho de haber sido atacados por los mismos seres repudiados que antaño nos atormentaban… a la misma hora, el mismo día.

El joven de negro comienza a hablar – Lo que quiere decir es que hay entidades superiores de las que no sabíamos, participan aquí propiciando esto, tratando de apropiarse de la luz para destruirla. Las espadas legendarias están ocultas más no han sido robadas, gracias a las diosas que "La espada del Equilibrio" y la "Espada Maestra" – su mirada se enfoca en la espalda de Link, se da cuenta de que no está presente, aun – están aquí, en Hyrule, la espada maestra debe rondar en los bosques, como se dice en las leyendas. Las cuales necesitaremos a toda costa.

Zelda y Link tragaron saliva, sintiendo que esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Así mismo – expreso Beca – Lo que queremos decir es que…

-Espera un momento, Beca – Satoru baja de los asientos de la audiencia y se dirige a la salida. Para luego regresar acompañado de Shiori.

Tomó bruscamente a la jovencita, arrojándola con fuerza al piso. Lo que provoco que Link se levantara y dirigiera hacia ella, pero fue amenazado por la espada de Satoru.

Todos en la sala se sobresaltaron por ese acto. Principalmente la princesa Zelda, Marth y Ike.

-No te acerques… podrías morir – Link tragó saliva, pero aun así se acercó a ella.

-¡N-No me toques! – la muchacha comenzó a ponerse como en ese momento. Sintiendo que una gran fuerza le dominaba y tratando de atacar a Satoru, siendo detenida por Link.

Otra vez, cuchichearon entre todos con confusión.

-No quiero alarmar a nadie… pero ocultar la verdad es lo que menos se debe hacer. No sabía y lo descubrí de repente – Satoru dijo unas palabras y arriba de Shiori apareció un aló de fuego, este se parte en cuatro de manera desigual y posteriormente aquella figura desaparece.

-S-Smash Bros… el torneo inter-dimensional de siglos pasados – comenta asustado el príncipe de Altea.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar en lo más bajo – Así es, Rey Marth. Pero lo alarmante no es aquello. Si no que el despertar de Unmei está cerca. Unmei, es, nada más y nada menos que la espada clave de la unión de este universo, como todos ya saben. El multi-verso o mejor conocido como el Mega-verso, es el lugar donde nacieron las uniones de las distintas dimensiones haciéndose una sola realidad. ¿Saben qué significa el despertar de Unmei?

-Es la ruina y destrucción. Si llegase a terminar en las manos equivocadas – Dijo la princesa Zelda con temor.

Al no entender, Roy habló – ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con ella? – expresó confundido.

Satoru sonrió. Era el único, junto a los del reino de Sharkel, que entendían el significado de Unmei. Aunque estos dos últimos no sabían que podía pasar lo que diría Satoru minutos después.

-Ella es la reencarnación del alma de la espada sostenida por las manos demente y maestra, en esa ocasión. Ella es Unmei.

Ni siquiera Shiori entendía lo que pasaba, pero si le carcomía el hecho de que aquella vez que desató una ira incontrolable, sólo pudo recordar un sueño raro donde le llamaban de esa forma: Unmei. Tanto Elder como Beca se quedaron boquiabiertos. No sabían lo que había que hacer ahora.

Marth comenzó a hablar – Las leyendas hablan de esto, nos daban una profecía que afectaría a nuestros pacíficos reinos. No hay que olvidar que sucedió la última vez con nuestros ancestros. Lucharon hasta el final para encerrar a todos los demonios y males dentro de una dimensión a la cual jamás se ha podido volver a acceder. ¿Cómo salió de ahí? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios? Todos sabemos que es incapaz de suceder.

-Para eso necesitaremos a la federación. Ellos más que nadie conocen las verdades acerca del encierro por todos los estudios que han hecho – Comento la princesa de Hyrule – Pero no hemos tenido contacto con ellos desde la primera guerra.

-Existen dos cosas que podemos hacer – comenzó hablando Beca – La primera es asesinar a la chica y encerrar su espíritu en la espada Unmei.

-¡Eso no! – Grito Link saltando de su asiento y postrándose frente a la chica. De igual forma, Ike le siguió.

-Un momento, no he terminado – Comentó Beca seriamente – Pero de hacer eso, sería más accesible la llave para la salida de todos esos males acumulados en un lugar que desconocemos, además de que la espada original se perdió. La única opción viable es entrenar a esa joven para que luche de nuestro lado sin traicionarnos. Por lo que veo, nació con un alma renovada sin sed de sangre. Espero que, caballero Link, seas capaz de mantenerla de nuestro lado.

Link observo a la princesa Zelda y luego a Shiori. Asintió con la cabeza en alto y firme sin titubear ni una vez.

Sin embargo, aquella revelación solo hizo que los presentes dudaran de su capacidad… de su fuerza y lealtad, Shiori ahora era una persona "peligrosa" ante los ojos del consejo.

-Muy bien… La reunión ha terminado y el consejo ha decidido perdonarle la vida a la señorita Shiori – Expresó Impa, al lado de un montón de hombres viejos del consejo de Hyrule.

Cuando la reunión termino, Shiori salió despavorida del sitió, sintiéndose mal por aquella revelación. Entonces Link trato de seguirle pero una mano no le dejo ir. Por esa razón, Ike fue quién le persiguió.

* * *

 **Torre norte – Castillo de Hyrule**

Link y Beca caminaron hacia una de las torres para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos. Ya que ella se lo había llevado.

Beca era intrépida, hasta eso, se sentó en el balaustre del balcón de aquella torre. Link la observo un poco preocupado lo que la hizo sonreír – No caeré – dijo ella riendo – y si lo hago saltaras por mí – comentó ella con toda seguridad, haciendo que Link suspirara resignado.

-No puedo darle crédito, todo este tiempo fue usted… Princesa Beca – dijo el muchacho colocando su barbilla sobre sus brazos y estos a su vez sobre el balaustre.

-¿Y que soy? ¿La niña de los lobos o la chica que te gusta? – El joven guardo silencio mientras sus mejillas se coloraban – Porque para mí, Link, eres el niño que puede hablar con espíritus…

-Eres la niña de los lobos que cautivo mi mundo aquel día – comentó seriamente – Pero sé que está comprometida con alguien más – Dijo este a secas – Además… yo creo que debo velar por alguien más.

-Es Unmei, ¿No? La chica que llamas Shiori… esa chica, la amas – Dijo en tono de cuestión, sonriendo, pero su trasfondo se sentía algo triste.

-¡Claro que no!... Es sólo que… – Palabras que no la convencieron, además del rojo en sus mejillas – Sabía que eres la prometida de uno de nuestros aliados, Roy, pero no sabía que eras la niña del bosque– Dice el con una voz decepcionada – No importa ya.

-¿No piensas dar la talla? – ella esperaba una respuesta.

-No compito contra nobles, menos contra un amigo – Confesó decaído – Aunque hayan querido romper el compromiso, Elliwood no se lo permitió a Roy y ahora que son aliados… es favorable para Pherae.

Ella de manera agresiva se le postro enfrente, se bajó de aquel balaustre elegante y encaro al muchacho – ¿Entonces no soy suficientemente importante para ti?

-Yo no dije que…

-Simplemente dejaras que Roy se case conmigo…

-No puedo interponerme – Link compuso la postura y la observó con decisión.

Ella de manera enojada y triste lo toma del rostro, con poca sutileza le postra un beso en los labios dejándolo en shock.

-Que esta sea la última vez que tocamos el tema – dijo ella con mera molestia – y que hablemos con confianza, joven caballero. Desde este instante somos completos extraños.

Este sintió una corriente eléctrica y deseos de más, pero no era correcto. Sacudió sus ideas y la observo a los ojos.

-Sí, mi lady…

La joven princesa sintió una tristeza inmensa. Al menos hubiera dicho algo más como "Aunque estés con Roy, te amaré" o en caso de repudiar aquella unión arreglada "No dejare que otro tome tus besos"

* * *

 **Para ese momento, sintió que las lágrimas caerían, pero se resignó… simplemente pudo recordar su primer encuentro.**

La niña se había perdido e invoco a sus familiares, quienes con lealtad la cuidaban. Uno de ellos escucho una melodía, seguido por sus hermanos caninos y por Beca hacia el recinto de la música.

Vio entonces lo que ella llamaba SU destino _–"¿Entonces eras la sabia del bosque? Suena a que eres inteligente"_ – Dijo el niño rubio – _"¡Ha, ha!, eso fue gracioso Saria… ¿Qué? ¿Yo?"_ – El niño se echó a reír – _"Ser héroe es un trabajo cansado… a puesto a que seré un mercenario"_ – Entonces la charla "imaginaria" ceso para que el rubio mirara a la niña parada justo a unos metros de él, confundida.

-" _¿Quién eres…? ¿Con quién hablas?_ " – pregunto la niñita que miraba al rubio frente a un gran árbol.

-" _Yo soy un viajero y no tengo nombre… ¿Y no ves a Saria?_ " – ella negó con la cabeza – "¡ _Esos son lobos! Oh vaya, que agradables cachorros_ " – dijo este sonriendo – " _Maya, Fiar, San y Kion, son agradables, nunca vi un poder igual. Tener tantas bestias de invocación al mismo tiempo_ "

-" _Ellos son amigos, no bestias_ " – dijo seriamente – " _¿Cómo sabes que son familiares?_ "

-" _Ellos lo dijeron_ " –contesto el muchachito – " _Tengo el don de hablar con espíritus, supongo que es por eso que no puedes ver a Saria_ "

 **Hablaron un largo rato, hasta que ella decidió volver con sus padres, ayudada por Link a salir del lugar.**

* * *

Pensó en ese pasado al sentir que el dolor le llenaba.

La chica observó por última vez el cielo acompañada de Link. No se esperaba ver a Roy frente a la puerta de ese balcón.

Ella se quedó hecha piedra, quizá había observado la escena de su beso con Link y ahora estaba enfadado. Aunque no parecía estarlo, Roy sentía envidia del muchacho.

-Lord Roy – Comentó Beca secamente, sin embargo Link escucho el nombre y compuso su postura.

-Zelda te ha llamado, Link – Comentó en un tono recio, que sorprendió a Link – Necesita decirte unas cuantas cosas – Link trago saliva, poco a poco Roy parecía menos contento de ver al muchacho.

-Sí – Miro al joven que mantenía un semblante serio – Ahora mismo voy. Gracias mi Lord – comentó el muchacho y bajo rápidamente.

Estos dos quedaron en total silencio mientras se observaban, ella con un poco de vergüenza y Roy con molestia.

-Desde que la guerra empezó… quería romper el compromiso contigo – dijo Roy, Beca le observó con sorpresa – Pero eso estaría faltándole el respeto a mi padre, además de que no tengo a nadie especial en mi vida – Comentaba a secas – Si deseabas a uno de mis compañeros, de mis amigos, lo hubieras dicho… pero hacerlo a mis espaldas me molesta – Le tomo la mano con una cara bastante decepcionada – Ni siquiera has protestado más allá y te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Link, además de besarlo. Obviamente el idiota no te dirá nada… Ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo para redimirte de lo que has perdido, niña caprichosa – Le soltó la mano agresivamente para luego irse del sitio dejándola sola, dejando a la chica en completo shock.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo en otro lado…**_

 **Jardín del sur - Castillo de Hyrule.**

Shiori estaba sentada en un banco en el jardín del sur, admirando una bella fuente con el emblema de la trifuerza y la familia real.

Alrededor había bastantes flores algunos cuantos árboles frutales, del cual tomó un durazno. Lo limpió con delicadeza y luego lo comió lentamente.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a soltar el llanto sin dejar de comer.

-Sabe… todavía bastante ácido – siguió dándole mordiscos mientras sentía la amargura del durazno.

-Si sabe mal, no lo comas – expreso Ike quitándoselo de las manos y comiéndolo en su lugar – Las chicas deben comer cosas más dulces. Déjales esto a los hombres.

-Vaya comentario machista – soltó limpiándose la cara – Devuélveme eso – intentó arrebatárselo, pero Ike se lo impidió.

Así mismo, se levantó la castaña, tratando se quitarle su durazno de las manos, pero Ike lo mantenía arriba de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Shiori se recargaba en el torso de Ike para intentar quitárselo.

-¡Ya basta! No me hace ninguna gracia – Poco a poco, sus ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas… lo que hizo que Ike arrojara la semilla del durazno y el resto se lo comiera, tomándole la cintura a la jovencita al tiempo que le estrechaba.

Su plan había funcionado, tanto como otras veces con su pequeña hermana, Mist. Sin entender bien lo que pasaba, Shiori había caído en las manos de Ike, literalmente, haciendo que esta se desahogara en su pecho.

Ike la llevó de la mano al banco y conversaron un largo rato. Ella se quedó pasmada cuando sintió que Ike estaba dormido en su regazo.

-Parece que mi historia te aburrió… eso o que estabas agotado por el día de hoy – suspiro la castaña con desgana – En fin… deberíamos ir a cenar, después de todo, tengo algo de hambre.

-Señorita Titania… no me haga esas cosas – comentó Ike con una sonrisa en el rostro – S-Sólo tengo veintitrés – una sonrisilla lasciva salió de su rostro. Y de manera inesperada, el peli-azul toco parte del trasero de su compañera.

Shiori se quedó muda, su semblante se oscureció – I-Ike – Llamó al peli azul pellizcándole la oreja, este despertó confuso, pero con alzo suave entre sus manos – te doy tres segundos para quitar tus sucias manos de mi cuerpo – dijo explotando en vergüenza y carmesí de sus mejillas.

Pero Ike apretó con suavidad lo que tenía entre sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba sucediendo.

 _-¡ESTÁS MUERTO!_

¡K-PUM!

…

 _ **Minutos después…**_

* * *

 **Afueras del campamento – Lugar favorito de Shiori.**

Cuando se disponían a cenar, se encontraron con Link quien melancólico miraba las estrellas. Shiori se dio cuenta de su cara y le llego un abrazo por atrás al muchacho.

Link sólo suspiro. Ella observo al muchacho perdido. Algo no andaba bien y podría presentir que era o al menos intuir que se trataba de una mujer. Le dio su bandeja a su "esclavo" y se dirigió hacia Link.

Ese lugar era el favorito de la joven castaña. Le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas y a reponer su tristeza. También fue donde hacía tres semanas se encontraba conversando con Roy.

Ike llego con los platos de comida para encontrarse a sus dos compañeros sentados amenamente.

Shiori le acarició la cabeza a Link, maternalmente, cosa que Link asimilo como comportamiento de su amiga.

-Vaya, Link, no sabía que estabas acá – dijo Ike dándole su ración a Shiori y sentándose sobre el suelo para degustar la suya.

-Sí, estaba pen… PFFF – La cara larga de Link cambió. Comenzó a reírse del moretón que tenía Ike, junto a una venda en la cabeza y la mejilla hinchada – ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Bueno…

-No digas nada, idiota – Shiori le exigió silencio.

-Bueno, bueno… la verdad es que comienzo a sospechar que sucedió – Ike sonrió con vergüenza – Estoy aquí porque la princesa Zelda me pidió que me relajara después de todo esto – dijo un poco feliz – Así que obedecí sus órdenes y vine a pensar aquí.

-Oye Link, ¿es cierto que la princesa se casara con el príncipe Elder? – Pregunta la castaña.

-Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? – dijo graciosamente Ike.

-Sí, así será – dijo el joven.

Shiori pensaba que Link estaba enamorado de la princesa, como cuentos de antaño, pero no le parecía especialmente que Link sufriera por ese anuncio, en cambio…

-Bueno, no será la única en casarse. Parece que Roy siempre estuvo comprometido con Beca por órdenes de su padre. Ya me había contado un poco sobre ello y Marth también me lo confirmo – Dijo Ike con toda la calma del mundo.

Al oír aquello, Link frunció el ceño – Saben, esta comida debe ser deliciosa y ya tengo hambre. Además… – dijo Link – Bueno, lucen bien en pareja – una sonrisa divertida salió de su rostro.

-¡B-Bastardo! – gritaron al unísono, Ike y Shiori con enfado al ver que Link se retiraba corriendo.

-¡No se lo coman todo, iré para regresar! – soltó a lo lejos, haciendo que Shiori dejara de comer para esperarlo.

-Qué triste debe ser no poder estar con quien amas ¿verdad? – dijo ella divisando a Link por las carpas del ejército.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto nervioso.

-Parecía que Link tenía algo entre manos con Beca… cuando al vio por primera vez. Además a… a…

-¿A? – Ike también paro, fijando su mirada en ella.

-No nada, mejor disfrutemos de la tranquilidad ¿Sí? – una sonrisa tranquila en cara de la castaña, callaba por completo a su compañero Ike.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **Pasado:**

Antes de terminar, bueno, quería informar que subí unos fanarts a mi devi que es **t** **hehylianzword** y le agregan lo demás de **devantart punto com (dos puntos ub)** para que les salga mi perfil. Ahí verán mi foto (Tengo sonrisa de violadora c: cuidado conmigo( **?** ) En la galería hay una capeta con el nombre del Fic. Ahí hay unos cuantos fanarts de Shiori. No quiero poner más todavía por que aún no salen esos personajes, pero eventualmente verán algunos. Se me daba también la idea de que al finalizar el fic subiera algo así como un **Art & Artefacts** mezclado con un **Maze Battle Historia** :D (Si, que loca) pero todo en **Wattpad** para que se vea cool con dibujos y una linea del tiempo para ubicar algunos eventos (Sí, hice una linea del tiempo bien molona :w creo) No se si les guste la idea, a mi sí. :3 En fin, que la pasen genial cualquier momento en el que lean esto y nos vemos con más de esta madriola de fic.

No c bro, hasta el siguiente :3

 ***Los lectores***

No sé, Rick, parece falso. [Inserte el meme aquí]

 **Presente:**

En serio... no ingieran chocolate y coca :c es malo. Aunque todo lo de arriba si es cierto. Tengo Fanarts en esa pagina (Unos que acabo de hacer ayer y antier) y arte del fic. Espero que les guste. y lo siento por ese altercado. Espero que no vuelva a pasar :( Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La canción que canta **Shiori** es de **Joe Hisaishi** titulada **: Inochi no Namae (En nombre de la vida)** Principalmente conocida por aparecer en la película " **Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi** " o en español " **El viaje de Chihiro** "

La espada de **Satoru** es **Dragonslayer** cuya aparición se le atribuye a **Berserk** , serie de la que me estoy inspirando y de la cual se inspira el personaje de Axgel.


	3. II: Diosa ¿Inmortal?

**¡Sorpresa! Feliz Halloween atrasado y Feliz día de todos los santos (Día de muertos xD)** _Espero que, si creen en esta tradición, puedan honrar a sus seres amados y recordarlos como alguna vez estuvieron con ustedes brindándoles alegría (Sí es el caso :,p) Yo por mi parte, le haré un altar a Iwata xD ok no... aunque quisiera ni sé que le gustaba comer y así. En fin, espero que la estén pasando bien, tengan un excelente día, y si es un día simple como cualquiera para ustedes, también, pásenla bien. Espero de corazón que les este gustando este fic. Gracias por su apoyo. (Sí, sí haré especial de Halloween, un día de estos c: pero de Navidad si haré por que amo ese día festivo)_

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-**

 _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Diosa ¿Inmortal?**

 **Campamento – Hyrule.**

Eran las seis en punto… Hyrule se levantaba con el pie derecho esta mañana. Las tropas de Palutena vendrían en camino y algunas fuerzas de Altea, también. En tantos años de guerra, al fin se vería un poco de paz.

Para esas horas del día, cierto joven ya se había levantado. Estaba ensimismado con el cantar de las aves y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no escuchar un "Ya vienen" o un grito desgarrador y podredumbre.

-Ah… – Suspiro tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza – Qué bueno volver a esa pequeña tranquilidad – esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Este estaba en una pequeña carpa en el campamento. Tenía de todo, una cama, un pequeño cajón de madera que funcionaba como un buró, entre otras cosas.

-Oye, niño – Le llamó una voz femenina – Es hora de desayunar.

-¡Hey! – Fingió un puchero – Eres nueva y me tratas como un pequeñín a pesar de ser tan carismático y guapo – le soltó una sonrisa.

La jovencita castaña se golpeó su frente y luego le observa – Te tendría respeto pero actúas como un depravado con las niñas –este sudo de su frente – Y no me gusta que infrinjan mi espacio personal.

Este miro a la muchacha con algo de pesadez – No fuera Sir Link, porque la que se tira en sus brazos eres tú.

La chica se sonrojo bastante al punto de sudar un poco también – Mira, niño. Link es un preciado amigo. Nos conocimos desde bebés, prácticamente.

-Sí, claro. Ningún interés romántico de por medio como las demás nenas – Dijo sonriendo – Ah, pero todas quieren a Link. Ya verán, cuando crezca, tendrán cuarenta y estarán rendidas por mí.

-¿Te verás cómo un hombre de cincuenta? – Shiori cruzo sus brazos y alzo una ceja, seguidas de una sonrisa.

-¡No! Sólo seré irresistible a las mujeres. Oh diosas, que bueno es tener un país tan lleno de hermosuras. Y aunque pocas se resisten, las más preciadas lucen como tú – este comenzó a reírse morboso.

-Ni siquiera te esfuerzas en ocultarlo – Shiori le soltó un zape en la cabeza con una bandeja – Trae tu bandeja para el desayuno.

-¡Si, señora! – Saludo con la mano en la frente y luego se levantó rápido en busca de su bandeja.

El muchachito se llamaba Kyle Brand. Provenía del lejano Eldin, en las provincias de Din. Se había enlistado en el ejército hacía unos meses, luchando por proteger a su familia y amigos cercanos. No obstante, el venir de una familia de nobles mezclada de caballeros le daba una ventaja sobre los novatos, su padre le enseño todo sobre manejar un par de espadas del lejano y no tan lejano Gerudo: las cimitarras. Una de las armas más poderosas y poco usadas en Hyrule.

Eldin gozaba de bastante paz para la guerra, lo cual favorecía a la gente. Era donde más refugiados había, eso, incluyendo la región de Necluda, aún más debido a su lejanía del Norte y cercanía de los puertos donde llegaban los aliados.

Kyle salió de la tienda de campaña para encontrarse con un Link de brazos cruzados y una mirada tenebrosa.

-Este… s-señor Link.

-No, no digas nada… acabas de abrir las puertas del inframundo. ¿Quieres saber mi secreto?

Kyle asintió con una mueca divertida.

-Nada… simplemente les agrado a las mujeres. No soy un pervertido en potencia ni les persigo. Quizá estén cansadas de ver que hay tantos depravados y buscan el romance. Es todo.

El chico sintió frio y casi se imaginaba así mismo en un aura negra con una corriente de aire a su alrededor.

-La indirecta fue bastante cruel – Suspiro bajo y sintió que Link le revolvía el cabello.

-Esta no es una edad para pensar en mujeres, al menos la que tú tienes. Mucho menos es la ocasión o lugar. Habrá un momento indiciado para todo – Link dijo aquello al muchacho, haciéndole sentir como en casa. Pues justo esas palabras eran las que su padre habría dicho.

-Serás un buen padre – Soltó Kyle sin pudor, dejando a Link con silencio.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule – Habitaciones.**

El hermoso pasillo de la estancia, era equivalente a los palacios de nobles más pudientes. Y bueno, tratándose de la familia real de Hyrule, no se podía esperar menos.

Los hermosos pasillos, decorados con finos pilares de mármol, le daban un toque exquisito. Algunos muebles con cajón, encima con bellas piezas tejidas a mano y jarrones finos, encima de estos últimos, flores con aromas exorbitantes.

El color de los extremos, en las paredes, constaba de un sencillo color crema combinado con una franja gruesa, color blanco, en la parte inferior. Esta tenía grabados de la trifuerza como si de una leyenda se tratara.

A la derecha había múltiples ventanales, que dotaban de una excelente luz natural. A la izquierda, grandes puertas de habitaciones para la familia real y para invitados. En las paredes una serie de lámparas que funcionaban con energía mágica. Finos candiles con la forma del emblema de la familia real.

Elder dormía en una de las habitaciones finamente decorada. Una cama fina de color vino, con un par de burós a los lados. Un closet inmenso con mudas que Zelda había enviado. Un espejo completo, un tocador, una alfombra, una pequeña biblioteca, un sofá, un escritorio con todo incluido –Papel, tinta, sellos y demás– incluso un baño completo individual.

Elder se levantó con pesadez, miró hacia el balcón y salió para tomar aire.

-Dormiste bien – Preguntó cierta rubia a su hermano, al verlo salir de su habitación. Ella igualmente se encontraba en el balcón de su respectiva habitación.

-Supongo que volví a tener esa visión, por ende, no – Suspiró ahogadamente.

-Ya te dije lo que haremos cuando por fin detengamos a tu padre. Aunque no quiera, nos tendrá que acompañar – esta vez dijo Satoru, sin una camiseta, dejando a la vista su torso bien marcado.

Elder estaba en medio, beca a la izquierda y Satoru a la derecha.

-Ella no nos acompañara por su propio gusto –Exclamo el albino con algo de frustración.

-No, es cierto – dijo Beca con una mueca – Su ancla es Link… se nota a leguas que lo es.

-Deja tus celos y piensa – dijo bruscamente Satoru – Son como una familia, si no es que más. No necesitamos precisamente que eso sea un ancla, si no el detonante – confirmo con seriedad – Investigue su forma de ser por algún tiempo antes de confirmar mis sospechas, y sé que no es el tipo de mujer que se espera a las acciones de un hombre, mucho menos ahora. Yo la convenceré para que su poder pueda ser usado como debe.

Los tres afirmaron y miraron hacia el campamento.

-Después de todo, sigue siendo inútil si no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas. También los demás – Comentó a secas el de cabello negro. Beca miró con desacuerdo a Satoru. Como si el comentario le hubiera fastidiado.

* * *

 **Más tarde – Plaza principal – Ciudadela de Hyrule**

"En frente de ustedes, la diosa de la Luz"

 **¡PALUTENA!**

"Y de parte del reino de Ylisse, del continente de Altea… el más fuerte ejercito del continente"

 **¡El gran ejercito de Chrom!**

Un montón de personas estaban reunidas en las afueras del castillo. En la plaza central. Decoraban con lo poco que había y recibían con gran respeto a los anunciados.

Primero, por el cielo se abrieron un par de nubes, un rayo del sol iluminó la plaza y tras ese rayo, aparecieron un montón de ángeles, en medio de todos ellos, la diosa, flotando con gracia.

Por otro lado. Un trote de caballos distrajo a la mayoría. Eran la tropa de Chrom. Pero no eran demasiados… incluso así, parecían ser bastantes fuertes. Y lo eran.

Eran igualmente aclamados con respeto y agradecimiento.

La mayoría reunidos, era el ejército de Hyrule. Recibiendo con alegría a sus aliados.

Shiori observo a los Ylesianos y de entre todos uno le llamo la atención. Iba montado a caballo con una ropa algo distintiva. Parecía un famoso kimono masculino. Y con razón. Era de una clase de peleador que llamaban como: mirmidón. Una clase de espadachines de tajos pulcros y velocidad increíble que podrían irse hacia cualquier opción en sus ramas al incrementar sus habilidades: O asesinos o Maestros de la espada. Ambos rangos bastante altos.

Aquel muchacho, de aproximadamente unos veinte años, también la observo, teniendo la misma sensación en el pecho y la cabeza.

Por otra parte, en la entrada principal se encontraban la princesa Zelda, Marth, Impa, Corrin y Robín, en medio de la entrada. Todos ellos aliados principales en la guerra y esperando recibir con alegría a sus invitados. Link estaba a un lado, unos dos pasos detrás de la princesa, mientras que Ike, de la misma forma que Link, a unos pasos de Marth.

Chrom y Marth se miraron unos instantes, antes de tirarse y estrecharse entre los brazos como si fuese el fin del mundo, y sollozando un poco.

Nunca antes habían visto a Marth tan emotivo y es que era lógico. Marth, Chrom y la hija de Chrom, Lucina, eran los únicos Lowell que restaban. Eran primos lejanos pero siempre se visitaron cuando eran más jóvenes, por lo que se tenían un aprecio enorme de hermanos.

Por otro lado, Robín tuvo la misma reacción, pero ahora con la esposa de Chrom.

Era una mujer de media edad que no lo aparentaba en absoluto, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ojos café claro. Acompañada de una coqueta coleta y un hermoso conjunto en color negro y dorado. Constaba de una blusa blanca con un moño sobre el cuello, este de color negro. Poseía un saco hasta debajo de la espalda baja con tocados dorados y blancos, unas franjas que se atravesaban en forma de doble X una falta corta con unas mallas holgadas con el mismo diseño que su saco y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

-¡Maestra! – Dirigió sus palabras a la mujer, con un tono entristecido pero feliz.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada? – Se quejó una muchachita de cabello azulado, con una vestimenta parecida a la de Marth.

Robín sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Esa voz, esa cabellera abundante. Era nada más y nada menos que Lucina Lowell, la chica que le gustaba y la que protegió hasta que Chrom le dio la orden de representarlos en Hyrule.

El muchacho la alzó en brazos dándole vueltas y abrazándola contra su torso.

¿Su relación con la hija de los gobernantes de Ylisse? Fácil, estaban a unos cuantos pasos del compromiso, sólo que él no sabía si Lucina tenía los mismos sentimientos.

Robín era nativo de Ylisse y servidor de Chrom desde tiempo atrás. Yami, incluso, podría considerarla como una hermana ya que eran de un mismo orfanato, y quien de niño le enseño magia y lo trato como un hermano menor.

Al mismo tiempo, la princesa Zelda se inclinó en reverencia ante la presencia de sus invitados, sobre todo de la diosa Palutena, quien parecía estar contenta de ver a aquella chica, o al menos, ver su encarnación. Luego fijó sus ojos en los demás. Sintió un pinchazo, al igual que su mano derecha, Pit, ambos personajes inmortales que vivieron las guerras de antaño, y que de cierta forma, compartieron el mismo espació con ellos, o bueno, sus anteriores.

-Es un gran honor recibirla en mi humilde castillo, su omnímoda – Confesó la princesa.

-¿Es un nuevo termino? – Preguntó la diosa de cabello verde – Me parece bastante gracioso – sonrió sinceramente abrazando a la princesa.

No era nada especial que ella se comportara así con todos sus "conocidos", sin embargo, Zelda sentía una gran tranquilidad al sentirla de esa forma. Una tranquilidad y calidez que ninguna otra persona, más que ella y unos cuantos, podrían sentir en sus vidas.

Luego de abrazar a la princesa y a los demás representantes, corrió a echársele en brazos a Ike. Quien se sintió indigno.

-No te pongas nervioso, querido. Hice esto muchas veces con tu antecesor – Confesó con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Extrañaba estrechar estos brazos tan fuertes.

Link empezó a descomponerse de la risa y miro a Ike un poco divertido.

Pero fue entonces que su sonrisa se desvaneció para sentir lo mismo que su princesa – "Es una pequeña… intervención divina" – Citó sus propias palabras dichas hacía mucho de ella hacia el antecesor del fornido Hylian – No te veo con aquella poderosa arma de entonces, pero puedo sentir que tu poder sigue estando al nivel de Pit, incluso un poco más.

Link no dijo nada, ahora tocaba ser víctima de burlas del Crimeano.

Después de aquella presentación, la princesa del reino los guio hasta un enorme salón con un pequeño banquete.

* * *

 **Salón principal – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Una música bastante alegre resonó en el salón principal.

Era una sala enorme. Uno podría tener la sensación de que el techo medía más quince metros de altura. Había enormes pilares de mármol y candelabros gigantescos que parecían ser de oro. El color de la estancia era blanco y crema, como el pasillo de habitaciones, mientras que el piso constaba de azulejos que en el centro formaban el escudo de la familia real y alrededor de este, siete enromes figuras a las cuales llamaban: las insignias de los siete sabios. Había varias ventanas enormes con balcones y con salidas a los jardines. Había un pequeño espacio para los músicos y otro para los aperitivos.

De decoración poseía varias piezas de arte en cuadros y enormes murales. Plantas, tales como helechos, rosales y amapolas, en macetas elegantes y gigantes. Una cuantas colgaban en los techos y paredes. También había estatuas decorando la estancia. Algunos escudos y espadas de distintos diseños que algunos podrían pensar, fueron evolución una después de la otra.

Arriba, en el techo, había un hermoso domo, decorado con un mural, al igual que el suelo, tenía las mismas figuras. Además de una ventana poco debajo del domo. Esta vez estaba abierto para observar las bellas estrellas.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, princesa, ¿pero esto no deja en más pobreza a su reino?

Zelda miro Chrom por su pregunta y soltó una risita inocente – En absoluto. El reino decidió esta fiesta. Hace poco, el hombre con el que teníamos esta guerra resulto ser inocente. Por esa razón hicieron esta fiesta en su nombre, en nombre de su reino y en nombre de todos los que participaron hasta el cansancio para poder restaurar el orden. Mi pueblo se recupera rápido de sus heridas, siempre ha sido así. Tenemos pues, lo que nosotros llamamos como "La bendición de las diosas"

Chrom se impresiono por la confesión de la princesa. De cierto modo, no había visto a mucha gente de maneras miserables. Pareciera que en Hyrule no existía la gente pobre y que todos tenían, al menos, un patrimonio, trabajo y estabilidad. Como un cuento de hadas, Hyrule representaba bien que lo imposible no lo era, y que la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción de un cuento. Todo posible por la nula corrupción en Hyrule… una que había sido erradicada en tiempos antiguos.

En el salón se escuchaban piezas que venían siendo desde el continente de ciencia hasta el reino Champiñón, reino del cual no tenían noticias por la lejanía y porque hasta el momento era el único estable y sin guerras desde que Bowser, el rey de los Koopa, había sido encerrado, junto a otros sujetos peligrosos, en un lugar desconocido.

La princesa comenzó a conversar con otra persona, por lo que Chrom se quedó un tanto solitario. Su hija estaba con "su futuro yerno" y su esposa conocía a la gente nueva. Su sobrino, Owain, estaba conversando con Ike, al cual conocía muy poco y aprovechaba el momento.

El hombre decidió salir de la sala a tomar un poco de aire. Todavía estaba desconcertado por que la fiesta aun le parecía casi imposible. Después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Fue entonces que, al salir, quedo todavía más desconcertado. Pudo ver a una chica que le pareció increíblemente familiar a alguien. Junto a ella, el guardia de la princesa, Link. Conversaban amenamente hasta que Chrom se acercó a ambos.

-No lo creo… Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó a la muchacha castaña, dejándola un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Me habla a mí, mi lord? – Preguntó nerviosa, recibiendo un "si" por respuesta – Me llamo Shiori.

Chrom se quedó helado y observó con más curiosidad su rostro – ¿Lembruck? ¿Tu apellido es Lembruck?

Shiori asintió muy extrañada por aquello. Miró a Chrom con una cara de preocupación, al sentir que su mirada era intensa.

El hombre le tomó las manos con delicadeza y luego suspiro hondo – Señorita Shiori… puede que no me conozca, pero yo sí a usted – La joven se sintió extrañada y con algo de temor, alejó sus manos – No se asuste, por favor – Dijo suavemente – Necesito contarle algo acerca de usted y su familia.

La joven abrió sus ojos como platos. Así mismo, se sentaron cerca de una banca. Link también le acompaño.

-Mi nombre es Chrom Lowell… y soy el capitán del ejército de Ylisse y regente actual del país. Durante años, peleamos en nombre de la justicia contra hombres que lideraban ejércitos de filosofías enfermas y con las ansias de ponerle fin a toda la luz existente en el mundo. Uno de ellos fue El rey loco, Ales el tornado, quien uso sus poderosos dones para crear tornados y arrasar algunos países y pueblos de mi continente.

-Entiendo el tormento, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? –Preguntó la chica confundida.

-Como tal, gracias a esos tornados e incluso, tifones cuando viajábamos… uno de mis mejores amigos y mejores hombres se perdió. Naufrago hasta llegar a un pequeño puerto en este continente. Su nombre era… Frederick Lembruck – Al escuchar el nombre del hombre, la joven supo entonces a que se refería – Él fue mi mejor amigo… y mi cuñado… pero no era un hombre malo, no señor. Frederick era justo y amable, pero cuando mi hermana falleció en la guerra, su vida dejó de importarle.

Link y Shiori tragaron saliva, preocupados porque sus revelaciones eran crudas. No obstante, siguieron atentos a las palabras del hombre.

-Fue un día como cualquiera. Ylisse fue invadido de repente, como hace unas semanas invadieron Hyrule, pero nosotros no estábamos preparados, por lo cual arrasaron con gran parte de mi reino. Fue que Lissa falleció, a manos de un hombre en el intento por asesinar a su hijo: Owain.

-¡El chico mirmidón! – Expresó ella con un golpe en su palma izquierda, por su puño derecho.

-Exacto, que observadora – esbozó una sonrisa – Owain es el legítimo hijo de Frederick, pero eso no significa que tu no lo seas. Frederick naufragó a este continente cuando lo mande a pedir refuerzos a Hyrule, pero como dije antes, el malvado Ales, era capaz de formar torbellinos marítimos y así fue como la nave de refuerzos quedo atrapada en la desesperación. Murieron muchos soldados, pero de entre ellos, Frederick sobrevivió… aunque con una memoria escasa, sólo recordaba su nombre.

" _Fue así que viajó sin rumbo, con una sensación de desasosiego, en una tierra extraña y desconcertado, llegando hasta un pequeño pueblo donde había gente con orejas normales y no puntiagudas, el pueblo se llamaba Saria. Ahí conoció a una mujer que se apiado de él y lo llevo a otro pequeño poblado cercano, y tenía por nombre: Ordon. En medio de esos pueblos, era donde ella vivía_

 _Lo atendió durante meses, si no es que un par de años. La calidez de Rose lo llenó nuevamente y se enamoró de ella tal como de mi hermana. Pero algo le carcomía la conciencia. Rose se embarazó en el año justo donde mis tropas lo buscaron, exhaustos, a Frederick, hallándolo en ese pueblo._

 _Poco a poco recuperó su memoria y decidió partir para volver con su hijo, no sin antes, a tu nacimiento, registrarte como su hija legitima: Shiori Lembruck_

 _Yo lo llamé inmediatamente para saber cómo estaba, y no supe hasta que el llego que había formado una familia nueva. Owain se sintió traicionado al saberlo, por lo que su relación se distancio demasiado. Owain pasó bastante tiempo al lado de Lon´qu a quien considero como un padre en ausencia de Frederick, lo que hizo caer su espíritu._

 _Sin embargo, Frederick regreso cinco años después para conocerte, pero al parecer habías sido enviada a la capital para protegerte de una crisis en la que se encontraba el pueblo **Saria** con respecto a los espíritus y que la guerra en Hyrule se estaba librando fuertemente en los pueblos sureños. Así mismo, se quedó los cinco años de paz en Hyrule y antes de irse Rose volvió a quedar embarazada. Yo lo llamé nuevamente por que la guerra en Ylisse estaba siendo un infierno, y él, que era mi mejor amigo y aliado, tenía una fuerza moral increíble sobre las tropas._

 _Pero esta vez… Frederick no pudo regresar… por que murió a causa de una flecha que atravesó su pecho…_ "

-Estaba tan seguro de su muerte, que me prometió cuidar de ti y de tu hermano, porque en una carta, semanas después de la guerra, Rose le confesó que le quedaban pocos años de vida… y que estaba completamente entristecida porque sabía que su destino no sería distinto, lo cual aseguró con sus propias palabras, le quitaban más años de vida. Frederick dejó un testamento con muchos beneficios para ustedes y algunos para Owain, ya que siendo de la familia Lowell no le haría falta nada. Además de que Cordelia y Lon'qu le cuidaban.

Shiori estaba devastada con esa noticia, durante años se había sentido sola… y era verdad. A los cinco años, fue enviada a Hyrule, donde estuvo con extraños cuidándola. El único que estaba con ella, era el padre de Link, Andrew Backhood y el mismo Link. Pocas eran las veces en las que su madre le visitaba. Hasta que después de nacer, envió al pequeño hermanito de Shiori a vivir con ella, puesto que su madre, había fallecido.

Las lágrimas la invadieron rápidamente, Chrom estaba seguro que decir la verdad era mucho mejor que ocultarla.

-Mi padre pudo ser irresponsable con ambos, pero dio lo mejor de sí. Incluso yo lo abandoné cuando más me necesitaba – Dijo delante de ellos el famoso Owain, que llegó de improvisto, habiendo escuchado una parte de la revelación – Lamentó que las cosas terminaran así, y en su nombre te pido disculpas, a ti y a tu familia – Agrego aquello, observándole con un poco de melancolía.

Shiori siguió llorando un poco más. Link solamente se limitó a sobar su hombro izquierdo. ¿Quién no sollozaría con las heridas siendo abiertas abruptamente?

-No sé por lo que hayas pasado… pero mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez me topaba contigo o con el otro infante, los protegiera y es algo que haré.

-No hay cabida en esa promesa – Comentó el Hylian con desaliento – Algunas cosas no cambian… porque al parecer al destino le gusta jugar sucio con ella – Link miro a Chrom y le pidió que le siguiera, dejando a Shiori en manos de Owain, la cual se quedó aun con llanto… era hora de revelar algo melancólico al regente de Ylisse.

La noche no era la mejor hora del día especialmente, para revelar este hecho perturbador.

Link hizo que el Lord le siguiera sin saber a dónde o por qué. Hasta que Link, al ver que el Lord estaba desconcertado, le dijo sobre el aire "Lo llevaré a ver al niño… Joseph…"

Chrom pensaba que a Joseph le gustaba esconderse o jugar en ese sitio, pero pronto iba a temer lo peor. Comenzaron a entrar de lleno a un sitio deprimente y oscuro, donde los caídos descansaban en la eternidad.

Link se paró frente a una lápida y luego se inclinó en señal de respeto con una rodilla flexionada y otra sobre el suelo. Chrom se quedó helado, como si un invierno brutal pasara por su espalda y luego se echó de rodillas sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Si le decía que había fallecido quizá no me hubiera creído, así que prefiero traerlo a donde reside. No hace mucho que falleció. Shiori, aunque no lo pareciera al principio, ahora puede ver que se encuentra destrozada.

Sin más, unas lágrimas brotaron del rostro de Chrom dejando a Link más allá de la sobriedad. El hombre no podía decir nada, estaba emocionado por buscar a sus "sobrinos" que no se dio a la tarea de pensar que esto era un escenario que posiblemente aparecería.

-Supongo que la realidad es así – Comentó Link con una mirada seca – Pero no se fijé soló en su tristeza. Es una chica extraordinaria y fuerte, que será capaz de lidiar con todo aquello que se le cruce en el camino. Pues los daños sólo nos hacen más fuertes. Además de que nos enteramos de algunas cosas sobre ella.

-¿Qué cosa? – una mirada de misterio lleno al Lord.

-Usted mismo sabrá después; la princesa no debería tardar en revelarles las cosas – Finalizó, Link, con esas revelaciones, dejando a Chrom impacientado – En fin, temó que debo despedirme. Ha sido un gusto, Lord Chrom.

-El gusto ha sido mío – dijo este, correspondiendo a la reverencia del muchacho.

Así mismo se dispersaron por distintos rumbos. Chrom hacia el castillo y Link hacia donde antes estaba Shiori y Owain.

* * *

 **Por otro lado, esa misma noche.**

 **Norte del castillo – "Jardín de rosales"**

Roy caminaba de manera lenta hacia un encuentro que había decidido en la mañana. Nunca imaginó que la princesa Beca, estaría esperándolo desde antes, apreciando el aroma, color y forma de las bellas rosas de Hyrule. Rosas rojas, blancas, rosadas y mezclas de colores, incluso rosas lila que jamás imagino ver en su vida.

A Beca le fascinó esta última, de raíz tenía un color intenso violeta que a medida iba subiendo el pétalo bajaba la intensidad del color.

Oportunamente, Roy tomó una rosa ante posándola hacia a la joven, agachándose un poco a la altura de ella para que pudiese apreciarla.

-Dicen que Hyrule goza de ciencia avanzada en botánica, por eso su gente es tan sana. Además de que sus jardines no tienen comparación de belleza, sus rosas son las más hermosas del mundo. Según la leyenda de esta rosa, dicen que un joven que amaba a la princesa creó esta especie, mezclando una rosa blanca con una bella hortensia.

-Es muy interesante, Lord Roy – dijo ella sin demostrar alguna expresión – Siempre sabes todo – comentó con algo de diversión, una ligera sonrisa que desapareció en segundos.

-Es impórtate enriquecer el espíritu y el alma con literatura científica y leyendas románticas, princesa Beca –Comentó éste un tanto divertido – Si no, ¿cómo mostraría arrogancia? ¿Sabe que la arrogancia debe siempre demostrarse por hechos y no mentiras?

-La arrogancia es algo invalorable y obstinado – comentó ella – Un sentimiento para pobres diablos y patéticos – Se apartó alejando su mano con disgusto, caminando hacia el contrario de la ubicación de Roy.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué te encuentras molesta conmigo, mi lady? Fuiste tú quien le mintió a mi amigo y a mí.

-¿Yo? Según entiendo que Link se enteró de tu… de nuestro compromiso por otros medios.

-En realidad yo le había dicho antes, Link sólo no presto atención, ¿Soy el malo aquí? ¡Oh, santas diosas y dioses! ¡Ahora soy el villano! ¡Un aplauso para Beca, la que no puede decir sus sentimientos a uno de mis más apreciados amigos a pesar de su famosa honestidad! ¡No me hagas reír!

-¡Y tú quién siguió el compromiso sin darme otra oportunidad para redimirme con él!

Se miraron a los ojos después de gritar aquello y jadearon del esfuerzo que les costó aquellas confesiones tan amargas.

Beca comenzó a llorar y Roy la consoló abrazándola, dejando que su cabeza socorriera hacia su pecho. Su tristeza era inmensa, no sólo lloraba por su poca suerte con el amor, sino también por todas las heridas que estaba sufriendo gracias a la maldita guerra; eso era lo que más le pesaba.

Había algo profundo de Roy hacia Beca. " **Admiración"** describía muy bien los sentimientos de Roy. Todas sus proezas como mujer y como princesa, todos sus encantos, sus fortalezas. Roy estaba confundido porque no sabía si sus sentimientos significaban al más allá de la admiración y fanatismo. Verla triste porque ella misma se lo buscó y porque su amigo era un tonto, lo hacían sentirse miserable. Por eso estaba en tales términos con Link.

Puesto que durante todo el tiempo desde aquel encuentro, se había comportado cortante.

-Tan sólo tenías que luchar por ese tonto y él por ti, pero ya decidieron y créeme que Link ya no cambiará de opinión.

-¿Sólo has venido a echarme eso en cara? – Dijo con notable tristeza y dificultad por el llanto – ¡No sabes cómo me siento!

-No, no sé qué sientes – Decía Roy melancólico mientras ella se alejaba con rudeza, dejando a Roy con el semblante obscurecido.

Ella miró que Roy no tenía el humor que siempre y que su respuesta había sido apagada a comparación con su energía recurrente.

-Me tengo que ir – respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa con "alegría" – Con permiso, princesa – Besó su mano mientras hacía una reverencia y luego se marchó en dirección a la salida del castillo. – En realidad – dijo en un tono más bajo mientras caminaba – Comprendo bien el desprecio de los sentimientos. Sobre todo por mi propia causa.

Beca se quedó en el jardín, mientras que Roy se había retirado a su habitación.

* * *

 **Salón principal – Castillo de Hyrule.**

La fiesta iba de maravilla. La gente estaba alegre y comenzaban a relajarse, dejando la guardia baja. Fue que en ese momento, inesperadamente una flecha cayó del cielo, era violeta oscura, esta fue directamente en camino hasta la diosa, Palutena, pero Pit se posó frente a ella antes de que esta pudiera atravesar a su diosa. Para su mala suerte, aquella flecha era especial.

Una flecha oscura tenía doble filo. Por un lado, era capaz de asesinar con la primera parte de sus efectos, por el otro, la flecha tenía magia negra, con la cual se generaba una flecha espiritual que podía atravesar el alma de quien tocara, además de envenenarla. Pero eso era poco.

Zelda no dudo ni dos segundos y pidió a Chrom y a los esbirros de la diosa, que le ayudara a transportar a Palutena a algún sitio que ella perfectamente, conocía. Por otro lado, algunos otros ángeles llevaron a Pit al Sanatorio del Castillo.

Los invitados se dispersaron en miedo y pánico. No fue hasta que un hombre cayó del techo, que todos guardaron el silencio.

Otro joven, cayó encima del caído. Desde hacía tiempo, Satoru había estado presintiendo esa sombra. Sin embargo, no parecía ser alguien peligroso, o al menos no el que había caído de pie.

El muchacho resaltaba por su llamativa vestimenta, pero principalmente por su piel algo pálida, un cabello azul con raíces negras –algunos pensando que se lo teñía, quien sabe– este algo corto. Sus ojos rojos eran penetrantes. Su físico era apropiado para un chico de su calibre. Y ni se día de su marcada vestimenta.

Vestía peculiarmente: Una inusual playera que aparentemente no tenía mangas, el color era negro y sobre esta, un petó metálico con un grabado especial, unos colmillos que lucían imponente.

Sus pantalones eran marrones y estaban acompañados de un cinturón, cuyo propósito era poder postrar fácilmente su espada. Este conjunto era acompañado de unas botas negras con una placa metálica sobre la punta. Un cuchillo, que podrían definir bien como puñal debido al tamaño pequeño.

Otra característica llamativa de su ropa era esa misteriosa pañoleta sobre la boca, un cubre bocas con algún tipo de estampado que llamaba la atención por ser un vacío con un tanto de humo rojo. Igualmente, un par de guantes con ese mismo diseño, estos últimos, llegando debajo de los hombros.

Camino sutilmente, cuando de repente una cuchilla se dirigió hacia el de improvisto, pero este la logró tomar con ambas manos, como si de pinzas se tratara.

-¿Crees poder con un pequeño ataque sorpresa tan decadente? –preguntó al intérprete de aquella situación.

-No, esa sólo fue una advertencia, muy pequeña – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa caótica, sin embargo, Satoru no podía ser visto por nadie – ¿Eres esa cosa que nos estuvo siguiendo?

-Cosa no, más bien persona – Expresó el muchacho bajándose el cubre bocas – ¿Ya saldrás o toca buscarte?

La gente comenzó a preocuparse. Estaban callados en el máximo punto, debido al temor que generaba saber si era alguien enemigo o no. Y con razón, estaba demostrando ser alguien de temer.

Satoru salió de entre las sombras, cerca de donde se hallaban ahora Corrin, Ike, Elder y Marth. Estos, aún preocupados por la diosa y su comandante.

-Mira – Caminó tomando de la comisura del cuello de la ropa del inconsciente, hasta soltarlo bruscamente frente a Satoru – No sé quién eres concretamente. Sólo te conozco por ser el único hombre capaz de llevar esa cosa sobre la espalda, la espada que todos intuyen como una monstruosidad que no debería ser llamada espada, y fácilmente blandirla sin ningún tipo de magia o poder sobrenatural – Dice el desconocido, señalando la espada gigante de unas cuantas toneladas – Simplemente es tu fuerza.

-Me ofende que sólo conozcas eso de mi – Le comenta Satoru con una fría mirada – Ahora dime quien eres antes de que desconfíe totalmente y te rebane como un trozo de pastel – Satoru lleva su mano al mango de su espada.

-Tranquilo, rey de Verfty – Expresa junto a una reverencia – Sé quién eres, sólo me reía un poco. Conozco tus hazañas de guerra, comparadas con el anterior dueño de tu acero, no llegan ni a su mitad – Confesó un poco más calmado. Podría confesar que el tipo, por sus episodios psicóticos, no podría ganarle, o al menos, no fácilmente – Estuve vigilando Hyrule porque sé lo mismo que tú, tras la pinta de esa espada – señala a Elder y a la espada en su torso – También sé lo de la dama. Además tenemos el mismo objetivo.

El joven peli negro comenzó a reírse y miro con algo de arrogancia al otro – Puede que compartamos los mismo ideales, pero el objetivo es únicamente mío… No puedo compartirlo por ningún motivo. Además es parte de mi destino como líder de Verfty.

La cara del otro joven misterioso, estaba desconcertada. Pero la de Elder estaba inconforme. ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? ¡NO! Era claro que asesinar a su padre era meramente asunto suyo. Él le había arrebatado la felicidad a su pueblo, a su familia. Y estaba más que seguro que la muerte de Belén, su madre, era culpa de su padre. ¿Quién más haría eso para ensuciar el nombre de Verfty? ¿O sospechar de Hyrule? Su padre era un monstruo pero le costaba reconocerlo… siempre fue un degenerado, siempre lo supo. Estuvo a punto de caer en su juego. Pero su madre fue quien lo llevo de regreso al camino correcto.

Por esa razón, Elder decidió hablar – En realidad no es de ninguno de ustedes. Por más que quieras venganza para tu pueblo, y tú, quien desconozco razones. Mi padre… es mío, mi maldita presa… y si ha de morir será por mis propias manos. Y no dejaré huella de él – finalizó con un aura algo oscura. Pesé a ser el joven dotado de dones de bondad y luz, ahora estaba siendo el repelente.

Esa pequeña advertencia, dejó a todo mundo presente, atónito. Los que no confiaban en Elder, señor futuro rey de Sharkel, y muy posiblemente, rey de Hyrule, ahora estaban atemorizados de él. Pero su sinceridad fue tal que, no confiar en Elder, sería una locura.

La fiesta termino por dar un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Los invitados que no tenían que ver con la guerra se retiraron. La música fue retirada del salón, junto a sus intérpretes. Únicamente, quedaron las mesillas que contenían algunos bocadillos.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule – "Habitación de los sabios"**

La princesa los había guiado hasta un enorme despacho y luego pronunció unas palabras mágicas. Una puerta se abrió ante ella y los otros. Los ángeles sintieron que debían quedarse a cuidar la entrada, por ello, dejaron el cuerpo de la diosa, en manos de Yami.

Zelda se encontraba preocupada por el destino de la diosa Palutena, que estaba mal herida y a su lado se encontraba Yami. Chrom había decido volver para calmar a la multitud. Puesto que era bueno para ello.

Ambas miraban entre libros de alrededor. Era un sitio peculiar rodeado de una extensa biblioteca. Cada libro contenía historia, tratados de Hyrule, magia negra y blanca, libros medicinales, secretos de las princesas e incluso unos eran libros que encerraban secretos de enemigos con poderes extraordinarios, todo eso según la princesa.

Yami se encontraba intrigada, la familia real de Hyrule de verdad mantenía sus secretos seguros. Ella no podía sacar ningún libro, al intentarlo se había electrocutado la mano, la princesa sonrió un poco por no haber advertido aquello y se disculpó a su vez. De hecho al perecer no estaban en Hyrule o en alguna parte del mundo, se encontraban en un sitio al que Zelda llamo con claridad " **Reino sagrado** " del cual Yami no pudo salir con un hechizo de transportación, sólo la princesa Zelda podía hacerlo.

La magia en Hyrule era distinta de cierta forma a Ylisse. En Hyrule la magia era llamada **fuerza** , más específicamente " **Trifuerza** " que según la historia del país era un artefacto dejado por las creadoras de su mundo, dejado por ellas al terminar su labor, podría decirse que todo consistía mayormente en Luz y obscuridad, otra cosa distinta de esta, era que sólo podía ser controlada por seres de ese reino que estaban "bendecidos" por Hylia, y estos exclusivamente se les denominaba como Hylians. Mientras que en Ylisse la magia era más elemental. Sólo algunos eran capaces de usar magia poderosa, pero seguían siendo más que los tres portadores de la trifuerza: Una princesa de sangre sagrada cual diosa, un demonio con poderes de un dios de la muerte y un héroe que poseía la misma alma desde generaciones antiguas.

Aquel poder que fuese las disputas de innumerables guerras para obtenerla. Aunque jamás le fue posible a la oscuridad tomar el poder omnímodo de los dioses, no por completo.

Muchos conocían las leyendas de Hyrule, tras haber juntado los mundos para crear uno sólo, las manos maestras se internaron en un lugar para poder aprisionar a los más grandes criminales que acechaban por la destrucción con ayuda de la espada Unmei. Ahora si estos destruían o ponían en riesgo un mundo… sería a nivel universal, puesto que ahora todos esos distintos Universos-realidades se encontraban compactas en uno, por eso las manos maestras decidieron encerrarse junto a estos y proteger a los héroes que sacrificaron todo. De entre ellos Yami también sabía que tenía uno del cual heredo un poder muy parecido a la trifuerza, sólo que algo "malvado"

-Creo que encontré algo – dijo la princesa, atrayendo el libro hasta sus manos – El título es "El reino de Palutena, diosa de la Luz" Mi ante pasada dejó para mi esta información por si algún día sería necesitada. Veamos…

La princesa comenzó a ojear las páginas para encontrar algo acerca de las flechas obscuras. Entonces halló algo – Bueno, dice que podemos hacerle frente a la oscuridad si encontramos las lágrimas del roció de los espíritus de luz. Una sola gota detendrá la herida espiritual y sanara. Para conseguirla necesitamos que alguien digno de corazón la consiga, si ese alguien no es digno esa gota de roció podría volverse agua común.

-¿Quién podrá ayudarnos? – Preguntaba Yami mientras observaba a la princesa.

-Tengo a alguien en mente, pero no se sí pueda hacerlo – Dijo ella con notoria preocupación – El único defecto es que no vive aquí… vivé algo lejos.

Así mismo, dejaron a la diosa dentro de esa cámara especial, ambas decidieron regresar para informar las cosas.

* * *

 **Salón Principal – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Zelda mandó traer unas cuantas sillas, para los recién llegados, para los que estaba ya en Hyrule, y posteriormente hicieron un pequeño salón de discusión.

Zelda tosió a la espera de su atención – ¡Bienvenidos, una vez más, a Hyrule! – Hubo algunas voces que agradecían aquello – Hasta ahora, queríamos mantener la calma entre ustedes y nosotros, pero parece que eso ya no será en absoluto una posibilidad. Lamentablemente, Palutena no está nada bien – Bajó la mirada con preocupación – hasta ahora pensábamos que se trataba de algo como un envenenamiento astral, pero no… es algo más fuerte y con negras intenciones.

-Disculpe, su majestad – Exclamo el misterioso joven – Primero que nada, disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi nombre es Rex Seth Benward. No contare detalles, pero soy el último de mi clan… y si aún siguieran con vida, el líder y representante. Mi rol aquí consiste en hacer lo que otros no son capaces: deshacerse de la basura humana – expresó con frialdad absoluta – Sin embargo, no logré hacerlo a tiempo, por primera vez. Y es que su presencia y energía eran nulas. Pues ese sujeto no era un ser vivo… sino un cuerpo en plena descomposición. Bañado en magia de ilusión y posesión, para aparentar que vivía y poder moverlo, a su vez, con tanta libertad como quisiese.

Los presentes se preocuparon aún más. Sobre todo los que venían de Altea, ya que ahí había nacido ese tipo de magia oscura. Pronto, la princesa volvió a tomar la palabra.

-En vista de que no sabemos nada de lo que ocurre, es mejor llamar a la federación para informarles esto… esperando que nos contesten esta vez. Y también tengo que decirles una cosa.

-¡No diga más! Lo vimos todo y llegamos lo más rápido posible – Anunció una voz tras de todos los presentes. Era una jovencita de cabello azul cobalto, una ropa bastante atrevida, pareciendo un traje de marinera combinado con una maga, a su lado, una mujer igual del rostro pero con cabello corto, piel morena y más sensual. Tenía un atrevido vestido de escote exagerado.

Zelda exhalo de alegría al verla ahí. Esa chica se llamaba Lana y era una hechicera muy eficaz. Se especializaba en magia blanca y tenía conocimiento medico muy avanzado en las ramas de herbolaría y magia de curación.

En cambio, la mujer a su lado era Cia, su contraparte que era una excelente maga oscura, con poderes misteriosos, de invocación de enemigos, pero que había puesto sus servicios a la familia real de Hyrule, casi obligadamente, tras incidentes en el pasado.

La mujer morena observó a todos lados y Lana con una sonrisa melancólica hizo lo mismo. Fue entonces que por la puerta, entro su objetivo de mira, con otra chica a la que no conocían y a un joven de cabello castaño, parecido a la mujer.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, volvamos a… la fiesta – Expresó Link con desconcierto al ver que sólo estaban sus compañeros de guerra – ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó al unísono con Owain.

Shiori aún estaba algo desconsolada, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas chicas, que… por alguna razón le miraban furtivamente, especialmente la morena, la peli azul la admiraba con un poco de tristeza.

-Link… que bueno que ya estás aquí – expresó la princesa de Hyrule con un semblante preocupado. Así mismo comenzó a contarle las cosas que sucedieron y abrazó un poco más a su compañera castaña.

-¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Y… ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Preguntó el muchacho, ofendiendo a Cia.

-Link, ellas son las hechiceras del valle sagrado del que una vez te hable.

Shiori se impactó un poco. Después de mirar mejor a la peli azul, se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien que su madre admiraba por su fortaleza, grandeza y poder.

-¡Ah! ¡Santa Farore! – Link se inclinó en el suelo, junto a él, Shiori.

-Oh no, no – La peli azul los levanto del suelo con una mano – No tienen por qué hacer eso. Solo soy una hechicera.

-¡No! – Dijo con nervios la castaña – Usted fue maestra de mi madre. Tengo que respetarle.

Lana se quedó impactada. Con razón le parecía algo familiar. Era esa pequeña bebe de la cual le había hablado Rose, una alumna prolíferamente talentosa, con la que se escribía constantemente, y enviado una pequeña pintura de como lucia su primer bebé. No había cambiado tanto como cualquiera podría pensar.

-Es justo tan hermosa como mi madre decía. Y su aura es tan apacible y limpia como ella describió en sus diarios.

Lana miro como Link sostenía la mano de la castaña provocándole un poco de malestar – Muchas gracias… sin embargo estamos aquí por qué hemos visto lo que ha pasado. ¿Enviara un grupo? – Preguntó Lana a la princesa, ella asintió – Entonces yo les acompañare para regresar más rápido. Por el momento, quisiera que investigaran más. La lágrima del espíritu de Farone es una solución viable para cualquier problema. Pero necesito cosas que no tengo en mi poder.

En ese instante, algunos médicos entraron en el salón, de manera inesperada – ¡Princesa! ¡El comandante Pit está muy mal herido!

Para ese momento, Shiori corrió al sanatorio. A su lado fueron Link y Lana. Esta última, sabía que esa chica tenía conocimientos de herbolaría como su madre. Por esa razón confiaba en su juicio.

Los presentes enmudecieron. Antes de que todos se retiraran para poder prepararse para lo peor, Zelda les contó a todos lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sobre todo la razón por la que alguien tan común en línea sanguínea como lo era esa chica, estaba presente en esos asuntos.

Chrom y los Ylesianos, no podían creerlo. Estaban ante una posible enemiga, ya que ellos conocían leyendas de la espada capaz de arrasar con continentes. Una espada que había trascendido. El reino de Sharkel y Verfty, antes de estar presente en la compacta del mundo, fueron parte de su dimensión, por lo que conocían ciertas leyendas espeluznantes de esta.

Tras esa pequeña reunión, los involucrados comenzaron a crear planes por cualquier situación.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido – Continente científico.**

-No faltara mucho para comenzar la invasión – sonrieron un par de labios rojos con una mirada aparentemente normal, su cabello blanco oleaba en la cima de aquel edificio, y tras ese color de ojos violeta, rodeaba de misterio a la mujer vestida de carmesí.

- _Eso es, querida… las cosas apenas están comenzando a darle la vuelta a esos arrogantes herejes. Ales… es un peón tan simple como la mierda en una cañería. Sólo va en una dirección que le llevará a la perdición… pero es un buen chivo expiatorio. Ahora ve a los laboratorios de Rush Town… es hora de la primera fase._

-Sí, maestro – La mujer saltó hacia una motocicleta y se dirigió a donde tenía que ir.

" _Ni tu… Jubileus, serás capaz de frenarme. No ahora que volviste a ese oscuro encierro…"  
_ _ **Pequeña bastarda, Bayonetta...**_

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **HEEE, HEEE Hola. Comentarios finales:**

 _Actualice rápido. Siento que debía… creo que voy a actualizar conforme termine de escribir un episodio para que así puedan leerlo xD jaja :3 Espero que les guste. Me despido con un saludito a todos._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Pd: El siguiente cap será un anunció, lo digo para que no me vayan a decir "No manches, me emocionaste para nada, que cruel" :,3 ahora sí. Bye, dejen sus reviews para saber que debó mejorar_.


	4. Aviso 1: Aclaraciones

_Hola chicos. Este es un aviso para poner en claro unas cosas :) Dividiré con orden._

 ***Continente** : En el Fic, Altea es la capital del " **Emblema de Fuego"** El continente donde viven todos los personajes que incluí de Fire emblem. Como tal el continente se llama Fire Emblem, no Altea, la cual es la capital continental… ¿Y por qué no ponerle Akaneia como en FE…? Bueno. Por lo que me han dicho The Binding Blade (Roy) y Path of radiance (Ike, Mist) no comparten contienen con los otros juegos, eso incluye a Fates… pero no sé, aun no les he echado un vistazo a algunos. Lo que si digo es la razón por la que decidí definitivamente llamarle " **Emblema de Fuego** " al continente. Eso se relaciona con que cada uno de los juegos tienen su propia concepción del **Fire emblem** … por ejemplo… en **Awakening** residía en los regentes de Ylisse. En **Path of Radiance** en un objeto (No diré por quienes no han jugado) En fin, todos tienen su propio FE…

 ***Designación de "raza" por nación** : Lo de "Ylisenses" sinceramente no sabía, pues como la versión esta en ingles no me baso en wikias, si no en el juego. Yo jugué Awakening y puesto que está en inglés, pensaba que se les decía Ylesianos… en fin, malas traducciones. Como esta puesto ya "definitivamente" expresemos todos que se les puede llamar de ambas formas. Por ejemplo: "En Hyrule creen que se les dice Ylesianos" así como en Altea, ellos creen que se dice Hylianos y no hylians.

 ***Shiori ¿Mary sue?:** En un principio, Shiori iba a ser distinta e incluso a tener un papel distinto, o más bien, una forma de ser más "perfecta" pero me dije a mi misma "eso sería mary sue" y hombre, que ya tengo experiencia con eso. No es nada chido, como diría Luisito u: "Eso no está chido bro" En fin. El hecho de que Shiori sea, como decirle… lo más profundo exteriormente, ya en el interior te das cuenta que aún hay personajes llenos de misterio, ya sea el caso de los hermanos de Sharkel o de Satoru. O como en la aparición más reciente, Rex, del que todavía no saben nada o por qué está ahí, cómo llegó ahí. El villano principal parece ser uno pero resulta que es una pieza más en un tablero. Bueno ¿me explico? La profundidad que le hago a Shiori o hincapié, como gusten decirle, es debido a su papel como "El alma de una espada legendaria reencarnada en un humano" y la relación que tiene con el rubio Hylian, también tendrá un por qué u: además que de la gente intuye ya lo que pasara.

 ***¿Mucho romance para el inició?** : El fic es un drama medieval, oscuro y sí, tiene que tener algo de romance de por medio. ¿Tan rápido? La historia estaba escrita así desde el inicio. Sólo hay un compromiso de infancia, el de Zelda y Elder. Roy y Beca se comprometieron cuando Roy ya era un muchacho de edad promedio y Beca tenía más o menos unos ocho o nueve años (nuevamente, fantasía medieval oscura, **GoT, Berserk** ) En cuanto a otras parejas… ya verán xD recuerden que Yo hago la parte del romance, mientras que **NoSoyAxgel** , el cual si es **Axgel** , me ayuda desarrollar más la parte de "la ortografía, gramática y oscura" (Alias: Manco Team) Así que denle gracias de que el fic tenga una estructura más profesional, incluye a mis otros fics… aunque un poco menos. xD.

 ***PLANES A FUTURO:** El fic tendrá por lo menos, dos arcos más (me siento como escritora de guion para animes o mangas :'3) Este arco "Luz y Oscuridad" será algo amplio, como pueden ver xD expongo muchísimas palabras en cada capítulo, trato de que no sea tan tedioso para los demás… y sí, le falta acción, pero apenas empezamos. Cuando llegue la parte del otro continente… se pondrá más fuerte.

En los planes, como dije en el cap dos en las notas de autor… creo que haré una recopilación de arte… si quieren cooperar para hacer dibujos de sus propios personajes uwu pueden hacerlos y pasarme las imágenes por alguna red social o por DeviantArt, el mío es " **TheHylianZword** "

La publicación del "Libro de arte" (Me muero de risa xD) Será en Wattpad por que ahí se pueden poner imágenes y texto. Pero será hasta el final de todo el Fic.

-o- **Haré un especial de Navidad pero de comedia, xD espero que les guste. -o-**

 _ **Bueno, les dejo una parte de una cancioncita que estoy escribiendo (toda chafa pero bueno)**_

 _ **-…Sin nombre…-**_

La eterna oscuridad, inmersa en este mundo.  
No se marchara, reside aquí, en mi corazón.

Instrumental…

Viaje de aquí allá buscando la verdad.  
Sin nada que encontrar, solo muerte y crueldad

Sin dirección recorro, confundida de mi propio ser.  
¿A dónde voy? Y ¿por qué voy? A ese lugar de misterio.

Si el viento recorre mi piel con suavidad, voy a agradecer.

Y ¿Cuál es propósito de tanta muerte y destrucción?  
No debería ser así, los inocentes pagan el precio al doble.

Como ver el mundo increíble, si todo el tiempo se torna carmesí  
A la vida, debemos tanto, y pagamos con calamidad.

¿Por qué hacerlo?, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Lastimar esta correcto?

Cada vez que mis recuerdos, miran hacia mi pasado…  
me duele tanto, que prefiero perecer.

¿A dónde debó ir…?

¿Por qué esa voz me llama…?

¿Quién soy en realidad…?

No lo sé… no sé ninguna de las tres.

 **Me despido, muchas gracias por ver este aviso de aclaraciones. Por mi parte es todo, seguiré escribiendo los capítulos de este fic. Nos vemos en el capítulo 3.**


	5. III: Sendero de Recuerdos

**-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

 **Capítulo III: Sendero de recuerdos**

* * *

 **Sanatorio – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Antes de seguirles el pasó, Lana decidió dar marcha atrás, para poder comentarle algo a la princesa.

Link y Shiori habían seguido sin detenerse hasta llegar a un edificio blanco y hermoso.

El sitio era casi en su totalidad bañado por el color blanco y azul pastel. Por fuera un viejo edificio de piedra y madera, sin quitarle el toque de elegancia del que sólo la familia real gozaba, característico de Hyrule también. Por dentro un moderno sanatorio de la época, con los mejores médicos y herboristas de toda la región. Ya adentro, Shiori se topó con una habitación bastante amplia, como todo el edificio, de techos altos y blancos. Unos aparatos médicos y al menos siete especialistas tratando de resolver los problemas de Pit, sin éxito.

-Oh no… está herida es severa – Pronunció la castaña admirando al muchacho.

En ese instante, un médico, percatado de la presencia de la joven, comenzó a gritar enfadado – ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Estamos en medio de una delicada operación!

-¡No están tratándolo correctamente! Si siguen así, ¡morirá! – Bramó Shiori con fuerza.

Empujaron fuertemente a la joven, haciendo que cayera con brusquedad, lo que le enfado un poco. Antes de hacer algo, Link apareció en la escena.

-¡Deténganse! – Gritoneo con autoridad – ¡La princesa Zelda la envió! – A pesar de no ser cierto, la voz del chico era bastante segura de sí. Aunque el hecho de dejar ir así a la castaña era una forma de aceptar su ayuda.

-P-Pero – La cara del médico expresaba temor.

-¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Levántela y pídale una disculpa! – El medico lo hizo sin rechistar.

Cuando Link se tranquilizó y el hombre pidió disculpas por su atrevimiento, le confesó los orígenes de la chica – Ella es hija de Rose T. Clamor, Shiori.

Los hombres abrieron los ojos de par en par. Era verdad que la mujer tenía una hija, y no hacía mucho, un difunto hijo. Y que la chica, a menudo, curaba a los más necesitados. Cuyos médicos no habían descifrado sus malestares. También le conocían por tratar a los ebrios en la tasca con tal amabilidad, que no era necesario echarles a patadas.

-¿Conoce la trata de esta herida? – señalo el hombre al joven Angel.

Shiori sintió la sangre helada. Ese rostro le recordaba a su hermano. Era tan inocente. Al mismo tiempo, cubierto de sangre. Shiori reacciono, para luego asentir convencida de saber qué hacer.

-Por ningún motivo intenten quitar la flecha, ¿Entendieron? – todos asintieron. La joven suspiró hondo para dirigirse a su compañero – Necesito que me acompañes, Link, daremos un pequeño paseo por un lugar de recuerdos – El muchacho soltó una enorme sonrisa antes de asentir.

Ya sabía el destino.

-Por favor… estabilícenlo lo más que puedan con algunas de estas hierbas – Cuando dijo esto, empezó a sacar algunos frascos dentro de un estante cercano. Los dejo sobre la meza con un mortero u otras cosas. Luego se fue con Link directo al salón para informarle a la princesa.

* * *

 **Salón principal – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Cuando todavía se discutía sobre quien iba a sopesar la búsqueda de la lágrima para Palutena, Lana comenzó a sugerir sus servicios. Entró de nuevo al salón.

-Yo guiare a un equipo hacía la lágrima – Dijo Lana con una sonrisa entre los labios. Para ese momento, Cia tomó la palabra.

-Sé de artes oscura. Y si es lo que pienso, es mejor que te quedes a vigilar a la diosa – Expresó la bruja oscura – Además de que necesitaran una escolta más capaz para sobre guardar la seguridad de Palutena.

Lana observó con seguridad a Cia. Entendió que la hechicera hablaba con mucha seriedad – Quizá tengas razón.

-No podemos llevarlos, además – Cia posó su báculo frente a todos – Miren con atención, os lo pido – La bruja mostró un bello paisaje frente a todos. Una mujer sin rostro aparente, bailaba alrededor de una fuente, de manera sensual, bella y delicada. Posteriormente paró y pronuncio un cantó celestial que sólo tres presentes entendieron.

La princesa Zelda suspiro y luego observo a aquellos con miradas perplejas, para informar la noticia que aquel espíritu había dado.

-La lágrima tiene que pasar por un proceso de aprobación. Si aquellos que la buscan no convencen al espíritu de la fuente, no obtendrán nada y como castigo por su atrevimiento, perecerán con alevosía. En cambio, si logran convencerle, entonces serán juzgados por el espíritu. Tendrán que ser puros de corazón y recorrer el camino de vuelta sin magia o trampas. Sólo así se les concederá la bendición en el roció. De lo contrario, tendrán el mismo destino que la primera falla.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Por el otro lado, Ike comenzó a hablar – Prestaré mis servicios – Mencionó el muchacho – Sé lo peligroso que es el camino para llegar al bosque de Farone, así que acompañare a quien pretenda tomar esa lágrima.

-¿Algún otro voluntario? – Pregunta Zelda sin respuesta.

No fue sino hasta unos minutos después que otra vocecilla, esta vez más joven, presentó su participación – ¡Yo iré! – El muchacho no se apreciaba alto o fornido, pero era valiente.

-Disculpa, pero, el bosque es sumamente peligroso – Dijo Lana observando al muchacho.

-¡¿Insinúan que carezco de fuerza?! – Preguntó ofendido – ¡Por favor, su hermosísima excelencia! ¡Permítame ser útil!

-Déjelo acompañarnos, se lo suplico – Expresó una voz conocida, hincándose rápidamente sobre el suelo. La castaña entró ya lista, con una armadura nueva que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de mostrar.

Consistía de una blusa azul marino sobre el cuello, que se amarraba de este con una cinta en cruz, arriba, una cota de malla metálica, que pesaba unos cuantos kilos, y que estaba hasta . Además, una túnica con cuello redondo que era color azul rey con dorado, con mangas en globo. En frente, un petó diseñado para mujer que postraba unas líneas curvas dándole toques gráciles. Tenía un par de guantes de cuero con los dedos sin cubierta. Además la túnica era larga, cubría sus piernas que también tenían un pantalón de algodón, color crema, con rodilleras de metal y unas botas, que compartían espacio con las rodilleras.

El cabello de la chica casi siempre estaba suelo, pero esta vez lo amarro en un moño alto. A su costado tenía una espada de cruz, y tras la espalda, un escudo de caballero, el cual era color cromo con el emblema real de Hyrule.

-Soy testigo de sus grandes fortalezas con las cimitarras… es por eso que os pido le permita acompañarnos.

Link se acercó a Zelda – Escuchamos una buena parte de su plan – Expresó Link con una sonrisa traviesa – Y creemos que puede sernos útil.

-Sir Link… señorita Shiori – Kyle estaba al borde de unas dramáticas lágrimas.

Ambos muchachos le jalaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo con una mano revolviéndole el cabello.

La princesa suspiro largo, pensaba que era una mala idea, viendo al chico, pero finalmente aceptó la idea.

-Ike también ira con ustedes – Los dos asienten felices. Al menos, el chico demostraba gran agilidad en los combates, en cuanto a Ike, era un experto en las exploraciones.

Lana se postró frente a los cuatro y les miro fervientemente – Mañana temprano traigan sus monturas, les daré un poco de tiempo, pero regresaran ustedes solos – Expresó la hechicera con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Así mismo, los cuatro se retiraron a descansar. Los otros se quedaron a conversar acerca de las revelaciones de la princesa.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Link – Castillo de Hyrule**

Link terminaba de darse una ducha, estaba ya cambiado y secando a duras penas su abundante cabellera rubia, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada levemente.

-Pase – dijo la suave voz de Link – Ah – este abrió de sorpresa sus ojos, al ver a Shiori con su pijama, que era una camisola rosa pastel, con un resorte que se encontraba alrededor del ligero escote, este rodeaba los hombros, terminando en un moño que quedaba en medio enfrente. Al lado de su brazo, una almohada. La chica parecía algo perturbada – ¿Es el mismo sueño?

Shiori asintió con una expresión entre adormilada, como una pequeña niña, un tanto avergonzada por hacer aquello que solía hacer en su infancia, pero también segura de que dormir con Link le serviría para tranquilizarse.

Para él, no era incómodo o molestó. Solía hacerlo cuando ella se asustaba o en la semana donde aún soñaba terribles pesadillas con el fallecimiento de su hermano.

Link sonrió un tanto melancólico por lo último. Con un movimiento rápido, sacó un cobertor más grande, para mitigar un poco esa tristeza. En esos meses Hyrule no eran tan cálidos por las noches.

La chica acomodó su almohada en la cama del rubio y luego se recostó. Con las luces ya apagadas, Link también lo hizo.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, él con un brazo sobre su cabeza, y ella con la cara escondida entre las cobijas – ¿Entonces te volvió a llamar esa voz extraña? ¿Dijo lo de siempre?

Shiori dijo un ligero "sí" casi inaudible, de no ser porque su compañero podía escucharle.

-Ya veo… bueno, ahora estas en mi cama, así que no creo que vuelvas a soñarlo – Al terminar de decir aquello, Link hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. La jaló hacia su pecho y la abrazó hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Link – Castillo de Hyrule (Por la mañana)**

 _¡K-PUM!_

Resonó un estruendo, pero aun así, fue incapaz de despertarles.

-¡¿Qué parte de temprano no…?! – Bramaba un muy enojado Ike, quien se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para partir. Perdido el desayuno, el cual adoraba y ahora viendo esta escena, era todavía peor – ¡MALDITO ELFO!

-Uff, yo dije que esta mujer era traidora. Viene a plena noche a acostarse con el sir, no, no, no… - Dice Kyle en forma de broma. Esto sólo hizo enfurecer más a Ike.

Shiori y Link estaban desparramados sobre la cama, como si de niños se tratara. Sólo que al no ser niños… las cosas no se veían tan bien. Shiori estaba con las piernas colgando, entre abiertas y con una de sus manos sobre la cara de Link, mientras su boca babeaba.

Por otra parte, Link estaba casi igual. Soló que debajo de la chica.

-¡DESPIERTEN, IDIOTAS! – Exigió otra voz tras la puerta, era Satoru, igual de enojado que Ike.

Apenas si, encamorrados, abrieron sus ojos -¿Eh… qué? Mmm… que sueño tan dulce – dijo la castaña – Fue tan agradable – esbozo una sonrisa traviesa que le causó problemas al rubio.

-¡LIIIIINK! – Ike le golpeo con una almohada a la cara. Este apretó las manos, igualmente apretando… entre las piernas de la chica… despertándola de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo mirando a todas partes.

-Ah – suspira Satoru – Sí tenían tanta prisa de hacer esas cosas, no se hubieran ofrecido a ir – dice el de negro a los otros dos.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos con algo de nervios ¿Estaban insinuándoles cosas?

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta el rubio con confusión.

-Son las ocho. Dijimos que iríamos a las cinco – expresó Ike más calmado – Vístanse, tortolitos…

-¿Tortol…? ¿Qué? – Pregunta Shiori desconcertada y aparentemente ofendida – Sólo vine a dormir aquí por qué en mi cuarto estaba sumamente incómoda. Hago esto con Link desde que tengo cinco– expresó la muchachita con una mirada de enfado – idiotas pervertidos.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, y Link se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza que le daba aquella revelación, sin contar que él era cuatro años mayor que la jovencita.

Después de vestirse, se toparon con una Lana un tanto desconcertada y una Cia muriendo del enfado. Ambas chicas se quedaban petrificadas al ver que la chica estaba tan despeinada como Link.

-Bueno, al fin estamos todos… después de buscarlos con pensamientos distinto sobre ustedes, les encontramos en… – Ike fue callado por un codo de Shiori, justo en la cadera.

-Ya hay que partir – Anunció Satoru con un semblante serio.

-¿Irá con nosotros? – Preguntó Kyle confundido. Pensaba que sólo estaba ayudando a encontrar al Hylian y a la castaña.

-La princesa me encargó tu seguridad y la de ellos. Sobre todo de ella – señaló a Shiori – El bosque es un lugar muy peligroso hoy en día. Así que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder un arma, que desconocemos el peligro en manos del enemigo.

Los demás aceptaron la decisión de Zelda, aunque Shiori se sintió un poco molesta por ser la típica "damisela a cuidar", roll que odiaba.

-¿Por qué la cara, querida? – Soltó Cia sin controlarse más– Tienes a un cuarteto de caballeros a tu alrededor de distintas fachadas y personalidades, pero aun así estas inconforme. Incluso tienes a ese bombón Hylian y aun así estas molesta. ¿No puedes conformarte con tal tesoro?

Link se sonrojo un poco, sentía que la mirada de Cia al decir "Bombón hylian" se había postrado sobre él. Por otra parte, Kyle sonreía por el "cumplido" que esa mujer hermosa le había dado.

El semblante de la castaña cambió drásticamente – ¿Disculpe? Le falta cuerda a su cerebro

Lana simplemente comenzó a jalonear los brazos de Cia, como diciendo "ya basta" pero la bruja oscura no se limitó.

-Estoy totalmente cuerda, muchachita ¿Qué tan zorra puedes ser? – Preguntó con un tono burlón.

Satoru miró amenazante a Cia, a punto de cortar aquella discusión por completo, provocar así a la muchachita de habilidades sin descubrir, podría ser peligroso para su seguridad. Y así como pensó, Shiori, de improvisto, le soltó un puñetazo con tal fuerza, que Cia cayó de sentón. Nadie lo había visto venir, fue tan rápido que el único en poder apreciar un ligero resplandor fue Satoru.

Sangró efímeramente de la nariz, y sintió como la fuerza de la chica se había acumulado en todo el puño, a la castaña ni siquiera le había dolido un poco.

- _Esa debe ser… –_ Pensó Satoru, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa por presenciar aquella habilidad. Reaccionó unos momentos después, para imponer el orden – Dejen de perder el tiempo como mocosos. Primero ustedes dos – Miro con molestia a Link y a Shiori, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja por aquello que había logrado. Satoru continuó su sermón – Durmiendo hasta tarde cuando se habían comprometido a llegar temprano, luego tú – señala a Cia – Si no ayudan, lárguense del camino.

Todos se callaron. Lana tomó la palabra – mi magia sólo podrá transportarlos en el límite de Farone y Ordon… más allá donde necesitan ir, no podre. Los espíritus me lo impiden.

-Entonces… démonos prisa – así mismo, Satoru montó en el caballo. Los otros cuatro, también siguieron sus pasos.

Lana pronuncio unas palabras y ellos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico. Yéndose del castillo hacia Farone, en una estela de luz blanca.

-Muy bien, Cia, parece que te lo merecías esta vez – confiesa la bruja blanca, ayudándole a pararse del frio pasto.

-Esa mocosa… las pagará – Lana sudo de la sien. Suspiro hondo sin saber que más decirle a Cia.

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone – Hyrule.**

Inmediatamente, aparecieron frente a la entrada al bosque de Farone, a la cual accedieron sin titubear.

-Bueno, aquí vamos – La cabeza del grupo, era el pelinegro, que mantenía bien y en orden a Kyle, el más joven de los tres.

Los caballos trotaron semi rápido, ya que el sendero del bosque tenía ligeros baches. Por ello, decidieron ir más despacio. Shiori comenzó a contar una historia, para romper el silencio entre los presentes.

Comenzó con una pequeña tos, que llamó la atención de todos – Hace no mucho tiempo, los espíritus convivían en armonía con los hylians. Pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, se tornaron obscuros. Una fuerza los motivó a encontrar la otra parte de su naturaleza, y a excepción de los espíritus sagrados de las diosas doradas… los demás se volvieron enemigos de los seres vivos. Todos esos espíritus viven en la aldea abandonada, Saria. Mi madre me contó esta historia antes de enviarme a la capital de Hyrule – Dijo mirando al frente.

-Me hubiera encantado conocer a Rose – dijo Satoru sin voltear a verlos – Fue considerada en Verfty, una pionera de la herbolaria moderna. Muchas de sus medicinas funcionaron para evitar la muerte de mi gente.

Shiori le sonrió al pelinegro, se acercó un poco hacia él y le observo el perfil. En su rostro, si se veía muy de cerca, podían apreciarse ligeras marcas de cortes, dos en las mejillas y una en la nariz – Supongo que mi madre fue famosa por sus actos. Me alegro de que sea así. Tus palabras son dulces, a pesar de parecer un poco frio, siempre velando por los demás… es un gestó adorable.

Satoru volteó a ver a la jovencita con un semblante como siempre. Al contrario de que esta temiera o se sintiera amenazada le sonrió como si de un gatito se tratara – No me mires, es incómodo que una niña tan fea me observe, me da asco– Dijo Satoru, luego aclaró la voz nerviosamente y siguieron el camino.

-¿Niña? ¡¿Acaso sigo viéndome de doce años?! ¡Y qué grosero! – Bramo la castaña, aunque Satoru sonrió un poco por escucharla molesta.

-Bueno, tienes un rostro bastante inocente a pesar de haber matado a un Wolfos – contesto Ike un poco divertido, para animar el ambiente – Supongo que eres la única persona que sigue expresándose con ese rostro tan… ¿dulce?

-¿Dulce? – Pregunta Kyle con un poco de enfado fingido – Dulce para nada. Es un ogro. No le has visto enojada… se pone como loca a decir cosas como "Kyle eres un pervertido" "Kyle, deja de verme como si me desnudaras con la mirada" "Kyle, te voy a cortar la cabeza" "Ah, Kyle, te adoro"

-¡Lo último ni loca! – Gritaba Shiori con rojo en sus mejillas, recordando que una vez si dijo aquello, pero por haberle ayudado con unas cosas. El chico siempre exageraba el tono.

Link mira a Kyle con un poquito de enfado – ¿Así que le has mirado con ojos desnudándole? – Una mirada de fuego se postró en los ojos de Link, a la vez que Kyle se sentía pequeño.

-N-No, mi lord güero adorado respetado, Linksito.

-¡Basta! – Grito Satoru – Escuchen… ¿Es alguien sollozando? Parece venir de ese establo…

Al escuchar la palabra **establo** , Link volteó bruscamente. Parecía que el muchacho sabía de qué se traba aquella voz. Más bien, de quién se trataba.

La primera en bajarse fue Shiori, que se pasó así sin más – Buenas – dijo Shiori, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba fregando el desastre.

-B-Buenas… B-Buenas – Pero la mujer comenzó a sollozar destrozada – No quedo nada, no puedo ofrecerles nada… yo no…

En cuanto el orejudo comenzó a escuchar la voz de la chica se adelantó a abrazarla.

-No puede ser ¡Cremia! – el joven no la soltó y ella tampoco podía.

-¿L-Link? – No se lo creía, un amigo que estuvo con ella en muchas ocasiones cuando su negocio estuvo en Hyrule, incluso llegaron a salir como novios, muy poco tiempo. Ahora se encontraba ahí mismo. Como si sus plegarias de encontrarse con él, un amigo tan íntimo, hubieran sido respondidas.

El llanto se soltó aún más desgarrador y fuerte. Link no entendía por qué, hasta el momento en el que Ike toco el hombro de Link y le señaló a un hombre algo mayor, cernido sobre el suelo en todo su esplendor, era algo robusto y a su lado, otro hombre recargado sobre la pared con una espada atravesando su cuello, este era delgado y también lucia mayor.

Kyle entró poco después de ellos… quedándose con la sangre helada de ver a ese hombre. El señor Ingo, el más delgado de los cadáveres, había visitado muchas veces su casa cuando era un niño. Repartía leche con una amable sonrisa y había sido un amigo de su padre cuando eran jóvenes. Verlo así era bastante fuerte para el muchacho. Satoru saco al jovencito de ahí.

Pero lo más desgarrado era ver a una chica exactamente igual a la que Link sostenía en brazos, solo que de al menos nueve años, sobre una mesa, Kyle también la había conocido. Link se petrifico y ya ni siquiera podía sostener a Cremia en sus brazos.

-No…

-Link – gemía adolorida, sollozo en pena la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba al muchacho. Link se descontroló y lanzó a la muchacha contra la pared mientras la tomaba por la comisura del cuello de su sencillo vestido.

-¡Permitiste que pasara!

-¡Link! – Grito Shiori tratando de tranquilizarlo, tomándolo por un brazo. Sin embargo, Link bruscamente se zafó de su agarre, golpeando en la nariz a Shiori.

Ike reaccionó a tiempo asistiendo a Shiori antes de que cállese al suelo. Satoru entro rápidamente y posteriormente arrojó a Link hasta una de las mesas aledañas, dejándolo algo herido.

-¡Contrólate, viejo! – Bramó Ike molesto.

-¿¡Controlarme!? ¡Me tocan la maldita alma los doble moral! ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Shiori que se calmara aquella vez? ¡Mato a mucha gente además de a ese wolfos! – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ah sí, recuerdo ¡Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana porque te gusta!

Ambos se quedaron callados sin decir nada. Shiori se perturbo un poco ¿Había matado a más…? Un pequeño recuerdo entre rallas negras y algo desgastadas empezó a hacerle ver a un montón de personas muertas por una espada en sus manos.

Ike por su parte, apretó los dientes ¿Cómo pudo decirles algo tan personal? Además de que esta mañana había hecho algo horrible sabiendo que le gustaba un poco.

-Ella no tenía control de sus sentidos – Dijo el de negro molesto ante la ignorancia de Link – Se llama " **Sentido Berserker** " Es una de las misteriosas habilidades de Unmei. También en mi pueblo la poseemos algunos.

-¡Tú ni tomes la palabras! ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Siempre tengo razón! – Expresó Link a todo pulmón.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó muy ofendida la castaña – ¡Son cosas diferentes!

-¿¡En qué aspecto!? ¡Romaní era como una hermana para mí! ¡Estoy segura de que ella sobrevivió porque ella murió! – Decía, refiriéndose a Cremia.

-¡No, sí que es distinto! ¡Estúpido! – Grito enfurecida – ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a llorar, no era tú hermana! ¡Joseph sí! ¡Mi única familia! – Y luego de decir aquello lo azotó contra el suelo y lo golpeó en el rostro – ¡ERES UN CANALLA! ¡¿Por qué de repente actúas tan idiota?!

En ese instante Ike se inmutó, pero no podía ni tocar a Shiori. Sin embargo Cremia se interpuso en el siguiente golpe. Poco a poco, el aspecto de sus ojos recordaba al fatídico día de la invasión, aquel donde perdió todo. Un oscuro vacío negro con rojo y una expresión que recordaba más a un asesino serial.

-¡Que golpe! – Expresó Satoru antes de detener a la muchacha.

Al ver que la chica recibió el puñetazo pudo reaccionar, sus ojos volvieron a ser azul caribe, rodeado de algunas lágrimas. Dejó a Link algo sangrado de la boca y se dirigió a pedirle disculpas a la muchacha.

-N-No lo hieras por favor – decía apenas la pobre Cremia, su expresión daba repelús a la castaña al ver lo que había causado, la nariz de la chica estaba severamente lastimada, sus labios se habían chocado contra sus dientes, dejándole marcas y tenía un moretón en la frente, como si se hubiera caído de manera violenta – es… lo único que me queda... – articuló entristecida la joven, justo antes de desmayarse sobre el suelo. "Eres lo único que me queda… Link" Esas habían sido sus mismas palabras, fue que sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Link?

Se observó reflejada en Cremia y era cierto, no sólo era lo único que le quedaba a la pelirroja, sino a ella también. Pero había actuado como un patán.

Link comenzó a tranquilizarse y a pensar en lo hecho y en lo dicho. A pesar de que la haya maltratado lo había protegido. ¿Qué se supone que estaba ocurriéndole? ¿Por qué la había lastimado si ella era su amiga? Ni siquiera sabía porque ella había sobrevivido. No tuvo la decencia de preguntar, sólo explotó como nunca antes en su vida. Y posteriormente, había dicho estupideces el doble de hirientes y llenas de mierda, como si algo dentro de sí, lo hubiera hecho por sí solo.

El muchacho miró sus manos avergonzado y tiró su espada al suelo – No merezco portar un arma así, una duplica de la que llaman "Espada Maestra", ni siquiera su doble merezco portar.

Ike levantó la espada del suelo y la colocó acomodándola en la funda del muchacho. Shiori lo abrazó fuertemente mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Link con una servilleta. Ella miró a Link a los ojos y viceversa, dejando a Link hipnotizado, le había lastimado el rostro también a ella por lo que se avergonzó más. Esos ojos eran parecidos a los de una madre preocupada y entristecida. Una madre que nunca tuvo por algunas cuestiones… siendo cuidado por su padre, toda su vida. Esos ojos eran iguales a los de la madre de Shiori, que siempre le tomaba el rostro con delicadeza y limpiaba la suciedad que llegaba tener por caerse jugando en los caminos de Ordon, cuando era un niño de cinco años. Para ese entonces Shiori apenas tenía un año de nacida.

-Perdóname – Expresó con algunas lágrimas. Shiori, por su parte, beso su frente sonrojando al rubio y a la vez, dándole esa calidez que sólo una madre podría aportar… o algo más fuerte, quizá, y luego siguió abrazándolo como hasta ese momento.

Satoru hizo que no perdieran más el tiempo. Ike cargó a la jovencita peli-roja para llevarla a Ordon. Link aseguraba que ahí podrían encargarla con alguien importante. El alcalde de ese pequeño pueblo podría asegurarles un techo a ella y un entierro a los familiares de Cremia. Shiori también se calmó.

Caminaron unos momentos más. Link parecía algo mudo, al igual que Kyle y la chica. Ike no podía hablar por lo incomodo de las cosas y Satoru sólo mantenía la cabeza fría.

-Bueno, estamos aquí – Comentaba Link, admirando un vació debajo de aquel puente destrozado.

Ike dio un brinco hacia atrás con un poco de temor – ¿¡Qué!? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Shiori comenzó a mofarse un poco de su incrédulo compañero – En absoluto, Ike – Le dio una palmada en el hombro aun mofándose. El giro su cabeza despacio mientras miraba a la chica sonriente y él se moría del miedo, sudaba de la sien oscureciendo su semblante, poniendo sus brazos arriba con preocupación y sintiendo que un aura violeta le rodeaba.

Link comenzó a caminar, Ike sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto miro pasar sin caer al vacío a su amigo y los otros. Pero el color pálido de su piel aún seguía latente. Era hora de que ellos pasaran atreves de ese aterrador puente invisible.

-Pensé que esos músculos eran más que una fachada – Satoru también se mofo del peli azul. Kyle, en cambio, fue el único en no decir nada.

El tramo se hacía un tanto tedioso. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la entrada se topaban con algunas maravillosas criaturas que desde la venida de la guerra no se podían apreciar.

La aldea era maravillosa, grande y espaciosa en cultivos, se notaba a la entrada de un gran campo. Las personas se encontraban tranquilas y gozaban de felicidad.

Ordon era pueblo natal de Link y sabía lo difícil que era vivir en ese sitio desde la decadencia de la guerra. Los residentes de Ordon vivían de sus cosechas, de sus productos agrícolas, sus productos vacunos y lácteos. Por esa razón fue una gran pérdida para Hyrule su comerció con ese pueblo.

La verdadera decadencia no se encontraba en la hambruna o sequias, al contrario. Tenían una zona grande de pesca. Diversidad de peces frescos, tales como lubinas, truchas y carpas que llegaban desde el rio Hylia hasta la pequeña represa de Ordon.

Más adentro, en los bosques aledaños pertenecientes a la región de Latoan había mantos acuíferos, manantiales. Era un sitio lleno de vida, animales para cazar, frutos del bosque que comer. Unos podían intuir que el capital era el problema, pero no en realidad. Ordon era un pueblo unido desde tiempos pasados y el capital no era el problema. La vida era amena... la raíz del problema recaía en los espíritus malignos que los acechaban en las noches y las invasiones de bandidos.

Por muy buena que fuera la vida en Ordon no tenían seguridad de verdad. No tenía soldados, ni guardias. Y a pesar de que parte de los pueblos aledaños en Hyrule fueron destruidos, como la aldea Maple, la vieja capital del antiguo reino de Hyrule, donde vivía Shiori y donde falleció Joseph, tenían armas y soldados. Cosa que Ordon perdió debido a la paz, puesto que antes poseían grandes espadachines, incluso el mismo Link, quien es la reencarnación del héroe, lo era y su antecesor.

Link respiro profundo, así como Shiori, ambos disfrutando de ese aroma familiar que poseía Latoan. Una brisa recorrió sus mejillas, se sentía fresca y agradable al tacto.

Mientras que ellos admiraban todo lo familiar, Ike comenzó a sentirse tan bien como ellos, como si ese fuera su pueblo; ¿Quién lo diría? No creía en todas las buenas críticas que tenía de Hyrule, hasta ahora. Estaba claro que no sólo era una nación poderosa, rebosante en riqueza, de liderazgo y ciencia, era también tradiciones, esperanza y fe. Apenas se daba cuenta el joven, que más allá del castillo que únicamente conocía, existían lugares tan mágicos como aquellos.

Como si de leer mentes se tratara, Satoru miro a Ike – Así es, Crimeano, esto es una de las grandezas de Hyrule, la esperanza.

Kyle entre abrió los ojos. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo. La escena de antes le había conmocionado bastante. Había matado y visto a muertos. Lo habían intentado asesinar e incluso, algunos hombres asquerosos, trataron de violarlo. Pero algo como eso, como un hombre bueno al que conocía de años, que conoció a su padre… era diferente.

Un grupo niños se acercaron a ellos y posteriormente comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de ellos un montón de adultos, preocupados por el estado de la chica encima del caballo de Ike, y alegres por los jóvenes que estaban con ella.

-¡Hijo, Link! –Grito una anciana mirando al muchacho – Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

-Samir, ¡vaya agradable sorpresa! – El muchacho dejo en manos de un aldeano la rienda de su caballo, al que llamo Braulio de manera confiada.

Otro hombre llegó hasta esa multitud para encontrarse con el joven rubio – ¡MUCHACHO! – expresó enormemente mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarle, aunque se detuvo al encontrar a la joven Cremia en ese estado, en brazos de Ike ahora – ¡No puede ser! – Los ojos del hombre de mediana edad se salían de su lugar con sorpresa.

-Alcalde… sigue viva – Decía con dificultad el muchacho. El que sostuvieran a esa joven le pesaba. No en el sentido literal.

La gente comenzó a rumorear y cuchichear al ver el estado de su rostro. El alcalde al querer evitar un disturbio, comenzó a dispersar a su gente, y guío a Link y sus acompañantes a su casa.

Los cuatro muchachos llegaron a la casa del alcalde, que por nombre tenía Edmon, pero todos apodaban como Ed. Tenía una casa bastante normal para ser el alcalde, eso pensaba Ike, a comparar con Crimea y las ostentosas casas de algunos gobernadores. Otra cosa que tenía Hyrule es que a pesar de la riqueza, muchos nobles se mostraban humildes, otros no tanto, pero Zelda había marcado el ejemplo.

La entrada estaba rodeada de un bello jardín y algunos árboles. Al adentrarse, la casa era promedio. Una bella sala de estar con sillones color crema, yuxtapuestos ante una chimenea de estilo rústico, como el resto de la casa. Al lado, totalmente sin muros, se encontraban un comedor y una cocina que se dividía por una barra. Si caminaba recto se hallaban unas escaleras, estas si con un pequeño pasillo. La iluminación era perfecta, la casa se rodeaba por algunas ventanas de tamaño promedio.

El alcalde los invitó a sentarse. Link colocó a Cremia sobre un sillón entero, sentándose para ofrecer sus piernas como un respaldo.

-Me alegra mucho verlos, a ti y a la viva imagen de Rose – Shiori se sintió un poco apenada – Tus ojos no pueden mentir tu descendencia – Exclamó el hombre con mucha vitalidad, luego su tono se hizo más serio – Me ha sorprendido ver a Cremia en esa forma – Dijo el Alcalde – Hace tres día mi querida Clara soñó que la jovencita Cremia vestía como una novia de blanco y negro.

-El presagio de la muerte – Comentó Link, ahora todo estaba claro – ¿Usted no hizo nada? – Preguntó algo inquieto.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero el señor Talon ignoró las consecuencias. Ingo le dijo que era tontería confiar en los sueños.

Al escuchar el nombre, Kyle sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Satoru se levantó llamándoles la atención – Disculpe mi interrupción, señor Edmon. Tiene una terraza, ¿o me equivoco?

El hombre asintió, después Satoru pidió subir, este aceptó su petición, y a su vez Satoru se llevó a Kyle a rastras.

-Tu amigo es interesante – dijo el hombre con una gota de sudor sobre su frente. Link asintió de la misma forma.

-Con respecto a lo que hablábamos… fue insensato de parte de Ingo – Comentó Link con el semblante enfadado.

El alcalde miraba al muchacho y lo comprendía totalmente – No imagine que algo tan triste ocurriera. El no ver a la pequeña Romani significa que también sufrió un destino cruel – decía bastante apenado – Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, más que cuidar de Cremia – dijo bajando la mirada – Clara y yo nos encargaremos.

En ese instante se escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y cerraba. Unos pasos también invadieron ese poco silencio – Padre, fui a rezarle al espíritu de Latoan para que la familia de Cremia este…

En ese instante observó los cabellos rubios, que eran iguales a aquel día en que lo vio marcharse. Era ese chico el que estaba ahí. El chico que la dejó súbitamente después de haber pasado un verano en Ordon.

-Link… - Se escuchó un jarrón caerse y romperse en pedazos, dejando también caer agua que contenía sobre el suelo y unas flores silvestres.

Link se levantó del sillón acomodando la cabeza de la joven sobre el sofá. Miró a la jovencita con un poco de vergüenza, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Esperaba recibir una bofetada sobre el rostro, gritos y más golpes. Pero en cambio se le tiró sobre los brazos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Aunque unos golpecillos se hicieron presentes, no pasaban de ligeros quejidos por parte de Link.

-Clara, no llores – decía suavemente el hylian, acariciándole el cabello – Volví… bueno… no a quedarme… pero…

-¡Link! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto, tonto! – Golpeteaba el pecho del muchacho con puños cerrados.

Al parecer su vida se encontraba llena de chicas, muchas chicas que le tomaban cariños diversos, unas enamoradas, otras amigas. Clara era una jovencita que apreciaba a Link casi como un padre.

-Desapareciste como si nada, no dijiste nada, sólo te fuiste sin Clara – Se quejaba con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo siento, fue decisión de mi padre partir a Hyrule después de ese tiempo, ¿Qué habíamos dicho de hablar en tercera persona? – le acaricia la cabeza y con mimos tranquiliza su llanto.

-Que no debo, pero me traes muchos recuerdos… aun soy joven, cinco años más joven que tú – Ella enseño una enorme sonrisa. Los presentes comenzaron a reírse, sí que parecían padre e hija, incluso las expresiones y el tono de su cabello, eran casi iguales.

La jovencita paro de sonreír al ver a Shiori, así como a Link, también se le tiro en brazos, como si de años hubieran pasado sin verle –lo cual en parte era verdad–

Después de muchos encuentros y abrazos, Cremia despertó, pero ya no estaba en la sala, si no en un cuarto que no conocía.

* * *

-Al fin – el muchacho dulcemente la abrazó.

En ese momento, Link había subido a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Ed y Clara. Shiori atendió la herida del rostro y los moretones dejados por Link y por ella, mientras Cremia dormía.

-No tengo perdón para mis acciones, pero, de verdad – el joven retiró la suave mano de Cremia, luego se arrodilló y pidió perdón.

-¡Link! – Ella se levantó adolorida, aún, y alzó con poca fuerza al rubio – No tienes por qué disculparte… después de todo si no hubiera desobedecido a papá de salir esa tarde, hubiera podido proteger a Romani…

Ike y Shiori comenzaban a subir para ver a la chica pelirroja. Shiori estaba preocupada por el golpe que ella le había dado.

-De todas formas era algo que no podrías haber detenido. En lugar de molestarme y hacer estupideces, debería alegrarme porque sigas con vida…

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió a Cremia y comenzó a sentir ardor en sus mejillas. Posteriormente la doncella tomó con delicadeza las mejillas de Link, se acercaba peligrosamente entrecerrando sus ojos hasta toparse con los labios del muchacho.

Link se quedó petrificado, estaba completamente desconcertado hasta que ella se separó de él con una sonrisa traviesa – Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, Link.

Cuando Ike y Shiori llegaron a la entrada de la puerta semi abierta, Shiori se detuvo de golpe. Escucho claramente las palabras de Cremia y algo detuvo su marcha. Sintió como el pecho le dolió de repente pero siguió atenta a las acciones de los dos hasta presenciar el beso. Ike también observó el momento y miro la cara de Shiori. Entendió realmente porque se había detenido abrupta.

-C-Cremia – Apenas si decía algo, estaba en shock. Pero algo sabía: Link no sentía cosas por Cremia, no de esa forma. Sin embargo decidió lo peor. Correspondió el beso de la jovencita, acariciándole la espalda y besándola en su cuello con un poco de pasión.

Unos ligeros gemidos salieron de la boca de Cremia, Link tapó su boca al sentir que podrían escucharlos y siguió con lo suyo.

-E-Espera, Link – decía ella con excitación – Si nos descubren, t-tendremos problemas.

Entendiendo esto se detuvo en seco – Lo siento – A pesar de pasar por ese momento, Link no mostraba un sentimiento mutuo con Cremia, parecía simplemente sacar sus problemas y una pasión que no fue desbordada por temor a hacerle algo a…

-C-Con esto… ¿Quiere decir que sientes lo mismo por mí? – preguntaba esperanzada la pelirroja.

-Yo…– Link iba a contestarle con una mentira.

Ike apretó los dientes cuando vio que Shiori comenzó a poner una cara decaída. Y así como la puso, corrió hacia fuera de la casa de Edmon, sin querer saber qué es lo que iba a responder. Fue entonces que Ike no se contuvo más. Corrió tras Shiori dejando a lado las cortesías " _Al diablo lo que este imbécil aparenta sentir por ella… yo si la quiero_ "

El ruido de la huida, hizo que Link saliera de sus pensamientos. Sólo vio una cara roja con lágrimas en el rostro, y un cabello largo y castaño salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde. Su corazón le dolió por un instante. También vio una capa ondeante color rojo, una mirada decidida a lo que sea y un cabello rebelde azulado.

El aliento se le esfumo. Algo dentro de sí estaba mal, algo había actuado así y no había sido el mismo ¿Por qué?

-Cuando estoy contigo… no me siento sola o asustada, Link – dijo la suave voz de Cremia, detonando en el rubio esas mismas palabras, pero años atrás, con un tono todavía más suave, dulce y amable.

-" _Cuando estoy contigo, no me siento sola o asustada… siento que las cosas son más alegres… Link, te quiero tanto…"_ – Pensó el rubio, aquella voz era suya, de Shiori – ¡No te vayas!

Y fue tras de ellos, haciendo un escándalo que Satoru escucho desde arriba. Pudo apreciar como Shiori corría sin dirección, y era seguida por Ike y posteriormente por el rubio.

-Agárrate fuerte, niño – dijo Satoru tomando de la cintura a Kyle, cual princesa de cuento de hadas, y saltando hacia el suelo. " _S-Señor Satoru_ " pensaba Kyle con una cara de chica encantada.

-Shiori, ¡espera! – Grito la fuerte voz de Ike – ¡Espera! – extendió su mano, justo al hacerlo la chica tropezó y fue alcanzada por Ike, quien la tomó del brazo y cargó como a una niña.

-Ike… - los ojos cristalinos de la chica hicieron que Ike se sintiera entristecido. Simplemente la abrazó fuerte para evitar que la viera. Pero la chica ahí seguía, con sentimientos encontrados.

-¡Shiori! – Llegó el susodicho, causante de aquella tristeza y ella escondió su cabeza en los brazos del Crimeano.

Ike, sintió que ese gesto de venir así era descarado, por lo que empezó a hablar – Bueno, no pensé que fueras un maldito idiota – Comentó con una mueca entre los labios y el semblante oscurecido – Eh, Link…

-¿Ahora de que me culpas? – Preguntó inocente.

-¡¿En serio eres tan ciego?! – Le grito enfurecido – Pero da igual… olvídate de tus promesas con tu padre y su madre ¡De ahora en adelante yo la cuidare de todas las formas en las que tú no has aprendido a hacerlo!

-¡¿Pero qué?! – Link apretó los puños, ni el mismo entendía bien porque, aunque sentía algo de culpa. En los ojos llorosos de esa chica había algo que nunca había visto, algo que no conocía.

-¡Ya basta! – Llego Satoru a imponer el orden – Muy bien, ya fue suficiente – Dijo el pelinegro decidido – ¿Crees que haces las cosas más fácil, niña? Si no dices lo que pasa, no lo va a entender.

Satoru la tomó de entre los brazos de Ike, bajándola de golpe y agarrándole firmemente la mano.

-¡Suéltame! – Shiori forcejeó con Satoru, pero este no la soltó – ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

-Shiori ¿Qué…? – Antes de terminar de hablar, el rubio sintió como una mirada fiera le llegó, era la mirada de la castaña. Como un maremoto retumbando el mar.

-¡¿Crees que puedes ir besando a las chicas así como así sin sentir amor?! – soltó sin aguantarse más, él se sorprendió – ¡Oh! ¡SORPRESA! ¡¿Crees que Roy no me contó?! ¡Ni siquiera él se lo esperaba! Trato de pedirme un consejo para saber cómo tratar otra vez contigo, pero ni siquiera yo sé. ¡Pensé que querías a Beca! Pero no… me equivoque ¡Tal vez no quieres a nadie!

-¡Shiori! Eso… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo! – contestó algo molesto. Pero en el fondo pensaba lo contrario.

Fue que sintió por primera vez que un cristal se rompía en su interior. Su semblante se oscureció como nunca antes y miro al rubio llena de lágrimas – Ah… no… supongo que no. Creo que Ike tiene razón. Tal vez ya no soy una niña, ni quiero más protección que su regazo. Vayan por esa cosa en el bosque, no pienso acompañarlos más si él va con ustedes. Como bien dijo… NO tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿No? – La profunda mirada de la chica era como el mar, ahora oscuro y desolado – Entonces no quiero volver a saber de ti, Sir de Hyrule – Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bosque con la compañía de Ike y sus respectivos caballos. Los cuales habían estado en un pequeño lugar sólo para ellos, donde ahora estaban todos.

Link se acercó a ella, tratando de tomarle el brazo, pero Ike desenfundo su mandoble con una sola mano y miro a Link con enfado – ¡Ike! – La espada estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio.

-Te dije… que yo la voy a proteger – Dijo Ike, acribillándole con la mirada. Esta saco tanto fuego a flote que Link se paralizo sin saber cómo responder. Ike simplemente se dio media vuelta también y de dirigió hasta Shiori, tomándole un hombro rodeando su espalda con su brazo izquierdo.

Shiori volteó, casi que por última vez, una mirada de decepción se mostró en su rostro. Las lágrimas, el viento se las llevó lejos. Ella sabía que tenía la culpa por nunca decírselo directamente… pero el tampoco mostró algo para que ella supiera que podía seguir adelante.

Kyle suspiro con tristeza en su rostro. Recordando las palabras de Satoru – " _Los lazos que nos unen a la gente, a veces no duran tanto como pensamos, por eso aprovechar al máximo lo que queremos, es algo que no nos dejara arrepentidos. Las personas que viste te dieron mucho ¿No…? Yo creo que también le diste mucho, así que deja esa cara larga y vuelve a tus bromas tontas con tus amigos… porque quizá el día de mañana los extrañez si se van…"_ Volverán – Expresó Kyle.

El pelinegro suspiro y sonrió un poco – Que ridículos – Miró al cielo con una mueca, a la vez que acompañado de una serenidad que sólo él tenía – _Como dijo Kyle, no aguantaran estar lejos el uno del otro –_ Pensó el pelinegro. Miro directamente a los que se alejaban y entonces percibió algo en la sombra de Link – No me digas que…

Link volteó con una sonrisa y unos ojos en rojo carmesí que únicamente Satoru pudo ver. Kyle no sabía porque se le quedaba viendo con tanto impacto a Link, tal vez porque se veía enfadado y destrozado por haberla cagado tan grande.

-Con razón estabas tan extraño, elfo – Satoru tomó a su caballo y luego hizo que los otros dos Hylians también – Te ayudare a que vuelvas con tu chica, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Vámonos… - Dando la orden, los tres cabalgaron rumbo a la dirección en la que Shiori se había ido con Ike, mientras Satoru siguió pensando– _Más vale que sea pronto, o después no podrás deshacerte de eso… a menos que empuñes la espada legendaria._

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	6. IV: Material de Alto riesgo

**Llegue con nuevo capítulooo :3 Esta es de mis partes favoritas del fanfic. Luego explicare por qué xD**

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

 **Capítulo IV: Material de alto riesgo.**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone – Hyrule.**

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó Ike a la chica a su lado, que se encontraba pensativa.

-Estoy bien – Contestó con una ligera sonrisa – Ike…

Ambos cabalgaban a trote lento directo a un lugar que Shiori conocía y donde necesitaba entrar para poder salvarle la vida a Pit. Era su viejo hogar, donde tenía varios tónicos especiales de hierbas muy escasas en la región.

-Dime – Contestó al llamado de su nombre.

-Volverás al Emblema de Fuego… bueno, ¿a Crimea? – Shiori bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-En realidad, Mist, dejo Crimea para ayudar a los Ylisenses – Comentó Ike con una sonrisa ligera – Así que, posiblemente me asiente en Ylisse con ella, ya que sirvo a la familia Lowell. El príncipe Marth me dijo que debería quedarme con Lord Chrom para ayudarle a restaurar la seguridad de su reino.

-Ah… ya veo – Shiori parecía sentir algo de tristeza por escucharle decir aquellas palabras. Ike se dio cuenta.

La chica miro a Ike, de repente el peli azul le tomó la mano – Pero… si vas a quedarte aquí, entonces me quedaré también – Shiori sintió que el pecho le latía, aún conservaba lágrimas en los ojos. No quería ilusiones como con el rubio, quería algo más. Ike tal vez podría dárselo.

Habló por auto reflejo, al recordar la propuesta de Chrom – Después de esto… tal vez reconsidere la propuesta de Chrom y Owain, y me marche con todas mis cosas a Ylisse – Afirmó ligeramente nerviosa – Yo ya… ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí – Decía poco convencida – _Te equivocas…_ – Se sorprendió cuando sin saber porque, sintió que una voz le había hablado.

Ike le miraba poco decidida, por lo que suspiro hondo tratando de asimilar algunas cosas – Por lo pronto, considera bien tu elección… y hablo no sólo la de mudarte – Ike le miro con intensidad, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica. Pocas veces Ike se mostraba tan caballeroso. Era bastante tosco, orgulloso e impulsivo, pero con el tiempo había cambiado poco a poco.

Ike siempre había considerado a Shiori como una muchacha gentil y alegre, mujer de su tipo, que le ayudaba a la gente fuera quien fuera. Lo demostraba en la tasca cuando había problemas, todo el tiempo era amable con los ebrios y estos nunca llegaron a propasarse con ella, por más ebrios que estuvieran, y si era el caso, ella sabía manejar el problema sin causar un alboroto.

Por eso Ike recurría al lugar, el ambiente que ella le ponía era muy agradable, pero siempre mantenía una calma amarga y secreta que no conoció sino hasta después. Ike comía en el sitio y siempre era atendido por ella. Poco a poco se hicieron amigos y cuando ella le hablaba de Link parecía que hablaba de un gran amor que aún no se podía consumar por la guerra.

Contaba que cuando su jefa tenía problemas financieros por los impuestos en la guerra, ella aceptaba no cobrar aunque le traería algunos problemas. Y contaba con dulces sonrisas que cuando eso ocurría, Link siempre le apoyaba aunque ella no se lo pidiera. Se enfadaba con ella como un esposo se enfadaría si su mujer rechazaba su paga que bien se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Pero ella decía "Mi jefa me ha dado mucho más desde que vivo aquí, a mí y a mi hermano"

A cambio de tanto apoyó, Shiori le cocinaba a veces a Link, quien afirmaba, en sus tiempos libres con el guarda del príncipe alteano, que la comida de su amiga era mucho mejor que la de cualquier chef del reino. Y sonreía tanto como la castaña sonreía al hablar de él. Por eso nunca avanzó a nada con ella. Link se hizo su buen amigo desde que había llegado y nunca traicionaría el amor de un amigo…

Pero el tiempo pasó y nada ocurría entre esos dos, Shiori cumplió dieciséis y muchos hombres le pidieron la mano, pero ella nunca aceptó. Nadie fue insistente. Ike incluso, tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía por ella, por ello, jamás le dijo nada y Link tampoco lo hizo. En cambio, comenzó a comportarse extraño, a veces se iba por tiempos largos a "misiones de reconocimiento" que la princesa le pedía, fuera de Hyrule, y desamparaba a su amiga. Y cuando volvía no decía nada.

-Algo debió pasarle – susurró el peli azul en un tono bajo, no había sido ni hace un año y medio que empezó a comportarse como un tonto. Poco a poco, sus bromas iban creciendo hasta terminar así.

-Ya casi llegamos, Ike – comentó la muchacha al sentir que Ike estaba fuera de sí – En el siguiente camino a la derecha – dijo Shiori checando el mapa que traía en su bolso.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó curiosamente Ike.

-Siempre lo cargo como un tesoro – Anunciaba orgullosa la castaña. Shiori era perspicaz – Es una de las cosas que mi madre dejó para poder encontrar mi casa – anunció con orgullo dirigido al muchacho peli azul – El bosque realmente se encuentra distinto.

Y era cierto, de un bello bosque con inmensos árboles decorados con bellos colores claros de verde, pasó a ser un sitió tenebroso con miradas por doquier, cosa que le provocaba gran incomodidad y repelús a la chica.

-Entiendo tu necesidad de traer a… – antes de terminar, Ike cayó su boca.

-Había más motivos para que me acompañara – dijo ella, soltado un incómodo silencio – Pero eso ya no parece importar.

Con el silencio, recorrieron el camino hasta ver un sendero. Los recuerdos de la castaña le hacían doler el pecho. Un bosque hermoso convertido en uno tenebroso sin rastro de luz solar. La poca que daba le encomendaba un ambiente tétrico y de baja energía espiritual.

-Hallé nuestro objetivo – Shiori se adelantó rápidamente al ver que estaba frente a su antiguo hogar – Aquí viví cinco años de mi vida.

El lugar era una casa sencilla, justamente como la del alcalde pero incluso más humilde. Era una casa sobre un enorme árbol que no era grande en absoluto. Parecería por fuera, pero al subir las escalerillas, por dentro, había un espacio semi amplio. Todo se encontraba junto y extrañamente intacto, para Ike. También había un sótano, y era a donde ella se dirigía.

-Sabes… esta casa la encontró mi madre en muy mal estado. Me contaba que muchos aldeanos la creían embrujada pero ella decidió vivir aquí porque no tenía mucho dinero. Le costó veinte rupias tan sólo. Muchos creían que era un gran trabajo repararla a su estado antiguo, que costaría miles de rupias por ser un sitio sagrado. Nadie lo tomó por eso… esta casa perteneció a alguien muy importante en su época. Su nombre era Link… – una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro – Estaba diciendo que no me importaba pero ya no sé.

-Está bien. Acaba de pasar, creo que es normal que te sientas sensible – Ike le miro a los ojos, ella se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y este se agacho con ella – Hace tiempo también sufrí algo parecido… y me costó mucho trabajo olvidar a una chica así.

-Supongo… – el rostro del Crimeano era dulce cuando le miraba directo a los ojos, sintió como un ligero rubor se sumía en sus mejillas y como Ike se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Sus labios sólo tenían unos cuantos centímetros lejos uno del otro, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Satoru, acompañado de los otros dos.

Ike le miro y empezó a hablar – Yo dije que – Shiori y Ike se separaron de golpe, mientras Ike desenfundo su espada.

-Y a mí no me has escuchado – dijo Satoru con una sonrisa molesta – Si quieres verle feliz es mejor que no hagas eso. Hay otra cosa que tengo que hablar pero no puedo decirlo frente a ellos. El niño es boquiflojo, el elfo no debe saberlo, aún y la chica es una dramática.

-¡Escuche lo que dijiste, idiota! – Gritó Shiori a Satoru, quien le volteó a ver con una expresión que le dio repelús a la chica.

-Arregla tus problemas con el rubio, yo no te voy a dejar andar como quieras, niña. La princesa me encargo tu seguridad y no me importa que no te guste. Así son las cosas. No quiero escuchar muerte y destrucción de tu parte o te juro que yo mismo te asesino y encierro tu alma en un lugar del que nunca saldrá… y no estoy jugando – Una sonrisa perturbadora se dibujó en su cara y la chica tragó saliva – Vamos a fuera, Kyle, quédate afuera de la puerta de la casa, Ike, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Así como dijo Satoru, Shiori y Link se quedaron encerrados como niños pequeños y los otros salieron.

Ike miró a Satoru, esperando una respuesta. Su cara no lucía muy bien, además de aquella amenaza a Shiori. La de Ike tampoco se veía muy contenta – Esa niña no va a dejar de querer al elfo bipolar. Ni aunque ella quiera. Hace mucho existió un tipo de Orden que estaba ligado a Unmei, la espada maestra y otra espada legendaria de la que poco se sabe. Dragonslayer también fue cuidada por los **Magi** , pero cuando fueron " _destruidos_ " la encontré y la gane. La persona que me la dio me dijo que mi familia y la de Elder sería capaz de enseñarle el camino a la chillona castaña y que cuando llegara el momento, su destino estaría ligado al del rubio y al suyo, inevitablemente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de elegir a otro hombre? – Preguntó muy enfadado el peli azul.

-Entiende lo que te digo, Ike. Esto no lo sabe ni su majestad, Zelda, aunque con toda su información, intuyo que sabe lo que oculto. El chico y ella conocieron su camino hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Unmei no sólo es una espada, ni un alma creada por una entidad superior. Mucho antes de eso fue una mujer que conoció al elfo y con quien juro pelear cuando se ameritara, en todo sentido. Y eso es en esta Era. Me creas o no, así es, y si interfieres cosas malas ocurrirán para todos. La leyenda de las espadas que reunió el universo es verdadera. Pero, principalmente fueron tres capaces de unir nuestros confines. La Espada Maestra, la espada que se desconoce y Unmei. No puedes cambiar lo inevitable… además ¿prefieres que viva a tu lado, lamentándose todo el tiempo de su elección? O… prefieres dejar ir ese amor para saber que este feliz. Sé que estoy diciendo cursilerías, pero en este caso las cosas son diferentes.

Ike tragó saliva, miro a Satoru quien no mentía, su semblante decía que no lo hacía. Suspiro con desgana y aceptó las palabras de Satoru.

-Sé que eres sensato… por algo peleamos juntos en ocasiones.

-Me enseñaste a superar cosas – comentó el joven – Supongo que hacerlo así, no es tan difícil.

-Sé que tu destino te llevará a algo mejor. Además de que tiene que ver con algo que no debemos interrumpir… parece que Link está siendo controlado por algo maligno. Si sigue teniendo esos arranques de ira e inestabilidad emocional, podría apoderarse de su cuerpo y adiós al elfo que conocemos… el único método de salvarlo si lo consume por completo es la espada maestra, pero acercarlo a ella sería una proeza. Por eso… evitar el problema antes de que se haga más peligroso es la mejor opción, y no hay nada mejor que una cucharada de amor. Sé de magia, y sé que parte de ella, proviene de los sentimientos de las personas… el amor verdadero es un fuerte sentimiento de luz. Si escuchan sonidos extraños, seguramente es porque esa cosa salió de él. Y no volverá. Posiblemente mientras iba de excursión al continente mágico.

Ike se sorprendió de todo lo que Satoru podría saber. Asintió, perdiendo la discusión.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la vieja casa…**

-Shiori yo…

-No me hables. Yo no tengo más que escuchar de tu boca – suspiro con desgana, buscando alguna vela o fosforo para bajar – Rayos…

Link miro al sótano y prendió un candil que encontró entre una estantería del lugar – No sé cómo sabía que estaba ahí – sonrió un poco – Puede no parecerlo, pero no quiero dejar las cosas así.

-¿Así cómo? Desechas, destruidas… Tú decidiste hacerlo – Contestó con poca empatía, arrebatándole el cantil y mirándole con desprecio.

-¡Oye! Me tiras toda la culpa a mi ¿cómo iba a saberlo? – Camino el muchacho con enojo hacia ella, quien bajaba ya las escalerillas al sótano.

-Un chico siempre debe saberlo – Respondió con molestia y le observo desde abajo.

-¡En serio! ¡Odio que las mujeres digan esas cosas! – Decía Link sin tacto, bajando las mismas escalerillas.

Shiori le dio la espalda al rubio, buscando algo – Parece que tienes la experiencia, ¡ha! ¡No me sorprende nada! Eres un idiota despistado, un baboso, un insensible y un asqueroso mujeriego… ¡eres de lo peor! ¡Eres un…!

Link le arrincono hasta la pared y delicadamente la observó con algunas lágrimas en el rostro. Ella estaba asustada y mantenía también algo de humedad en los ojos. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por aquel brusco movimiento, las manos del hylian estaban pegadas firmemente en la pared y la apresaban fuera hacia donde fuera que tratara de "escapar"

-¿Tenía el derecho de hacerlo? – Link la observo con firmeza – Me estás diciendo que podía hacerlo cuando quisiese, por ejemplo ¿ayer? Porque entonces lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo… pero aún eras una niña. Tenías once años y yo quince ¿crees que era correcto pedir que estuvieras conmigo? – Shiori cayó sus palabras, pero su corazón podía escucharse latir – Te tuve enfrente todo el tiempo, pero seguías luciendo como una hermanita pequeña. No tuve el valor para hacerlo y no quería besarte porque pensaba que tal vez habría alguien que te gustase en Hyrule. Después de todo, siempre has tenido muchos hombres que te tienen sobre un altar en sus corazones. De Hyrule y de otras partes. Nobles que iban a la tasca y también, personas humildes que te conocían por ayudar a sanar a personas por nada a cambio.

-Pero yo nunca quise tener a nadie más que no fueras tú – confesó con franqueza, mientras observaba a Link – Porque estar contigo era algo que no podía contarse con simples palabras. Desde siempre, te he…

-¿Me has? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

-¡Rayos contigo, Link! – Bramó con un gran sonrojo en el rostro – ¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que tiene que…?! – Con rapidez, cayó su boca. Link la besó con tanta ternura como pasión.

La joven cerró sus ojos luego de la sorpresa y bajo la guardia, abrazando al hylian con posesión. Y ahí estaba… ahí. Ese sentimiento que no dejaba vació, sino desbordaba. Eso que Link no sentía en otras mujeres, lo sentía ahora con ella. Y deseaba más… pero no era el momento. Después de ese repentino hecho, se miraron a los ojos, brillantes por la humedad y el reflejo del candil. Sin detenerse, la abrazó con fuerza y no la dejó ir.

-Yo también te he querido… no… te he amado y apreciado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo siento, perdóname por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mí. Nunca quise lastimarte... nunca tuve la…

-¿Link? – Preguntó Shiori al sentir que Link temblaba un poco – ¡¿Link?!

* * *

El joven cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar sin detenerse. El cuerpo le ardía y comenzó a destrozar su ropa. Shiori grito y cerró los ojos, esperando que la escucharan desde afuera. Cuando finalmente los abrió, Link estaba tirado en el suelo y un lobo gigante estaba frente a ella, parado en cuatro patas, con ojos rojos, y lo más importante, en forma de una sombra que se movía con el viento.

Ella se quedó paralizada, aquel monstruo recordaba ese fatídico día, pero esta vez reacciono

Tomó tal valentía que, al ver que aquel ser intentó volver al cuerpo de Link, ella no se lo permitió – ¡No! – Gritó con fuerza, comenzó a rodearle con ese humo negro y con viento – Fuera… vete ya… ¡Fuera! – La voz de la castaña era más grave y miraba como un animal a lo que estaba atormentándoles. La joven extendió el puño y como si esa cosa fuera sólida, logró aventarlo lejos del alcance de Link.

Pronto aquella cosa salió huyendo con forma humana, pero no cualquiera, con la forma de Link. Soltó unas risas y se fue sin más.

Satoru se percató de aquello. Pronunció unas palabras y dos perros negros salieron de la nada – Temur, quédate con este joven y cuida a los cuatro. Meior, vamos de cacería – Miro a Ike con confianza – No se muevan de aquí – Ike se quedó impresionado por aquello. Otra cosa corrió entre el espesor de los árboles del bosque, persiguiendo lo mismo que Satoru. Fue lo que Ike logró divisar en el cielo, pero así como Kyle, entró a la casa con preocupación.

Shiori intentó reanimar a Link, sin mucho resultado – ¡Kyle, Ike! ¡Láncenme un frasco con una etiqueta que diga "amoniaco"!

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar con dificultad entre la oscuridad. Hasta que el pelirrojo se hartó – ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – Tomó un monto de velas y dos cubiertos. Los froto como espadas hasta que estuvieron calientes y las coloco en algunos lugares cerca de estantes. Posteriormente tomó los mismos cubiertos y los frotó hasta formar chispas. Encendió las velas y miro a Ike con pretensión.

-Estoy que ardo – Dijo galante luego de que Ike consiguiera encontrar el amoniaco.

-Claro, chico apuesto – dijo Ike con una sonrisa, luego esta desapareció – Kyle… d-de verdad estas ardiendo… – Ike se quitó la capa y comenzó a pisotear graciosamente el brazo izquierdo de Kyle.

Posteriormente le dio el frasco a Shiori. Una mirada de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, Shiori sintió como esa mirada estaba postrada en ella, pero luego Ike sonrió – Así es mejor. Perteneces aquí.

Shiori bajó la mirada, pero no titubeo. Tomó un trapo que estaba cerca de ahí y lo roció con algo del líquido de adentro y lo colocó en la nariz del muchacho. El efecto fue rápido, despertó del golpe sin saber cómo había llegado al suelo. Y luego miro a la chica, que estaba sumamente preocupada por él…

-Shiori… - Tomó su mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estas bien… me alegro que estés bien, Link – Ella simplemente lo abrazó sin despegarse de este – Bueno, ya que estamos adentro… creo que es mejor que estar afuera – Cuando se dio cuenta, Link no tenía más que unos calzoncillos puestos – L-Link.. t-tu ropa…

-Mi ropa ¿qué sucede con ella? – Sonrió tocándose el pecho y sintiéndolo directamente, avergonzándose.

Shiori se tapó la cara avergonzada y luego se resolvió todo. Recordó que dentro de un baúl, su madre había dejado ropa vieja de su padre, y ropa vieja que solía estar en la casa. Busco hasta encontrar un juego de túnica. Y esta se sorprendió. Era una túnica que había visto en los libros. La túnica del héroe, ¿pero cómo? – ¿Cuándo llegó esto aquí? – Se preguntó al verla.

-¿La túnica de mi antecesor? – Link se puso pensativo – Ya entiendo… a eso se refería – Comentaba Link con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa, Link? – Preguntó Shiori.

-Bueno, la princesa dijo que la túnica del héroe original, nunca la dejó mi antecesor en el castillo – el muchacho se estremeció un poco – Mmm, tengo frio – Se frotó los brazos y Shiori le miro atenta – ¿Qué pasa?

-Ponte la túnica – dijo con una mirada un poco avergonzada – Te quedara perfecta.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Estoy totalmente segura – ella le dirigió una sonrisa al muchacho. Sin darse tiempo a hacer algo, Link besó su frente y le sonrió con ternura. Lo que sonrojo notoriamente a la chica.

-Ah, por cierto, Satoru dijo que esperáramos aquí – comentó Ike desde arriba.

-Muy bien… entonces procederé a buscar lo que necesitamos – Shiori se levantó del suelo junto a Link y luego se dirigió hacia un espejo – ¿Ves eso? – Dijo Shiori acercando la mano de Link hacia el fondo del sótano – Ese espejo tiene algo especial.

-Lo veo – dijo Link – Yo veo… ¿Por qué? – decía cambiándose. A duras penas si le entraba la cota de maya, Link parecía tener poco más musculatura que su antecesor. Cuando termino de cambiarse, los ojos de la castaña casi brillan. Se veía tan bien en aquella túnica.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Link? – Preguntó curiosa la jovencita.

En ese momento el muchacho guardó silencio. Observó a una joven de cabello dorado tomando su mano, sin embargo también Link se mostraba distinto – ¡Ese no soy yo! Además, esa mujer… – luego otra chica de cabello rubio con una apariencia de niña y a otro niño rubio a su lado, en el mismo reflejo donde se supone debería estar el suyo. Posteriormente logró ver a su amiga Zelda y a una imagen no tan distinta de él – ¡Es… no…! La princesa Zelda que conozco luce más joven. ¿Pero por qué se muestra conmigo?

-Como lo sospechaba. El espejo nos puede hacer ver a seres queridos de otras vidas y seres que amábamos al punto de dar las nuestras, que perseguimos hasta el fin y… –Ella guardó silencio cuando logró ver en el espejo un montón de cuerpos sin vida y a ella junto a un compañero que no conocía, con un extraño artefacto en la mano que simulaba una espada reluciente, algo así como una espada de luz – también a nuestras antiguas vidas a sus lados…

Tocó el espejo y se miró como una espada hermosa… una espada que juraba haber visto antes y que en ese momento la dejo helada por todo el caos formado a su alrededor. El muchacho también se parecía a alguien, a alguien que no lograba reconocer por completo.

Pero luego de esa imagen tenebrosa, logro ver algunas manos en ella, en forma de espada. La mano de Ike, del príncipe Marth, Roy, un hombre que no conocía algo regordete y con vestimenta inusual roja y azul, y tras ellos, un montón de personas que parecían brindarles un aura. ¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Estás bien, Shiori? – preguntó Link con algo de preocupación al verla tan tranquila. Tomó un hombro de la chica con suavidad y ella le volteó a ver.

-Sí – afirmó perdida, helada por aquella visión en el espejo – Estoy bien – sonrió destellante – Como sea, necesitamos el espejo para que el espíritu muestre su rostro y cause su tristeza, es la única forma de conseguir sus lágrimas. Nada en el mundo la conmueve más que el recordar su triste pasado ya que no posee reencarnaciones – dijo firme, tomó el espejo con determinación y Link la siguió – llevemos el espejo y por último, buscaré uno de los remedios para Pit.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte – Dijo Link tomando el espejo en sus manos.

Shiori alzó la mirada y observó a Ike de espaldas – Ike… – lo llamó. Por unos instantes se miraron detenidamente, luego reaccionaron – Ayúdame con esto – Link alzó el espejo y lo pasó a manos de Ike – Ten cuidado – Dijo Shiori con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh, sí – contestó distraído mientras lo dejaba a un lado. La castaña comenzó a subir por las escalerillas, Ike le tendió la mano. Luego Link hizo lo mismo pero Ike negó con la cabeza – Quiero hablar contigo, Link. Sigan buscando lo de Pit.

Link estaba muy apenado y trago saliva. Suspiro hondo y luego Ike comenzó a hablarle.

-Hasta ahora, no habías hecho más que dañarle. Nunca te diste cuenta que le dabas esperanzas que no cumplías… y no sabías lo que sentías. Ella incluso lo demostraba… – Link bajo la cabeza con suma vergüenza y Ike continuó – Desde hace semanas lo demuestra y tú muy contento de aquí allá con mujeres diferentes. Beca, la prometida de Roy que tenía fuertes sentimientos por ti y ya ni siquiera parece sonreír… y esa chica, Cremia… sin contar todo tu elenco de fans en la capital.

-Lo siento. Ahora sé que debí controlar a esa cosa que estuvo dentro mío todo el tiempo y darme cuenta de Shiori. Un lo siento no vale más que las acciones. Cuidare y procurare a Shiori de aquí en adelanta, ¡Como merece!

-Oh, amigo, tendrás que hacerlo bien o te partiré en dos – Dijo el muchacho con una mirada azotadora – No olvides que tuviste el descaro de decirle que no es asunto suyo después de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos.

Link miro decidido a Ike, el peli azul sintió una mirada que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, era tranquilizador volver a ver al viejo Link – No te preocupes, yo no cometo el mismo error fatal dos veces.

Ike sonrió con una cara despreocupada, suspirando hondo. Sus preocupaciones se iban poco a poco y al fin podía sentir que confiaba en Link, de nuevo.

-Ahora que recuerdo… siempre que Shiori y yo hablábamos, cuando recién llegué, me contaba lo maravilloso que eras peleando y como persona, y que si te conocía por favor te tuviera paciencia, porque habías perdido tanto como ella. Supongo que nunca miente y que tienes mala suerte para cuidar de ti mismo – Aclaro su garganta y luego su seriedad volvió – Pero te advierto, Link… un movimiento en falso, y no voy a titubear con ella.

Link sonrió amistosamente y luego soltó una pequeña risa – Lo sé… y estará bien, siempre y cuando tú la cuides mejor de lo que yo, suponiendo. Eso no va a pasar, tengo otra vez el control y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie, incluyéndome, le hagan daño a Shiori.

-Bien…

Se miraron como rivales, por un breve instante. Luego suspiraron de alivio y se sonrieron, tendiéndose las manos.

-¡Chicos! Encontramos algo interesante. ¡Suban! – Grito Kyle desde arriba, observando los rayos y truenos de los rivales.

-Bueno, vamos allá – dijo Ike para luego subir con los otros dos muchachos, junto al rubio.

Shiori comenzó a revisar un cofre que se encontraba a un lado de las escalerillas del sótano, un pequeño espacio al fondo.

-Estoy segura que está por aquí – dijo removiendo unos libros – ¡Aja! Lo encontré – Los ánimos de la chica eran enormes al tener ese libro en sus manos – He aquí el diario de campo de mi madre – Comenzó a leerlo mientras Link le alumbraba con el candil – Dice que podemos encontrar al hada del sur cerca del antiguo árbol del templo sagrado – Leía con atención – Y que le pidamos su bendición para poder encontrar el camino correcto a la fuente de Farone… pero a cambio… oh… no… no…

La piel se le palideció al instante y luego un color rojo la inundó, pero no de la vergüenza si no de la molestia que poseía.

-Oye, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que te decolores de la rabia? – Pregunto Link curiosamente arrebatándole el libro de las manos – Oh… ahora entiendo ¿De verdad debe pasar eso? Pero yo ya di… espera – Link comenzó a reír con preocupación – No es cierto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

-¡Ni lo menciones! – Bramo enfadada la castaña.

Ike tomó el libro de las manos de Link, mientras este se desesperaba un poco. Tal como Link, también comenzó a reírse nervioso – ¿Sólo eso? ¿De qué hay que quejarse? – Cuestionaba sin ninguna vergüenza – Sólo tenemos que… espera, eso resultará un problema, si hubiéramos sabido que…

-Hay solución – dijo Link, y entre Shiori y él comenzaron a reírse maliciosamente.

-¿La hay? – Pregunta Ike algo confundido.

Link se toma la barbilla con la mano mientras comienza a reírse internamente – Depende si estas o no dispuesto a la condición y cumples con los requisitos.

En ese instante se dio cuenta – Ya veo – pensó unos momentos y luego, decidido, miró al rubio – Yo tampoco he hecho eso– dijo seguro de sí – Nunca tuve el tiempo de experimentar esas cosas. Pero ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESPERAN QUE…? – preguntó nervioso al observar cómo es que ambos jóvenes de Hyrule, miraban con malicia hacia él y hacia Kyle.

-¿Qué están viendo? – Preguntó Kyle confundido, demasiado, sin entender que rayos pasaba.

-¡Entonces no hicimos el viaje en vano! – Sé levantó del suelo enérgicamente la castaña– Estoy dispuesta a obligarlos a que hagan todo lo que sea necesario – Mencionó con algo de nervios – Esta misión es de vida o muerte.

Una vez encontró el método para poder arreglar aquel problema, comenzó a buscar remedios para Pit, mismos que se dispuso a buscar entre frascos y papeles con hierbas dentro.

-Esto será suficiente – dijo en su tono bajo la castaña – Muy bien – se dirigió hacia los muchachos y sonrió – Vayamos hacía el árbol – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh no, no, no, ¡NO! – Dijo Kyle al mirar el libro y haciendo una tregua con el peli azul – ¡NI DE JODA VOY A HACER ESO CON IKE! ¡Mejor háganlo ustedes dos! – Dirigió sus palabras a Link y a Ike.

-No puedo, yo ya di mi primer beso hace tiempo, además…

-Ni pensarlo, que te den y que te jodan por diez a la milésima potencia – Expresó el muchacho – Además, dar la primera muestra de afecto puro a una gran hada, no significa que necesites dar tu primer beso. Lo siento, estos labios son para alguna hermosa chica… en fin. Lo que quiero decir es que bien podría hacerlo Ike, pero la idea no va a gustarte, Link.

Kyle les dio el plan, y en efecto, parecía que a Link y a Shiori no les hacia ninguna gracia. Pero era una opción viable. Quizá Shiori no estaba enamorada de Ike, pero Ike si estaba enamorado de ella. La chica aceptó la condición finalmente y con una firme voz clamo un "Ahora sólo resta esperar a Satoru"

* * *

 **El mismo día – Alrededores del Castillo de Hyrule**

Cierto joven, observaba el sol del mediodía sobre el techo de una de las torres del castillo, con algo de melancolía. Apretó su mano con fuerza y recordó aquellos rostros que a veces atormentaban su sueño. Suspiro hondo para poder despejar su mente.

-¿En serio crees que debería soltarlo por completo, Bálor? – sonrió el muchacho al "escuchar" algunas palabras de "algo" o alguien – Ya veo, es un buen punto de vista.

Cuando bajo la mirada, observó a una muchachita de cabello gris, acompañada de una con cabello celeste, que le llamó demás la atención. Sus ojos rojos parecían tener complejidad con esa muchachita, por lo que bajó a ver con más detalle.

Al verse más de cerca, comenzó a sudar un poco y a recordar un amargó momento, cortesía de la bruja morena y albina. Sin contar que a la peli celeste, también le había causado una lista larga de problemas.

Trato de escabullirse entre los arbustos cercanos, del jardín de rosales, pero fue muy tarde al sentir que una mano le tocaba el hombro.

-Vaya, vaya… pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo con un tanto de molestia, la voz de Cia – Rex Seth Benward – El mencionado, sintió que el escalofrío crecía y aclaro su voz.

-Bien, me atraparon – comentó el – Siento haberte perseguido, creyendo que aún estabas loca y obsesionada por Link y querías destruir a la princesa de Hyrule o a todos.

-¿Y…? – Preguntó la bruja oscura, esperando otra disculpa.

-Siento haberte visto en paños menores aquel día, aunque ya te dije que no soy un pervertido – Expresó el joven sin ningún tipo de señal que demostrara lo contrario.

-Cia, ya déjalo. Lo siento mucho Rex, sabes, a veces Cia se pone un poco descontrolada, pero hoy le dieron su merecido – confesó la jovencita con una pequeña risilla.

-¡Esa mocosa va a probar mi…!

-¿Me hiciste disculparme en vano? – Preguntó el muchacho observando seriamente y con brazos cruzados a la bruja oscura – ¿Vez por qué ese día nos fuimos sin más, Bálor? – Preguntó a su hombro izquierdo, en el cual ninguna vio nada – ¿Cómo que te gusta la otra? Vaya… Bueno, parece que tú – señala a Lana – Le gustas a Bálor.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Benward! – Gritoneo la albina – No voy a destruirla, peor le devolveré el favor. Ella me golpeó.

-Sí, justo después de llamarla "zorra"

Las dos brujas empezaron a discutir por quien tenía puntos más fuertes a su favor. Con aquella distracción, Rex salió del lugar sin ser visto por ellas dos.

-Diosas, respeto a las chicas, pero Cia puede ser un poco… ah, exacto, eso mismo – Dijo el joven caminando cerca del castillo, siendo visto extrañamente por algunas personas. En ese instante sintió un extraño presentimiento, un pequeño vapor salió de su boca, como cuando hace mucho frío – También lo sentiste, ¿amigo? Parece que algo se acerca, y no es nada bueno. Será mejor que le avisemos a la princesa.

* * *

 **En otro lugar, Bastante lejos de Hyrule…**

- _Bitácora activada_ : Confirmo mí llegada al planeta SSB de la sección uno. Los niveles de radiación del material de alto riesgo, conocido como Phazon, se encuentran en esta zona – decía la voz de una mujer joven – Al parecer después de alrededor de **tres** siglos, se ha podido cultivar y/o fabricar este contenido radiactivo. Además de tener mejoras en su composición química. Al parecer es usado más allá de transformarse en energía y ha perdido, casi por completo, el poder de control sobre los usuarios. Es decir, los individuos experimentados han sufrido cambios en su comportamiento y mejorado sus habilidades físicas.

* * *

 **Rushtown, Distrito N° 21**

-¡Alto, esta es zona restringida! – Decían tras el comunicador – ¡Ascienda por donde vino!

-Está hablando la tripulante Aran Samus, de la **Federación Galáctica Alfa**. Tengo un permiso de descender a este sitio para una investigación meticulosa.

Los que estaban detrás del comunicador se quedaron callados por unos momentos - ¿Cuántos pasajeros vienen a bordo?

-Sólo uno – dijo ella con una voz segura – Sólo necesitan a uno.

-De acuerdo, puede descender en la plataforma doscientos cinco – Afirmaba el hombre con una voz extraña.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo eran en ese lugar. También tenía en cuenta que esa ciudad estaba hecha una verdadera bazofia y que la gente moría de hambre.

Estaba ansiosa por mandar a esos malditos políticos hacia la borda de la justicia, patear sus traseros y meterlos en una celda por el resto de sus miserables y patéticas vidas.

Samus salió de la parte superior de su nave, la cual era algo pequeña. Fue entonces que escucho un estruendoso ruido, diciendo "¡Fuego!" Ya esperaba ese recibimiento de parte de los incrédulos tipejos.

Admiraba la escena desde lejos, arriba de los supuestos edificios del departamento de farmacéutica de Rushtown, los idiotas habían disparado a su nave, y la habían destrozado en mil pedazos. Eso no suponía ningún problema, después de todo ya era costumbre regresar sin una al cuartel.

Lo que no esperaba era ver en acción la destrucción en masa que podía provocar lo que venía a exterminar. Sintió al menos desde unos setenta metros el aire rozando sus mejillas.

- _Precaución, los niveles de radiación son medianamente altos en la zona. La opción más adecuada es equipar dispositivo de protección: Súper Varia Suite –_ Resonaba el pecho de Samus, con una voz robótica de mujer.

En ese mismo instante apareció de la nada su traje, anaranjado con unos toques de verde y rojo. Todo brillante y metálico.

Lo único que se lograba apreciar de ella era su rostro. Sus ojos verde azulados y algo de su rubia cabellera en la parte frontal de su casco, el cual tenía una ventanilla para poder ver.

Rápido entró al laboratorio en donde "aparentemente" se encontraba realizando medicamentos para la salud de los "no enfermos"

-Vaya basuras – dijo en su tono más bajo – Así que es aquí donde experimentan con esas porquerías rellenas de Phazon – casi crujía los dientes – Ni siquiera saben las consecuentes de consumirlas. Esa gente que registramos como "mutantes" estuvo expuesta solamente por el exterior de su sistema, tan solo un diez por ciento en los alimentos que consumían. Quien sabe que pueda hacerles consumiéndolas con un ochenta y dos por ciento. Y dudo mucho que sea algo bueno.

El laboratorio era enorme, pero arriba no parecía tan sospechoso. Por esa razón se internó bajo tierra.

-Tan predecibles – pensaba Samus con una sonrisa, eran verdaderamente estúpidos a sus ojos.

Comenzó a explorar sus instalaciones color blanco y cromo. Había algunos guardias de seguridad y unos cuantos sujetos con batas blancas, "científicos" que trabajaban sin saber lo que estaban realizando. Aquellos que se enteraban y se encontraban en contra, eran asesinados en el momento.

-¿Escuchaste que vino la comandante Aran? – Preguntaba uno de los trabajadores con misterio, Samus escuchaba atenta.

-No lo sabía, pero es una tontería. Desde que la guerra en los continentes mágicos comenzó, la federación Galáctica se hizo a un lado para no embarrarse – estos comenzaron a reírse de lleno, molestando a Samus de sobremanera, ellos también tenían sus problemas – Ahora que tenemos el Phazon, no creo que nadie se meta con nosotros o el país, ni siquiera la estúpida magia se interpondrá, o eso dicen los jefes.

-¿Entonces si van a expandirse? – Cuestionaba el otro.

-Según los jefes y sus planes, sí. Van a expandir Rushtown y a deshacerse de la gente no mutante. Incluyendo a los maguitos tontos y sus estúpidas ideas sagradas sobre materias primas.

-Entonces piensan joder al prójimo, ¿No? – Dijo una voz masculina tras de ellos. La rubia también observo con detenimiento al jovencito que vestía con un traje anti radiación.

Sus manos las mantenía descubiertas, extrañamente.

Los tipos se alertaron, ese muchacho venía por unos chicos que habían logrado capturar, unos jóvenes de las calles que eran perseguidos por el gobierno de Rushtown para experimentar con ellos o en todo caso exterminarlos de ser una amenaza.

Con rapidez les colocó una de sus manos en ambas bocas de los laboratoristas y comenzó a emanar un extraño vapor, algo así como si se quemase la piel, incluso llegaron a quejarse intensamente. Sin embargo, aquellas quemaduras eran más densas que las provocadas por el calor… algo así como una muy baja temperatura.

Samus volvió a expandir sus pupilas. ¿Cuántos como él podían tener esos dones? Ese era uno de los casos más extravagantes vistos por ella. Muchos de los años en los que observaban a los afectados, estos simplemente tenían deformaciones, algunos más graves que otros.

La boca de los hombres quedo pegada, ni siquiera podían respirar fácilmente, parte del hielo se había acumulad en su nariz.

-Y eso no fue sin querer – comentó seriamente al verlos desesperarse, luego rompió sus cuellos con un solo movimiento. El muchacho comenzó a observar justo desde donde ella lo estaba observando – Desactivé todas las cámaras de seguridad, y coloqué videos falsos; los audios también son distintos… pero aun siento una mirada, ¿Bajaras o esperas a que te baje?

Samus bajó impresionada de las habilidades del chico – Buenas habilidades para un principiante.

-Imagino que eres Samus Aran; de todas formas, apártate – dijo secamente, sin observarle a los ojos.

Ella se enfadó. Un tipo al que no conocía le estaba tratando mal, incluso después de no hacerle absolutamente nada y elogiarle de manera franca – ¡Qué modales para hablarle a una dama! Eres de esta asquerosa ciudad, ¿verdad?

-Sí, deduces bien, hay que admitirlo – soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Mira, te lo diré directamente, esto no es asunto de niños – comentó algo molesta – Deberías irte a casa. No sólo vine aquí por un asunto importante, también vine a destrozar este laboratorio. Ahora me doy cuenta es de tecnología muy vieja de piratas, así que será fácil destrozar esta pocilga.

-Tenemos intereses diferentes, por eso te digo que… un momento – Cayó en cuenta de las palabras de la rubia – ¡¿Destruir?! ¡No, no puedes!

-Hazte a un lado, no estorbes – decía alejándolo con su brazo, pero él lo tomó inmediatamente.

-Te lo suplico, escúchame. Hay gente aún – Decía preocupado; con algo de suerte la convencería.

-Eso no importa, he venido a exterminar el sitio, sea como sea, con malditos piratas o personas.

Él la observó con detenimiento y un poco de molestia – ¡Son inocentes! Si de verdad eres una guardiana galáctica… entonces esta en tu poder salvar a los inocentes, es el código alfa, ¿recuerdas? "No experimentar con criaturas, no matar inocentes. El deber de los lideres es cuidar a sus semejantes."

Samus apretó los dientes con enfado al recordar que regresar a la federación, era su deber cumplir fuese como fuese ese código. Así mismo se soltó del agarre del chico bruscamente – Muy bien, pero que sea rápido, tu…

-Me llamo Stuart Evans – Decía con alivio – Puedes decirme Stu anda más... Yo sé dónde los tienen. He visto lo que les hacen.

La rubia suspiró hondo... pensando que no haya sido una equivocación hacerle caso a ese muchacho. De esa manera, recorrieron el lugar hasta toparse con un extraño corredor que mostraba algunas puertas y salas para experimentar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo están aquí? Lo pregunto porque este es un plan que parecería llevar unos meses… es decir, podrían no estar con vida ya – Comentó la rubia con franqueza.

-Hace dos días nos persiguieron, atraparon a tres de nosotros con poderes como los míos. Logré escapar gracias a que me dieron tiempo; era inevitable que nos atraparan. Por esa razón que decidí venir por ellos. Devolverles el favor, sin involucrar a los demás.

-Vaya historia – Samus tiró una de las puertas donde observó que no había nadie. Ella mantenía un camuflaje, su traje mejorado le permitió la habilidad de invisibilidad. Stuart, por su parte, estaba aún con aquel traje que le hacía ver cómo un ingeniero de laboratorio.

Este se sorprendió al ver como la puerta caía sin ningún ruido – Eso es un rayo silenciador de materia. Eficiente… pero, ¿se puede saber qué hacemos en un sitio como este? No hay nadie, tuvimos suerte.

-Mi visor de calor indicaba cero señales de vida humana – Miro a Stuart con el dispositivo, dando se cuenta que tampoco era capaz de verle con el visor – o pirata dentro de este cubículo, así que la abrí. Si todos los científicos trabajan sin saber con quienes, es seguro que hacen reportes de investigación. Son datos que necesita la Federación.

-Comprendo.

-Y de paso… encontrar a los mutantes que están presos. Como decías antes – al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, el joven alzo la mirada – Es el deber de los guardianes galácticos el preservar la vida de inocentes – Stuart sonrió de repente, enfocado en Samus – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Samus algo avergonzada.

-Puedes ver que no me importan demasiadas cosas interpersonales. Hoy en día ver gente despreciable es común. Lo que digo es que es un alivio saber que todavía queda mucho por explorar para encontrar personas justas. Al menos en esta parte del continente, Aran. Deberías ser más sincera – Y sin que ella se diese cuenta, volvió a mirarla. Otra sonrisilla, algo _sospechosa_ , salió esta vez.

Ella cayó un instante, un sentimiento embarazoso invadió su cuerpo – Yo sólo hago lo que la federación dicta – Anunció sin mirarle al rostro.

Cuando empezaron a hurgar entre los papeles y computadoras, Stuart se dio cuenta de algo. En uno de las puertas de un mueble encontró unos frascos con muestras.

-Mira… supongo que esto es algo – Tomó uno de los frascos y lo mostró a la rubia.

-Eso… eso es sangre de piratas ¿Para qué…? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar las palabras de su capitán, Rangel, antes de alistarse para la misión.

" _En New ARC habitan la unidad Star Fox, ellos comenzaron a clonar varios de los animales que se encontraban en un planeta cerca por su descenso, tecnología de punta ¡Qué loco! ¿No crees?_ "

-Es una maldita locura, sí…

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Creo que lo que hacen es clonar más piratas. Hace tiempo, mi madre, me platicó las aventuras de una ancestro mía… ella… tenía el nombre que me pusieron. Cuando ella encontró a Metal Ridley, un pirata espacial, digamos que líder. Lo siguió hasta un sitio llamado Tallon IV… ahí, en las antiguas minas de Phazon… ellos hacían experimentos con ellos mismos, transformándolos en criaturas de inmenso tamaño y fuerza – gruñó con desprecio, apretando los puños - Con la nueva tecnología y los avances en investigación del material... esto podría convertirse ser una desgracia.

-Entonces quieren utilizar material genético para volverse más fuertes.

-No sólo eso. Clonarse significaría que volverían a abundar esos malditos. ¿Pero para que los quieren a ustedes? No los necesitan, es muy poco probable que utilicen su código genético.

-Nos quieren para ser sus soldados, o exterminarnos, si somos una amenaza.

Samus volvió a apretar los puños y sus dientes con más fuerza – Tenemos que ayudarlos. Sacar a todos y volar en pedazos esta porquería de sitió. Prepárate, quizá la luz se nos vaya.

-¿Cómo dices?

Samus comenzó a escanear el sector donde se encontraría con más energía y luego extendió su brazo. Tocó aquel lugar y luego causó una descarga dejando sin funcionamiento todo el laboratorio.

-Es una suerte que sea viejo este sitio. Te sugiero colocarte detrás. Habrá muchos que quieran atacarnos.

Y tal como dijo en medio de la oscuridad comenzaron a disparar. Por suerte, su visor de calor le ayudo a terminar rápido con ellos. Corrieron de pasillo en pasillo, sala en sala. Esquivaban y golpeaban ambos.

Samus le indicaba en qué dirección iban y Stuart se lanzaba con unas garras de hielo en la mano.

Después de muchos caídos a su alrededor, hallaron una enorme sala con celdas para personas y experimentos. Stuart escuchó como varias personas lloraban en silenció y otras pedían clemencia.

-¡Ice, ayúdanos! –Grito una voz pequeña, de una niña – ¡Ayúdanos!

-No te fuerces, Jazmín, Stu no vendrá. Si viene será un idiota – esta vez habló una voz más madura, de mujer igualmente – Será… un idiota – apenas dijo eso comenzó a llorar tristemente.

-Galia, ¿Por qué entristeces a las pequeñas? – dijo con simulada molestia.

Las otras dos no se lo podían creer, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. O era demasiado estúpido.

-¡Ice! ¡Haz venido! –Gritó de emoción la pequeña de unos siente años.

-No dejaría a la única que me dice como quiero – Bromeo un poco.

Samus se quedó boquiabierta con la cantidad de personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, encarceladas y en su lecho de muerte. De un solo golpe rompió una columna donde se hallaban algunos cables. Colocó cada uno en un determinado sitio en aquella caja de metal y luego los enchufo a su traje.

- _Interfaz terminada: Control de las celdas de energía instalado_ – Apareció frente a ella una pantalla táctil que comenzó a tocar. Desenchufo los cables de su traje y comenzó a caminar hacia Stu.

-Tengo la conexión directa. Dime cuales debo abrir – comentó seriamente.

-Una señorita, ¿eres novia de Stu? – Preguntó curiosamente la niña.

Samus se paralizo del nervio y retiró su casco. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro y luego suspiro – No, no lo soy.

-Oh, es que eres muy linda.

-Cristi, no preguntes cosas así – dijo apenas la chica peli negra – Supongo que eres Aran Samus – la observó con algunas lágrimas –Te vimos muchas veces en noticias, de verdad agradecemos que este aquí – Comentaba Galia.

-Por nada – contesto Samus – Abriré la celda.

Así como dijo, dejo libre a la niña y a la jovencita de unos veinte años. Ambas se le tiraron encima a Stu. Con tal cariño que el joven sintió algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Samus veía la escena con algo de gracia por la reacción del muchacho.

-Faltan Peter, Ashley, Ramsey y Marcus. ¿Dónde están? – Preguntaba sin respuesta.

-Ellos – Dudo al principio, pero luego lo soltó – fueron los primeros en ser tomados, debido a que trataron de escapar y revelarse – comentó ya sin dilación alguna la pelinegra.

En cuanto dijo esto la niña se echó a llorar, puesto que Marcus era su hermano mayor. Stu sintió algo de culpa, aunque no lo demostrara tan concretamente. No demostraría debilidad frente a la pequeña, hermana de uno de sus amigos. Después de todo… antes ya la había dejado a cargo de él. Confiaba en Marcus pero había fallado en escapar.

- **Si tan sólo hubieran huido sin mi… esto no habría pasado –** Se culpó el chico con angustia y molestia a su vez. Pero no era tiempo, había que salvar a esas personas…

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	7. V: Rocío de luz – Parte I

**NOTAS:**

 _*El panorama del bosque de Farone, es casi igual al del de Twilight princess, con una combinación de la forma en la que se ve en Botw y más espacioso, algo cambiado en cuanto a la distribución de espació. Son más árboles que espacios abiertos donde Midna brincaba con Wolf Link para evitar la niebla morada._

 _*Este capítulo era de 10,000 palabras, por lo que lo partí en dos. :3_

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

Capítulo V: Rocío de luz – Parte I: El caballero de la Espada **X**

* * *

 **Hyrule; Región de Farone.**

Para su mala o buena suerte, Satoru había vuelto demasiado rápido. Miro a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a la puerta y luego se acercó a ellos.

-Volví… pero esa cosa se escapó – expresó con desgana – Aunque no debería preocuparme tanto – suspiro con una ligera sonrisa – ¿Ya dejaron sus dramitas?

-Eso no era ningún drama – Dijo Link con algo de preocupación – A juzgar por tu cara, deduzco que no estas al cien por ciento seguro de que esa cosa sea un pequeño cero a la izquierda.

Satoru sonrió un poco – De cierta forma tienes razón, pero sigo pensando que la mocosa hizo un drama muy grande. A pesar de todas tus habilidades como mujer y de tu gran capacidad interpersonal de relacionarte con otros, eres bastante débil con el elfo.

Shiori se sonrojo un poco, y fue acariciada en la cabeza por el "elfo" – No soy fuerte para asuntos que involucren mis sentimientos. Pero aprenderé rápido.

-Espero que sí, y no sólo sobre tus relaciones sentimentales – hizo énfasis en lo último, claramente, Shiori, había comprendido a que se refería, pero sólo ella – Por ahora ¿descubrieron algo?

Kyle miro que detrás de Satoru, había alguien entre los arbustos. Este se asustó un poco pero Satoru sintió aquello de inmediato, sin tomarle tanta importancia.

-Parece que habrá más drama – dijo con una sonrisilla el más joven de todos – Es probable que el único, además de mí, que no ha tenido enamoramientos fuertes, es Ike.

-¿Dijiste enamoramientos? – Preguntó Ike confundido – Yo nunca dije eso. N-Nunca he dado un beso a ninguna mujer, pero sí que me he enamorado antes – Confesó bastante nervioso ante los presentes.

-No sé por qué necesitan eso – dijo Satoru confiado – ¿Es algo relacionado con el gran hada?

-Así es – afirmo Shiori – Según el libró, necesitamos que alguien exprese su primer muestra de amor hacia alguien para que ella tomé esa magia y la convierta en un camino más certero hacia la fuente de Farone – comento la muchacha con algo de confusión – Pero Ike ya la ha dado y Kyle todavía es demasiado joven… eso nos deja…

Todos dirigieron su mirada al muchacho de negro – ¿Qué? – Preguntó al verles con esos ojos maliciosos.

-Parece que eres demasiado amargado y supongo que jamás has amado a alguien, ¿verdad? – comenta Link con algo de diversión entre sus palabras.

-No voy a hacer ninguna cosa extraña – Dijo tirándoles aquella idea con sus palabras – Hay más métodos y conozco uno efectivo – Satoru esbozó una sonrisa, ahora la de él era la más maliciosa y perversa de entre la de los chicos.

* * *

 **Rushtown, Distrito N° 21; Laboratorios subterráneos.**

-Ahora hay que irnos… libera a los restantes – Dijo Stu a la rubia. Samus asintió liberando al resto de personas que parecían estar de sus lados. Unos eran niños, otros ancianos e incluso mujeres embarazadas. Todo un lio para escapar, pero lo lograrían.

-¡Síganme! Iremos hacia la superficie en menos del tiempo que creen posible – comentó Samus – Todos saldrán de este lio sea como sea.

Así mismo, siguieron a la guardiana de la federación, pero el camino no sería nada sencillo.

-Muy bien, son todos – decía Samus examinando las puertas de las celdas.

Stu al fin se había des hecho de su traje anti radiación con el que había entrado en cubierto. Ahora se le podía ver bien su físico. A Samus le sorprendió un poco como vestía. Medía bastante, aunque no tanto como ella. Tenía el cabello largo, tanto que podría hacerse una coleta, color negro y con las puntas pintadas de rojo. Sus ojos verdes denotaban la nada… casi literalmente, vacíos que le provocaban escalofríos a la rubia.

Pero no todo era tan aterrorizante. Le parecía de cierta forma atractivo a la vista, la estatura, los pectorales y los aretes rojos sobre la parte superior de su oreja izquierda le llamaban la atención. Después de todo " **un hombre con aretes no luce tan mal** "

Eso sí, vestía un poco extraño para muchas personas, o quizá no tanto. Su camisa abierta era roja y atrás, en la parte de la espalda, tenía un cráneo negro con alas. Bajo la camisa, una armadura, casi tan delgada que prefería llamarle "traje ajustado" Este color negro con una "Y" entre el abdomen y el pecho. Unos pantalones de mezclilla, más o menos ajustados, botas negras militares y guantes sin dedos igual negros. Sobre el derecho, escrito en un idioma casi olvidado y en color rojo "ゼロ" que significaba "Cero"

Luego de distraerse unos instantes mirando al muchacho con su peculiar mezcla de color rojo y negro, las alarmas del laboratorio comenzaron a sonar sin ningún aviso. Las luces del sitio se encendieron también y luego un montón de soldados, con armas potentes en las manos, comenzaron a rodearlos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Samus Aran – decía la sexy voz de una mujer detrás de todos esos hombres uniformados.

-T-Tú… ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Samus parecía impresionada por la susodicha.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntaba descarada, con gracia en el tono– Las cosas son así, soy la líder del programa "Re-generation" El programa para que vuelva a existir los eficientes piratas y roben datos para mí.

-¡Me matas de risa! Ellos no obedecen a nadie… ¡Jeanne, traidora!– Gritó con fuerza la guardiana – ¡No necesitas esto, eres una bruja!

-Oh, pero claro que lo harán, ¿Crees que venimos sin preparación? Aran, esos días terminaron – Así como dijo Samus, la mujer de ese momento se llamaba Jeanne y pertenecía a un clan antiguo de brujas – No soy más una Umbra.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Cereza lo sabe…? – Jeanne le sonrió descara, sólo ella sabía que Bayonetta no se encontraba – No creo. Entonces… – Se colocó el casco de nuevo y cargo su arma – Te arrepentirás.

Ella también desglosó su juego de pistolas, una en cada pie y mano en color negro.

-Ya veremos – sonrió malévolamente.

Nadie pensaba que una bruja estuviese detrás del proyecto. Siempre insistentes los científicos en despreciar y desvalorar la magia, fuese cual fuese, y ahora la ironía llenaba el asunto. Pero si Jeanne era sólo la directora del proyecto ¿Quién era el principal? Además la federación cooperaba con Cereza, alias "Bayonetta", líder de las Umbra, desde que se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había más como ellos, y valientemente había asumido la responsabilidad del cargo. Y luego de un tiempo, no pudieron comunicarse otra vez con ella.

Jeanne tenía experiencia, estilo y fuerza desmedidos. Tantos años en ese "negocio" habían dado grandes frutos.

En cuanto a los demás, se encontraban rodeados.

-Cristi – llamo Stu a la niña – Haz lo tuyo.

-¡OK! – La niña inhalo profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Delante de todos, a excepción de los soldados, comenzó a aparecer una especie de campo violeta.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Todos los que tengan buenas habilidades y poderes, cooperen! ¡Los demás, detrás de esta niña! – señala a la pequeña mientras se mantenía en reposo.

Los atacantes no podían golpearlos con proyectiles, pero si con golpes cercanos. Galia protegía a la niña mientras Stu y los otros chicos peleaban por su libertad.

Por otro lado…

Jeanne era rápida y tensa. Dejaba a Samus muy acorralada con cada ataque. Golpes y principalmente patadas con disparos dejaban poco espacio a Samus. Poco a poco la rubia se iba cansando hasta quedar fuera de combate. En su poder, tenía un juego de pistolas que nunca antes había visto, al parecer, funcionando con energía demoniaca y Phazon, no eran sus "Rosas de Ónix" parecían ser más "tecnológicas" Algo en ellas pudo ver, una firma que ella conocía bastante bien. Pero no pudo pensar más, Jeanne de dio un golpe, dos y más, todos directo a la cara de la ex caza recompensas. Cayó al suelo como insecto.

-¡Aran! – Grito el muchacho al verla sobre el suelo.

Jeanne estaba lista para llamar a un familiar demonio, cuando Stu saltó de una pared, aferrándose hacia ella con picos de hielo en sus zapatos y garras en las manos. Luego saltando hacia Jeanne con agilidad, derribándola en el aire sin previo aviso.

El chico se levanta y recubre sus manos con garras de hielo al que mentalmente llama como "Wolf's Claws" y comienza a abalanzarse sobre Jeanne protegiendo a Samus.

Al sentirse atacada requiere ayuda, que no sirve de mucho porque los otros estaban arrasando gracias a un chico que podía multiplicarse cuantas veces quisiera.

-¡No te metas…! – Jeanne grito unas palabras que no entendían los otros y su cabello comenzó a moverse extrañamente, acumulándose en un punto donde había un portal sobre el suelo.

-Oh no – dijo Samus por lo bajo – Esto… no es nada bueno.

Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica interrumpió a la mujer dejándola paralizada unos instantes. Pero no sólo eso. Con ayuda de Galia, quien tenía un don de amplificar los dones de otras personas, pudo dejar electrocutados a los otros.

-No esperen, ¡vamos! – Grito fuerte la chica que había hecho aquello.

Samus se levantó bruscamente dejando una bomba de tiempo en el suelo. Así mismo los chicos corrieron de ese sitio, formaban un grupo de veinte personas. Cristi se distrajo al ver a una chica desnuda en medio de la sala, antes de irse, y la señalo.

-¡Debemos hacer algo! – Señalo al lado de Stu, quien mantenía su mano sobre la suya.

-Cristi, me alegra que – decía a duras penas – seas valiente y eso. Pero no hay tiempo para… ¡espera! – La niña se zafó de su agarre y corrió hasta ella – Muy bien, pero tú vete con ellos, iré por esa persona.

-¿Qué haces, Stuart? – Preguntó Galia viendo como su amigo se quedaba ahí.

-Si no voy, Cristi lo hará ¡Largo! – Gritó Stu apresurado. Samus la observó con complejidad y tomó su hombro en señal de acuerdo, entonces Galia aceptó su decisión.

-¡Pero regresa! – Le gritó con preocupación la jovencita pelinegra.

-Claro – guiñó un ojo con diversión – **Que me porte así significa que puede ser mi fin, pero no pasa nada** – pensó sintiéndose idiota por sus palabras.

La chica estaba ahí estática solamente. Pero alzo la vista al escuchar como Stu golpeaba el contenedor rectangular de vidrió que la contenía, algo así como una bañera. Con unos golpes más logró agrietar y romper el vidrió.

Miró a la chica un poco demás y luego agitó su cabeza – Sígueme – La mujer parecía confundida y sólo miraba al muchacho que ahora se sentía lascivo por estar frente a una mujer "tan así"

Al ver que no reaccionaba le acomodó su camisa roja sobre el cuerpo, y la cargó sobre sus manos, llevándola con los demás.

No bastaron unos instantes para darse cuenta que el camino era muy duro. Veía como gente no sobrevivía a los ataques, cayendo sin vida sobre el suelo. Mujeres embarazadas y viejos eran los que caían primero. Hasta que vio que… Galia también cayó.

-¡Galia! – Grito acercándosele – ¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Arriba! – Comentaba sin éxito alguno.

-S-Stu, no hay remedio… cuida de Cristi… ella es… importante. Confió en ti… Ice

-Galia… no – Apretó sus puños y le miró con melancolía. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de tener amigos y perderlos, nunca podían permanecer junto a él, y a veces hasta pensaba que era una maldición que él, por si sólo tenía al considerar a la gente como "un amigo"

En ese instante, Galia dejó de respirar, pero no era momento de llorar. Simplemente siguió casi sin habla para proteger a Cristi, quien iba más adelante con Samus y otras personas.

La caza recompensas pidió refuerzos y voló una pared para salir rápidamente de aquel sitió. La federación llegó en seguida, evacuando a los civiles cercanos.

No quedaba más que esperar un milagro por que las cosas mejoraran. Aunque claro, el hecho de perder gente en el camino dolía, dolía como siempre había dolido.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, parte de las tropas del enemigo se acercaba a velocidades inexplicables. Samus temía por que quedaba algo de gente y estaban a punto de ser asaltados por estos. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y Stuart parecía algo depresivo. Lo podía notar en su mirada.

Fue que, como si hubiera sido una petición divina, alguien saltó en su defensa, comenzó a atacar a los enemigos como si no fueran nada en absoluto, cortaba justo a la mitad o en tres, su espada no perdía el filo al estar creada, por así decirlo, de energía. La empuñadura tenía forma de X, el mango era color azul y el "filo" era verde.

Pronto, un campo cernido en carmesí y trozos de carne, comenzó a mirarse en todo su esplendor. Un olor intenso a sangre se hizo presente y algunas personas estaban algo perturbadas por aquello.

-¿Qué hace un Reploid en Rushtown? – Pregunto Stu con confusión, al ver que Samus no se sorprendía en absoluto – ¿Samus?

(NOTA: Es una "raza" de Megaman X, según datos del autor del personaje)

La rubia estaba aliviada, aunque Stu parecía reconocer sin duda aquel sujeto – ¿No es…?

-No, no es el legendario X. Él desapareció sin dejar rastro, aunque sí que se parece, pero es un viejo amigo – Expresó Samus con alegría en el rostro. De cualquier persona, su suerte encontró al perfecto salvador. Con su ayuda, la federación tuvo la oportunidad de sacar refuerzos.

Una nave se postró justo a unos metros del laboratorio y pudieron evacuar también a los que acompañaban a la rubia, incluyendo al misterioso jovencito que había aparecido para ayudarles, incluso, galante, cargó a la semi herida Samus. Justo después, la bomba explotó dejando en completo caos esa parte de Rushtown y los alrededores. Afortunadamente, el laboratorio estaba lejos de los civiles en ese distrito.

* * *

 **Nave de la Federación Galáctica, espacio aéreo de Rushtown.**

Cuando las cosas estaban mejor, el muchacho dejo a Samus en un pequeño sitió para sentarse, y le dijo un "Hablemos más tarde, alguien te requiere" el cual se refería a Shulk. Ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa y agradeció su buen gesto.

-Buen trabajo, Samus – Comentaba la voz del muchacho, Shulk – Adam estaría muy contento con todo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Samus se estremeció un tanto – Shulk – Llamo al rubio por lo bajo – No veo por qué, pero bueno – se retiró el varia suit, bastante adolorida.

-Has rescatado a estas personas. Parte de nuestro protocolo. Recuerda que la gente es importante también.

Señala con la mirada a las demás personas alrededor – Si tú lo dices – dijo con desgana, recordando a todos aquellos que no lograron salir con vida – ¿Regresaremos a la base?

-No, tenemos asuntos con los países mágicos, ordenes de arriba. La ciudad de Vigrid y la civilización de Umbra son como el intermedio de lo mágico y tecnología, sin mencionar que Vigrid es la mitad entre cada continente y además de que ahora tenemos una identidad registrada, Jeanne. Nos pidieron investigar ahí, aunque quizá vaya yo sólo esta vez, luego arribaras tú en Hyrule. Dejarás a los civiles en Hyrule, con la guerra terminada, será mejor a que estén en ese país.

-Ya lo sé. Espera, ¿Hyrule? Por lo alterado que te vez, parece que sucedió algo malo. ¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto la rubia a Shulk.

-La guerra había cesado en Hyrule, pero justo cuando iban a celebrarlo con la diosa de la luz, la hirieron, no me preguntes cómo porque tampoco lo sé, pero por su actual vulnerabilidad nos llamaron – Respondió el muchacho, revisando una que otra cosa.

-Los dioses no pueden ser heridos, no lo entiendo – Decía Samus con rabia.

Entonces, la chica que antes ayudo a los chicos a escapar con esa ola de rayos, se entrometió en el asunto – Pero por supuesto que pueden, es un objetivo concreto hablando del medio físico, pueden herirla.

-Disculpa, pero se supone que es una diosa – Le respondió Samus.

-Pues disculpa tú, sigue teniendo un cuerpo físico, ¿no? – Dijo con un "Daah" al final de su queja – Piensa un poco, genio.

Samus, con mal carácter, encaró a la chica – A todo esto ¿Quién eres? Y me refiero a tu nombre completo, porque tu cara no me suena importante – Comentó la rubia con enfado

La chica castaña se le paró en frente tanto como antes Samus a ella. Tenía bastante buen cuerpo y era algo bajita comparándola con el metro noventa de Samus. Sus ojos verdes eran tan brillantes que penetraban a Samus profundamente. Su cabello era castaño y corto arriba de los hombros ligeramente. Parecía tener una cicatriz en la nariz hasta los labios, que el maquillaje ya desgastado no podía cubrir bien, además de unas pecas en el rostro.

Vestía coquetamente, con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo rotos de las rodillas y muslos, sumamente ajustados. Una blusa negra, ajustada también y algo rota, eso deducido por las rasgaduras que mostraba. Una chaqueta blanca, con algunos detalles entre poco más de rosa a morado. Botas de tacón bajo que llegaban debajo de su rodilla. En su cuello, una gargantilla (o también llamado "choker") y un collar de plata, este con cuatro fotografías no muy fáciles de ver, algo parecido a un portarretratos. Por último detalle a añadir, un guante color plata, brillando en celeste. Cubriendo ligeramente el brazo derecho.

La jovencita se retiró la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando un poco a la vista, en su brazo derecho, un tatuaje de un hermoso Fénix resurgiendo entre cenizas y otro más sobre el cuello, cuyos caracteres eran también algo antiguos, "XXIII" junto a un nombre "Nicole".

-Mi nombre es Nicole Cristina Memorize Blaze, veinte años, soltera – Le guiña el ojo al rubio detrás, el cual sólo esboza una sonrisa traviesa que decía "Lo tomaré en cuenta"

-Bueno, Nicole – le habla con desprecio la rubia – Los enviaremos a un laboratorio en Hyrule para analizar los daños tenidos, y me refiero a tu cabeza, por supuesto.

-No es ningún daño. De hecho, he pasado por mucho más desde antes, así que no me cuentes historias para críos, rubia oxigenada. Quiero cooperar para deshacerme de la bruja, literalmente – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Ha, es cierto… Es una bruja, ¡Ha, ha!

-Que agradable – le sonrió Shulk con algo de galantería.

-Viene con el paquete, querido – Volvió a coquetear con el rubio.

-Oxigenada ¿En serio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? ¡Agh! No me importan sus coqueteos… Haz lo que quieras, Shulk. Por cierto, ¿Stuart? – Se distrajo al observar al aludido sentado en un lugar, dejando a los otros coquetear. Junto a él una chica semi desnuda y Cristi al otro lado de él – ¿Quién es?

Stu alza la mirada con complicación para toparse con la de Samus – No sé, perdona, me distraje pensando – Dijo sincero, con la mirada ciertamente perdida al cielo a través de las ventanillas – Estábamos saliendo y de pronto Cristi la encontró en una caja rectangular. Estaba ahí, desnuda nada más.

-Ya veo, le ofreciste tu camisa como todo un caballero – Ella le esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-No te confundas, lo hice para no distraerme con…. No, tienes razón, fue pura etiqueta – lo dijo algo indiferente.

Samus notó que algo le molestaba al muchacho, por lo que decidió hablarle un poco más – Bien… Stu ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Este accedió sin más reproche y se alejaron de la niña, encargándola con Shulk. Salieron al pequeño balcón de la "nave" a conversar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stu a Samus. Trató de sonar indiferente sin éxito alguno.

-Lo siento – Samus se paró justo en frente de él, con algo de tristeza – No sé qué decir al respecto. Por primera vez siento empatía con alguien más. Sé lo importante que esa chica era – Se cruzó de brazos un poco incómoda.

-Claro que no, no sabes nada acerca de mí, de lo que me ha pasado. No te creas nadie, Aran. Tú conservas a tu gente y yo… simplemente la pierdo.

-¿Qué tan egoísta puedes llegar a sonar? ¿Eh? – Preguntó un poco molesta por su comentario – Claro que entiendo ¿Sabes por qué deje de ser "guardiana" espacial? Mi hermano, ese chico llamado Adam Aran, el famoso comandante en jefe, ¡Él falleció y nadie lo ayudó! – Gritó fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos – Fue una trampa de la generación pasada, una generación de "guardianes" corruptos, en la que sólo él, como líder, pudo ser firme y justo. No tengo idea de cómo perdiste a tu familia, pero lo lamento, lamento haber fallado hoy…

Stu se quedó mirando a Samus determinante, pero no hizo más que suspirar – No confío en nadie, pero tú me caes bien. Eres sincera y no te callas las cosas que hay que decir. Si por un momento te ofendí, lo siento. Sin embargo, el término "amigos" no está dentro de mi vocabulario, no sólo porque no te conozca. De repente sin explicación ya serás una amiga, eso suena loco… Sin embargo… en algún determinado momento podre confiar en ti, lo presiento. ¿Era todo lo que querías decirme?

Samus también suspiro de pronto – No… pero gracias por eso. Iba a proponerte que…

-¿Tú tienes veintidós? Uh, tentador, ¡tentador! – La chica de antes se ríe divertidamente.

-Siento ser tan coqueto, es que tiene meses que no hablo con una mujer extrovertida. O al menos, que aparenta serlo – comenta Shulk con picardía.

-¡¿Qué quieres que me una a la federación?! – En ese momento se escucha un grito enorme desde donde los otros dos hablaban, de nuevo.

-No grites – dijo Samus alarmada, moviendo sus manos con palmas abiertas de lado a lado– Sólo es una propuesta ¿Tan malo te resulta? Además es seguro que Shulk hará guardiana a esa niña molesta, y no la voy a soportar sola.

-No, es que… Bueno, no me lo esperaba, la verdad – confesó el muchacho rascándose la nuca – ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque te he observado, ya sea por mucho o poco tiempo, eres ágil y eres justo. Pero lo que más tienes es determinación y valentía. Eres una buena persona, aunque no lo parezcas. Con esas cualidades, diría que eres un gran candidato para la federación, y como su líder me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi compañero.

El muchacho lo pensó un segundo, no sería mala idea, después de todo le prometió a Marcus cuidar de Cristi y la paga de la Federación también podría ayudar a los chicos callejeros con los que trataba en Rushtown, más allá de eso, podría interrumpir en casas de los malditos corruptos para cargarse a esos hijos de… bueno, a esos malditos "bastardos de mierda" como solía llamarlos. Y ver a Samus casi todo el tiempo con ese traje pegado al cuerpo que le dejaba los atributos a la vis… espera ¿qué?

-Bueno, lo haré, sólo porque quiero deshacerme de la basura que habita en mi ciudad y… por otras cuestiones – Finalizó sus palabras y luego se quedó observando bien a la chica rubia – No preguntes más.

-¡Muy bien! Me alegra que hayas aceptado.

-Es por mis razones personales. No te entusiasmes – Decía agitando su mano mientras volvía adentro de la nave.

-Igual me alegro de que hayas aceptado – Comentó para sí misma en su tono más bajo. Volvió en sí para acordarse de un asunto – Por cierto, necesito que analices información que pude recolectar en la interfaz – Stu asintió con un saludo de frente, casi como un soldado, pero dando la espalda a la rubia caminando dentro de la nave.

* * *

Ya adentro, Shulk comenzó a analizar a la chica misteriosa. Antes Samus la había vestido con una bata, puesto que no respondía, sólo respiraba pero estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

-Samus, mira esto – dijo alarmado el rubio – Su cuerpo… está completamente hecho de energía de Phazon, aunque antes no lo parecía, por estar en reposo. Ha sufrido bastante. Parece que le han atormentado su cerebro y cocido extremidades.

-No puede ser ¿Cuánto crees que lleve así? – Samus tomó la mano de la jovencita. Esta ni se inmutó. Shulk aproximaba que unos cuatro o cinco meses – ¿Crees que puedan sanarla en Hyrule? – Preguntaba la rubia esperanzada.

-Probablemente – contestó Shulk nervioso, no sabía con exactitud – La magia puede llegar a ser más eficiente que la tecnología. Conocen maneras de sanar a la gente, muy efectivas, y además son maneras que no afectan como tal a la naturaleza.

-Inténtenlo – Comentó entrando por la puerta el nuevo miembro de la federación – Ella es una afectada de los fenómenos radiactivos en mi país, su nombre es Elizabeth Jena Fredickson, una chica rica. Apenas me di cuenta, encubrieron sus muertes con un supuesto accidente hace unos seis meses, luego no se habló más de los Fredickson. Sus padres fueron asesinados en el intento de pagar para que no la llevaran, según el historial. Revisé los expedientes que me pediste, Samus. Es altamente peligrosa, calificada como "mutante" de alto riesgo.

-¿Cuáles son las circunstancias? – Pregunta el rubio curioso, no había muchos que tuvieran título de "alto riesgo"

-Absorción de materiales radiactivos potentes, empleo de la energía para generar súper novas, o eso es lo que pudieron encontrar como teoría. Lo que quiere decir el reporte es que la chica es una bomba de energía que puede sobrevivir a grandes explosiones. Si explotase, no se destruiría su cuerpo, es cómo si sólo almacenara energía y la expulsara masivamente.

Ambos rubios quedaron exaltados por aquella noticia tan extraordinaria, nunca en toda su vida habían encontrado a alguien con tanto poder.

-Es un peligro, incluso para el continente mágico, por eso madame Jeanne… – Comentaba Shulk con una expresión perturbada.

Samus golpeó sin su traje la pared, logró hacerle una abolladura – ¡¿Qué intenta?! Esto es enfermizo. ¡Mira como esta! – La señaló de sus brazos y piernas cocidos – Me da asco sólo pensar en cuantas cosas sufrió.

Stu continuaba dando detalles – Según el reporte, fue abusada más de cuatro veces por otros sujetos de prueba en la esperanza de que quedara embarazada, sin éxito. Su poder no puede ser clonado y descubrieron que era estéril. Luego continuaron investigando su ADN y a pesar de saber que no podría concebir vidas, siguieron "cruzándola" como si de un animal se tratase. Malditos bastardos – Samus apretó bien sus puños, golpeó la pared de nuevo y Shulk sólo bajo la mirada.

-Bueno… al menos tenemos la esperanza de recuperar a esta joven en el continente mágico – Expresó Shulk algo más tranquilo que Samus.

-Esperemos – finalizó Stu, con algo de pena en su expresión, aquella conversación.

* * *

Samus suspiro hondo, para luego salir a despejarse en el mismo lugar donde antes había hablado con Stu. Sintió la brisa recorrer sus mejillas y cabello. Luego observo que a su derecha estaba su amigo, con lo cual se sorprendió y posteriormente se sonrojo un poco al sentir que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Qué miras, Rex Falcon? – Preguntó Samus con una ligera molestia en el tono.

( **NOTA: SI, ¡HAY DOS REX!** )

-Nada, es que el viento te sienta muy bien – Contesto sin mucho rodeo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-Ah, ¿sí? – Preguntó sonriendo divertida – Aunque no creo sentirme bien en este momento – confesó algo afligida. Se dio la espalda y se recargo en el barandal. Pero el cansancio le invadió de repente y casi cae de la nave, de no ser por las manos del joven, que la detuvieron a tiempo.

-Deberías descansar en un lugar más seguro – Volvió a cargarle para llevarla a otro lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los muchachos que se encontraban dentro.

La rubia sintió que la vergüenza le invadía, acostumbraba a ser la que cargara a los demás y se pusiera en un plan rudo, pero el joven le hacía sentir diferente, sobre todo porque la hacía ver más una damisela en peligro que una mujer independiente.

Solían ser un dúo de rival-amigo cuando ella era una caza recompensas y se llevaban buenos botines al trabajar unidos. Pero poco a poco se fueron apartando y perdiendo la comunicación, debido a que ella regresó a ser una guardiana galáctica y él tenía una misión secreta, que en teoría, para ella no era tan secreta, a excepción de algunos detalles que él no había mencionado a detalle.

Cuando estuvieron en un cubículo a solas, comenzaron a hablar acerca de algunas cosas, iniciando su conversación por parte de Samus.

-¿Encontraste tu objetivo? – Pregunto la rubia, curiosa por saber la respuesta.

-Negativo – dijo el con una mueca en los labios – Me preocupa no encontrarle todavía, pero su rumbo hace que mis expectativas se eleven. La espada brilla más cerca de su objetivo.

-Es como un radar, nos dirigimos a Vigrid, pero luego iremos a Hyrule. En Vigrid dudo que la encuentres. Al parecer lo poco que queda en esa ciudad, no son más que ruinas y cero señales de vida. Pero en Hyrule hay muchos espadachines capaces – Rex parecía confiado en el criterio de su amiga. Tal vez tenía razón. Sus corazonadas siempre resultaban ser un hecho.

Un silencio incómodo reino en el cubículo, hasta que Samus rompió aquel gélido instante.

-Por cierto… jamás me dijiste porque es tan importante encontrar esa espada. A demás de ser algo legendario, parece como si fuese algo malo ¿Qué es exactamente?

Rex guardó silencio, pensando una y otra vez si era correcto hablar de eso con Samus. Al final accedió a contarle, al menos, parte de lo importante que era. Después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos y sabía que ella era discreta.

-Esa espada no es nada, a menos que esté en manos de su dueña – dijo con seguridad, dejando a Samus algo confundida – Si su dueña comprende cómo usarla, nadie sabe que pueda pasar. Peor aún. Si su dueña es maligna, muchas terribles historias serán anfitrionas del momento, y el mundo cambiará. Por eso que despierte es peligroso… espero estar ahí antes de que suceda.

-Hablas de manera que se entiende, una mujer es el objetivo ¿No? – Rex asintió seguro. Era un hecho.

-Afirmativo – comentó el con bastante tranquilidad – Una mujer, es el objetivo.

-Comprendo – dijo la rubia con algo de cansancio – Rex… me echare una siesta, espero… que encuentres tu objetivo.

Rex observó cómo Samus, simplemente, caía dormida en aquella cama en ese cubículo. Tomó una de las mantas cercanas y acobijo a la rubia.

-Yo también espero que Unmei esté cerca… y aún esté dormida – Expresó preocupado, el hecho de que la jovencita despertara, a Rex no parecía gustarle... Pero ¿por qué? – _**Que todos los dioses y diosas se amparen de nosotros, y que siga durmiendo tan plácidamente desde el día en que se fundó el Mega-verso –**_ Pensó algo nostálgico.

Había cosas que era mejor no contar, por ahora, sobre todo para alguien con una misión tan importante, miembro de una orden igual o más importante para la paz y prosperidad del mundo. Tal como sus **fundadores** deseaban para sus **ex competidores.**

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¡** HEY, HEY! ¿Qué tal el capitulin? Genial ¿no?

Shiori: AL FIN, ALGO DE ACCIÓN, ¡RAYOS!

¡Oye! :u ups... volvió el rol de personajes al final de capítulos. Tal vez no siempre, pero fue una mala costumbre en mi anterior perfil. En fin xD Pásenla muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, por que el siguiente será igual de emocionante y misterioso. Creo UeU Saluditos a todos :)


	8. V: Rocío de Luz - Parte II

**NOTAS:**

 _*El panorama del bosque de Farone, es casi igual al del de Twilight princess, con una combinación de la forma en la que se ve en Botw y más espacioso, algo cambiado en cuanto a la distribución de espació. Son más árboles que espacios abiertos donde Midna brincaba con Wolf Link para evitar la niebla morada._

 _*Shulk tiene la misma apariencia y ropa (en color negro del skin de smash bros 4), a excepción de que tiene una insignia de la federación galáctica en el chaleco, de lado derecho._

 _Hola chicos. Pensaba en actualizar esta parte y el capítulo seis, pero aún sigue en editación (si no saben, es que ya habia escrito los capítulos pero estaba muy cliché así que la cambie poquito :o o mucho) el capítulo 7 y saldré de la ciudad por vacaciones. Por ese motivo no actualizare tan rápido (Aunque si habrá especial) y pienso terminar la primera parte de la serie antes de año nuevo. :3 Bueno, nos vemos en unos días uwu Bye :)_

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

Capítulo V: Rocío de luz – Parte II: Las fuentes místicas de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Hyrule; Región de Farone.**

Shiori estornudo de repente, limpiándose un poco con un pañuelo – Ah, odio estornudar.

-¿Te vas a resfriar? – Pregunto un poquito preocupado el rubio.

-No creo – esbozó una sonrisa que decía "No pasa nada, querido"

Durante los minutos en los que cabalgaron, no tardaron en encontrar aquel árbol, el escondite de la gran hada.

En la entrada de ese pequeño sitió, Link se acercó hacia un muy antiguo puesto de ventas, se le hizo familiar el puesto. Había cuatro calderos sucios y viejos. Uno tenía la vieja poción roja, otro la poción color azul y otros dos tapados en color amarillo. También tenía un mástil y una caja para depositar rupias que el rubio hurgó, obteniendo cincuenta y cinco rupias. Lanzó al aire una de ellas y la atrapó con estilo.

* * *

 **Antiguo Templo del Bosque – Hyrule, Bosque de Farone.**

Shiori suspiró hondo, observó el árbol y luego se dirigió a la entrada – Bien, he aquí al antiguo templo del bosque. En el interior de ese árbol yace una fuente, pero… tenemos que cruzar hasta llegar a lo más profundo del templo.

-¿Crees que siga en funcionamiento, Satoru? – Cuestionaba Link algo desconcertado.

-A saber – Soltó el joven de negro con indiferencia – Bueno, si aquí vive el gran hada, imagino que sigue en funcionamiento, pero llegar a ella no será tan fácil, viendo el estado deplorable de este sitio.

-Bueno, si no lo intentamos nunca sabremos. Además ya se está haciendo tarde para llegar al objetivo principal – Dijo Ike con oportunismo, Satoru asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de Ike – Sigamos.

Así mismo entraron en el viejo árbol gigante por una rama que se extendía en una parte del suelo. Abajo había un gran vacío.

Los cinco se encaminaron dentro del templo. En primer lugar, la entrada casi parecía una mina, goteando un poco de la humedad. Incluso había unas cuantas ratillas por ahí, lo que desagradó a Shiori en especial, solía ser muy higiénica. Sin embargo, al entrar por completo quedaron maravillados con lo que se encontraron dentro. Unos enormes tótems decoraban la entrada, encantadoras piezas talladas a mano, era lo que parecían.

En el frente, para continuar, unas escalerillas algo maltratadas.

-De acuerdo. Subiré primero para asegurarme de que sean fiables – Link comenzó a subirlas con cuidado, Shiori y Ike observaban atentos. A Kyle no le parecían peligrosas, por lo que subió inmediato, luego de Link.

-Pan comido – Dijo el pelirrojo con estilo.

Pero ninguno de los dos arriba de las escalerillas, se esperaba que Satoru simplemente diera un brinco y llegara a la cima.

-Eso fue increíble, ¡enséñeme a hacerlo! – Grito Kyle, estaba sinceramente impresionado.

-Cuando te reconozca como pupilo, quizá puedas hacerlo – Expresó con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Eso fue cruel! – Respondió el pelirrojo con tristeza.

Cuando Link llegó a la cima mostró el dedo pulgar y se acercó al borde extendiendo su brazo para recibir a ambos.

-Muy bien, mi turno – Shiori también escalo aquellas escalerillas.

Finalmente Ike terminó por subir con ayuda de ambos residentes de Hyrule, que esperaban arriba, puesto que Kyle aún seguía "molestando" a Satoru para que le enseñara sus trucos.

Frente a ellos había una puerta. Ike y Link la movieron hacia un lado con dificultad, parecía atorada. Satoru se les unió y por fin la pudieron abrirla. Volvieron a quedar impresionados, el templo era maravilloso y ancestral.

-Bueno, vamos – dijo alegremente Shiori, como si de su cumpleaños se tratase.

En el medio de aquella gran sala, había un sitió elevado con cuatro antorchas alrededor, en medio un pedestal.

-Un mapa – indicó la castaña mirando encima del pedestal de lectura – Dice que sólo tenemos que ir derecho. Bien, es sencillo.

Sin más retraso continuaron hasta el punto en el que quedaron completamente boquiabiertos – No puede ser… debe… ¡Debe tratarse de una broma! – Clamaba el rubio con severa molestia – No podemos ir hasta ahí, ¡Es una locura!

Y con razón. El lugar terminaba con un precipicio antes del determinado destino. Los cinco rabiaron por lo bajo ante tal estupidez.

-¿Ahora? – Preguntó Ike observando a Link y este observando a Satoru.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es regresar, o intentar encontrar la fuente de Farone por nuestra cuenta, claro, con la posibilidad de perdernos por la eternidad – Todos miraron al rubio con algo de enfado – ¿Qué? ¿Tienen una mejor idea?

Mientras los cuatro discutían ideas, Satoru analizaba las posibilidades. Se encontró con unas plataformas con un tipo de mecanismo con el viento. Esbozó una sonrisa y luego comenzó a buscar algo en donde estaban.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el Hylian curioso.

-Busco algo con que pintarrajear, ayúdenme – en ese pequeño espacio no había mucho, pero no se quejaba. Ike entonces preguntó:

-¿Debe ser algo para pintar exclusivamente?

-Con que pueda formar una figura, está bien – Contestó el pelinegro seguro de sus planes.

Entonces, al no ver absolutamente ninguna pintura o tinta, Ike rompió un jarrón de por ahí.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Link con enfado – Esa era mi idea.

-Muy tarde – expresó Ike con diversión.

Cuando termino, la figura parecía un círculo con tres medias lunas y una luna entera en el medio. Aquella figura, se impregno sobre el suelo y parecía ya más un tipo de pentagrama para llamar a un familiar, o era como se veía.

- _Oh, hada del viento, sierva de Farone. Escucha mis plegarias y préstame tu poder_ – Pensó Satoru, al parecer, sus plegarias resonaron en toda la sala, pues ni siquiera había abierto la boca para recitarlas. Fue que un haz de luz, acompañado de un viento agradable y hojas del bosque rodeó a los cinco jóvenes.

- _Soy un hada del viento, te prestare mi poder y retornare este lugar a su antiguo estado por un corto tiempo._

-No esperaba menos – expresó Satoru con una sonrisa ante aquella hada.

- _Entonces… vayan, y que Farone los cuide siempre._

El hada comenzó a envolver la sala con más viento en un peculiar color azul, esta vez un poco más agresivo. Los tres observaron cada época del templo hasta la primera vez que estuvo en perfecto estado. Luego de aquello, un ojo con una lágrima, algo peculiar, se dibujó en el cielo con un esplendor azul.

- _Pueden ir libremente, pero terminara el efecto en diez minutos._

-Gracias, sierva de Farone – Agradeció el pelinegro con galantería, inclinándose como un caballero. Con el puente totalmente reconstruido, podían pasar ya.

Y vaya que lucía distinto. Una hermosa decoración de flores y vegetación, sin aquel acantilado en medio. En cambio, un prado húmedo dentro del árbol, con pasto, musgo y arboles conjuntos. Hasta un pequeño estanque había dentro.

- _ **Imagino que esto fue mucho antes de que el héroe del crepúsculo pisara este sitio**_ – pensó Shiori al observar la belleza del árbol – Es precioso – Dijo hacia sus compañeros mientras cruzaban el pequeño prado.

-Lo es – Dijo el peli azul observando y tocando algunas plantas con una sonrisa.

-Ese símbolo – Habló Link con bastante curiosidad – Es el mismo que posé Impa ¿Qué tienen que ver los Sheikahs? – preguntó sin necesidad de recibir una respuesta, pero Kyle habló con sabiduría en esta ocasión.

-Yo vivo en la región de Eldin, cerca de la primera Kakariko. Y sé bien que hablamos de una tribu importante en su época, y trascendental. Los Sheikahs fueron los primeros humanos, quienes protegieron a Hylia, posteriormente, fuimos traídos al mundo con las demás razas de Hyrule.

Satoru expresó una sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia atrás en su caminata – Muy bien dicho, niño.

-¡¿Podre aprender tus trucos Ninja?! – Pero Satoru guardo silencio, secamente, lo que enfado un poco a Kyle – Bah, puedes morir.

-Estaba pensándolo – Expresó Satoru entre sonrisas divertidas. De todos ellos, el que más gracia le causaba era Kyle.

-¡BROMEABA! JAJAJA – Gritoneó Kyle con mero nervio de haber arruinado su oportunidad.

* * *

Ya en silencio, llegaron hasta el otro lado y al pisar esa parte de tierra, ya no era el pasado, pero al mirar atrás, aun lo era. En frente, como en las otras salas, una puerta redonda pero mucho más grande. Con trabajo pudieron abrir un pequeño espacio y entrar.

Al fin dentro se dieron cuenta de lo hermoso que lucía ese lugar. Tan bien conservado y limpio, silvestre y natural. Una fuente natural se cernía en el sitio con lucidez y gracia. Nunca observaron tanta hermosura como aquella. Brillos, la luz del sol sobre el estanque de la fuente, le daba ese toque de magia.

 _-¡Ha, ha! ¿Quién sois y que pensáis conseguir al venir aquí?_ – Se escuchó la voz, un poco jovial, de una mujer. Además de bastante seductora.

Al ver que ninguno contestaba, ni siquiera Satoru quien parecía nervioso, Shiori tomo la palabra – Oh, gran hada del sur de Hyrule. Mi nombre es Shiori Lembruck, y hemos venido a pedirle un pequeño favor.

- _Escucho tu petición, hija del_ _ **Destino**_

- _ **¿Hija del Destino?**_ – preguntó a sí misma desconcertada – _ **¿Tendrá que ver con el reflejo que observé?**_ –Reacciono después de un instante – Le ruego que salve a los seres vivos del bosque… y que salve a los hylians y humanos que viven en Ordon, que salve a los espíritus inocentes que han corrompido, y que también nos ayude a cruzar seguros hasta la fuente de Farone.

- _Ah, tus deseos son puros. Debes ser una jovencita pura en la mayor parte de tus sentidos, pero veo que han manchado tu alma con odio hace tanto tiempo. Incluso así pienso que tú deseo es verdadero y justo. Pero a cambio tendrás que darme tu primera muestra de afecto romántico… un baile de compromiso, junto al beso apasionado del amor igual de puro que refleje tu alma._

 _-_ Pero gran hada, yo ya he besado a alguien que amo. Le di mi afectó a él y sólo a él. ¿Qué podría hacer? – Enfoco su mirada con algo de nervios.

-Ay, querida – sonrió divertida – Elige a uno de estos jovencitos y podrás hacer aquello libremente. Por instantes olvidaras tu verdadero amor, pero cuando terminé, a quien hayas elegido, ese afecto será para un poder para realizar todos tus deseos. Al finalizar de las cosas, volverás a ver a tu querido como el amor de tu vida, sin que nada malo haya pasado.

Link iba a dar un paso al frente, pero Satoru le detuvo. Llevo a los tres jóvenes hacia atrás – Miren… este era mi plan. La gran hada tiene la capacidad de dotar de recuerdos falsos a quienes ella quiera. Y si quiere, regresarle sus recuerdos a la persona. Ella no le quitara nada a Shiori, porque sabe su destino, así que estamos seguros si uno de nosotros, que no sea Link, se sacrifique para poder darle ese amor a la gran hada.

-¿Es peligroso para mí? – Preguntó Link con algo de incertidumbre.

-Por supuesto. El entregarle la muestra de afecto, significa que no podrás volver a amar a esa persona – contestó Satoru – Por eso no puedes ser tú – Dejando en claro esto, Kyle iba a levantar la mano, pero Ike le interrumpió. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la jovencita y al hada.

Satoru dejo que Ike hiciera aquello, y suspiro hondo – Eso es valiente – expresó Kyle con preocupación.

-Es noble, diría yo – confesó Satoru al ver ese sacrificio.

-¡IKE! – Bramó Link el nombre de su amigo – ¡Dijiste que si yo fallaba de nuevo no titubearías! Si haces eso ya no podrás…

-Lo sé – respondió Ike con algo de duda al principio, pero luego frunció el ceño con seguridad – No pasa anda, Link, porque tu dijiste que no fallaras otra vez – Con esto último, Link se rindió, no podía convencer a Ike.

- _Conmovedor –_ Mencionó la gran hada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Ike y Shiori se miraron con complejidad, nervios y algo de pena. Link se hizo hacia atrás y luego los otros dos se tomaron de la mano.

- _Ya veo. Has traído al hombre correcto. Entonces… ¡Bailar! ¡Bailar mis queridos enamorados!_

La gran hada de cabello dorado y de un cuerpo hermoso, lanzó agua que "mojó" a ambos chicos, excepto que estos cerraron sus ojos con temor a sentir sus cuerpos llenos de agua, cosa que no fue así. Shiori parecía olvidar por instantes lo que sentía por Link, y que Ike era a quien de verdad apreciaba más que nada o nadie. Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos, algo maravilloso pasó.

La habitación cambió y ellos también. En cambio, un hermoso salón de baile se mostró ante sus ojos y vestían elegantemente.

Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, escotado ligeramente y con mangas cortas abultadas, como dos finos globos de tela bordados. Volantes por la parte de en medio y arriba, dándole un volumen digno para una princesa, o en este caso, una novia. La parte del costado izquierdo se abría ligeramente dejando a la vista un poco de sus piernas y las medias blancas transparentes que poseía, con el toque final de unos bellos tacones de color blanco y un listón, plateado, que los amarraba del talón y tobillo.

Su cabello arreglado en un moño alto y un velo bordado con flores y hadas. Los hilos con los que se encontraba bordado eran destellantes. Su rostro maquillado naturalmente dejando a la vista el resalte de su belleza.

Ike también daba de que hablar. Su vestimenta cambió a una túnica como la que solían usar los príncipes, muy parecida a la de Marth. Excepto que esta era color negra con toques de azul y rojo que lo hacían ver muy atractivo, resaltando su cabello, el cual se había peinado hacia atrás. Su pantalón era color crema, con botones dorados en la parte más abajo, abultados y debajo de las rodillas. Luego unas botas negras de piel, bien lustradas.

Una música comenzó a resonar en aquella estancia. Link reconoció la pieza inmediatamente.

-Esa balada… es un popurrí que se compone de cuatro baladas de mi pueblo – Link se impresiono desmedidamente, estaba exaltado porque sólo una vez se escuchó aquella composición, y era el día de la boda del padre de Zelda. O eso le conto su padre.

- _Sí, querido –_ Expresó la gran hada con sonrisas radiantes _– La balada de la diosa, la balada del crepúsculo, La balada del pez Volador y la balada de los campeones –_ Volvió a sonreír – _Disfrutemos del espectáculo._

Link tragó saliva, no sabía si eso le iba a gustar o a hacerle sentir mal y perder un poco el quicio.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar la animada tonada. Se movían como principiantes, y con nervios por "el compromiso"

El corazón se les aceleraba cada vez más, hasta el punto en que se miraron con franqueza. Ike recordó la primera vez que la vio. Tan simple, tan educada y cortes. Esa jovencita que le llamaba la atención, con la que se llevaba de maravilla. A pesar de que era de pocas palabras.

Shiori se sentía de la misma forma. Desde que conoció a Ike, su mundo cambió. Ella siempre trataba de lucir perfecta y sin problemas, pero desde que Link se había vuelto el sir no tenía tanto tiempo para hablar con él de sus preocupaciones, además de que el año anterior, la había dejado a un lado, mucho más. Una vez que Ike se dio cuenta de su tristeza, hizo todo para ayudarla y hacerla feliz.

La música terminó. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro con devoción y encanto.

Acercaron peligrosamente el rostro hasta besar sus labios tierna pero apasionadamente. Y en ese beso las caricias se hicieron presentes. Ike tentaba suavemente la espalda y cadera de su compañera, mientras que esta acariciaba con ambas manos la barbilla y mejillas de Ike.

Link sintió que el pecho le había pinchado un poco, gimoteó con la mirada, pero luego se calmó. Sabía que era algo necesario y a su vez se sintió un idiota, por lo que él había hecho sin tener ninguna necesidad.

Consumado el beso de "compromiso" la gran hada tomó aquella ofrenda de amor, y con esté, la pureza de ambos muchachos purificó todo el bosque. Lo demás había sido sólo parte de su propia magia.

- _Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, les daré un pequeño empujón hacia la lágrima de…_

* * *

Antes de que la gran hada terminara de hablar, Kyle, Link y Satoru, cayeron en el suelo inconsciente y esta, asustada de lo que veía, se esfumó en seguida. Entonces el lugar volvió a su normalidad. Ellos ya no tenían vestidos elegantes, y Shiori volvió a fijar sus sentidos por Link. En cuanto a Ike… sentía como si parte de si se hubiera esfumado. Miro a Shiori y aquella sensación sobre el estómago ya no podía sentirla.

-Ya dejen de besarse, me causan nauseas – dijo en tono frio la voz del Hylian. Esto provocó que el Crimeano y la chica, voltearan hacia Link.

-Era un deber… ¿Qué demo…? – Expresaba Ike con indiferencia, pero al encontrarse con aquella cosa de frente, su semblante cambio.

Ike solo sintió como se paralizaba, Shiori igual. Un Link impostor, con ambas manos, los había tocado en el cuello con la espina de una planta. Shiori se dio cuenta que se trataba de un fuerte anestésico, producto de su casa.

-Fue bueno tomar esto mientras nadie no lo notaba – sonrió aquella sombra con aspereza – Así se quedaran un rato – Una burla descarada salió justo después de lo dicho. Para eso, trato de cargar a la castaña.

-¡BAJAME! – Grito con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Lo siento, pero te necesitan en otro lugar, querida – Expresó sonriente y divertido. Parecía un descarado sociópata con ansias de muerte.

-D-Déjala – Link se levantó del suelo con algo de fuerza – ¿P-Para qué… la quieres?

Este se mofó estruendosamente mientras se tomaba el estómago de los retortijones de la risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? ¡Deja de jugar! – Exclamó Ike, con algo de trabajo y sobre todo, enfado.

El falso Link, esbozó una sonrisa de diversión – Ok, dejare de jugar con ustedes. Me llamo Jigoku– dijo riéndose sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, sólo admirando a los muchachos – No dejaré que mi trabajo sea una pérdida de tiempo…

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? – Shiori casi se desmayaba, por lo que quería saber las razones de ese tipo, al menos podría darle una pista a sus amigos, en caso de que la llevara a otro sitio.

-Yo sólo amo el caos, soy una sombra que viene y va a través del tiempo. Alguien me liberó y ahora le garantizo sus planes.

-I-Imposible – dijo Ike antes de caer dormido, preocupando a Shiori, Link también cayó al suelo.

-Te diré un acosa antes de que caigas dormida, niña tonta – Le paso una mano por el rostro y luego sonrió – Fue… difícil hacer que ese pequeño niño se apuñalara sólo… y traer a esa bestia – Shiori se quedó petrificada y sin habla – No hay nada peor que quedarse con la incertidumbre de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, descansa…

Una gran cólera llenó su cuerpo, y estaba punto de liberarse de aquella droga, pero algo sucedió antes de que ella pudiera liberar su cuerpo.

Una silueta, casi imperceptible, saltó del techo y disparó una flecha con su ballesta, pero esa cosa era hábil. Se dio cuenta sólo dándose la vuelta. Aquella persona dio en el blanco, sin dañarlo, desafortunadamente. Así siguió a la sombra por un rato. Vestía peculiarmente con una chaqueta color negro, la cual tenía una capucha que tenía puesta, una máscara que cubría parte de su nariz hasta el cuello. A juzgar por su apariencia, era una mujer.

-¡Esta distracción no la esperaba! – Rabió la sombra y volvió al cuerpo de Link, o lo intento. Cuando lo hizo, ella le disparo una flecha a Link y la sombra se disipó. Al parecer, era una flecha encantada… pero seguía siendo una flecha. Así mismo, Link, comenzó a desangrase.

La sombra escapó por un la parte abierta del santuario.

La chica se bajó la capucha, en cuanto a la máscara, la retiro – Carajo – mascó su chicle con despreció observando su ida – Huyó…

Vaya que la chica era linda. Su cabello era rubio y lo mantenía amarrado. Aunque luego de unos minutos lo dejo caer, dejando verlo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenía una estatura considerable, a vista de Shiori, la suya y la de Link cuadraban: un metro setenta, aproximadamente.

Su piel era clara y parecía terciopelo ante la luz de la estancia. Igualmente, sus ojos eran como un par de ámbares dorados, un tanto claros pero bellos, casi tan hermosos como la miel reflejada por el sol. Su cuerpo daba mucho de qué hablar, era, como decirlo… casi podrías decir que era una perfecta belleza.

Uno pensaría que vestiría cual princesa Hyliana o alteana... pero no. Era más bien como la vestimenta de una ladrona del continente mágico, o más concretamente de una mercenaria.

-P-Piedad – dijo Shiori al ver que la chica revisaba a Link – A-Ayúdalo…

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntaba sin mucho interés – Mira, no puedo hacer eso. Este tipo ha hecho cosas malas y me pagaran si lo atrapo.

-¿É-Él? Imposible, debió ser… esa cosa… si lo ayudas… p-pagaran demás… S-Su nombre es Link y es… el mejor amigo de la princesa Zelda de Hyrule. Ella te dará una suma de dinero enorme si sabe que lo ayudaste con una misión….

La jovencita sonrió muy dentro de sí, pago doble, quizá triple – Bien, veo que hablamos el mismo idioma.

- _Uff, ya se fue –_ comento de nuevo la gran hada, saliendo de su escondite _– Ese ser maligno ha hecho tantas cosas enfermizas, que los seres mágicos lo vemos como un demonio._

-G-Gran hada – decía apenas la castaña.

- _¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido_ – sonrió divertida – _¡Vayan con cuidado! –_ Volvió a salpicar a todos los presentes, incluyendo la nueva jovencita y fueron transportados.

- _Esa cosa… era tan horrenda e impura_ – La gran hada recordó por un instante al muchacho, tirado en el suelo junto a esa cosa completamente negra, tenía forma humana pero también de bestia. La gran hada veía una capa de escamas y pelaje en la sombra. Temía de esa bestia porque le recordaba a las viejas amenazas de Hyrule, leyendas que ella vivió, Demise pero en una forma de Lobo escamoso.

* * *

 **Antiguo templo del tiempo, Hyrule.**

Link comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo el suave tacto de unas manos que no conocía.

-Hey – pero el suave tacto se convirtió en bofetadas – Despierta, hombre – Y más duras, hasta que abrió los ojos completamente – Al fin – Suspiró la rubia observando al inconsciente chico.

-¿Eh…? – Despacio, la visión regresaba a sus ojos. Levantarse rápido le dolió el hombro, que tenía vendado. Vio borroso hasta encontrarse con una desconocida – ¿Quién eres…? – Preguntó el Hylian con una voz casi inaudible y un poco ronca.

-Me llamo Tara y te salve el trasero, así que tu princesa me lo debe – Le observó secamente – Y déjame decirte que te buscaban a cambio de dinero… o lo que hiciste, quien lo haya hecho dentro de ti, ¿entiendes?

-No realmente… ¿Dónde estamos ahora? – Se levantó un poco, pero termino sentándose en el suelo y sacudiendo su cabeza. Volteó a un lado, y se dio cuenta de que quienes le acompañaban se encontraban inconscientes sobre el suelo.

Reaccionó espantado enormemente, se levantó rápido hacia sus amigos y trató de despertarlos.

-¿Qué les pasó? En general ¿Qué nos pasó? – Sus palabras se dirigieron hacia Tara.

-Da la casualidad que tú fuiste quien le hizo eso a tus amigos, bueno, tu sombra, creo…– Link se impactó sin saber que pasaba. Le observó sumamente confundido y luego habló.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – Cuestionó observándola, aun cuidado de sus amigos.

-Porque no te acuerdas de nada… ellos te contaran cuando despierten; Y respondido a tu pregunta de donde estamos, pues resulta que una hada nos "empapó" con agua y quedamos en este lugar.

Link trató de despertar por todos sus medios a sus amigos. Miró sus rostros preocupadamente ¿Qué había hecho? Si esa tal chica llamada Tara estuvo presente cuando ya no supo más nada… ¿Qué fue lo que presenció?

Sin más dilación, Link tomó agua de un pequeño estanque. Empapo sus rostros y estos reaccionaron más pronto que tarde.

-¡NO ME COMAS, DODONGO! – Gritoneo Kyle de infarto. Satoru despertó con más calma, y sintió que su cuerpo otra vez, podía moverse – Ay… que vergüenza, era un sueño muy desagradable – El jovencito se estremeció como si de verdad fuera asqueroso u horripilante.

-¡Ah! – Sé quejo Ike mientras Shiori tocia el agua.

-¿Qué…? L-Link – Shiori observó el rostro del muchacho y lo acarició – M-Me alegra que estés bien…

-Quiero estrangularte, pero también me alegro – comentaba el peli azul.

El rubio se sobresaltó y abrazó a sus amigos más cercanos, Ike y Shiori, con algo de preocupación. Ellos le correspondieron al muchacho y observaron su cara casi muerta de miedo. Tal como a la rubia, también comenzó a hacerle preguntas a sus amigos sin ningún descanso, entendiendo, ahora, la razón de su comportamiento hostil y explosivo desde hacía unos meses.

Parecía que por algún instante, había olvidado también que había besado a la castaña y muchas otras cosas.

Se tiró al suelo desconcertado de lo ocurrido – ¿Cómo pude… yo…? – Se echó de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo – ¡Soy un débil idiota!

-Hey, cálmate nena… ya, ocurrió. Si como dicen, golpeaste a una mujer, te perdonó y hasta la besaste ¿Cuál es el estúpido problema? – Dijo la rubia hartada – Yo sólo quiero mi dinero, mientras menos dilemas estúpidos, mejor.

Los muchachos le miraron con desprecio y ella con una cara sin importancia.

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado mientras desenvolvía un dulce. Un chicle de menta que decía en la etiqueta "Fresh" con unas hojas de menta. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que el "dramático muchacho" terminara su número.

Generalmente solía ser más amable con la gente, pero el haber permitido dejar escapar a su presa le había afectado y las cursilerías de los del continente mágico a veces le hartaban.

* * *

-No te preocupes, Tara – Comentó Satoru a su lado – Ellos siempre son cursis.

-Eres mercenario, ¿No, Kurogane? No entiendo porque, tú ya tienes suficiente con un reino. Asqueroso, pero confieso que podría ser tan avariciosa como tú.

-Mis servicios se cobran con objetos muy raros, hechizos y espadas legendarias – Esbozó una sonrisa divertida – ¿No sabías?

Tara tragó saliva. Kurogane Satoru era conocido hasta dentro de rincones más oscuros en lo que podía recordar. El mercenario de guerra más salvaje en la historia, después de uno del cual recordaba poco. Tampoco podía seducir a un hombre como él, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta.

* * *

En cuanto todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de donde estaban parados, Link comenzó a rezar. Zelda, antes de partir, le dijo a Link que mencionara cierto hechizo y con ello sería fácil llamar al espíritu, lo demás dependería de ellos.

-Sabiduría, poder… coraje. Tres de uno solo, uno solo de tres… Poderoso espíritu que resguardas las lágrimas de la vida, concédeme el honor de salvar la de una diosa de la Luz.

Una misteriosa niebla invadió el bosque. El cielo se oscureció mientras que del agua surgía una figura femenina espectral y divina, mucho más grande que un árbol antiguo. Quizá seis metros.

- _Así que… habéis venido a pedirme lo imposible… Tenéis valor, joven Hylian. En nombre de la familia real…_

 _-_ **No tiene rostro, ¿Cómo se mirara?** _–_ Pensó Shiori con algo de escalofrío. Ike y Kyle también se quedaron helados.

Satoru y Tara se habían alejado lo suficiente. Para ese espíritu, podrían considerarse impuros, por la cantidad de muertos en su lista y por sus actividades dentro de lo que a un mercenario concierne.

En cuanto a Link:

- **Qué hermoso es su rostro** – Pensó serenamente ante la presencia de ese ser.

- _No importa como queráis aquello… no os daré por sus pecados. Masacraron inocentes, ensuciaron a los espíritus._

 _-_ ¡No fuimos todos! ¡Tratamos de proteger a los espíritus! – Bramó con fuerza el muchacho rubio. Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar ligeramente en dorado, lo que puso nervioso al espíritu.

- _¡FUERA DE MI BOSQUE!_ –Grito con su voz lo más fuerte que pudo, alejando a casi cualquier ser vivo cerca.

-¡No! En ese caso – Respondió ante el grito. Luego, Link colocó el espejo enfrente del espíritu.

Ella se quedó pasmada ante él, algo la invadió y cubrió su ser. El brillo de Link había ayudado con creces – ¡Por favor, Farone! ¡Te suplico nos des la lágrima! – Volvió a implorar el Hylian, con fuerza y sin dilación.

El enfado del espíritu se calmó y trajo tristeza a la sala. Ahora se cubría con sus manos el rostro, el cual ahora podía ser visto por Kyle, Ike y Shiori.

- _Yo solía llamarme Olivia, vivía en el bosque y me enamore de un muchacho con el cual jamás pude estar… así que cuando lo vi con otra mujer salí huyendo y me escondí en el bosque. Me perdí y jure curar el alma de los que fueran maldecidos para calmar mi dolor, acepte un trato con la diosa del valor y termine siendo un espíritu protector. Pero a veces olvido con qué propósito vivo_ – decía el espíritu – _En agradecimiento, te ofrezco una lágrima de mi ser._

El ser de pura luz le entrego en sus manos un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de cristal, donde dentro poseía la lágrimas. En medio de este cristal color verde esmeralda se encontraba el símbolo de Farone, tres medias lunas y en medio un círculo.

* * *

El espíritu desapareció y Link agradeció para luego ver a sus amigos. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, un resplandor cegó a todos. Volvieron a su punto de partida. Sus caballos estaban ahí, cerca del templo del bosque.

La castaña estaba impresionada. El hada había cumplido su trato y todo aquello que rodeaba el lugar, volvía a cernirse con una luz fuerte que podía alejar a todos los seres malignos que se encontraban en el bosque. Su rostro comenzó a sollozar, con alegría de ver que todo estaba restaurado y que el ambiente a su alrededor era mucho más que un simple bosque. Era un bosque con espíritus que les agradecían su ayuda.

La felicidad y dicha de Shiori, no tenía comparación, pero ya no había tiempo. Rápidamente tomaron de nuevo a sus caballos, Tara se montó con Shiori, aunque la chica coquetamente se pasó atrás haciendo que Shiori se quedase enfrente.

-No te sueltes – Tara le sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la castaña, incomodando la ligeramente – Sólo dime por dónde ir, dulzura – Susurró en el oído derecho de Shiori. Luego expresó su dicha entre risitas tenues y divertidas.

-D-De acuerdo… vamos al castillo de Hyrule – Dijo con sumo nerviosismo y vergüenza. Shiori se sintió como si un hombre estuviera cortejándola. Satoru se quedó pensativo, era una muestra de afecto entre mujeres que le tenía bastante entretenido.

-Entendido, lindura – Tara, entonces, siguió al cuarteto de muchachitos que le miraban curiosa antes de cabalgar. Link no le veía muy contento, sentía algo de celos por su forma de hablarle a su chica, pero en cambio a Kyle, Ike y Satoru, parecían burlarse lascivamente ante ese coqueteo.

Simplemente, quedaba llegar al castillo de Hyrule. Palutena esperaba con esperanzas. Pit tampoco… mientras más rápido llegaran, aunque fuese en la noche o madrugada, sería mejor para todos. Después de todo. Regresar desde el bosque hasta Hyrule sería difícil sin magia de transporte, pero sólo así, la lágrima conservaría su valor.

* * *

 **Entre el bosque y el pueblo de Ordon...**

Algo observaba a los, ahora, seis viajeros, mientras con una sonrisa turbia le llenaba de dicha.

-Eso es, cerdita, corre hacia una trampa mortal. Mi señor estará contento de saber que despertaras en cualquier momento… cuando te tengamos en nuestras manos, volverás a ser mía – Expresó aquella sombra escamosa, en su forma natural de lobo.

- _Jigoku… aunque no me la trajiste, celebras. Vuelve a fallar y las consecuencias serán graves_ – Resonó la voz sensual de la ex Umbra.

-Cálmate, bruja – Expresó el demonio divertido – No me das nada de miedo… esto solo fue un juego… la próxima vez, el cascaron voy a romper, y mi vieja ama va a regresar.

- _Unmei te alejo cuando Seraph, tu contra parte, se volvió también su familiar_ – Jigoku le ignoro por completo, posteriormente, Jeanne volvió a hablar – _Sombra estúpida_.

 **Pronto… pronto volverás, Unmei, maestra.**

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAN! Ok basta. :) Espero que les haya gustado, pronto regresare con más. Nos vemos chicos. n.n muchos saluditos de mi para ustedes.


	9. VI: Sentidos alterados

**!Hola, queridos lectores! :) Soy Zword y estamos de vuelta más pronto que tarde :D Espero que este episodio les guste. (A mi si me gusto xD) Y bueno, que comience.**

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

Capítulo VI: Sentidos alterados.

 **-Hyrule-**

Los seis jóvenes ya venían de regreso a Hyrule. Sus caballos iban a todo lo que podían, pues ya había pasado un día desde el pedido de la princesa.

Entre cada disturbio, contando lo que había pasado con Cremia, y aquella cosa extraña que había residido en Link desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de dormir, o al menos, descansar un poco. Habían logrado comer y beber de camino, gracias a que en Ordon les habían ofrecido un pequeño descanso y alimento, pero evitaron perder tiempo con un descanso que les retrasaría.

Para Tara no era muy distinto. Le había seguido al joven por mucho tiempo, o más bien a esa entidad. Eso debido a un pedido que un cliente le había dejado. Aunque gracias a su perdida, quizá la mejor opción había sido ayudar a ese muchacho rubio y a sus acompañantes cursis, y también a Kurogane.

Por suerte, Link conocía algunos atajos hasta Hyrule, por lo que demoraron menos camino en llegar hasta el castillo. Era de tarde, al menos las cuatro.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule – En ese mismo momento.**

Tras toda la presión y nervios, la princesa Zelda salió de la cámara de los sabios, en la cual había permanecido todo el tiempo, desde el viaje de los muchachos hasta ese momento. Había que bajar el estrés de alguna forma, a petición de Impa, y esa era su manera: caminar en los jardines de rosas, y sentir la paz y tranquilidad del castillo. Ningún sonido, sólo su respiración, la naturaleza y el olor de las flores.

Estaba sumamente tranquila, con los deleitantes aromas del jardín de rosas, todo iba con tranquilidad, hasta que se topó con Beca. Estaba simplemente sentada sobre una de las bancas, mirando hacia el frente, o más concretamente, hacia la nada, con sus manos entre su barbilla, pensando, y con una notoria mirada vacía.

Zelda se acercó hacia la princesa de Sharkel, su futura cuñada y dijo algunas palabras, tratando de alentarla:

-Hace tiempo que no sentía tranquilidad… aunque sea poca debido a los acontecimientos recientes – Explico la hylian acomodando su fina falda, sentándose a su lado. Lo que pensaba iba a tranquilizarle, estaba siendo un fracaso.

-Yo no puedo sentir tranquilidad – anunció desinteresada en hablar, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Supongo que es costumbre – sonrió un poco Zelda, sin malicia. Más bien, tratando de ser empática con Beca, ya se había visto así misma en esa situación – Has sufrido y pasado por mucho. Más que yo misma o los demás – Las cálidas manos de Zelda comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de la rubia. Esta estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, sólo algunas lograron escapar.

-Gracias, Zelda. La verdad es que…

-Sí, Roy me conto – Confesó la castaña, una mueca salió del rostro de Beca al escuchar el nombre – Pero no sabía que decir. Al menos pidió el consejo de dos personas para entender que hacer y cómo resolver tu dolor. Sabía que te sentías mal por haber cometido el error con Link, pero francamente te digo que es posible que Link no esté interesado sobre ti – Dijo bajando la mirada, apenada, pero para Zelda era mejor decir las cosas como son a forjar una esperanza falsa – Desde hace mucho tiempo, su atención está en…

-Lo sé. Creo que era fácil de descifrar en su rostro. Y ahora será todavía más fuerte, ya que está siendo su maestro de esgrima.

Más lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo nuevamente. Ese momento no era para flaquear, tenía que ser más fuerte. Por ella, por su reino y su corazón. Superar las cosas no iba a ser fácil, pero podría fingir que sí hasta que se lo creyera, por esa razón, cuando termino de hablar, sonrió como siempre hacía cuando de verdad se sentía feliz.

Sin embargo…

-Destinada a vagar entre la dureza – La voz de una joven provenía detrás de un árbol cercano – Condenada al suplicio de un pueblo en la miseria y al margen de un matrimonio arreglado. Beca Tal Light, la condenada – Recitaba sus palabras con suma insolencia y desvergüenza.

-¿Perdona? – Fue que Beca empezó secar sus pocas lágrimas, mientras se levantaba de aquella banca en dirección a la doncella que le hablaba con tan poco tacto.

-Digo que haces mártir de más – contesto la jovencita con mofa. Mantenía un semblante muy fastidioso para la rubia, que casi la hace perder estribos – ¿Enojada? Niña patética.

-No me hace ninguna gracia que te burles de mí – Dijo ella, ahora enfadada de verdad. Encarándola.

-¿Sí? Pues felicidades – volvió a decir, algo risueña. La albina no se estaba conteniendo ni la más mínima vez al hablar – No es como si las palabras de una sucia Tal Light contaran.

La princesa Zelda se levantó de su asiento, y luego trato de disolver la pelea – Por favor, dejemos el asunto para… – Sin éxito alguno, fue callada abruptamente en el intento. Lo que hizo sentir a Zelda un poco nerviosa. De hecho, fue agredida por ambas mujeres de manera verbal con un gran "No se meta" lleno de enfado.

-¡Acabas de encender la mecha! – Bramó Beca, quien ya tenía sus manos con puño cerrado.

La de ojos rojos comenzó a reírse otra vez, sin parar de la gracia que tanto le hacia la jovencita rubia. "¿Cuánta torpeza podría mostrar? Incluso para una princesa" Pensaba con mucha diversión. Beca estuvo a punto de invocar a sus guardianes mientras que la otra, con su armadura, evocar a su dragón interior.

-¡ALTO! – Grito una voz masculina que venía desde el principio del jardín. Era Elder, hermano de Beca.

-¡Pero Elder! – El mencionado la tomó por los brazos, Zelda observaba apenada aquella discusión.

La otra joven disfrutaba el escenario, miraba con detenimiento cual vergüenza sometida la que ahora sufría la jovencita de Sharkel por su propio hermano.

-Le suplico, Lady Corrin, no provoque a mi emotiva hermana – Anunciaba muy claramente, dirigiéndole una mirada rígida a la doncella de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-Por supuesto – Comentó con sarcasmo desmedido – No haré nada más, sólo si me place – Soltó una risilla – Después de todo es vuestra sangre la que destruyó partes de mi tierra para obtener el emblema de fuego que no teníamos. Miles de inocentes fallecieron y ustedes, sabiendo lo asquerosamente maldito que era su padre, se lo permitieron.

-Yo no… – Por algunos instantes, pudo sentir que había verdad en las palabras de Corrin. Ella siempre supo que su padre era un asqueroso traidor a su nación, y que la bondad que alguna vez tuvo, le fue arrebatada sin que nadie supiera ni cómo o por qué. Al final de cuentas, Elder y ella tenían el apoyo de Satoru, y en cualquier momento pudieron derrotar a su padre… pero nunca se atrevieron.

-A sabiendas de lo desgraciado que era su padre. Incluso sabemos que se encuentra fugitivo – Volvió a sonreír – Únicamente me encuentro aquí para proteger el emblema de Fuego de las sucias manos de ustedes dos… y de usted – dijo mirando a Zelda, con bastante desprecio – ¿Cree que no me di cuenta que posee datos de mi nación y de mi raza? No somos estúpidos. Mi nación la tiene vigilada, su majestad. Un solo movimiento en falso determinaría el rompimiento de nuestra alianza, y me refiero a todo el continente del Emblema de Fuego, el cual alberga mi país, Pherae, Crimea, Ylisse… Altea, la capital continente, y otros poderosos lugares.

Cuando la joven terminó de hablar furtivamente, Zelda la observo avergonzada. Era cierto que tenía datos que no le incumbían, pero… Hyrule era demasiado prevenido. Tenía suficiente con todas sus guerras suscitadas tras épocas inmemoriales.

-Puede que sea cierto, que mi pueblo y mi gente le resulten una burla y engaños. Pero créame, mi lady, está amenazando en vano – Cerro su dialogo con la cabeza en alto. El joven de Sharkel podría parecer un tonto inocente, pero al defender a su gente, su familia y su patria, con palabras o acciones, dejaba en claro su naturaleza demandante de respeto, honestidad y liderazgo.

-Diga lo que diga… incluso el más mínimo error… ¡El más mínimo paso en falso…! – Pauso un momento para luego continuar – Y yo misma me encargare de devorarme sus cabezas – Corrin tenía una mirada segura y fiera. No podían ser una mentira ni aunque se pensara. Una imponente aura, llena de turbios pensamientos de venganza. Invadió sus ojos rojo brillante. Elder y Beca, no temían, en cambio a Zelda le dejaba bastante perturbada.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Corrin se sentía victoriosa de hacer tragar saliva a sus enemigos, de llenarlos de miedo y de darles una cucharada de la misma medicina que alguna vez, Ales, le había provocado a ella cuando era pequeña.

-¡Ya basta, Corrin! – Pero sus sonrisas se esfumaron. Su confianza le falló y huyó sin medida hasta el más recóndito de sus lares. Ahí estaba Marth, los nervios invadieron a la Manakete. Esto sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven y se arrodilló ante el que hablaba. Un tanto avergonzada por lo que venía en camino.

-Rey Marth, yo… – La joven parecía hablar titubeando. Marth era un gran líder, tanto amable como dulce, también podría convertirse en un verdadero monstruo.

-Aun soy un príncipe – Dijo bastante molesto y serio – ¡Discúlpate en este mismo instante con la princesa y nuestros aliados!

Ella se levantó del suelo ofendida mientras se mostraba dolida – ¡Jamás me disculpare con el enemigo que asesinó a sangre fría a Xander, MI HERMANO!

El silencio reino durante unos momentos. Posteriormente Elder se acerca a la joven y saca la espada de su funda. La bella espada de un material similar al platino y acero sagrado. Todos se pasmaron por éste acto. Algunos con miedo de que se desatara una batalla. Pero al contrario, el muchacho clavo la espada fuertemente sobre el suelo y la observo secamente.

-Os pido hacer justicia si así lo desea, mi lady – Comentó honesto, nadie de los presentes pudo sentir que hablaba con mentiras. Poco a poco bajaba hasta arrodillarse ante ella. Poniendo su cabeza en posición para ser decapitada – Haga justicia con la sangre del primogénito del hombre que asesinó a su hermano.

Corrin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, así como Beca y la princesa, aterradas – ¿Qué estas…? – Hablaba en su tono más bajo, la joven princesa y la hermana de Elder. Estaba temerosa de lo que Corrin fuese a ser capaz.

Corrin lo observó, apretó su puño diestro titubeando, como si estuviera conteniendo sus ganas de asesinarlo. Pero su corazón palpito rápido, comenzó a temblar y recordó cuando el padre del hombre arrodillado sobre el suelo, le cortó la cabeza sin dilación a su querido hermano, el cual le enseño todo lo que sabe, que la cuido, sin dudas, como un padre en ausencia de ellos.

Marth observo cuidadosamente. Sabía que habría un resultado.

Como si todas sus dudas se despejaran, la albina desenterró con mucho trabajo la espada clavada en el suelo, y posteriormente vociferó un gemido enorme lleno de rabia – ¡MUERE! – Grito a todo pulmón al desenterrar la espada y sacar un tajo. Uno que jamás llego a la cabeza del albino.

Beca grito un enorme "¡No!" dolorosamente. La princesa de Hyrule, también había gritado con mucho miedo y una voz quebrada.

Sin embargo antes de que llegase al final del camino se detuvo y arrojó la espada a un lado. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y comenzó a sollozar con una gran intensidad dejando a todos los presentes sin palabra en la boca.

Zelda corrió directamente para abrazar a su futuro esposo mientras se encontraba angustiada. Marth se arrodilló ante la joven desgarrada por la ira y la frustración. La cargó entre sus brazos e hizo una reverencia para salir del sitió. Avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Zelda esbozó una débil sonrisa a Marth, sólo para decirle que nada de lo que dijo la chica tenía demasiada importancia y que nada de aquello sería tomado como una ofensa, sólo un momento de debilidad.

-Hiciste bien, Corrin – Marth cerró los ojos con una sonrisa amarga – Me has demostrado ser fuerte con ello. Y has visto con tus propios ojos que ni siquiera ellos esperaban traición de su familia. Así que deja ir ese sentimiento de venganza, al final envenenaras tu propio ser con el asesinato de inocentes.

Luego de decir eso, se marchó más pronto que tarde. Corrin debía descansar un poco también.

-Eso fue demasiado arriesgado, pero sabías que eso ocurriría… ¿no? – Comentaba Beca sin recibir alguna respuesta.

Pasaron dos largos minutos para que dijese una palabra a la esperanzada jovencita rubia, y el rostro de la princesa Hylian – A decir verdad, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por la de su hermano.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas. Zelda simplemente escapó de la escena, triste y por lo egoísta de su acto…

-¡Fuiste un idiota! – Gritó Beca corriendo en dirección a donde Zelda corría, dejándolo completamente sólo.

Elder miró al suelo y luego su espada. Maldijo. Levantó la espada del suelo enfundándola en su lugar. Posteriormente unos cuantos gestos decepción hacia sí mismo.

Se encontraba desesperado, confundido e inestable para pensar en sus acciones. Aun no cabía en cuenta cuanta destrucción había causado su padre con fechoría, cuanto odio generó a la historia de su patria. Como legó a su hijo desgracias y a su pueblo la muerte…

-Es cierto… quizá deseo estar muerto y dejar de sentir una culpa que no me incumben, ¿qué tan cobarde puedo ser? Si, eres un cobarde, Elder, por pensar esas cosas estúpidas. Si amas a Sharkel, devuélvela a su gloría – Expresó una voz tras de él, con una seriedad y frialdad que sólo él tenía. – Esta es una faceta con la que debes cargar, Elder – finalizo llegando ya hasta el frente de Elder.

-Satoru… –Miro al muchacho, como si fuese una conciencia persistente que no lo dejara rendirse jamás.

-No debes dejar de luchar a pesar de que las cosas sean cruentas, lo sabes bien Elder – le extendió la mano, Elder sin dudarlo la tomó – Además la dragona es una perra escandalosa. Sólo sabe hablar y no hace las cosas. Pero me alegró de que no te haya cortado la cabeza, si no ¿Quién te hubiera remplazado para enseñarle a la llorona las artes de la luz?

-Su nombre es Corrin – Le corrigió, aunque Satoru se sabía el nombre prefería llamarla de otras formas. Para Satoru, ella no merecía ese nombre tan honroso, de una gran leyenda, pues la veía como una mocosa inmadura. Elder agito la cabeza para posteriormente darse cuenta de lo que significaba que estuviera ahí – ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vamos con Zelda a…!

En cuanto apretó el paso con Satoru a su lado, se dio cuenta de que su princesa sollozaba en brazos de Link y de Impa. Beca le acariciaba el cabello y Chrom trataba de calmarla con pequeñas palabras.

Link volteó hacia el causante de aquello, y le observó bastante enfadado – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le pregunto el Hylian esperando una respuesta, sin recibirla – No es momento… en fin.

Zelda fue acompañada con Link a la cámara de los sabios, junto a ella, Lana y Yami. Por otra parte, Shiori corrió apresurada en compañía de Ike, Tara y Kyle.

Elder volvió a quedarse solamente en compañía de su hermana, de Chrom, Impa y Satoru.

Cuando los demás llegaron a sus respectivos sitios, cada una, Lana y Shiori, comenzaron sus tratamientos.

Por un lado, Lana tomó la lágrima que había traído Link. Pidió que Zelda estuviera del lado de sus pies, que Yami se postrara en el lateral derecho, y Link en el izquierdo. Finalmente ella frente a su cabeza. La diosa aún hacia gemidos y muecas de dolor.

La bruja blanca comenzó a invocar algunos espíritus relacionados con la luz y la prosperidad. Un viento amable rodeo a los cuatro, posteriormente, una brisa les roso las mejillas y Lana abrió el contenido del frasco dado por el espíritu de Farone. Vació una pequeña gota dentro de la boca de la diosa, luego tomó el resto y como si fuera una cantidad inmensa, rodeo el cuerpo de Palutena con el agua. El símbolo de la diosa Nayru apareció en su cabeza, el de Farone sobre su corazón y el de Din sobre sus manos.

-Bien – Lana recito un cantico y cuando terminó, la diosa dejo de quejarse. Su temperatura, la cual anteriormente era alta, bajó de golpe – No es seguro que despierte… tal vez se suma en un largo sueño – Expresó Lana con preocupación – Es lo más que podemos hacer.

Zelda suspiro de alivio – Por ahora, supongo que es suficiente – Miro a Link y le abrazó agradecida, igual que a Lana.

Yami sintió como los sentimientos de Zelda llegaban a ella. Su preocupación por todos era sumamente deleitante, su fuerza, no cabía dudas, era inquebrantable – Tal vez podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a descifrar más sobre el malefició que obtuvo – Expresó la estratega sus ideas, algo que ayudara vendría de maravilla.

La princesa bajo la barrera que mantenía cautiva toda la información que tenía, para que los cuatro pudieran encontrar algún libro que les ayudara.

* * *

 **Sanatorio del Castillo de Hyrule.**

Shiori había llegado por fin al sitió, acompañada de algunos medicamentos creados por su madre y sus milagrosas manos.

Ordeno mantener a Pit en una camilla nueva y quitar los vendajes que tenía puestos.

Postro algunas hierbas en un matraz y comenzó a molerlas. Tomó agua limpia y la vertió sobre estas hierbas molidas. Siguió moliente aquellas hasta formar una pasta espesa. En otro matraz, hizo lo mismo con otro tipo de plantas, pero esta vez después de mojar, las coló en una olla y ordeno que la calentasen hasta el primer hervor. Un último matraz llevaba el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, sin embargo, esta vez puso aquello en lo que restaba del agua y lo coló, tampoco lo puso a calentar.

Primero, pidió unos vendajes, algodón, más agua limpia y alcohol. Un poco de hilo y una aguja para cocerle la herida.

Cortó los vendajes anteriores. Limpió con agua el exceso de sangre y luego limpió con alcohol la herida. Pit gimoteo un poco al principio, y grito inconsciente, aún. Pero justo después, el dolor fue mitigado por un anestésico que tenía cerca, el cual pudo poner sobre la herida y hacer que dejará de doler.

La castaña tomó entonces, el primero de los tres remedios. Untó un poco de esa pasta y luego comenzó a coser delicadamente la herida. Luego tomó el segundo remedio. Tomó el algodón y untó el líquido caliente en la herida y sobre el resto del cuerpo. El tercer paso era darle de beber pequeñas cantidades a Pit el contenido del último remedio. Lo que hizo a la perfección.

Lo último que restaba era pedir una pequeña bolsilla hermética, colocar un suero y aplicárselo a Pit. Estaba listo. No había sido, ni mucho menos, más de una hora en realizar aquella "operación" Pocos segundos después de que el analgésico hiciera efecto, Pit regresó, volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-¡FUE UN EXITO! – gritoneo uno de los doctores cercanos. Miraron a Shiori con una gran sonrisa y mucho agradecimiento – ¡Es usted impecable! No puedo creer que no hayamos sido capaces. Conviértase en una doctora y enséñenos – La chica comenzó a sonrosarse, Ike notó esto. Aún estaba cayendo en cuenta que todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, ya se había marchado.

-S-Shiori – Habló despacio el ángel – H-Has crecido tanto…

-¿Me conoce? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Sí… desde que eras… u-un bebé – respondió con una sonrisa – Y-Yo tenía la tarea… de observarte. Me alegra que estés b-bien – La mirada de Pit, traía misterios a Shiori, pero estaba bien. Quizá era por ser Unmei y era la tarea de Pit observarle.

-Por favor, Comandante Pit, debe reposar un largo rato. Para que su herida este completamente bien – Dijo la jovencita con una dulce mirada – Duerma – Así como índico, el joven cayó dormido sobre la cama – Aceptaría su propuesta. Quizá después de que la guerra pase. Pero por ahora decidí ir por el camino de la espada – Expresó hacia los doctores – Lo siento mucho… aunque fue un sueño para mi ayudar a la gente en la ciudadela. Quiero protegerlos a todos con mi fuerza y mi espada, proteger a mis seres amados y a mi pueblo.

-La oferta seguirá incluso después de la guerra, señorita Shiori – Comentaron los doctores y enfermeras, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego, Ike y ella salieron del lugar, encontrándose con Tara. La que tenía una mirada de "Exijo mi paga"

* * *

 **Cámara de los Sabios.**

-Aunque parece en vano, siento como si a la diosa Palutena le hubieran arrebatado un poco de su energía – Expresó Lana confundida, a sabiendas que no importaba si a un dios le robaran energía, nunca podría morir.

Yami abrió sus ojos de más. Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y recordaba que esa magia que desprendía la diosa antes de hoy, era color violeta intenso, y que esa magia sólo podría ser de cierta parte de su continente.

-Esa era la treta, mi lady – Dijo la estratega de Ylisse. Ella conocía mejor que nadie aquella magia tan desastrosa. Ella también era capaz de manejarla en cierta cantidad y nivel.

-¿Cómo qué treta? – Cuestionó la bruja blanca, a la vez que sostenía su cabeza con su mano, por la confusión.

Yami miró a la princesa Zelda, esta asintió libremente y así mismo, la estratega tomó de la gran estantería de libros uno peculiar de color violeta con tocados oscuros y dorados.

-Este es un diario de campo de la princesa Zelda de la Era de la Fuerza, su cooperación ayudo a que otras princesas agregaran capítulos a este libro, conforme sus sabiduría crecía – dice leyendo la primera parte, pasando la hoja se encontraba una pequeña introducción.

A Yami no me interesaba concretamente aquello, sólo pasaba las páginas hasta llegar a la deseada. En aquella se describía la magia oscura de Daraen y Reflet, antepasados de algunos en Ylisse que ayudaron a detener la encarnación de Grima y que además participaron en los **torneos de peleadores de Smash**.

-Aquí, en este apartado viene información del uso de Ruin, y cito:

" **Capítulo quince: Las capacidades de Plegia** – _**Reina Zelda del reino de Hyrule en la Época del Crepúsculo.**_

Ruin es una habilidad que se concibió principalmente en Plegia, denominada como **el arte de la magia oscura**. Se considera una amenaza para Ylisse, según palabras del respetado estratega Reflet y su hermana, Daraen. En su época, el reino de Ylisse fue atacado por fuerzas de Plegia, quienes en secreto llevaban a cabo el despertar del temible dragón Grima" Esta es una parte esencial de la historia en mi país… continuo – dio vuelta a la página y siguió leyendo – "Hay más que sólo una maldición en esta especifica parte de la magia de Ylisse. Parece ser que también es capaz de transformarse en energía vital para quien la practica… Teóricamente, es posible revivir a quienes han caído con una gran cantidad de energía vital de aproximadamente un pueblo entero… o en otro caso, la energía de un ser extraordinario. Posiblemente un dios…"

Terminó de leer, dejando totalmente en duda a los presentes. Con la necesidad de ímpetu de encontrar quienes eran los responsables de aquellos altercados.

-Y que es lo que quieren revivir, ¿y quiénes? – Se preguntó Link desconcertado – Ales no es un Plegiano ¿Entonces…?

La puerta de la cámara fue golpeada ligeramente, Zelda, Link y Yami, salieron de inmediato, dejando a Lana dentro para que siguiera investigando algunas cosas. Algo en los textos de las princesas, podría ser capaz de ayudarles, estaba segura.

Mientras afuera, Impa había llegado con urgencia, llamando la atención de Zelda – ¿Sucede algo, Impa?

Recito las palabras que habían dejado ciertas personas para la princesa – Ha llegado la máxima representante de la federación – Comentó nerviosa la Sheikah, Zelda estaba tan impresionada como Impa. Así mismo pidió que ella y Link le acompañaran, y que Yami fuese en busca de Chrom, Marth, y si era posible, Elder, Satoru y a Beca también.

Yami se transportó con magia hacia donde estuviese Chrom, para hacer más rápido el mandato de la princesa Zelda. Así mismo, la princesa salió a toda prisa con Impa, su mano derecha, y Link, el Sir de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Patio central, castillo de Hyrule.**

Zelda suspiro de alivio cuando sus invitados del emblema de fuego, Yami, Chrom y el príncipe Marth, ya estaban presentes. Se encontraban en una fila vertical mirando hacia la nave, de su lado izquierdo. Igualmente, Elder, Beca y Satoru estaban presentes, a su flanco derecho, de la misma forma en que los tres antes mencionados se encontraban parados y mirando hacia la nave.

Los seis invitados de la princesa Zelda estaban impacientes por saber quiénes eran. Que hacían en ese sitio y por qué aun no hacían presencia. Además que para Marth había sido una falta de educación que hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto. Recordó aquella vez en que la princesa hizo voz para explicarles lo que pasaba.

 _ **Dos noches antes – Fiesta de bienvenida para los Ylisenses y Palutena.**_

-Y esa es la historia…– Un montón de murmullos comenzaron a invadir la sala. Explicaba la princesa Zelda a mi gente, aún estaban atónitos por la noticia de la leyenda de Smash Bros, y también por la intérprete de la obra, Shiori, quien al parecer estaba emparentada con el mejor amigo de Chrom, el que hacia algunos años falleció en servició – También he de mencionar que al fin he contactado con la federación – Otro montón de murmullos apareció, con más fuerza. Estaba claro que nadie apreciaba el hecho de que habían desaparecido en medio de la guerra, ni siquiera yo, y que su alianza con Hyrule también había decaído un poco.

Me levante de mi asiento, para callar las voces que estaban inconformes, aclare mis voz y me dispuse a hacer una pregunta a la princesa Zelda – Disculpe, su excelencia, entonces quiere decir que ellos vendrán, sí es así ¿Cuándo? – Mi pregunta hizo que más voces comenzaran a hablar entre sí, y la princesa respondió segura.

-Dijeron que pronto, quizá en cuatro días – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa entre los labios ¿Qué tramaba la princesa?

* * *

 **Patio central, castillo de Hyrule.**

Tras aquella nave, bajaron cinco personas. Una sola era reconocida por Zelda. Otra reconocida por Satoru, quien también estaba ahí por órdenes de Impa. Shiori apenas iba de camino con Ike, para ver a la princesa y que recompensara a Tara por su "acto heroico" Ike y Shiori estaban siendo cansados por la mirada avariciosa de Tara, por lo que se dispusieron a buscar a la princesa, la cual encontraron rápidamente. Sin embargo algo llamo su curiosidad y los tres se acercaron al meollo.

Tara seguía de cerca a la castaña. Pero se detuvo en seco al observar la nave y percatarse de la presencia de una de las "personas" que habían bajado. Y se preguntó a sí misma "¿Ese es…?" Al verlo, recordó acerca de unos rumores que escucho hace algo de tiempo en una taberna dentro de sus viajes, pero le restó importancia. Aunque no despego los ojos de ese reploid.

Llevados por más curiosidad, Ike se dirigió hasta Marth, como su guarda espaldas y Shiori se acercó a Link, para despejar sus dudas.

En ese momento, Rex seguía buscando a esa persona. Un extraño sentimiento le decía que su objetivo estaba cerca. Comenzó a observar con la mirada hacia varios lugares, hasta toparse con la castaña. Fue entonces, que como un pequeño rayo, sintió la presencia de quien buscaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Link? – Preguntó Shiori, quien de improvisto le tomó la mano y este, algo nervioso respondió:

-P-Parece que la federación respondió el llamado de Zelda – Expresó apartando su mano de la de Shiori, para luego postrarla sobre la cintura de la castaña. Ella también se puso nerviosa.

Rex saltó en dirección a Shiori, con su sable sobre la mano derecha. La tomó del cuello con su otra mano y con la misma inercia cayeron lejos, al menos unos diez metros de todos, atravesándola en medio de su pecho, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Apenas si Link observó cuando Rex había saltado sobre su chica.

-¡NO! – Gritaron Chrom, Ike y Link ante aquel ataque. Pero ninguno de ellos podía moverse. Se sentían como si estuvieran pegados al piso, congelados.

-Te encontré – Rex arrancó a secas su sable del pecho de la joven, pero se percató de que sus ojos se encontraban inocentes e impresionados, con algunas lágrimas de dolor sobre ellos – Ya veo… así que aún no has despertado, es una lástima.

- _¿Voy a morir?_ – Se preguntó la castaña, agonizando y con la mirada casi borrosa.

¿Shiori estaba muerta? Al fin Rex Falcón habría cumplido su objetivo ¿O no?...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Día de los inocentes XD

**Hola chicos, sólo quería decirles una cosa...**

 **NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR MÁS**

 **Ya no me queda creatividad. Lo siento muchísimo. Y además he tenido problemas de salud, por lo que tampoco he podido, lo siento, lo siento... u.u...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES :3 JAJAJAJAJA XDXDXDXDXD**

 **Lo de enfermarme si ha pasado jeje :,v Nos vemos en la actualización de verdad. Chao.**


	11. Especial de Navidad (atrasado)

¡HEEY! Hola, hola. Este es el especial navideño de ¡MAZE BATTLE! Disfruten n.n

* * *

MAZE BATLE: Marry Xmax

Muchos corrían de aquí para allá  
Con entusiasmo y felicidad.

Todo el elenco se preparaba ansioso  
pues la navidad arribaba con meollo

Rex y lana bajo el muérdago  
Link y Shiori en la misma situación  
Mientras Satoru despreciaba en gran medida  
las cursilerías de su autor

La navidad llegaba, si señor  
la navidad se quedaba…  
¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué emoción!

Sería un día y una noche  
que llenaría el corazón.  
En aquella mansión creada  
por su autora favorita ¡Zword!  
:D

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, fuera de cámaras. Zword, con su pijama de gatitos negra y sus sandalias rosas, caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a las grandes escaleras del edificio, con la intención de bajarlas y llegar a la cocina, que olía bastante bien, gracias a que Beca, Shiori y Satoru estaban cocinando.

-¡Buenos días, señorita! – Dijo la princesa muy agradable vestida de maid, igual que Shiori.

-Ah, buen día, Beca – dijo aflojerada y con ojeras en sus ojos – Huele muy bien, ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?

-En lugar de estar ahí de floja, deberías pararte y ayudar a poner la mesa para todos – comentó Satoru con una amarga mirada.

-¡Hey, qué cruel eres! – bramo con cariño la de cabello castaño, la autora – ¡Pero te amo mucho! Después de todo eres el OC de mi interés romántico – sonríe con grandeza, tomándole un brazo, y estrechándole el pecho contra este… su pecho…

-Dios, d-deja eso – mira con sonrojo a la chica – " _Maldito Axgel… ¿por qué tenía que ser un maldito depravado como tú_?" –Pensó Satoru con una nube negra mental sobre la cabeza – No vas a evadir mis amargas órdenes, no tan fácil. Ayudare a poner la mesa pero tú también – dijo suspirando resignado, con un delantal que decía "Mamá N 1" – ¡OYE! ¿Qué demo…?

-Shh, eres adorable, querido Satoru. – le aprieta una mejilla con ternura y un aura de corazones rodeándole.

-¡Serás…! – Le pega un zape en la cabeza.

Por la entrada, también se ve que baja Link con un pijama verde, con franjas verticales color marrón.

El muchacho bosteza y saluda a todos con una sonrisa alegre – ¡Feliz nochebuena! – Expresa divertido – Oh, buenos días, Zword.

La chica voltea hacia su presa. Satoru sabe que se librara de ella rápido, por lo que se alegra – ¡Linkitín! – Se le tira en brazos con muchas sonrisas y mimos.

-V-Vamos, buenos días, también m-me alegra verle – Este se rasca la cabeza con algo de nervios por la autora.

-AHH ¡eres tan dulce, tan dulce! – Esta pone una sonrisita maliciosa y luego le agarra del brazo – Oye sabes, como soy tan buena contigo…

-Me rehusó a poner la mesa sólo yo – Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada de ojos cerrados.

Resignada, suspira con desaliento. Observa a Link y le lanza una mirada de "Ya verás después" y este, como siempre, termina teniendo un pequeño sentimiento de repelús en la espalda.

Satoru le revuelve el cabello a la autora, y luego se empiezan a reír entre los dos.

-Ok, dejare mi flojera a un lado, sólo por hoy – Saca una montaña de platos, la mitad se la da a Link, y ella se queda con la otra mitad, para distribuirlos sobre la mesa. Satoru saca los cubiertos posteriormente y los pone a la par que los otros dos. Cuando terminan, los tres sacan tazas y vasos para ponerlos en la mesa. Los vasos para el jugo, por si alguien quiere, y las tazas para el chocolate caliente, el ponche o café.

Poco a poco la gente se va levantando. El primero después de Link había sido Rex, atraído por los olores de la comida.

-Huele a que alguien cocino Hot cackes con mucho jarabe de maple, chispas de colores navideños, Chema pastelera y fresas.

-También hice parquecitos, por si quieres – Dijo Shiori con una pequeña sonrisa – Me dijo Samus que por favor te hiciera unos cuantos especiales, porque te gusta mucho el dulce

Rex se tornó un poco rojo al escuchar esas palabras, Samus se había tomado la molestia de pedir eso para él. Que mujer tan considerada.

Desde hacía un tiempo, estuvo pensando en decirle alguna cosa a Samus sobre… bueno, sus pequeños sentimientos. Que estaba cómodo con ella y que cada que hablaban, era muy alegre su día.

Shiori le pico con el codo, el costado de Rex se tambaleó un poco, sacándole de sus pensamientos –Mmm, oye Rex – La castaña sonrió un poquito – Creo que Samus y tú, harían una hermosa pareja.

Sin embargo, atrás de ella estaba Samus, mirándole con un sonrojo igual o mayor al de Rex. Shiori se paralizo de lo que venía a continuación – Te perdonare, sólo por que mañana es navidad y hoy noche buena – Confesó la rubia dejándole infartada.

-Bueno, así es Samus. Yo creo que hacemos buen equipo en combate – Luego de decir esto, Rex se sienta al lado de Aran, en el sillón de la estancia.

Mientras que bajaban, hasta que el último miembro estuviera en la sala. Cuando todos bajaron, y el desayuno estaba listo. La autora decido unas palabras.

- _¡Queridos personajes creados por la imaginación de japoneses brillantes! Henos aquí, disfrutando un desayuno ficticio para alimentar la diversión de lectores que nos_ aprecian – Pensó un momento sus palabras, luego de que eso sonarían locas, decidió cambiar ese discurso – Queridos sir… digo, ¡amigos! Hoy es noche buena, hay que darnos mucho cariño y aprecio, pero sobre todo, ¡amor!

Toma a Ike, a Link, a Roy, a Stu y a Satoru, los abraza y se ríe maliciosamente.

Los presentes comienzan a reírse un poco por sus ocurrencias y luego callan, observan que su semblante se transforma en algo diferente. Algo más serio.

-Muchas gracias por formar una pequeña parte de mí, y no sólo lo digo por ustedes, si no por quienes nos miran… Han hecho de este año, uno maravilloso y divertido. Llevadero de tantos altibajos de la montaña rusa que llamamos vida. Espero que tengan una excelente navidad, y próspero año nuevo, y que sigamos compartiéndolo con lectura-comentario- comunidad – Para unos segundos para sonreír con unas cuantas lágrimas, que Satoru seca con delicadeza. Posteriormente suspira, dejando salir el aire –Ahora si _¡ITADAKIMASU!_ *Expresión de la cultura japonesa: ¡Provecho! ¡A comer! O ¡Buen provecho!*

Los presentes se acomodan en una silla. Muchos a lado de personas con las que comparten vínculos afectuosos.

Por ejemplo. Ike, Link, Shiori y Roy se sentaron juntos, en ese orden, Link al lado de Ike, a lado de Shiori y ella a lado de Roy. Junto a Roy, Chrom, Yami, Lucina, Robín, Marth, Tara y Corrin.

 _ **Más o menos se entiende.**_

* * *

A lado de Corrin estaban Rex, Samus, Stu, la pequeña Cristi, el saco de patatas, digo, Jena, Nicole, quien estaba ayudándole a comer, y Shulk. A lado del rubio, de Shulk, se encontraban Beca, Kyle, Elder y Zelda. Ambos jóvenes enamorados no se detenían de tocar sus manos y decirse algunas palabras con cariño.

También estaban los que no soportaban ver una cosa. Como Cia, al lado de Zelda, Lana, a lado de Cia, y Seth. Aunque Seth sólo miraba curioso los puños cerrados de Cia con observar a Link y a Shiori, hacer lo mismo que Zelda y Elder. En los extremos estaban la autora, Zword y Satoru, aunque el espacio de los extremos era grande, Zword obligo a Satoru a sentarse a su lado en lugar de hasta el extremo frente. Y si, como se suponía, empezó a abrazarlo.

-Vaya, fuera de todo, Cia sigue celosa por esa relación de Link y Shiori – Comentó Seth a Lana en el oído. Esta se estremeció un poco por la forma en la que se lo había dicho.

-Sí, así parece – Respondió esta, un poquito nerviosa.

-Debería rendirse, esa pareja no se va a separar por nada – Este saca una sonrisita – Por otro lado, hay parejas que deberían estar juntas – Mira a Rex y a Samus, riéndose y comiendo a gusto. A Shulk con Nicole coqueteando. Tara parecía poner sumamente nerviosa a Corrin. Beca y Roy se estaban llevando un poco mejor, hasta Zword disfrutaba de sonrojar a Satoru, y por último – Y hablo personalmente también – Le toma una mano a Lana bajo la mesa – ¿No crees? – Le sonrió con dulzura y Lana simplemente asintió bastante roja.

Esa era una mesa rectangular muy grande, Y ahí el porqué de la queja de Link, y de Zword, por poner los platos, cubiertos, vasos y tazas. Eran demasiados. Menos mal que tenían lava vajillas. Que si no… sería una tortura para quien le tocara lavar.

El desayuno fue sumamente ameno ¿Quién no disfrutaría de una mesa repleta de distintos manjares matutinos? Desde distintas variedades de hacer huevo, ya sea en omelets, huevos cocidos, tibios, revueltos solos, con tocino, jamón o salchicha. Embutidos crudos o cocidos. Variedad de Frutas, sobre todo frutos rojos. Hot cackes, pan francés, panques, pastelillos, pan dulce, sencillo y baguettes. Tocino frito. Puré de papa, manzana, natilla de chocolate, vainilla, flanes, yogurts. Jarras de leche, jugo, jarrones con café (Sí, Link contenía las ganas de destrozar aquellos jarrones de barro) y otros con chocolate caliente.

También tenían cereales, ya sea el normal de maíz, avena, arroz con leche, amaranto y hasta tapioca, un tipo de postre con leche, como el arroz con leche, que se basa en preparar con una bolitas llamadas tapioca. En ese lado también tenían gelatinas de leche, normales, con nueces o con fruta. Y como no, los tamales en variedad que Zword siempre pedía. Eran de mole, de verde, de dulce, con rajas, oaxaqueños, etc. (Tamales: En mi país son maíz molido, con relleno dentro en una hoja del elote, búsquenlo, además son sabrosos v: más en torta XD)

Así eran todos los días en la casilla. Aunque a veces a Zword se le botaba la canica y decidida pedir desayunos temáticos. Desde mexicanos, de donde es originaria, hasta japoneses.

La escena comenzaba a tornarse más una competencia. Ike llevaba la delantera, o eso creía por sus sonrisas victoriosas, hasta que miro como Rex se llenaba las mejillas como ardilla y se metía todo a la boca. Satoru y él se daban mucho en competencias. No les bastaban las espadas. Esta era, incluso, una batalla más seria que golpearse.

Link tenía el tercer puesto. Aunque pronto se detuvo al sentir las náuseas. Ike, le había saboteado la comida dulce. Cuando Link le había pedido la mantequilla para untar un pan, este le había tirado sal. Y no sólo a la mantequilla, sino también a otras cosas. Como el azúcar de su café.

-Por eso te dije que el ponche es mejor, Link – Dijo Shiori, sonriéndole un poco y dándole un beso en la nariz –Al menos no juegas sucio.

Pero las palabras de Shiori cayeron cuando Ike tuvo la misma reacción de Link, sólo que un poco peor.

-Lo siento, Ike, esta vez tuve que prevenirme con un poco de esto – Enseño en sus manos un frasco con un chile seco – Si, es chile, no chispas de fresa – Ríe maquiavélico agitando el frasquito y poniendo una sonrisa divertida.

-¡M-Maldito elfo…! – Shiori le da un vaso con jugo a Ike para que pare de arder, hasta la cara roja tenía.

-¡Link! – Grita Shiori con decepción. El rubio seguía riendo victorioso.

Mientras ellos discutían, Zword los mira, y luego a Satoru – Disfrutas esto, ¿no? – Pregunta Satoru con la comida entre la boca, Zword se ríe con aquella demostración.

-Sí, hace mucho que no como con tanta gente. Me alegra ver que en mi ausencia siguen formando lazos así. Ya ves, de vez en cuando voy y vengo (v:) También tengo que atender a mis otros personajes y mis otras historias. Pero creo que esta es la que más disfruto – Le sale una sonrisa sincera del rostro, que le hace ver un tanto linda para Satoru y este se vuelve a sonrojar – Si fueras Link de Breath, esta competencia hubiera terminado desde hace minutos – Confiesa Zword con una sonrisa divertida – No creo que nadie de ustedes pueda comerse un rocopernil.

Zword saca uno para cada uno de los que estaba compitiendo. En cuanto a Satoru y Rex, pueden con ellos, pero Ike y Link se quedan cortos y corren al patio a tatar de respirar por aquel semejante pedazo de piedra.

-Débiles – dicen al unísono Rex y Satoru. Se echan a reír con carcajadas estruendosas de villanos de películas.

Mientras tanto, el desayuno sigue, como era de esperarse, quedaron empatados cuando sus cuerpos no podían comer más. La competencia había dejado sonrisas a en la mesa, luego de que terminaran, algunos se quedan a recoger lo sobrante, que es poco gracias a esa competencia. Lo que tiene bastante lo guardan en el gran refrigerador, lo que no, se va al cubo de basura orgánico.

Algunos se van a ver televisión. Otros a hacer ejercicio después de reposar. Unos a leer, y otros a practicar algún pasatiempo. La mayoría de los hombres a batirse en duelo con pequeños torneos en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué le pediste a Santa, Cristi? – Preguntó Stu frente al árbol, donde estaba con Jena y con Cristi.

-Bueno… pedí que pudiéramos resolver todos los problemas que estamos pasando. Que Marcus este bien. Con mama y con papa, y que siempre me cuiden desde el cielo. Que nuestros amigos no estén tristes por nosotros y nosotros tampoco. Quiero que sonrías mucho, mucho porque siempre eres serio – Comentó con una sonrisita divertida y luego volvió a hablar – ¿Puedo ir a jugar afuera?

-Sí, claro, pero ve por tu abrigo y tus botas – contestó Stu con algo de seriedad. Cristi dijo "¡YEES!" y salió en dirección al patio trasero. Había tomado su abrigo y botas desde antes, preparándose para el permiso.

-Pa… pá – Soltó suavemente la boca de Jena, Stu le restó importancia y se sumió en una reflexión.

- _Nunca pensé que esto fuese a ser de esta manera_ – dijo para sus adentros sonriendo un poco – _Al menos, quizá Claus pueda hacer una de esas cosas por ti, pequeña_ – Sonrío tímidamente, mientras suspiraba con cansancio – Saco de patatas, vamos a que te cambie Nicole – Stu tomó la mano de la muchacha y le ayudo a pararse – Vamos.

Jena tenía puesta su pijama aún. Era hora de su baño, obviamente varios también se habían duchado y arreglado antes de hacer sus actividades.

* * *

 **-Por otra parte: Cocina-**

Seth y Lana estaban ayudando a fregar los platos. Antes le había tocado hacerlo a Nicole y Shulk. A Lana se le daba bien hacer tareas domésticas, pero a Seth, con toda su experiencia como ninja, con todo su entrenamiento, nunca tuvo tiempo para aprender a hacer las cosas comunes. Además era un "héroe" errante, ni siquiera tenía un hogar como tal para hacer cosas así. No era el único, pero podría decirse que era al que más se le complicaba.

-Ya casi termino por acá, ¿cómo vas con…? – Comentaba Lana, hasta que dio la vuelta y encontró a Seth bañado en jabón y luchando contra el lava vajilla.

-¡ESTA COSA ME ODIA! – Gritonea hacia el aparato mientras sigue dándole patadas, hasta que la puertilla se abre y lanza un cuchillo. Seth quedo pegado en la pared por ello. Le había atrapado el cuello de su ropa.

Lana estaba preocupada. Casi le caía en cerca del hombro derecho, de no ser porque reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó haciendo a un lado la cabeza.

-De verdad, tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien… Tengo la impresión de que en un universo alterno tuve problemas con algo relacionado a las tareas domésticas – Explica con un repelús en la espalda mientras Lana le mira con una pequeña sonrisa y respira hondo, deja salir el aire para ayudar a Seth limpiándole el rostro con una toalla. Esta se muestra con una tierna sonrisa y él simplemente se queda mirándole embobado.

-Tus ojos violeta son muy llamativos – Suelta al aire con un ligero sonrojo – Es una lástima que todos los demás puedan mirarlos – Dijo en un tono bajo, para evitar que Lana escuchara, pero tenía buen oído. Lana no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por aquel lindo cumplido.

* * *

 **-Al mismo tiempo: Azotea/Terraza-**

El aire soplaba con un poco de fuerza, a pesar de ser invierno. Sin mucha sorpresa también era helado. Nicole lo sintió y se frotó sus lindas mejillas pecosas.

Shulk reacciono ofreciéndole una bufanda y cubriéndole el rostro – Así no te resfriaras – Comento el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa picarona – ¿Qué estabas observando?

-Estaba mirando mi dije – Comenta la chica con una voz tranquila, a diferencia de siempre – Es algo muy personal, así que ni creas que te voy a dejar verlo – Expresó con un pequeño puchero, Shulk asintió con una sonrisa que decía "Todo está claro" Nicole inhalo hondo, para luego exhalar – Posiblemente pueda mostrártelo en algún momento. Por ahora puedes seguir con la duda, querido – Esta se echa a reír, pero no continua como siempre. Sólo para de hacerlo con un suspiro, bastante melancólico.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo a algún lugar? No veo que te estés divirtiendo mucho aquí – Comentó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-¿Es tan obvio? – Pregunta entre decaída como cansada – No es que no me acople a la vida aquí. Todos son bastante simpáticos. Pero el pasado me atormenta un poco, aún – Toma con fuerza su dije – Supongo que salir un rato, será divertido.

Shulk se acerca y le da palmaditas en la espalda – Bueno, mi oferta sigue en… –Antes de seguir, Nicole le arrebata un pequeño beso en el cuello – pie – Termino el rubio con una sonrisa amplia.

-Yo nunca dije que no – Contesto Nicole con picardía y luego siguieron mirando hacía el horizonte, riéndose un poco. Saldrían en unos momentos, claro, pero regresarían sin perderse la cena.

 **-Un poco más tarde: Gimnasio-**

* * *

Como antes dicho, la mayoría de los chicos estaban en el gimnasio, disfrutando de un pequeño torneo.

Como era de esperarse, Satoru y Rex eran los finalistas.

-¡No es justo! – Grito Kyle molesto – Siempre quedan ustedes dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te ceda mi lugar? Adelante – Expresó el de negro con una sonrisa burlona. Kyle calló sus palabras por el miedo a Rex – Eso supuse – Desenfundo su Dragonslayer y luego empezó a atacar.

El metal chocaba y hacia chispas, tanto que dejaba destellos aquí y allá-

-¡Esta bien, quiero pelear! – gritoneo entrando al ring.

Cuando Samus iba a entrar para salvar a Kyle, Link le detuvo.

-¿Pero estas loco? – Expresó la rubia preocupada, cuando iba a zafarse del agarre de Link, Ike le interrumpió.

-Déjalo al menos probar la victoria una vez – Dijo el Crimeano con diversión en el tono.

Samus no entendía, hasta ver los resultados. Las reglas eran como las de aquella serie anime, Dragon Ball, sí te quedabas fuera de combate, perdías, sí salías de la plataforma perdías.

-El ganador es… - La nube de polvo que habían hecho los dos guerreros, se dispersó rápidamente y dejo ver a Kyle en la plataforma, sólo – ¡Kyle!

A Satoru y a Rex les sudo la sien con algo de fastidio… ¿Era una broma?

-¡Ya puedo morir en paz! – Sale silbando del lugar. Con algunas sonrisas en el rostro.

-Este tipo – Dice Satoru por lo bajo – Es un idiota – Sonríe con franqueza el de negro.

Samus se queda en el mismo estado que Satoru y Rex, pero suspira aliviada de ver que no mataron al pequeño Kyle. Tan joven no podría morir.

-Siempre quedan empate – expresó Link dejando más claro a la rubia su plan – Pero a veces quedan inconscientes, así que era un cincuenta-cincuenta de probabilidad de que muriera.

La rubia les miro con molestia, poso su blaster en el trasero de Link, y su látigo en el cuello de Ike – Ustedes son estúpidos por naturaleza – Expresó dándole un quemón al hylian, y a Ike dándole una vuelta y golpeándole el trasero al terminar.

-Gracias por eso, Samus – Expresó Shiori agradecida, a su lado estaba Satoru.

-Sí, no hay por qué. Imagino que irán para recoger los ingredientes para la cena. Te dejo a estos idiotas, a ver si sirven para al más que hacer tonterías – Samus salió del lugar acompañada por Rex.

Shiori estaba mirando furtivamente a Link – Bueno, suponiendo que fue idea tuya, me vas a acompañar para ir por los ingredientes, tú también – Ike traga saliva – Y ni crean que Satoru les va a ayudar. Esta vez él se queda en casa.

-¡P-Pero! – Antes de que Link siguiera, ella le interrumpe abruptamente.

-¡NO digan nada! Kyle pudo haber muerto, tontos. Ahora, ¿me siguen o les pongo una correa?

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cien del Crimeano y del hylian. Había que seguir las órdenes.

* * *

 **-Más al rato: Centro comercial-**

-Bueno, al final ha terminado viniendo más personas de las esperadas – Dijo Zword con una sonrisita – Imagino que darán regalitos, a algunos se les olvido el de intercambio.

-Sí, pero tú me trajiste a la fuerza, a pesar de que te dije que no – Dijo Satoru con molestia, cargando muchas bolsas de compra.

-Pero soy débil, fofa y floja – Abraza de donde puede al pelinegro – Y tú eres fuerte, amable y adorable – Satoru suspira, responde con un par de "Sí" y continúa su camino con la autora que iba de compras.

Zword se paseaba con Satoru lleno de bolsas y regalos, así como cuando Bayonetta llevo Enzo de compras aquella vez. En fin.

Por otro lado, Ike y Link la sufrían con las pesadas bolsas llenas de comida. Sobre todo carnes. Shiori elegía un montón de ingredientes para que la cena fuese excelente, y además para hacer sufrir a este par de idiotas por sus estupideces.

Iban casi todos juntos Rex también había ido con Zword, al parecer le había resultado muy conveniente por la misma razón de la autora, además quería saber que podía darle a su amigo secreto.

-Ya elegiste algo, ¿Rex? – Preguntó Zword con curiosidad al ver que el chico veía ropa interior de mujer.

-No, aún no – Siguió mirando con mucha atención las prendas, sobre todo los Baby doll.

-¿Te toco una chica? – Esta vez pregunto Satoru con una mirada atrevida.

-En realidad estaba pensando en que a Samus se le vería bastante bien esta cosa. Es como un pijama vestido. Creo que se vería muy hermosa –Siguió enfocando su mirada en el traje rojo con negro.

-¡Uff! – Zword comenzó a rodearlo con picotones en los costados – ¡Se nos casa, se nos casa! – a bailotear y dar saltitos de emoción mientras tarareaba lo último.

El joven reploid se sonrojo de sobre manera y luego aclaró su garganta – N-No creo que me case… no me molestes – así mismo salió en dirección a una tienda de dulces. Luego de esto la gente sale gritando y corriendo por verlo "de nuevo" ahí.

-Qué bonito el amors – la castaña junta sus manos y pestañea ensueño. Su sonrisa no disminuye, si no que aumenta y suspira hondo. Pero cuando menos se lo espera Satoru le patea el trasero con poca fuerza y se ríe.

-Ya vámonos enana, me cansó con todas estas cochinadas – Expresa el muchacho entre sonrisas.

¡QUÉ MALO ERES!

Gritonea aquello escuchándose en todo el centro comercial.

 **-Cena de navidad: Mansión ricolina-**

* * *

-¡Miren todo esto! – Anuncia Zword extendiendo los brazos – Chicos, hoy cenaremos como malditos cerdos hacendados del siglo veinte en México… o era ¿diecinueve?, bah ¿qué más da? Aprovechen que se la acabaran los morros en el concurso de comida, y no habrá recalentado, como siempre.

La mesa, esta vez, adornaba colores marrones, verdes, rojos, infinidad de ellos. Y olores deliciosos. Había pavo, cerdo, res. Verduras, purés, ensaladas. Bebidas alcohólicas, bebidas normales. Era todo tan rico que no quiero describirlo porque me va a dar hambre y tengo que mantener la dieta hasta año nuevo.

En fin.

Como en el desayuno, los glotones comieron, esta vez sin trampas. Quedando igualados de nuevo Satoru y Rex, en segundo lugar Ike y Link. El tercer puesto se lo llevaba la autora, quien quedo frita luego de eso. Hasta ebria parecía estar. Pero la Navidad no terminaba ahí, empezaba de hecho.

-¡C-Chicos! *Hip* Es narisdad… y…

-Navidad – dijo Satoru agarrando la espalda de Zword, quien estaba ebria y medio moribunda.

-Sí, eso – dice con una sonrisa – Wow, que sensual… - le toca el abdomen marcado al pelinegro y este le pega un zape en la cabeza – Oish, ya, ya… como decía… el intercambio comienza ahora, perros – se ríe por lo último. Eso lo decía por chiste, como siempre, tonteando a la hora de emborracharse.

Satoru inicio el intercambio. Este le dio un regalo a Ike, que pudo apreciar a simple vista.

-¡Joder, Satoru! ¿Cómo supiste que quería uno así? – Preguntó al ver un afilador de espadas muy bueno. Parecía tener bastante calidad,

-Bueno, rompes cada dos por tres las espadas porque ya no tienes un afilador, así que te comparto el secreto de mis armas – Se dieron un pequeño abrazo y Ike continuó.

Dio pequeñas vueltas alrededor de todos y se quedó en donde estaba la pequeña Cristi. Se agacho y luego esta le miro confundida. Ike le guiño el ojo y luego tras de él apareció una enorme casita de muñecas.

-¡Cha, chan! – La niña no dijo más y se abalanzó hacia su regalo con una cara destellante de alegría. Luego compuso su rostro y apretó a Ike con gran fuerza. Posteriormente se dirigió a quien le había tocado.

-E-Esto es para usted – dijo la pequeña niña acercándose al albino de ojos azules. Elder se moría de ternura con la pequeña niña dándole una cajita rectangular.

Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de un detalle hermoso. Eran un par de libritos, hechos por la niña. Uno estaba hecho a colores y crayones. El otro estaba mejor hecho, con fotografías.

Elder se agacho hasta la altura de Cristi y le dio un gran abrazó al observar que era una historia de Zelda y él, en el álbum de fotos había fotografías de Zelda a escondidas y de ambos.

Cuando este termino de sollozar un poco de lo conmovido que estaba se acercó a Link. Este abrió los ojos de sorpresa, recibiendo un pequeño obsequió que no se esperaba.

-Esto…

-Sí, es lo que parece – Le entrega un sobre estilo japonés. En este había una suma alta de dinero. Todos los presentes se entusiasmaron con eso – Es dinero que necesitaras en el futuro, lo presiento – Le dice mirando a Shiori con extrañeza – En fin…

Ambos se dan un abrazó y Link continua, esta vez hacia Tara.

Tara abre su regalo para encontrar varios pares de ropa interior femenina – Vaya, eres un depravado… ¿pero por qué no intercambiamos regalo? – Link se ríe con fuerza, Tara se pregunta el porqué, hasta que este le susurra algo que la pone ciertamente contenta – Bueno, esto es mina de oro.

Algunas personas, mujeres, miran con cierta extrañeza y familiaridad a la ropa, pero le restan importancia. Tara luego se acerca peligrosamente a Samus, quien retrocede avergonzada.

-Feliz navidad, hermosa comandante – Tara le abraza apretándole un poco, lo que pone un tanto celoso a Rex. Luego le entrega un regalo. Parecía ser que era un pequeño cuchillo electrónico. Más como una caga de luz que Samus apreció de sobre manera.

Cuando esta agradeció se fue en dirección a Beca. Samus le había dado una pequeña bolsita con ropa deportiva de una tienda de marca. Beca parecía apreciar aquel gesto enormemente. Al parecer Samus le había observado antes hacer ejercicio, y frecuentemente con ropa incómoda. Como Beca no sabía mucho de eso, agradeció a Samus

Así como Samus, Beca también le dio un regalo muy útil a Seth, quien le había tocado.

-¡Será acaso…! – Seth desprendía destellos imaginarios. Su mirada estaba encendida en colores, pareciera.

-Instructivos para lidiar contra los problemas de la lava bajillas – Dijo con una mirada triunfante.

-¡Eres una diosa! – Seth le da un abrazó prolongado y luego retoma la compostura – Ok, me toca.

Seth se acerca a Nicole con una pequeña sonrisa. Toma de la mano a estos dos y luego les hace abrazarse.

-¿Es en serio? – Pregunta Nicole algo avergonzada.

-Nah, ten – Le da una bolsa decorada navideñamente y ahí un montón de golosinas de sus favoritas. Bastantes, por cierto, y de gran calidad.

-Tú si sabes – ambos se abrazan y luego Nicole se levanta hacia Lucina. Esta le da una pequeña caja con un collar con un dije tallado de ella y su padre en él. Detrás decía "Un gran padre para una gran hija" Lucina casi hecha a llorar, pues aprecia de sobre manera a Chrom. Pero prosiguió entregándole un regalo a Stu.

-¿Esto es…? – De inmediato se lo puso en el rostro. Lucia le había dado un antifaz muy chachi pistachi (chido, guay, padre xD) color negro con rojo.

-Creí que te verías cool, así que le he pedido a un amigo que haga uno a tu estilo.

Se dieron el tradicional abrazó para que Stu continuara con lo suyo. Se levantó del asiento y luego miro a Robín con amabilidad. Le entregó una alforja estilo vitoriana, con algunos tallados de dragón que gustaron mucho al estratega. Tan simple como nada, agradeció sincero y luego se dieron un apretón de manos, como hombres (: jajajaja

A Robín le había tocado Kyle. Este le dio una espada Levin. El muchacho quedo anonadado. A pesar de no usar magia, se veía buena, además era bastante difícil conseguir una actualmente y en Hyrule.

Kyle, tímidamente agradeció. Suspiro hondo y se inclinó ante Zelda. Ella le había tocado. Le dio un ramo de flores muy bellas y luego un prendedor hecho a mano con metales preciosos. Zelda se quedó fascinada. A pesar de ser un trabajo a mano, le había quedado estupendo.

(Me saltare una parte de esto, y más partes si es necesario) Zelda le dio a Shulk, Shulk a Roy, Roy a Lana y cuando Lana iba a dar su regalo, igualmente suspiro hondo. No conocía bien sus gustos, tampoco se acercaba mucho por su timidez.

Tomó su obsequio y le dio una, no… dos… más. Cuatro pisos de cajas con bombones (chocolates) caramelos, paletas… todo. Muchísimos dulces diversos de distintos tiempos de Hyrule. Rex no evito destellar de sus ojos como niño y pasar la saliva con alegría.

-Este día es sagrado, hermoso y alegré – No siguió más que para dar su regalo a Chrom, que era un escudo del emblema de fuego, muy increíble. Podría decirse que era una reliquia por derecho perteneciente a los Lowell, pero Rex se lo obsequió, ya que lo habían cuidado como suyo desde tiempos inmemoriales en aquellos templos.

Chrom le dio unas joyas muy hermosas a Cia y cuando a Cia le tocaba dar su regalo a alguien… sonrió de sobre manera.

Se dirigió hasta cierta castaña, sonrió "inocentemente" y luego le entregó un montón de retratos oficiales, de la familia real, de las bodas de los elegidos anteriores a Link y Zelda del ahora. Shiori se sintió bastante enfadada por su comportamiento, pero aceptó las fotografías y marcos lujosos con una sonrisa – Gracias Cia, por permitirme apreciar tu desdicha y que incluso en esta era tus planes con Link sean un fracaso – Shiori le sacudió el hombro y se levantó a dar su regalo.

Los presentes se sintieron incómodos, pero algunos sonreían, especialmente Lana, que sabía que eso iba a ser de Cia.

Shiori le dio a Yami unos fuertes tónicos curativos, especialmente hechos por ella, para las batallas que librasen. Eran tan fuertes que podría decirse levanta muertos.

Yami agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Le dio un regalo a Marth. Un encantamiento a su armadura, creado para resistir casi por toda la vida los golpes y sobrevivir a los golpes mortales.

Marth por fin miro a todos. Los presentes esperaban a que algo pasara y en efecto. Fue hasta la autora y le empezó a dar unas figuras amiibo agotadas en tiendas.

-¡MARTH, ERES EL MEJOR! – Se le tira en brazos con su borrachera y una sonrisa divertida. Todos comienzan a aplaudir.

-Bueno, entonces es obvio que le toca Satoru – Dice Shiori con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, mi linda muchacha – dice Zword con gestos graciosos.

Como si nada, a su lado estaba Satoru, se le tira en brazos y le besa la mejilla – Jejeje, listo… *Hip*

Satoru se enfadó y luego suspiro al ver que en su mano había un pequeño obsequio. Todos miraron la escena con dulzura. Satoru la abrió y había una bufanda hecha a mano, color negro, que le obligaron a ponerse.

-Vaya, pero si la hizo bastante larga – Shiori se acercó – Recuerdo que tardo bastante en hacerla. Es igual de linda que ese cuadro que pinto de nosotros para Axgel – (Dato cierto v: luego enseñare el cuadro en devi, está regular pero me gusto)

El muchacho se sonrojo al instante y suspiro otra vez. El intercambio llego a su fin. Bebieron algunos tanto poche como alcohol y luego subieron a dormir después de las dos de la mañana.

Ya todos cansados de aquella noche, la cena… bueno. Algunos estaban invitados, no quedaban muchas habitaciones. Algunas parejas compartieron. Algunos amigos también.

En este casi, Link y Shiori durmieron juntos de nuevo. Obviamente en el buen sentido, no el doble.

Y también, inesperadamente Rex y Samus, en la misma cama.

-Qué suerte que seas delgada – Dijo Rex con una pequeña sonrisa – De no estarlo, quizá por culpa mía no cabríamos.

Samus no dijo palabras, ya estaba dormida. Tenía un pijama bastante llamativo, también había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Rex sólo la miro con dulzura al tenerla así, dormida y con el semblante relajado. Ver a Samus con esa cara era de pocas veces. En un pequeño movimiento, el muchacho pasó su mano a rodearla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él. La cabeza de la rubia quedo bajo la barbilla de Rex. Incluso, adormilada se abrazó al muchacho con fuerza.

 _Rex tragó saliva con nervios, y casi no puso dormir esa noche._

La autora estaba también en su límite. Estaba ebria, tenía calor y se había quitado su ropa como si nada. Satoru le puso un pijama de short por que no paraba de quejarse. Y si, le había visto en ropa interior.

Al menos, Satoru estaba ayudándole a Axgel, en su ausencia, a no violar los derechos humanos de Link, Ike, Chrom, Roy, Marth y todos los chicos guapos de la mansión en estado de ebriedad.

Pero… no podía evitar mirarle agridulcemente. Por una parte le molestaba que hiciera eso, por otra le daba ternura… podría aprovecharse… ¡NO!

-AXGEL, ¡TE MALDIGO! – Sin saber cuándo o porque, Satoru… Meh, para qué demonios narro esto. VAYAN A SUS CASAS A VER SUS COCHINADAS EN VEZ DE QUERER VER ESTO AQUÍ. USHALA.

Ok no, sólo le iba a arropar y a darle un pequeño besito en la frente, evitando a toda costa llevarse por sus impulsos masculinos.

Así Eran las navidades  
Cerca de la casa de estos smashers  
Locuras, diversión  
Aventuras y amor  
Junto a su autora desquiciada  
que narraba entusiasmada

* * *

 **Palabras finales:**

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no subirlo el día de navidad. Aunque obviamente mucha gente no lo leería por lo evidente, el chiste es pasarlo en familia.

Ojala se encuentren bien, que se la hayan pasado maravillosamente y que pasen maravilloso año nuevo (Si me enferme, el capítulo "troll" del día de los inocentes no era tan troll)

Nos vemos en el siguiente especial, posiblemente de san Valentín. Y también en el siguiente capítulo que queda poco para terminar la primera parte.

¡BYE! ¡Cuídense! ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz prospero año nuevo 2018!

Posiblemente suba el nuevo capítulo mañana u hoy mismo en la noche.


	12. VII: Desquicio y verdad

**Hoy si, el capítulo no troll xD siento aquello, no pude evitarlo :,v Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

Capítulo VII: Desquicio y verdad

 _ **Anteriormente en Maze Battle:**_

 _Tras aquella nave, bajaron cinco personas. Una sola era reconocida por Zelda. Otra reconocida por Satoru, quien también estaba ahí por órdenes de Impa. Shiori apenas iba de camino con Ike, para ver a la princesa y que recompensara a Tara por su "acto heroico" Ike y Shiori estaban siendo cansados por la mirada avariciosa de Tara, por lo que se dispusieron a buscar a la princesa, la cual encontraron rápidamente. Sin embargo algo llamo su curiosidad y los tres se acercaron al meollo._

 _En ese momento, Rex seguía buscando a esa persona. Un extraño sentimiento le decía que su objetivo estaba cerca. Comenzó a observar con la mirada hacia varios lugares, hasta toparse con la castaña. Fue entonces, que como un pequeño rayo, sintió la presencia de quien buscaba._

 _Rex saltó en dirección a Shiori, con su sable sobre la mano derecha. La tomó del cuello con su otra mano y con la misma inercia cayeron lejos, al menos unos diez metros de todos, atravesándola en medio de su pecho, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _-¡NO! – Gritaron Chrom, Ike y Link ante aquel ataque. Pero ninguno de ellos podía moverse. Se sentían como si estuvieran pegados al piso, congelados._

 _-Te encontré – Rex arrancó a secas su sable del pecho de la joven, pero se percató de que sus ojos se encontraban inocentes e impresionados, con algunas lágrimas de dolor sobre ellos – Ya veo… así que aún no has despertado, es una lástima._

 _-¿Voy a morir? – Se preguntó la castaña, agonizando y con la mirada casi borrosa…._

* * *

 **Patio central, castillo de Hyrule.**

Cuando el Hylian observo la sangre brotar luego de que ese sable fuese arrancado, se petrifico, estaba impotente – _¡N-No puede ser! –_ Pensó el hylian con desesperación. U gran vigor lo llenó en ese momento. Su fuerza aumento igual que su valor, y apretó los dientes y las manos con ímpetu.

Rex salió de su trance, para sentir que el peligro venía detrás de él. Link estaba hecho furia y había tomado su espada, que siempre tenía en la espalda, para hacerle frente a Rex. El joven Reploid cabía en cuenta que una espada normal no podría hacerle frente, hasta que la espada que tenía Link había sido fortalecida por él. Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar en dorado y así mismo, la espada resplandecía. Rex no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Se alejó de un salto hacia el lateral, mientras Link lo siguió desenfrenado y con gritos de locura.

Parecían parejos y nadie se les atrevía a acercarse para detenerlos.

Por otro lado, los presentes aún estaban impresionados por aquello. No salía palabra o aliento, hasta que la princesa se dirigió furtiva hasta Samus, quien se mantenía serena – ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese tipejo?! – Expresó con fuego en los ojos. Samus no podía responderle.

-¡Si ella no se recupera ustedes…! – Gritaba Chrom igual de desesperado que la princesa Zelda. Por suerte ahí estaba su querida Yami, quien le tomó un hombro para detenerlo de hacer alguna barbaridad contra Samus.

Ike, incluso, al ver que Link estaba luchando con mucha fuerza, quería meterse en el conflicto para ayudar a su amigo, pero la mano de Marth le detuvo. El príncipe sudaba notoriamente con nerviosismo de su sien. Nunca antes en toda su vida había visto a dos personas pelear con esa velocidad o poder. Entonces, al mirar a Marth, Ike supo que aún no se encontraba al nivel y dejo aquello, con obvia preocupación.

-¡Pero que mier…! ¡¿Por qué carajo hizo eso?! – Así mismo, Stu también preguntó, bastante alterado, hacia Samus por los actos de Rex. Cristi se hizo hacia atrás por el miedo que le había provocado – ¡Es estúpido! – Volvió a gritar Stu, Samus tragó saliva, sabía que esto iba a traer problemas.

Mientras tanto, los del Emblema de Fuego, pensaban profundamente para entender la situación y encontrar una solución, que no llegó a sus mentes. Fue entonces que en medio de la distracción, Elder se acercó hasta Shiori, quien se retorcía un poco y tosía sangre con fuerza. Elder, serio y sin decir absolutamente nada, le postro la espada del equilibrio en su mano diestra.

Elder miró curioso cuando la joven comenzaba a dejar de sangrar y apretaba su espada con una fuerza descomunal. Sus ojos, antes inocentes que estaban perdiendo su brillo, ahora habían cambiado a un rojo carmesí, lleno de ira y sed de sangre, y se paró abruptamente del recinto.

Los dos peleadores se detuvieron al sentir que la presencia de Shiori volvía. Sin embargo, Link sintió una hostilidad que era familiar, como la de aquella vez. Rex aprovecho la distracción de Link y corrió hasta la joven, quien dio un saltó impecable, veloz y posteriormente cayó en una pirueta hacia su objetivo: aquella persona quien la había lastimado.

Chocó la espada contra la de Rex, con tal fuerza que los presentes tuvieron que retroceder más, puesto que cuando cayó, destrozo parte del suelo.

Los tajos de la chica eran impecables, eran fuertes y no tenían piedad. Paraba con la parte frontal de su espada, los tajos de Rex. No había comparación o duda. Rex había encontrado a Unmei que parecía no haber despertado por completo, o quizá estaría hecho polvo de así ser. Tampoco le tenía gran miedo. La muchacha se había defendido de su golpe y era obvio que el sería su víctima. Para no hacerle algún daño, el joven decidió no pelear en serio contra la castaña. Sabía que en ese momento le superaba con creces la fuerza, pero la habilidad y el simple hecho de atacar sólo por atacar podría darle muchas ventajas.

La chica no sólo se limitaba a la espada, sino que también peleaba con sus manos y piernas. Golpeó al muchacho con sus puños y posteriormente arrebatándole de una patada parte de su muñeca izquierda. Luego de aquello, la mano derecha tuvo el mismo destino. Cuando la muchacha le iba a dar el tajo final, justo en la cabeza, Satoru la detuvo. Le arrebató la espada de las manos, lanzándola lejos de su alcance. Elder fue en busca de la espada, regresándola a su funda.

Link observó como aquella aura oscura disminuía y cómo iba a caer sobre el suelo – ¡Shiori! – Bramó el joven preocupado, corriendo hacia ella para sostenerla antes de que se cayera. Link la estrecho entre sus brazos, revisando que tenía, de milagro, las heridas casi sanadas por completo. El hylian suspiro de alivio, por suerte estaba bien, hasta donde cabía el asunto, pero aún le preocupaba su estado.

-¿Q-qué paso…? – Preguntó confundida, luego se desmayó completamente. Fue entonces que Link la llevó con urgencia al sanatorio. Pero antes de retirarse, le envió una mirada furtiva a Rex, quien estaba sonriendo un poco.

Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Especialmente Elder y Beca. Ya que para ellos era una pequeña parte del poder de la chica, asemejada al salvajismo de Satoru en sus proezas de guerra.

Por otro lado, Samus intento correr hasta Rex, pero antes de hacerlo, Impa ya mantenía una naginata sobre su cuello – Quiero una explicación, Samus Aran, o de lo contrario… – La princesa mansa, saco de entre sus manos un brillo, en el que posteriormente se formó un arco dorado con una flecha resplandeciente – Yo misma te voy a enviar hacia los brazos de las diosas – Dirigió su mirada a Satoru – ¡Hazte cargo de él! – Gritoneó enfadada la princesa Hylian, para luego recibir respuesta de Samus.

-¡Diles ahora o te harán trizas! – Expresó la rubia hacia Rex. Estaba nerviosa. Stu también estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar, y la pequeña Cristi se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Muy bien – comentó el caído sobre el suelo.

-Es buen verte, Falcón – Saludo Satoru, ayudándole a pararse del suelo.

-Lo mismo digo, Kurogane. Me alegra ver que cuidas bien de Dragonslayer ¿A cuántos has matado? – Pregunta con una mirada curiosa.

-Hasta ahora, ningún dragón, pero en mis pensamientos la he descuartizado una y otra vez. Es tan fastidiosa esa loca manakete – Sonríe el joven con una mirada perturbadora – En fin… será mejor que te expliques y ahora, de verdad explícate con todo el contenido – Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, y suspiro hondo – O posiblemente tenga la orden de exterminarte, y sin tus manos, no será una lucha divertida.

Rex esbozó una sonrisa. De todas formas la princesa Zelda, Unmei y el mismo Link, el que suponía era la encarnación del nuevo héroe, debían escucharle.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la princesa. Él juro que no lastimaría a nadie, por lo que Zelda permitió que Samus reparara a Rex, para que pudiera explicarse claramente. Esperaron un rato, Shiori tenía que estar ahí también. Los presentes se internaron en el castillo, en la pequeña recepción, y esperaron pacientemente a Link. Zelda ya le había hecho llamar a ella y a él, para que vinieran después del tratamiento de la castaña.

Cuando todos estaban ya adentro, un silencio más que incómodo predominaba, hasta que se rompió, cuando en las afueras del patio donde se hallaba la nave de la federación, se escuchó un estruendoso gritó. Unos, por la entonación, la intensidad y el género, sabían de antemano que se trataba de Cia.

-¡¿Qué le paso al suelo?! – Gritó aterrada entrando a la sala principal, había casi reventado la puerta.

Impa miro Cia y negó con la cabeza. Esta tragó saliva confusa de esa expresión.

-Escuchamos estruendos, nos preocupamos y luego henos aquí… Oh… – Comentaba Rex Benward cuando de repente su mirada se fijó en Tara – Vaya ¿Qué haces en Hyrule? – Preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a la jovencita rubia.

Los presentes no tenían nada de qué hablar, ni siquiera prestaban algo de atención hacia el encuentro de los dos muchachos que hablaban en ese momento. Estaban un poco preocupados por la joven castaña, sobre todo aquellos que recordaron lo que podría pasar si Shiori moría a sangre fría. Beca todavía tenía algo de pendiente por eso, igual que los demás.

-Estuve haciendo mi buena acción del día y termine esperando una paga, que tal parece, no llegará muy pronto – Dijo con una sonrisita fingida. Al menos había chicas lindas que mirar. Había escuchado rumores acerca de la hermosa piel, pálida como la nieve más fina de la región de hebra, de la princesa Zelda, que de lejos, superaba sus expectativas, sólo falta comprobar su suavidad. Pero no solo ella. Estaba esa mujer jovial de cabello blanco, Impa. La caza recompensas con sus grandes atributos, la niña cursi con esas bellas curvas y un par de hermosos ojos azules, además de esos impetuosos rasgos, casi asiáticos, de la esposa del rey de Ylisse. Y en efecto, no podía olvidarse de la reciente aparición de la morena albina de muchos, muchos rasgos físicos impecables.

Ella no era la única en sentirse afortunada. De entre todos ellos, además de la jovencita mercenaria, estaba otro joven que miraba de reojo las bellezas que los acompañaban. Aún cargaba a la chica experimentada, a la que había llamado de broma "saco de patatas" por no hacer nada. Si, ese chico de rojo y negro, sólo que este con algo más de discreción que Tara.

-Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó la rubia con la misma cara que puso él al verla – Seth, querido.

-Hace tiempo que no me llamas así – Dijo este un poco confundido, solía tratar de molestarle llamándole por su segundo nombre, pero a él no le hacía ni fu ni fa – Pero está bien – alzo los hombros en señal de poca importancia – Llegue a Hyrule para asesinar a otro blanco y pasaron muchas cosas… en fin.

-Entiendo… ah, con respecto a tu nombre, creo que de ahora en adelante te deberíamos llamar así – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia, Tara, parecía llevarse bien con Benward, bueno, Seth – Hay otro Rex en esta sala, y sólo tiene ese nombre, así que supongo que te tocó.

El joven no niega, estaba bien que le llamaran de esa forma, parecía dar a entender. Terminando con aquella conversación, dirigió su enfoque a Zelda – Disculpe, su majestad. Sé que no debe ninguna explicación, pero su ceño fruncido y ese gran agujero sobre el suelo allá afuera, me preocupan ¿Necesita ayuda? – Pregunto Seth observando directamente a la princesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Impa, entonces, tomó la palabra en vez de su soberana. Seth expandió sus ojos en grande ¿Entonces los rumores de esa espada eran ciertos? Por algo perseguía a su dueño, pero ahora no era más que otro que la jovencita castaña que parecía tan tranquila. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Según lo que había escuchado, es que debía destruir a su dueño, antes de que despertara, por qué si no sería el final de los tiempos, o como otra parte decía, el inicio de una era de paz jamás antes vista. Incluso así, prefería prevenir que curar. El cazaba a villanos, hombres viles y estúpidos que lastimaban a pueblos decadentes y en guerras. Su misión más importante era esa, cuando un hombre humilde, bastante viejo, le contó una leyenda acerca de esa espada. Juraba que con su poder, podría deshacerse de esa maldición, pero a saber. Luego de escuchar a Impa, le entro curiosidad observar aquel encuentro salvaje.

Pasó una hora, Link regresó con la joven en una silla de ruedas y los presentes en aquella "recepción" del castillo, se levantaron de sus asientos.

* * *

 **Sala del trono – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Fue entonces que decidieron dar marcha hacia la sala del trono. El lugar donde antes había tenido su audiencia Elder y su hermana. Ese día habría otra para que Rex Falcón explicara sus razones contra los ataques hacia la jovencita.

El muchacho estaba suspirando de largo, era hora de presentarse como bien había planeado, aunque no pensaba que llegaría tan temprano.

-Me llamo Rex Falcón – Suspiro hondo y los observó a todos con honestidad. Fue que comenzó su relato – Soy un sobreviviente de la Orden Magi, una antigua organización que fue presente de los acontecimientos más importantes del mundo como lo conocemos hoy, y sí, hablo de la gran unión – Dijo ante los constantes cuchicheos de la audiencia, por los que podría deducir hablaban de la gran reunión – No sólo éramos observadores, también ayudamos a sellar a todos los enemigos que pudieran ser una amenaza en un mundo donde la luz no pega… junto con ésta espada – El muchacho enseña su espada, algo en Link parecía llamarle la atención, aunque aún miraba con odio a Rex. – Ésta espada es cercana a la espada que repele a la oscuridad, es decir, la Espada Maestra… Ella y su hermana, la X-Sword, acompañada de la espada del equilibrio, sometieron a los villanos y los encerraron. Con el filo de la espada y el poder de Unmei, unificaron las realidades y así surgió el mega-verso. Nosotros éramos los protectores, hasta que las guerras nos disminuyeron… a dejar sólo a uno, yo… Mi deber como Magi es cuidar de Unmei o sellarla para siempre si se requiere. Mi cometido no es más que traer la paz permanente al mega-verso. Y si ella la amenaza, no tendré más remedio que deshacerme de ella.

Después de esa revelación hubo un silencio sepulcral. La princesa Zelda abrió los ojos enormemente, pues parte de su familia había sido de esa orden en su tiempo de gloría, pero al iniciar la guerra y el exterminio de ellos, también se apartaron para procurar su sangre, la sangre de la diosa que debía ser cuidada, pasara lo que pasara.

Por otro lado, quedó marcada esa sensación de angustia en la cara de Shiori y Link "¿Sellar, dijo? ¡¿Deshacerse?!" Y esas preguntas rondaron sus cabezas, de ambos, por unos momentos.

El príncipe de Altea tragó saliva. Aquella Orden fue respetada y se decía que alguna vez, su tátara abuelo fue un miembro de aquella, pero que con el tiempo los Lowell se habían desprendido de esta por razones personales. Chrom había tenido la misma reacción.

Rex alzo la cabeza en alto para observar las caras de algunos pocos. Estaba claro que nadie sabía acerca de aquella orden secreta, salvó algunos que habían sido parte de ella en el pasado y también…

-Ahora entiendo todo – Expresó Satoru con un aura pensativa, mientras su dedo índice recargado sobre su barbilla adornaba su rostro y añadía misterio a sus palabras – Mmm… Aun así, me temó que no puedo permitírtelo, no puedo dejar que la mates – El peli negro se cruzó de brazos y observó con una seria mirada a Rex – No se preocupen, yo voy a mantenerla bajo mi regazo – Expresó el joven con seguridad – Es todo.

Link miro a Satoru confundido – ¿ _Protegerla_? ¿ _Mantenerla en su regazo_? –Pensaba Link con recelo. Sentía que estaban menospreciando su cuidado con ella.

-¿De qué hablas, Kurogane? – Preguntó confundido el Magi.

El muchacho aclaro su grave voz y continuó – Bueno, tu gente habla acerca de la destrucción del Mega-verso, pero sabes que hay muchas versiones de esa leyenda – Suspiró hondo, había que tener cuidado con las palabras usadas por su parte, para no generar confusiones.

Fue que tras la pausa de Satoru, Elder tomó la palabra – Satoru, Beca y yo decidimos que será mejor llevarnos a Shiori un tiempo – Expresó dejando a todos atónicos. Sus palabras estaban siendo demasiado claras, eran entendidas, pero las razones estaban a medias – Nosotros sabemos más de Unmei, incluso que tu antigua orden. Por esa razón sabemos lo que le conviene a todos. No queremos ayuda ni nada por el estilo, sólo necesitamos que entiendan – El peliblanco, miraba a todos con sus ojos, celeste, y claros como el reflejo del cielo sobre el agua,

Los presentes murmuraron aquel atrevimiento ¿llevarla? ¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se escuchaba por lo bajo.

-¡¿Para qué?! – Preguntó Shiori levantándose de la silla. Pero finalmente su voz fue ignorada y cayó de nuevo sobre su asiento. Aún estaba adolorida. Link, por su parte, procuro que la jovencita estuviera bien tras aquel jalón de emociones.

Luego, finalmente, la hermana menor del peliblanco tomó la palabra – Sin embargo, aún no hay fecha para eso. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es derrocar a nuestro padre de sus fechorías. Tenemos que hacerlo, o no podremos ocultarla. Ahora, después de pensarlo detenida y tranquilamente, nos hemos dado cuenta de la mitad de sus razones, y está claro que no sólo quiere la guerra, sino a Shiori.

-Yo puedo protegerla solo – Anuncio Link molesto, pero Satoru de inmediato se rio de él.

-¿En serio? Puede que en algún momento, eso haya SIDO cierto, pero has fallado desde hace unos días, Link – Expresó con burla. Link quería tirársele encima del coraje.

Seth analizaba mucho de lo hablado. Incluso Bálor le había dado ideas. Una parte de su cabeza hizo clic. También recordó informarle a la princesa Zelda sobre aquel presentimiento hacia un día – Creo que me toca tomar la palabra. Desde siempre, o bueno, desde hace un largo rato, he sido un tipo de justiciero… me gusta hacer que la gente viva en paz en estos días de guerra. Creo que es algo que me hubiera gustado tener por parte de alguien. Hace algún tiempo, un hombre viejo de una de las aldeas que ayude, me dijo que había una leyenda sobre una vieja espada, y creo que hablaba de la que tiene el príncipe Elder sobre la cintura – Tomó aire para suavizar el ambiente y luego continuó – Me dijo que por favor hiciera algo al respecto, que mi poder sería capaz de ayudar a frenar la cuenta regresiva, y que también podría ayudar a cumplir el destino de este mundo y el de aquella persona que sería guiada por el destino… Bálor también lo cree, por eso…

-¿Quién es Bálor…? – Preguntó Tara al respecto, siempre le carcomía que mencionara a esa persona o "eso"

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó la voz de Satoru con una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

-Bueno es que siempre lo menciona, es algo aterrador – Expresó Tara con disgusto – Mejor continua – La joven se recargo vulgarmente en su asiento. La mayoría le observaba con mal gusto.

Y así como sugirió Tara, Seth continuó hablando – Bueno, a todo esto. Sabiendo los antecedentes del Rey del viento, sus planes a medias… Lo que creo, es que desea más que sólo conquistar el continente mágico. Si la federación está aquí, supongo que debe ser parte de sus planes el continente científico y más allá de los confines del universo. Y sí esta tan loco como creemos, posiblemente, con la ayuda de Shiori y la espada de Elder, abrir la celda en la que se encuentran los más grandes y estrepitosos villanos del mundo antiguo. Todos sabemos que si juntamos las almas de los héroes y las espadas elegidas, las cosas se pondrán bastante feas. ¿Qué sugieren?

La princesa Zelda calló de repente, suspiro hondo. Ahora no le parecía tan mala la primera idea de Beca, la cual era proteger lo que estuviese dentro de Shiori, pero sin Shiori… sin embargo, había un problema con esa decisión. De ser así, como en aquella ocasión también agrego, su alma se convertiría en pura oscuridad por la "traición" Además, no podría hacerle eso a Link.

Por más que mirara a Shiori con un poco de temor, y a sabiendas del peligro que implicaba la jovencita para su reino, Link estaba feliz a su lado. Incluso parecía que desde aquel viaje sus corazones andaban en la misma sintonía, después de todo no fue desapercibido para la princesa aquel agarre de manos que pasó a ser un agarre de cintura muy atrevido. Y por parte de su amigo, el que juraba antes solía ser todo un casanova, pero jamás habría tomado así a una mujer. Siempre lo supo, y apoyó a Link incansablemente, pero luego de saber el peligro que significaba, estaba un tanto desconfiada.

-A mí me gusta la idea del llevarla lejos después de derrotar a Ales – Comentó Samus mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Como veo que el problema con Rex se ha disuelto, lo diré sin rodeos. Yo no tenía una idea muy clara de por que debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que era parte de alguna orden secreta hasta hace poco. Pero algunas cosas han cambiado para el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Hemos gozado tiempos de paz, pero parece que es imposible mantenerla a raya – La rubia miro a todos con nervios. Los del continente mágico no parecían muy contentos, ellos habían sufrió bastante – ¡Denme un suspiro, joder! He estado cazando a enemigos y criminales. Los de la federación y el escuadrón star Fox también hemos estado ocupados.

Stu también intervino. Le estaba cansando que los de otros lugares lejanos a su país pensaran que la tenían fácil. Y no era así. Acomodó al "saco de papas" a un lado, en una silla, y tomó a Cristi de la mano. Ambos se pararon en frente:

-Sé que no soy de la realeza o de alguna familia rica, pero déjenme decirles, señores, que Rushtown y otros lugares del otro lado de este basto mundo también la tenemos difícil. Incluso diría, más que ustedes – Algunos murmullos resonaron en toda la sala. Un poco indignados, pensaba Stu – Y no me importa cual indignos se sientan después de escuchar lo que digo. ¡Ven a ese saco…! digo… esa chica sentada. ¿Son capaces de mirar su cuerpo? Es algo repugnante. Experimentan con los humanos que tenemos habilidades. Y como ven, a mi lado hay una prueba de que no sólo admiten adultos – Cristi estaba asustada y denotaba bástate tristeza en el rostro – Tuvo bastantes perdidas hasta quedar conmigo, tan solo tiene siete años, y desde su uso de razón comprende el significado de "muerte" No digo que los niños de su reino no lo sepan, pero tienen la dicha de no ser sacrificados por "el bien de la humanidad" – Finalizó sus palabras con una mirada extremadamente fría.

Los presentes quedaron helados. La princesa Zelda realmente estaba al tanto de las situaciones fuera de su país o el mundo que le rodeaba. Ella sabía mucho, era muy sabía pero tenía en cuenta que si decía una cosa como "no deberíamos quejarnos tanto, otros la tienen peor" sería acribillada y no tendría la confianza de quienes estaban presentes. Aunque ahora podría estar segura de que las personas a su alrededor habían comprendido al fin que la federación Galáctica no se estaba haciendo estúpida.

-Y con respecto a eso – Samus miro a la princesa, representante de Hyrule – Parece que Jeanne también ha cambiado el rumbo de su antigua vida. Ha sido la intérprete de muchos desastres e intuyo que Ales está relacionado en esto. Si la encontramos, es posible que nos lleve hasta a él. Si ya hemos acabado esta discusión… tengo que contactar con un compañero. Quizá conozcan a Shulk – La princesa Zelda asintió, parecía ser la única, además de otra persona, Link – Ah, ahora que recuerdo, ese rubio fue quien nos contactó por su mano – Señalo a Link hablándole a la princesa – Si no es mucha molestia, su majestad. Me gustaría pedirle un favor. Hay un sanatorio ¿No?, necesitamos ayuda para esa joven – señalo a Jena, la joven castaña no dudo ni un segundo y tomó la palabra. Incluso se levantó de aquella silla de ruedas.

-¡Yo le ayudaré! – Su actitud estaba un poco rara. No por el hecho de ayudar, eso siempre lo hacía. Pero sentía algo de culpa y a su vez un poco de enfado. Miro a Link con una mueca y luego abruptamente cambió el rumbo de su mirada hasta Ike – Ayúdame a llevarla allá – Comentó hacia el peli azul. No obstante Samus miro a Stu y le dijo que vigilara a la chica. Era una parte de su responsabilidad como parte de la federación. Samus se quedaría con Cristi hasta que volvieran del sanatorio y le diera un informe.

Unos segundos después de decir aquello, la jovencita cayó al suelo, se encontraba algo mareada y sudando.

-¡Shiori! – Gritaron Link y Chrom al unísono. Link trato de acercársele pero ella se levantó sola del suelo.

–No, puedo yo sola –Contestó con frialdad ante el muchacho.

* * *

La gente observaba la escena, claramente la chica estaba molesta por algo. Al no soportar esas tonterías, pero más que nada su actitud fuerte y desconsiderara consigo misma y con Link, Seth decidió cargar a la castaña aunque esta no quisiera. Más que preocuparle Link, le preocupaba la jovencita. Era una muchacha, y aunque simulaba ser fuerte, estaba completamente seguro de que no era así, no en su totalidad. Salieron del lugar, ella aún inconforme por lo que estaba haciendo. Link les siguió de cerca.

-Ups, recordé que tenía otra cosa que hacer – Comentó Seth con una curiosa mirada sobre el rostro – Llévala por mí, Link. Esta algo pesada – Dijo Seth avergonzando a Shiori. Así mismo, el chico de llamativos ojos rojos, dejo a los dos enamorados.

Link sonrió de lleno, cargó con gusto a Shiori, aunque ella se resistió un poco – Realmente no pesa – Cuando ya la tenía sobre los brazos la miro de fijamente. No dejo de verle y pego su frente contra la suya – ¿Qué hice mal? – Trató de acercarse para darle un beso, pero ella agachó la mirada y el beso fue sobre la frente.

Nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuese Link – ¿Qué hice mal? – Shiori le arremedó cortante y con una voz tonta. Link todavía no entendía que estaba pasando, pero su forma de actuar le hizo fruncir el ceño. Por una parte, le molestaba esa forma de responder de ella, y por otro, le carcomía no entender cuál era el problema.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué estas enojada? Sinceramente no veo razones – Dijo aquello con un poco de disgusto. Esas palabras hicieron que la castaña frunciera más el ceño "¿Cómo que no sabes?" Pensó.

Ike y Stu, quienes iban poco más cerca de ellos, eran capaces de escuchar a los enamorados con aquel problema. Stu le comentó algo a Ike y estos comenzaron a reírse, interrumpiendo la pelea.

-¿De qué están riéndose, zoquetes? –Pregunta con vergüenza la jovencita castaña.

-¿Ahora estas enojada con ellos? Sólo están riéndose – Link de nuevo trato de hacer contacto visual, en vano.

-¿¡Y eso a ti qué!? – Bramó con enfado y las mejillas sonrojadas – A puesto a que están riéndose de ti y de mí.

-¡Bingo! – Gritoneo Stu divertido, realmente se estaba riendo, más que de Link, de ella – Me da risa que estés enojada por algo tan estúpido, teniendo en cuenta sus cariñitos hace un rato y su preocupación por ti – Dijo esto volteando hacia tras, directamente hacia Shiori. Quien por obvia razón se enfadó más de lo que estaba. Y luego, dirigió su mirada a Link – Y también me mata de risa que Link no entienda porque estas ridículamente enojada.

-¡¿Ah?! – Expresaron ambos jóvenes detrás, con una mirada molesta. Pararon la marcha y Stu continuo con el "sermón"

-Yo sólo digo lo que estoy viendo. Si ustedes hacen ese espectáculo para los demás, no tienen por qué enojarse de que otros se rían de ustedes. Además hay cosas más importantes que discutir – Comenta dirigiendo su mirada a Jena – Así que ya cállense, que hacen mucho ruido – y con esto último, continuaron la marcha al sanatorio, con el silencio debido, pero incómodo para la pareja.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sanatorio. Link bajo a Shiori y ella se dirigió, junto a Ike, a un cuarto para poder examinar a la mujer. Stu les siguió y le dio los detalles a la joven, quien quedo enferma con las cosas por las que había pasado. Igual que Shiori, Ike mantenía un semblante de odio ante las palabras de Stu. Eran cosas tan crueles que preferían no seguir escuchando.

Cuando Stuart salió de la habitación, se encontró con un Link de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y con un tic en las cejas. Posaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y apretaba los dientes cada que podía al pensar en qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer.

Stu siguió riéndose del rubio y luego se sentó a su lado – No eres muy listo para estas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Déjame en paz – Link suspiro de lleno y luego se colocó de manera que parecía pensar sobre qué hacer para arreglar el problema.

-¿Aún no sabes por qué se enojó tu novia? – Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios. No obstante suspiro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Parecía disfrutar de las cosas más que antes.

-¡Nosotros no…! Espera un momento. Ahora que lo recuerdo, aún no somos pareja como tal – Se colocó una mano en la barbilla y pensó unos momentos.

La escena era tal que parecía un niño confundido.

-¡No me digas…! ¡PFF! – El joven se carcajeó aún más. Casi caía retorciéndose al suelo – Ahora veo por qué… tal vez ella también lo esté pensando.

Link abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Stu – ¡DIME! – Gritoneo con fuerza.

-Bueno, dijiste que te dejara en paz, pero sinceramente me das pena – Explico el muchacho, dejando a Link con una mueca de molestia – Muy bien. Creo que… No, estoy seguro de que esta celosa por la rubia. Por mi comandante, Samus – Comenzó a reírse dejando a Link confundido "¿Samus? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver?" Pensó el rubio – Vi que su semblante cambió cuando dijo que se habían visto antes. Supongo que también se siente tan confundida como tu sobre si son o no una pareja real ¿Desde hace cuánto pretendes a la chica?

Link comenzó a pensar bastante avergonzado – Tal vez… – Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, una mueca tintineante también se mostró en su rostro – D-Desde hace más de seis años que ya me gustaba, pero aún era una niña, yo tenía dieciséis y ella doce – Respondió con vergüenza y nervio.

-Vaya, que pervertido, acosando a una niña… – comentó con honestidad. Link se exalto un poco, podía causarle un tanto de vergüenza esa revelación – Por sus interacciones, imagino que ya ha pasado algo entre ambos, pero parece que no saben muy bien como continuar las cosas – Así como dijo Stu, miro al joven que parecía decaído – Cuando tengas tiempo deberías aclararle lo que sientes por ella. Eso funcionará. Si no seguirá sintiendo celos por mujeres más lindas que ella.

-¡Ella es la más l-linda..! – Expresó con sonrojo sobre las mejillas. Stu entendió, por la sinceridad de Link, que ella era la única en su vida. Al menos la joven debía ser más confiada de sí y de ese chico tonto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Shiori había salido de la habitación. Su cara estaba pálida por lo que había visto. Se acercó a Stu con preocupación y luego lo llevó dentro de la sala para darle detalles.

* * *

 **Sala del trono – Castillo de Hyrule.**

Los presentes, aún observaban a la princesa con algo de tensión. La sala estaba totalmente apagada, ni un alma en pena podía escucharse.

Para terminar con ese incomodo silencio, la princesa comenzó a hablar – ¿Alguien ha pensado en que hacer de ahora en adelante? – Nadie dijo nada. Los que ya habían dicho algo antes, Samus y Rex, ahora estaban cuidaban de Cristi. La niña estaba un poco angustiada, se notaba en la mirada. No tener a Stu cerca le hacía sentir insegura.

Sin embargo, después de un largo silencio, Samus comenzó a pensar en una buena idea. Una que quizá podría funcionar bien – Podríamos tenderle una trampa a Jeanne. La chica que están atendiendo en su sanatorio era un experimento muy importante.

Los presentes miraron a Samus con algo de pena. Una parte de ellos estaba enojada por la forma en la que ella y ese chico atrevido les habían hablado. Pero dejando aquello de lado, eso que había dicho no era una mala idea.

Chrom se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la salida – ¿A dónde vas, Chrom? – Le llamó Marth tratando de detenerle.

-Yami tiene el asunto de investigación, con respecto a Palutena. Sólo hay otra persona ideal para crear una estrategia de batalla o trampa.

Los presentes comprendieron a quien se refería, a excepción de Rex y Samus, quienes no conocían al muchacho estratega.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¡Bueno! El capítulo 8 esta en proceso de editación para que lo disfruten en año nuevo (No el uno de enero pero si los siguientes dias** **) Y terminaremos con esta primera parte primeramente en el primer mes xD jajaja Bueno, espero que le guste, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	13. VIII: Una bruja muy astuta

**Ya llego el nuevo capítulo, disfrutenlo. FALTA poco para el final uwu**

* * *

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Una bruja muy astuta.

 _ **Anteriormente en Maze Battle:**_

 _Chrom se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la salida – ¿A dónde vas, Chrom? – Le llamó Marth tratando de detenerle._

 _-Yami tiene el asunto de investigación, con respecto a Palutena. Sólo hay otra persona ideal para crear una estrategia de batalla o trampa._

 _Los presentes comprendieron a quien se refería, a excepción de Rex y Samus, quienes no conocían al muchacho estratega._

* * *

Antes de salir se topó cara a cara con Stu, que estaba agitado y parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Samus al verlo llegar.

-¡La castaña se volvió loca! – Al escucharle decir aquello, Chrom salió disparado en dirección al sanatorio. No sólo él, sino también Elder, Rex y Samus. Cuando Zelda iba a ver, Impa le detuvo, pensando que podría ser peligroso.

-Vayan a revisar, me quedare con la princesa y cuidaremos a la niña – Dijo Impa serena mientras observaba con nervios a los presentes. Beca también se quedó ahí, Marth esperaba ir, pero Chrom tampoco le permitió avanzar más.

Cuando llegaron, Shiori no estaba, sólo un Link, Ike inconsientes, y Satoru cuidando de ellos.

-¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! – Preguntó Elder hacia el pelinegro, que parecía muy tranquilo.

-Llegué hasta después, parece que sólo los sedo un poco – Comentó este sin nada de preocupación – Lo más prudente es esperar a que salgan de ese estado, o forzar a que salgan – Se levantó del asiento y tomó unos menjurjes que mezclo hasta ponerlos sobre la boca de Link y de Ike. Estos despertaron de inmediato asustados.

-¡¿Qué carajos me hicieron?! – Gritoneo enfadado el Hylian – Estábamos completamente bien, y luego Shiori empezó a actuar extraño.

Satoru carcajeo locamente, pero los demás le miraron extraño. Posterior a eso, preguntó qué había sucedido con exactitud.

-Dijo que quería ir por algo para sanar a Jena – Confesó Ike, aún adolorido – Pero quería ir sola, así que me negué, luego tú estabas impidiéndole el paso y te inyecto algo en el brazo. Y a mí también.

-De modo que quería ir sola a una aventura – Dijo Rex posando una mano en su barbilla – Puedo ir por ella para que…

Rex fue acorralado hasta la pared, por ambas manos de Link en sus hombros – ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima, maldito loco! – Bramó el rubio enfadado y encarando a Rex – Después de lo que hiciste, no tienes derecho a tocarle ni uno sólo de los mechones de su hermoso cabello ¿Entiendes?

Stu le apartó bruscamente, para evitar un conflicto – No es hora de pelear.

Chrom se interpuso entonces – Este joven tiene razón. Lo más sensato ahora es saber a donde fue, puede que tengamos una corazonada, pero si él – señalo con la mirada a Rex – puede guiarnos hasta ella, es mejor que lo haga…

-No, no es necesario – Comentó Satoru con una mirada perversa – Ella tiene que hacer este viaje sola, lo presiento.

-¡No es hora de bromear, Satoru! – Gritó esta vez Elder, le molestaba esa aparte de Satoru.

-No es una broma. Ya cálmense todos. Además hay cosas más importantes que ver ahora. Como saber dónde está tu padre, antes de que el venga a nosotros. Con algo de suerte, sabrá a medias que la espada no contiene a Unmei y que Shiori sólo es alguien sin importancia.

Los presentes mitigaron un poco sus ansias, suspiraron profundo para evitar salirse de control ante la situación. Satoru tenía razón, y Rex parecía confiar en el pelinegro. No había razones por las cuales no confiar en él. Después de todo, era alguien honesto.

* * *

 **-Jardín del sur: Castillo de Hyrule-**

-¡Ay! – se escuchó quejar alguien detrás de uno de los miles de arbustos. Cia pasaba por ahí y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Shiori, un tanto desarreglada y parecía haber caído del cielo.

-¿Qué haces, loca? – Preguntó la hechicera oscura con una mirada de desagrado en ella.

-¡Qué bueno encontrarte, melones! – Expresó la muchacha para reírse de ella, de manera que se desquitaba de sus tonterías.

-¿M-Melo…? ¡Ahora si te estás pasando de…! – Unos pasos alertaron a Cia. Esta observó que venía Link, quien todavía no le había visto a ella. Antes de dirigirse al jovencito, Shiori se adelantó, atrayendo a la morena hacia ella. Le tapó la boca con su mano y se escondieron sin dejar que las vieran.

-¡Mhsmndsuel…naijd! – Se quejó en vano, tratando de hacer que el rubio las escuchara, pero no resulto.

-*FIUF* – Suspiro la castaña con cansancio.

-¡Estas escondiéndote de Link! – Afirmó molesta la morena. Esta se marchaba con toda la intención de revelar su ubicación. Shiori la detuvo del brazo.

-¡No digas nada! – Expreso nerviosa – Mira… tengo que ir a un lugar peligroso, pero quiero ir sola. Si no voy, esa chica va a morir pronto – Dijo con un leve suspiro nuevamente – Además puede que no vuelva, simplemente será buscar unas cositas en cierto lugar, ¿entiendes? Si sabes a quien me refiero, que quede entre nosotras. Si yo desaparezco podrías… podrías consolar a Link – comenta ella de manera que trata de convencer a Cia.

La joven se tienta por el placer del mal, pero mueve su cabeza con desacuerdo – No, ¡Ni pensarlo! Si te pasa algo, el no estaría feliz en absoluto. Si yo no digo nada, será peor para mí.

-Cia… por favor. Sé que suena extraño, pero debo hacer esto. Siento que debo hacerlo.

-De ninguna manera, ¡Eres una egoísta! Link… – Pauso unos segundos para mirarle directo a los ojos, con angustia – He visto sus vidas pasadas, sé lo que ha sufrido. Tú, simplemente harás que pierda la cordura si haces algo estúpido.

Shiori se pegó en la frente con desesperación – Ok, mira, dije que no volvería, pero lo dije porque pensé que me odiabas y así me dejarías ir con más razón.

-Te odio profundamente – Dijo ella con mucha rabia.

-Bien, déjame ir. Regresaré sana y salva. Necesito hacer este viaje, sola, o él no vendrá. Si Link viene conmigo, Jigoku no vendrá por mí – Expresó con una mirada sería – Y necesito que ese maldito venga para poder domarlo. Es la única oportunidad que tengo para ayudar a esa chica.

-¿Jigoku? – Se preguntó la bruja oscura con familiaridad, como si ese nombre ya lo hubiera escuchado antes en algún lugar.

-Sí, bueno. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a ir. Alguien me dijo que regresar sería más sencillo – Comento recordando

-¡Eres tonta si crees que yo voy a…!

-Te felicitaran si regreso triunfal – comento al aire silbando un poco – Ánimo, melones, sé que estas contenta de que te alaben – Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa enorme – Te lo ruego, antes de que me encuentren.

-¡Esta bien! Pero si algo pasa, es tu culpa – Dijo Cia con las mejillas sudadas. No sabía si era buena idea o no – ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunta nerviosa ante el semblante seguro de Shiori.

-Iré a Farone. Llegare enseguida a donde quiero – Comentó la chica con una sonrisa divertida. A su lado tenía una espada, y en la espalda, un escudo de caballero.

-Muy bien, entonces ponte en ese punto – le señala adelante de ella. Cia comienza a recitar palabras en un lenguaje antiguo que Shiori desconoce y un aura violeta emana del portal.

Pronto el aura oscura la invade y desaparece del lugar. Cia simplemente suspira hondo. Sintiéndose culpable, decide mover sus manos con preocupación.

-Bien hecho – Cuando menos se lo espera, detrás de ella aparece Satoru. Estaba arriba de un árbol, bajó como si nada de un salto. Cia estaba a punto de excusarse, pero le calló la boca con un dedo – No tienes que decir nada, lo vi todo y lo sabía todo. Gracias por ayudarle a buscar su destino.

La bruja oscura se sonroja por su forma de hablarle, que se escuchaba tanto varonil como amable. Eso le dejaba muda, incluso si no era Link quien hablara. No dijo más que aquello. Satoru simplemente se fue en un parpadeo.

 **-Sala del trono: Castillo de Hyrule-**

* * *

Chrom regresó a la sala en compañía de su hija y de Robín. Aunque seguía estando ansioso por lo de Shiori.

-No la encontramos – Comentó Link exhausto llegando a la par que Ike. Ambos parecían haber corrido de aquí para allá, haciendo en vano el esfuerzo por encontrarla.

Zelda comenzó a alterarse de sobre manera, miro a los guardias a su lado y nerviosamente gritó – ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Búsquenla!

-¡No! – Robín se acercó a Zelda y le tomó la mano con delicadeza – Su alteza, sé que Shiori es importante, pero más vale hacer algo con respecto a Ales. Mientras ella este en Hyrule todo estará bien – Dijo Robín serenamente – No se han enfrentado a él como Ylisse – Suspira con algo de molestia, caminando hacia donde antes estaba, al lado de Lucina – Es despiadado y sus tropas son más que sólo hombres. Si llegase a invadir Hyrule, sería con toda su fuerza militar, ya que el país es muy fuerte, y nos tiene presentes. El Emblema de Fuego ya no corre peligro gracias a un sello mágico que mi maestra, otros hechiceros y yo, hemos puesto.

La princesa Zelda calmó sus ansias y miro de manera más sabia a Robín, entonces ordeno traer la mesa de reuniones, una enorme mesa de madera, rectangular, que se colocaba generalmente las veces que hacia estrategias de batalla. Esta vez, tanto Robín como Impa harían un plan entre ambos.

-Antes de iniciar, deberíamos llamar a los comandantes y generales – Comentó Robín de nueva cuenta con seriedad– Es indispensable que ellos conozcan el plan.

Zelda asintió, mando a un par de soldados a llevar el mensaje a los restantes.

Uno llegó a su destino, en un cuarto de invitados. Roy había estado de incógnita. Al parecer no había dejado su habitación desde hacía un tiempo. Más específicamente, desde que tuvo la pelea con Beca. Y cómo no ponerse a pensar ¿de verdad estaré haciendo bien esto por mi padre? Después de todo había dejado a la mujer de su vida por cumplir las expectativas de su familia, pero de eso ya había sido mucho tiempo. De todas formas, en unos meses nada podría deshacer esa boda.

Los mensajes fueron recibidos por generales y comandantes, llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron de manera tranquila. Ahí estaban los representantes del cada país del Emblema de fuego, Marth, Roy y Chrom. Al menos de los más prolíferos países, y de reinos que apenas si habían quedado en pie.

También estaba Owain, quien era sub comandante de las tropas de Ylisse, Link, comandante de las tropas de Hyrule, Impa, su general.

-Bien, con todos ya presentes, me doy a conocer – Robín se levantó del asiento y los observó con decisión – Mi nombre es Robín Damburt, soy el comandante de las tropas de Ylisse, y su estratega. Este día nos encargaremos de tenderle una trampa al rey Ales y a Jeanne, la ex umbra.

Impa tomó la palabra y comenzaban a brillar entre cada palabra – Primero, sabemos que Ales querrá atacarnos después de mantener el perfil tan bajo. Segundo, tenemos algo que quiere, a la chica, o más bien, la espada que piensa es importante en vano – comenta la Sheikah con una sonrisa – Tan sólo espero que esa niña no se meta en problemas. En fin – Suspira un poco para continuar – Pensábamos entre Robín y yo, después de analizar todos nuestros datos, que sería bueno sacar información a la fuerza, por dos personas capacitadas.

-Y esas dos personas serían, en teoría, Kurogane y Rex – Dice Robín con algo de dificultad – Pero luego de pensarlo, nos dimos cuenta que se nos irían dos grandes defensas. Por eso creo que sólo uno debe ir por Jeanne.

-Yo acompañare a uno de ellos – comenta Seth con seriedad – Esa mujer ha causado ya mucho daño y algo puedo hacer con mis habilidades – sonríe triunfal, aunque solo se puede especular aquello por el tapabocas en su rostro.

-Que la máquina se quede – comenta Satoru, algo molesto incluso – Tengo asuntos pendientes con esa bruja – Con rudeza rodea el mango de su gran espada y frunce un poco el ceño.

Todos le miran algo confundidos e intrigados por saber que es aquello que le hace tener esas expresiones tan desagradables en el rostro.

-Sabemos por ciertos círculos de información que se le vio rondando cerca del noreste de Hyrule, en las cordilleras de Hebra – comenta Samus mirando un informe – al parecer sólo va de aquí allá.

-Perfecto – Satoru esboza una sonrisa algo macabra – No hay mejor reto que soportar el frio de las montañas.

La mirada de la audiencia estaba impactada. Satoru estaba impaciente por ir contra Jeanne, sin embargo Jeanne no era un enemigo fácil, él lo sabía, además de su experiencia por el tiempo de vida, Jeanne era una bruja excelente y heredera de su clan, las Umbra, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Qué esperas, chico? Alístate ya que vamos a las montañas – comentó hacia Seth, quien sólo se inmuto con algo de nervios y le siguió la pista a Satoru.

Cuando estos dos salieron, Robín siguió contando un buen plan a los restantes en la sala.

-Como antes dije, es posible que ninguno de los dos trabaje juntos, por ello, si Ales aparece de repente, será buena idea estar preparados. Evacuen la ciudadela si es necesario, los civiles son los que van a sufrir las consecuencias si Ales aparece de repente. Es indispensable que se preparen. El resto de nosotros se dispersara y trataremos de frenar sus ataques hasta que Satoru y la señorita Shiori regresen – Dijo Robín con firmeza, pegando un ligero golpe en la mesa.

-Concuerdo contigo. Si el enemigo es quien pensamos, entonces la única manera de detenerlo es con el poder de las espadas que tenemos a nuestro alcance, juntas – comenta Elder con una ligera mueca – Habrá que esperar lo peor mientras estemos aquí con pocas defensas.

Las puertas de la sala se cerraron en la ida de Satoru, el plan sería un pequeño secreto para ellos mientras estuvieran fuera.

-¿Piensas pelear sola con ella? – Pregunta Seth con un poco de nervios.

-Claro que no, por eso vienes conmigo. No soy muy bueno trabajando en equipo, pero sé que Jeanne no es un oponente fácil, así que tienes que enseñarme esas habilidades de las que tanto habla el mundo – Comenta el joven con una sonrisa divertida – Ya sabes, supongo que eres el tipo del que la gente habla que hace justicia de aquí allá.

-He hecho muchos espectáculos para la gente, con tal de darles un poco de esperanza en este mundo frio lleno de conflictos bélicos.

-Tienes un gran corazón, ¿cuántos años tienes, por cierto? – pregunta con la esperanza de saber que es menor que él, sin embargo.

-¿Yo? Veintiuno – comenta con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera sus intenciones.

- _Maldición, este mocoso es más grande que yo_ – dice derrotado con un tic en su sonrisa de antes.

Después de aquella incomoda pregunta y respuesta, estos se alistan en un almacén de provisiones y armería. Seth casi no saca nada, más que un par de prendas para el frio, una espada corta, algunos explosivos y un par de cuerdas. Satoru también, unos cuantos explosivos, flechas y afilo sus armas antes de partir.

Una vez alistados, Cia los miró con un poco de nervios – Le dije a la princesa que les acompañaría para llevarlos y traerlos de inmediato en caso de emergencia.

-Al menos para eso servirás – Expresa Satoru con Burla, lo que a Cia no le hace gracia.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Haces bromas en un momento crítico, no tienes vergüenza – Antes de terminar, el joven suspira y le hace a un lado.

-No me interesa como pienses, te enfadas por qué digo una verdad y…

Antes de terminar, Cia le abofetea con algo de fuerza, dejándole una marca – ¡Cállate! En toda mi vida he hecho más que tú por Hyrule, ¡y sí! Alguna vez ataque Hyrule, pero volví a ser yo y salve todas las realidades de este mundo, de Hyrule – comenta con fuerza mirándole a los ojos – Deja de burlarte de mí o de los demás, eres muy arrogante. Es por eso que Jeanne te va a humillar, lo sé porque los arrogantes siempre caen en momentos críticos.

Satoru se sobó la mejilla y suspiro unos momentos – sinceramente creo que me va a partir, pero no me mortifico – Confesó el pelinegro bastante confiado, como si predijera el resultado de su pelea, acariciando levemente su mejilla y mirando hacia arriba – Y no me rio, sólo me gusta ver enojados a otros, sobre todo a las chicas, enfadadas lucen bastante atractivas – cuando termina de hablar, Seth se pega en la frente con algo de desesperación.

-Con razón no tienes novia – confiesa Cia con una mira de desasosiego en el rostro – Me das lástima.

Satoru con obvia razón se enfada, pero controla su ira contra la mujer de grandes razones. En fin. Cia hace el portal y los tres desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

-Mordieron el anzuelo – comenta una voz en el aire, un tanto siniestra. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jigoku, quien simplemente se esfumo para ir tras Shiori, quien ya estaría completamente sola.

* * *

 **-Bosque de Farone: Aldea Saria-**

Un pequeño tornado hizo aparecer en el bosque a la castaña. Shiori estaba mareada por el viaje y maldecía a Cia por aquello. Sabía que había sido a propósito, porque cuando Lana los transportó no sintieron aquello.

-Muy bien, ahora… vamos por algunas cosas y a esperarle. Si de algo ha de servir esta maldición que tengo de Unmei, entonces me arriesgare a todo – Entró a su antigua casa y empezó a buscar algunas cosas.

* * *

 **-Región de Hebra: Gran monte Revali-**

La nieve cubría todo el lugar. Después de haber llegado Satoru empezó a estornudar.

-Bien, hace frio, mucho – Expresó con algo de molestia – Primero el calor de la capital, seguro que me resfrió, carajo – Sus ojos intensamente negros miraban con ira a la pechu… a Cia.

-¿Qué dices? El clima es perfecto – dice Seth estirándose un poco – Los climas fríos son muy agradables.

-No lo odio, pero esta bruja, literal y metafóricamente, me subió la temperatura corporal a propósito.

-¡Ara! Me parecías bastante fuerte contra las enfermedades – Comenta Cia divertidamente – Pero veo que no, vaya debilucho. Y pensar que hacer esto sería un buen reto para ti.

-¡¿HAAAA?! Claro, entiendo, hubiera sido normal tener la temperatura de Hyrule… ¡PERO HICISTE QUE SE SIENTA COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN GERUDO! ¡Maldición!

Ambos empiezan a insultarse como si nada debido a esos enfrentamientos. Satoru era no era un gran caballero, era educado hasta cierto punto, pero a veces esa bondad con las mujeres se le iba de la cabeza. Claramente si la chica empezaba a fastidiarlo, tal como las tonterías de Shiori, entonces no se iba a controlar con ellas.

En ese instante, Seth logra divisar a una mujer cuesta arriba, montada en una motocicleta.

-Oigan – Les llama pero siguen con su riña – Oigan – Voltea a verles algo molesto, y nuevamente les llama – ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de discutir y miren! – Les mueve la cabeza en dirección hacia la chica, ya que ambos estaban muy cerca, aprovechando que estaban distraídos les apretó las mejillas con fuerza.

Al verla, Satoru supo que era ella. No cabía duda. Esa aura era de una Umbra, pero había algo más. Su rostro era más recio, no parecía ser la Jeanne que había conocido hacía doce años, la que había sido conocida por sus hazañas heroicas. Quien sabe que le había pasado, pero no era ella.

Jeanne comenzó a bajar hacia ellos, sin la motocicleta. Y luego de unos minutos empezó a bajar más rápido, corriendo. Satoru preparo su arma, Seth se puso en posición de combate.

-Muy bien – Cia se hizo hacia atrás y convoco una barrera que provocaba paso lento a Jeanne.

-Ah, una bruja. Bastante inútil – Jeanne se abalanzó contra Cia y logro dispararle en el abdomen. Cia se tomó la herida con algo de fuerza y comenzó a reírse.

Su mirada se volvió negra, al igual que aquella replica suya.

-¿Caíste en ese viejo truco? Ay, pensé que eras la mejor – Expresó en otro sitio, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona – Veamos si realmente deberías ser tan arrogante.

Ambas empezaron a luchar la una contra la otra. Cia era bastante veloz para lo que creían. Usaba su báculo con gracia y sus poderes oscuros le costaban trabajo a Jeanne, más de lo esperado.

-Es una gran sorpresa que Cia sea tan fuerte – Dijo Seth admirando a la jovencita.

-En realidad no es que sea fuerte, la barrera que hizo deja vulnerable a Jeanne, además de restarle velocidad, le restó fuerza – Confesó el jovencito Verftiano con una mirada crédula – Pero cuando se termine, estará en problemas. Es ahí donde entraremos nosotros.

Seth abrió demás los ojos, sorprendido por aquel gran plan – Ya veo, está restándole fuerza para que nosotros podamos vencerla.

-Exactamente – Su típica sonrisa macabra regresó. Había un plan en su cabeza.

Y así era, Cia poco a poco comenzaba desvanecer esa aura poderosa que desprendía con cada ataque. Incluso empezaba a cansarse.

-¿Qué sucede? Tus trucos no funcionaran más, y cuando eso pase, estarás muerta – Expresó con fuego en los ojos, sus rojos ojos estaban ardiendo.

-¡Cómo quieras! – Grito Cia algo exhausta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto Cia bajo la guardia, Jeanne roso su rostro con una de las balas. Pero siguió con la otra pistola. Sin embargo un sonido metálico sonó en vez de un quejido. Satoru empujo a Cia con su espalda. Seth la atrapó en el acto y la llevó más lejos de donde ellos. Posteriormente se incorporó a la pelea. Satoru con la misma gracia que un animal salvaje cazando.

-¡Cúbreme! – Vociferó Satoru corriendo rápidamente hacia Jeanne alejándole de Cia, Seth a su vez, corriendo hacia Jeanne para cubrir la espalda de Satoru.

Satoru se cubre cada uno de sus golpes y patadas con su espada. Y luego contraataca con golpes cercanos. Sin embargo Jeanne se aleja un poco y comienza a dispararle nuevamente.

-¡ _Maldición…_! – Dice Satoru para sus adentros – ¿Eh? Te vas a alejar, cobarde… - Comenta en la espera de hacerle enfadar, pero esta sonríe de satisfacción.

-A ti te enfada más, ¿no es cierto? – Se acomoda sus lentes sobre la cabeza con una de sus manos que tomaba su pistola.

- _Indudablemente… perra_ – Piensa para sus adentros el de negro – Claro, ¿así como voy a desgarrarte?

Satoru se lanza tras ella y pone su espada tras la espalda, dándole más movilidad. Toma algunas de sus cuchillas y trata de lanzarlas, pero Jeanne las esquiva, aunque una logra darle en la mejilla. Igualmente, una de las balas le queda rozando un hombro a Kurogane.

-¡Por poco! – Seth había desviado la bala de Jeanne con un empujón, aquella que iba a ir directamente al ojo izquierdo del pelinegro.

-Bien hecho, ninja – Le dice Satoru con una pequeña sonrisa – Me salvaste, pero no me gusta sentirme endeudado.

Basta un segundo para que le cubra una bala que iba igualmente a la cabeza de Seth – Estamos igual – Comenta Seth con algo de impresión – Si te soy sincero, pensé que iba a morir, por suerte – para un segundo para continuar – Soy sigiloso e impredecible.

Al caminar, la bruja peliblanca piso una pequeña mina sobre la nieve, explotando rápidamente. Sin embargo.

-¡Suéltame! – No había recibido ningún daño. En cambio, ahora tenía a Cia entre los brazos. Esta se quejaba tratando de zafarse.

-Claro – Jeanne brincó sobre las trampas y la aventó sobre ellas.

Volvió a sentirse una explosión, pero Cia no había muerto, Satoru se había arrojado hacia ella para salvarle la vida. Apenas si habían salido de aquel campo minado.

La explosión hizo que bastante parte de la nieve bajara en picada, como una gran avalancha. Para su fortuna, estaban en la cima de esta.

En ese momento, Seth fue atacado por Jeanne, aunque reacciono rápidamente. Cada bala era desviada por la espada corta que había tomado en Hyrule. La usaba como una extensión de su cuerpo. El joven se le acercaba peligrosamente hasta rozar varias veces su cara, aunque sin éxito de atravesar su carne.

Mientras tanto, Satoru se retorcía en el suelo con fastidio. Estaba sobre Cia y ella bastante asustada por que un líquido empezó a brotar del costado derecho de Kurogane.

-¡Satoru! – Expresó Cia asustada, saliendo debajo de los brazos de Satoru. Este la había abrazado para evitar que se lastimara.

-B-Bueno, estas con vida – Tosió un poco de sangre antes de levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa y parte de su boca sangrando – Excelente, esto era… lo que quería – Las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, su respiración se agitaba un poco – No la matare – incluso su voz se había engruesado – Intentare no matarla.

Así mismo, casi parecía volar hacia la bruja, que estaba teniendo trabajo con Seth y sus movimientos. Satoru se le aventó con rapidez, tratando de no lanzarse hacia ella con la intención de matarle.

-Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos – suspiro la bruja en medio de la batalla – Cuando Bayonetta y yo… peleábamos.

De pronto aquella pelea de puros golpes y balas, se transformó en algo de mayor magnitud.

-Bueno, aunque ya no me queda tanto poder para destruirte, de todas formas, mi dios no desea matarte aún, aunque yo sí – Le dice con tal frialdad que Seth se sintió amenazado, aunque no haya sido para él.

Algunas manos se materializaban de portales rojos con violeta, las manos eran bastante deformes, parecían de cabello y eran blancas. Incluso tenían algunos adornos alrededor, extraños, como si fueran mariposas, y las uñas de las manos estaban pintadas de rojo.

-¡Madame Butterfly! – Gritonea Cia con algo de pánico.

-No, no – niega la de cabello platinado con la cabeza – Es madame Styx – Le lanza una sonrisa maliciosa – Es su equivalente.

Incluso con aquellas manos y piernas sacadas de portales demoniacos, Satoru sigue peleando como si no fuera humano. Cada golpe de cada gran pierna y manos los detiene con su espada.

-¡Dinos donde esta Ales! – Bramo el pelinegro mientras cortaba con su espada las manos de la bestia demoniaca.

Jeanne esbozó una sonrisa gigante, como si esa fuera la pregunta que esperaba. Aunque más que pregunta, era una orden.

-Quien sabe – dijo esta entre sonrisas.

-¡Deja de tomarnos el pelo! – Satoru se abalanzo contra ella, pero una mano detuvo el corte.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! La diversión apenas comienza. – Esta intenta frenarlo, estaba totalmente con la victoria, pero de pronto Satoru grito haciendo un gran esfuerzo. La espada desapareció unos segundos para reaparecer la mitad entre el brazo – ¡No puedes…! – Había faltado poco para que le cortara la cabeza, pero Jeanne se alejó.

-Todo es posible – comento Satoru lleno de rabia en los ojos – Ahora, habla…

Tras de Jeanne estaba Seth, quien tenía una soga y rápidamente le había atado. Cia le había puesto un hechizo a la soga, que le impedía convocar enemigos y moverse con facilidad.

La bruja sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin hablar o mirarles a los ojos. Simplemente se mantenía callada y… como si estuviera esperando.

Pasaron los minutos, bastantes para ser exactos, al menos unos quince. Cia trato de improvisar alguna cura para Satoru, que resulto en simplemente cubrir la hemorragia.

-Gracias – Soltó secamente Satoru al mirar que su costado dejaba de sangrar.

-Tenemos suerte de estar en un territorio frio. Eso paró en parte la hemorragia – Cia retiro sus manos del costado de Kurogane.

-Bueno – Se paró de aquel asiento improvisado entre la nieve y las rocas, dirigiéndose hasta Jeanne.

La bruja aún seguía sin hablar. Pero de repente decidió hacerlo. Increíblemente se había soltado de aquella soga encantada con facilidad y esbozado una gran sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

-Ah, fue divertido mientras duro, sobre todo sus caras pensando que me tenían. ¿Quieren saber dónde está ese perdedor de Ales? – Ya estaban en posición de combate, cuando Jeanne se sube en su motocicleta – Pues bien… ¿Por qué no van por su reina? Peligra su pequeño espacio – dirige un dedo hacia el castillo, que se observaba desde lo alto de la montaña. Estaba humeando la ciudadela.

Cuando termina de hablar se ríe frenéticamente y se retira en su moto hacia un portal que la desvanece en instantes.

-Fue… una maldita treta – comenta Satoru enfadado, golpeando el suelo con su espada – ¡Vámonos! Hyrule nos necesita. – _Y si no llegamos pronto, no habrá más Hyrule –_ Piensa el de negro para sus adentros.

* * *

 **-En otro lugar; Bastante oscuro-**

-Buen espectáculo, mi lady – Expresa una voz seductora hacia la de cabello blanco.

-No fue nada, mi querido – Dice esta con una sonrisa en el rostro. De repente se acerca al de voz seductora y de hombre, y comienza a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

" _Cumpliste a la perfección la orden, Jeanne_ "

-Por supuesto, mi señor… - Dice esta con esa típica sonrisa entre los labios, aquellos labios rojo carmesí.

" _Ahora sólo resta esperar el día… hagan los preparativos para los siguientes siete años_ "

La voz proveniente de un ser, sentado sobre un trono, era bastante fría, anciana y daba una sensación de muerte al escucharla hablar.

" _Vamos, vamos, hija mía, despierta para que puedas renacer como lo que fuiste y para lo que te cree, mi querida hija la destructora. Haz tu trabajo y deshazte de esa humanidad inútil con la que naciste… Unmei_ "

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Qué les parecio?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Bye!


	14. IX: Secretos familiares - Orígenes

**NUEVO CAPÍTLO, Espero que disfruten uwu**

 **-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

Capítulo IX: Secretos familiares – Orígenes.

 _ **Anteriormente en Maze Battle:**_

 _La bruja aún seguía sin hablar. Pero de repente decidió hacerlo. Increíblemente se había soltado de aquella soga encantada con facilidad y esbozado una gran sonrisa mientras se estiraba._

 _-Ah, fue divertido mientras duro, sobre todo sus caras pensando que me tenían. ¿Quieren saber dónde está ese perdedor de Ales? – Ya estaban en posición de combate, cuando Jeanne se sube en su motocicleta – Pues bien… ¿Por qué no van por su reina? Peligra su pequeño espacio – dirige un dedo hacia el castillo, que se observaba desde lo alto de la montaña. Estaba humeando la ciudadela._

 _Cuando termina de hablar se ríe frenéticamente y se retira en su moto hacia un portal que la desvanece en instantes._

 _-Fue… una maldita treta – comenta Satoru enfadado, golpeando el suelo con su espada – ¡Vámonos! Hyrule nos necesita. – Y si no llegamos pronto, no habrá más Hyrule – Piensa el de negro para sus adentros._

* * *

 **-Bosque de Farone: Aldea Saria-**

Un pequeño tornado hizo aparecer en el bosque a la castaña. Shiori estaba mareada por el viaje y maldecía a Cia por aquello. Sabía que había sido a propósito, porque cuando Lana los transportó no sintieron aquello.

-Muy bien, ahora… vamos por algunas cosas y a esperarle. Si de algo ha de servir esta maldición que tengo de Unmei, entonces me arriesgare a todo – Entró a su antigua casa y empezó a buscar.

Así como dijo, comenzó a buscar algunas cosas dentro de su antigua casa. Unas palabras antes dichas por Satoru, resonaron en su mente con fuerza:

" _Hay más cosas que no sabes de ti y que deberías de saber… Estoy seguro que tu madre tenía muchas cosas ocultas para todos, hasta para ti_ "

Eso le había dejado con incógnitas. ¿Cómo había conocido tanto a su madre? ¿Por qué sabía tanto de Unmei? Si la leyenda era de su tierra, ¿por qué una chica de Hyrule había sido elegida de entre tantos en otros lugares provenientes de Sharkel, o Verfty? No había mucho sentido.

" _Entenderás por qué Unmei reside en ti…_ "

-Eso dijo Satoru, pero realmente no sé qué pensar de todo esto – Expresó la castaña con algo de cansancio, secando el sudor de su frente.

"C _uando lo encuentres, dómalo, y al hacerlo tendrás el poder para ayudar a más personas. Cuando recuperes la memoria de todas tus habilidades, sólo entonces podrás liderar tu poder…_ "

-Pero si eso es cierto, entonces podría ayudar a esa chica. Por qué pronto morirá – Recordó aquella mirada vacía color violeta, y su cabello ya pálido por todos los experimentos. La jovencita antes había estado muy sonriente, y aún quedaba parte de su conciencia.

* * *

 _ **-Sanatorio: Castillo de Hyrule.**_

-Bien, Jena, veamos qué es lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte – Esbozo una ligera sonrisa entristecida. Cuando la toco comenzó a ver algunas alucinaciones y recuerdos.

Una mujer hermosa de cabello cortó, hasta los hombros, color carmesí, vestida con finas prendas, bastante afeminadas, y luciendo como toda una princesa. Esa era su verdadera ella. Jena Fredickson.

-¿Quién eres…? – Preguntó temerosa de que le lastimaran aún más. Era como su conciencia.

-Me llamo Shiori… ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunta esta vez al sentirse pérdida.

Jena no respondía, tan sólo observó a Shiori que estaba totalmente tranquila. Algo en ella le inspiraba confianza y suspiro de repente para tomar su mano. Así pues, Shiori comenzó a ver la vida de Jena.

Había muchos recuerdos preciosos, ella junto a su familia disfrutando de fiestas familiares, de sus vastos recursos. Una vida llena de lujos para una niña se veía bien. Shiori sonrió al observar su felicidad y secó algunas lágrimas recordando la poca que pudo tener con su familia antes de perderla.

Sin embargo, entre tanta felicidad, también hubo amargura…

Era un día como cualquiera. Un par de hombres llegaron, sobre un lujoso carro negro, a la mansión de los Fredickson. Tocaron aquella fina puerta de abeto y abrió la mucama de la mansión.

Interrumpieron con la excusa de tener asuntos con la familia. Los Fredickson no pudieron negarse. De cierta forma, tenían el presentimiento de que no dejarlos entrar sería un error grande.

 _-¿Qué hacen esos hombres?_ – Preguntó Shiori, pero Jena no le respondió la pregunta.

Ambos desconocidos vestían con trajes negros y parecían ser de alto rangos en el gobierno. Aunque al principio hablaron de negocios "normales" de la familia, comenzaron a sacar el tema poco a poco sobre ciertos informes médicos falsificados.

-Ya sabemos la verdad sobre su hija… y venimos a hacer un trato con ella – Comentó uno de los hombres con frialdad. No parecían querer persuadir de manera progresiva.

-¿La verdad? – El padre de Jena tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No niegue las cosas, señor, lo sabemos absolutamente todo – Uno de los hombres les aventó una carpeta con documentos y fotografías – Venimos a hacerles un trato… ustedes nos venden a su hija, nosotros no nos meteremos más con su empresa y los dejaremos intactos a ambos.

La madre de Jena se levantó con una mirada ofendida, y junto a ella su esposo – ¡No se burlen de nosotros! Amamos a nuestra hija… ¡Lárguense!

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí, asintieron y se levantaron – Es una lástima que hayan tenido que llegar a este punto.

En sus manos sacaron dos cuchillas de tamaño convencional. La madre de Jena fue la primera en observarlos y cuando se disponían a atacar a su esposo, esta se atravesó en el camino.

-¡Alicia! – El esposo de la mujer se echó al suelo con su esposa, quien yacía ya a medio morir. Comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente mientras trataba de tapar su herida.

-¡ _No_! – Gritó Shiori sin poder hacer absolutamente – ¡ _Malditos asesinos_! – cuando Shiori trataba de tomar a los hombres, simplemente los traspasaba como si fuera un fantasma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele a la castaña. Estaba totalmente impactada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Posteriormente, el otro de los hombres que se había mantenido callado, corrió rápidamente hasta el padre de Jena, y le clavo la cuchilla justo en el cuello, haciendo que al sacarla salieran chorros de sangre.

-¡Ah… ah….! – Jena, quien estaba observando todo desde un punto ciego en la puerta que daba a la estancia, donde estaban ellos, comenzaba a exaltarse. Sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos, sus ojos violeta llenos de miles de lágrimas que no paraban. Tenía una mirada perdida en la desesperación – M-mamá… P-Papá… No… ¡NO! – Corrió hasta ellos, llenándose de sangre su fina ropa. En ese instante comenzaron a tomarla de los brazos y a sacarla de la casa.

Ninguno de los mayordomos o mucamas había hecho nada. Al contrario, algunos que se habían opuesto, habían sido asesinados por los mismos trabajadores, a los que el gobierno les había pagado una suma bastante alta, tanto por el silencio como la intervención. Jena había desaparecido y sus padres habían sido asesinados… los Fredickson fueron un caso que nunca se resolvió correctamente.

Había sido la primera vez que la muchacha experimentaría el dolor, la desesperación y muchas más veces de ahí en adelante.

-Esta es mi mente… y esta era yo antes de ser lo que está afuera. Te traje aquí, con tu poder, para poder contarte esto y agradecerte lo que han hecho por mí – Esboza una sonrisa melancólica mientras le toma la mano a Shiori – Pero pronto voy a morir. Y cuando lo haga seré muy feliz de dejar todo esto hasta aquí.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Shiori le arrebató su mano de las suyas – Tu vida es importante, aunque hayas sufrido eso… si la pierdes no podrás volver. Ya no estas con ellos.

-Yo preferiría partir… no soy más que destrucción, y cuando vengan, también me llevaran.

-¡No! – Ahora, Shiori le tomó la mano a Jena, dejándole sorprendida – Si hay alguna forma de ayudarte, la hallare, pero no te rindas. Vive… vive por ti y tan sólo por ti. Porque la vida sólo hay una, y sin ella no podrás entender la belleza que te rodea. Ya ha sido suficiente tortura en tu vida… es hora – Las lágrimas de empatía de la castaña no paraban de salir, pero las limpió y habló con seguridad – Te prometo que te ayudare, no importa el costo, yo te voy a ayudar.

Jena simplemente se quedó sorprendida y posteriormente sonríe agradecida.

Así mismo, la joven volvió en sí a lado de la camilla del sanatorio.

-¡Shiori! – Le gritó Ike tambaleando su cuerpo de un lado al otro.

-¡Ah…! – La castaña despertó en brazos del ex mercenario. Esta se sonrojo un poco recordando aquello en Farone, pero reacciono agitando su cabeza para enfocarse.

Entonces escucho una voz familiar en su mente: " _Tal vez podrías restaurar su cuerpo y mente… si tuvieras tus poderes, pequeña basura humana. Te diré algo si nos vemos, pero no nos veremos si llevas a tus perros_ "

-Ellos no… – susurro por lo bajo con una mueca llena de odio, pensando en las caras de "sus perros" que no eran más que Ike y Link, aquello de llamarlos "perros" le había enfadado – No me acompañaran… –Su mirada se volvió bastante seca, Ike lo notó algo preocupado. La castaña se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir. Antes de hacerlo tomo tres jeringas y las lleno de algún líquido que busco entre el estante – Ike… volveré pronto, traeré algo para curar a Jena.

-¿Sola? Sabes que no puedes, además, ¿A do…? – Antes de terminar su pregunta, la chica le había clavado una de las jeringas en el brazo y cayó algo mareado. Estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias por sacrificar tus sentimientos… tal vez si hago esto podría recuperarlos. Cuando hiciste eso por mí, tu cara parecía tan insegura – La joven le beso la frente antes de partir, dejando al peli azul sobre el suelo – Espérenme…

-L-Link… n-no le dejes… – Susurró Ike antes caer dormido.

Cuando iba a salir, Link entro por aquel cuerpo que se escuchó caer al suelo – ¿Qué paso…? – Link observó a Ike en el suelo, y tapó el paso a Shiori – ¡Hey! ¿Qué hi…?

Pero tuvo el mismo destino que Ike. Por otra parte Stu salió corriendo al ver aquello. Y en cambio llego Satoru.

-¿Vas a detenerme? – Preguntó con una mirada fría al de negro.

-No… no realmente – Fue entonces cuando Shiori escuchó cada una de sus palabras y corrió al sitió más solitario que podría encontrar.

* * *

 **-Bosque de Farone: Aldea Saria.**

-Confió en Satoru. Siempre nos ha ayudado de cierta forma. Y si puedo ayudar a esa chica, entonces lo voy a hacer – Apretó sus manos con fuerza, aun buscando entre todos los documentos de su madre.

Cuando estaba por rendirse, encontró un diario personal de su madre. Dentro había muchos documentos y comenzó a revisarlos con tranquilidad.

-¿Ah…? – Miro una foto donde estaban tres mujeres, tres hombres y uno de ellos era un niño – Vaya… - Apreció aquella bonita fotografía.

Era un tipo de foto familiar. Su madre estaba al lado de una mujer adulta, esa mujer adulta al lado de otra igual de joven o más grande que su madre. La que podría decirse era su abuela o tía tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos verdes, como su madre, pero más grande… tal vez de edad media. Entre su madre y la otra mujer joven se parecían, sólo que la otra mujer tenía unas facciones más recias y diferente color de cabello, se parecía más al hombre detrás de la mujer de edad media. Su cabello parecía intensamente negro y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y la tez era pálida. En las piernas de la mujer había un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos negros. Tenía una gran sonrisa, de al menos unos dos o tres años.

Atrás de aquella mujer había un hombre que tenía facciones parecidas a la mujer, con respecto a lo recio y no delicado, sólo que era un tanto moreno, tenía ojos negros y barba corta. Además el peinado parecía al que llevaba cierta persona.

Tras de su madre había un hombre, de hecho se parecía bastante a su madre, por lo que intuyó era su hermano o familiar.

Miro el reverso de la foto y sus pupilas se dilataron – ¡No puede ser…!

En el reversó decía lo siguiente:

Madre: Bella Clamore. Padre: Uri Temura Hermano menor: Tetsu Temura Clamore. Hermana mayor Haruka… Y entonces miro el apellido… era Kurogane, seguidas de "Cuñado: Ryuji Kurogane" y entonces… ese nombre apareció: " **Satoru** Kurogane" en la parte donde decía sobrino.

Shiori dejó caer la fotografía al suelo, impactada en verdad. Sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo y que por alguna razón, muchas veces sintió como si Satoru actuara familiar hacia ella.

" _Tu madre era una leyenda de la herbolaria en Verfty" "Mucha gente apreciaba a tu madre" "Creo que algo de ella está en tí"_ Entonces recordó aquellas cosas que había dicho hacía tiempo.

Fue después de que se conocieran. Cuando Link había pasado su momento con Beca.

Todo el tiempo, Satoru estuvo hablando de su madre, Rose T. Clamore… es decir, Temura Clamore. Y posiblemente aquello de "Mucha gente apreciaba a tu madre…" que decía con tanta nostalgia lo decía por sí mismo.

La castaña se tranquilizó unos momentos, recogió la fotografía para colocarla dentro del diario nuevamente, respirando hondo mientras miraba más cosas de aquel cuadernillo. También encontró una fotografía de su madre con su padre. La que nunca le enseño a Shiori.

-Mi padre era realmente alto – Observó con un poco de curiosidad la foto. Parecía ser mucho más alto que su madre, en efecto, y parecía mirarle con ternura. Sus ojos eran de tamaño promedio, color café y su cabello castaño oscuro, como el suyo. Sus labios y nariz eran como los suyos también… Shiori era un retrato de su padre, con apariencia de mujer, pero sus ojos eran los que su madre tenía.

Suspiro hondo y empezó a revisar el diario de su madre…

-Querido diario…

 _Hoy como todos los días salí de casa con Tetsu para ayudar a madre en la clínica._

 _Mientras que padre fue con Ryuji y el pequeño Satoru al centro de entrenamiento, espero que no lo presionen demasiado, apenas es un niño, bastante pequeño._

 _No entiendo cómo es que Haruka permite eso. Aunque sea el heredero al trono, es una barbaría que lo tengan que hacer pelear. Como si no tuviera suficiente con sus problemas al tratar de tomar un kunai con esas pequeñas manos. Debería de intervenir, pero seguramente Haruka me gritaría. De todas formas no pienso dejar que mis futuros hijos pelen para ver quien ayudara como mano derecha al pequeño Satoru._

 _Con todas estas guerras, me da miedo que cuando tenga a mis hijos, sufran el mismo destino que varios ciudadanos de Verfty… que desgracia que esta tortura contra el reino de Sharkel no termine._

El diario pasó con simples anécdotas de trabajo. Hasta que en una página había algo más grave.

 _Querido diario…_

 _Escapé de Verfty cuando arreglaron mi matrimonio con Jade. Ese hombre es despiadado y horrible. Nunca imagine que madre y padre desearan que me casara con alguien tan horrendo…_

 _Sin embargo, espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión. Sólo tengo unas cuantas monedas de oro que tendré que canjear a rupias para vivir en el bosque de Farone. Hyrule es un lugar pacífico de donde tomamos la mayoría de las mercancías para la clínica._

 _Lo siento, madre, padre… pero no amo a un hombre tan descarado. Prefiero esperar a enamorarme en este mágico lugar de este continente… al menos puedo decir que soy libre, pero extrañare al pequeño Satoru, espero que Haruka empiece a tratarlo mejor._

Shiori se tapó la boca. Aún no podía digerir la noticia. Ahora sabía que Satoru era su primo directo y que tal vez él lo sabía. Por eso siempre actuó de aquella forma. ¿Elder o Beca sabían de eso?

 _Querido diario…_

 _No puedo creerlo… madre envió una carta a mi dirección de la nueva casa. Sabe dónde estoy y dijo que había sido un error haberme comprometido con ese hombre. Según lo que describía, Jade había traicionado a Ryuji y desafiado a un duelo. Pero como todo mal hombre había hecho trampas. Incluso así le reconocieron la victoria cuando asesino a sangre fría a Ryuji… pero no le basto con él, trato de hacer de su esposa a Haruka, pero se negó. Siendo el nuevo "jefe" desterró a los desiertos a mi hermana._

 _¡Tengo que partir de inmediato! No soy alguien poderosa, pero seguramente mi guardián podrá apoyarme… o eso pensé._

 _Pero la carta no llego sola, si no en las manitas de Satoru. Madre ordeno que lo cuidara un tiempo hasta que pudiera partir con padre a entrenar. Me siento muy triste por todo esto ¿Cómo es posible tanta crueldad de ese hombre? Tengo tantos deseos de hacerlo pagar. Definitivamente fue un grave error irme, pude haberle partido la cara a ese patán, estoy segura._

 _Por ahora sólo puedo esperar y cuidar a Satoru mientras padre regresa por él._

La castaña se tapó la boca y no soportó leer más. Aquellas páginas tenían un poco de arrugas, como si alguien hubiera arrojado gotas de agua sobre las páginas. Como todas las demás estaban intactas supuso que se trataba de algunas lágrimas sobre el papel, porque además eran pequeñas círculos.

-Satoru… ¿Por qué escondiste esto? – Se preguntó la castaña con dificultad. Tragó con dificultad aguantando alguna que otra lágrima. Cuando pensaba que se había quedado sola, no era así.

Tomó el cuaderno y busco donde podría llevárselo. Encontró una alforja mágica en un baúl al que esculcó. Unos cuantos libros de su madre también fueron tomados por ella. Su diario de campo que hacía tan sólo un día había leído.

Cuando iba a seguir tomando cosas, una voz dentro de ella resonó "Ya casi es hora… ya casi viene" la voz era de un hombre, bastante sereno y grave "Debes prepararte, ama"

-¿Eh? – tocó su pechó con la esperanza de volver a escuchar la voz, pero no tuvo éxito, tan sólo dejó las cosas ahí, y salió con su escudo y su espada en manos.

Una sombra negra se apareció frente a ella, con una apariencia humana que no era más que la de Link.

-Ah, me hubiera gustado tener la silueta de ese tipo grande de negro, o el de cabello azul, pero tuve que conformarme con este tipo – Movió su cuello para tronarlo y acercársele a Shiori – Bueno, es hora de irnos, querida ama…

Shiori sacó una sonrisa burlona y con una expresión de incredibilidad forzada sacó una carcajada – ¿Disculpa? – Mofó nuevamente, haciendo que Jigoku se enfadara – No voy a ningún sitió, payaso asqueroso.

Jigoku se lanzó hacia Shiori, alargando uno de sus brazos y chocándolo contra ella. Pero Shiori saltó lateralmente alejándose de aquel peligro. Por obvias razones cayó mal sobre el suelo, una de sus piernas se dobló un poco, pero eso no le impidió tratar de huir lejos de su casa para evitar que la destrozaran.

Le quedaba bien ir hacia la aldea abandonada Saria. Además de que tendría espació, no habría heridos.

-¡No escaparas! – Grito Jigoku, corriendo a toda velocidad tras ella. Pero Shiori no se detuvo para nada, a pesar del dolor en su pie izquierdo que se había doblado un poco.

-Lo siento, Link – Con una de sus manos, que tenía el brazalete de fuerza de Link, tomó el escudo Hylian que tenía antes sobre la espalda, y lo cargó fácilmente, cubriéndose otro ataque más de Jigoku.

Con su otra mano blandió su espada sin temer a matar. Pero Jigoku bloqueo con el brazo. Parecía tan fuerte como una espada, tanto que al chocar sonó como si se tratara de otro metal.

Corrió hacia otro lado, esquivando siempre cada golpe, con mucho miedo de por medio.

-¡Puedo olerlo! ¡PUEDO OLER TU AROMA! ¡Tú miedo es exquisito! – Dijo expandiendo sus brazos y riéndose como un demente.

La castaña tomó valor y se mostró ante el loco que aún reía. Volvió a lanzarle uno de sus brazos, pero esta vez Shiori se quejó al sentir que Jigoku parecía desprender su brazo en varios pedazos, rozándole los hombros y sacándole un poco de sangre, tal como espinas de algún árbol maleza.

-¡Ah! – Gimió la castaña cuando también atravesaron a roce sus piernas. Poco a poco Jigoku se acercó a ella. Pero sus ojos brillaron en rojo, después de haber recordado lo último que Satoru le dijo:

"Cuando estés cara a cara con él, despierta a tu otra parte, pídele que te ayude a derrotarlo"

- _Préstame tu poder… ¡UNMEI! –_ Grito internamente la jovencita castaña _._

* * *

 _ **¡SHACK!**_

-Sí, eso, ¡Eso es! – Shiori le rebanó uno de los brazos a Jigoku, pero sus ojos no eran los de siempre, volvieron a tornarse rojos como la sangre y sus ataques fueron los de un verdadero experto – Ama… vuelve… ¡VUELVE!

La chica le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha. Soltó una pequeña risa y luego suspiro – Jigoku… Jigoku… ¿Piensas que voy a hacer lo que un viejo quiera? Tengo mi propia voluntad… para decidir ¡LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA! – Por segunda vez, la voz grave de la chica resonó como en aquella ocasión. No se iba a dejar de un imbécil que creía controlarla. Para nada. Esta vez no hablaba la ira de Shiori, si no la mismísima Unmei.

Un ser apareció al lado de la castaña y este se abalanzó contra Jigoku. Lo pateó en el aire, lanzándolo un tanto lejos de ella. Incluso así no dejo de abalanzársele con fuerza y sed de sangre. Luego paró unos instantes. Se quedó estática en un lugar, mirando a Jigoku. Entonces…

Un aura blanca salió de la mano derecha de la castaña – ¡Cuánto tiempo, querido amigo! – Este se transformó en un lobo que comenzó a atacar a Jigoku, este a su vez, se transformó también en un lobo, escamoso como el de hacía un día.

Se mordían y golpeaban con las patas salvajemente, pero no había rastros de sangre. Shiori estaba sonriendo por lo que veía, bueno, si acaso su cuerpo. Unmei disfrutaba la escena como si fuera un gran espectáculo de titanes.

-Bueno, suficiente, par de niños – El otro ser blanco se alejó con ímpetu, dejándole el paso a Shiori. Con sus manos tomó el cuello de Jigoku y lo presiono con tal fuerza que parecía ahorcarlo – Volverás a servirme, sin traicionarme. Le servirás al alma de esta mujer, y usaras tu fuerza como ella te lo indique – La espada en sus manos comenzó a brillar, rebano la mitad del cuerpo oscuro de Jigoku y este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Shiori sonrió placenteramente ante el sonido y luego suspiro hondo – Shiro, te los encargo – El ser blanco se dirigió hasta Jigoku y lo absorbió, junto a ella, a su cuerpo.

Shiori despertó desesperada – ¡Yo…! ¡Jigoku…! – Respiro agitadamente para mirarse cernida sobre una cama elegante – ¿Dónde estoy…?

La luz matutina le cegaba un poco después de despertar de golpe. Era una habitación muy hermosa, simplemente hecha para una dama de sociedad.

-Enma-sama – Dijo una mucama entrando a la habitación – Es de día, despierte…

 _-¿Me habla a mí?_ – Quiso decir aquello, pero en cambio simplemente su boca dijo – "Sabes que no hace falta hacer esto, Rin"

-Claro que sí, Enma-sama, soy su mucama personal – su cuerpo reacciono sólo. Al parecer estaba dentro de esa chica llamada Enma. Se levantó de la cama y la mucama la tendió en dos simples movimientos – Elija su vestido de hoy, señorita, yo le ayudare a ponérselo.

-Rin – Dijo con pena reflejada en las mejillas. Así como si nada, sacó un vestido color vino con volantes, un escote cruzado, es decir, en diagonal cubriendo más de lado izquierdo que el derecho y unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

La mencionada Rin se lo colocó dejándola estupenda. Después salió con placer en el rostro de aquella habitación.

Shiori suspiro, mientras intentaba respirar mejor con aquella prenda tan apretada.

-¿Cómo pueden andar con esto tan incómodo? – Habló ya ella misma, pero su voz era distinta. Asustada por eso, corrió hasta un espejo para mirarse mejor. De arriba abajo, era una persona completamente distinta. Ojos rojos, cabello rubio platinado, ondulado y la mirada semi tranquila. ¿Quién era…?

" _Esta es mi segunda encarnación… ella es Enma Dark Light, del reino de Tal, lo que se convertiría después en el reino de Sharkel_ "

Dijo una voz grave que identifico como la que le hablo antes de volverse totalmente loca en la pelea contra el wolfos.

" _Ella es la segunda elegida que las manos maestras eligieron para encarcelar el mal de Unmei… y la primera que conoció las realidades conjuntas y al héroe de Hyrule del que se enamoró_ "

-Señorita, llegó el joven foráneo – Rin volvió a llamarla, inmediatamente el control de la llamada Enma volvió al cuerpo en el que ahora iba Shiori.

Salió a toda prisa, con una energía que se comparaba a la suya al trabajar en la tasca. Abrió algunas puertas y se encontró con aquel joven castaño claro, de ojos azules y cabello medio desarreglado. Sus grandes patillas iban contra el viento y su peculiar traje color verde oscuro también era movido ligeramente con el viento.

 _-¡Link!_ – Expresó Shiori con sorpresa, era diferente a su querido Link, pero sus facciones le delataban. Sólo era diferente su estilo de cabello y el color – ¡H-Héroe de Hyrule! – La jovencita rubia movía sus manos con vergüenza mientras observaba a Link con dulzura – E-Esto… ¿Qué le trae a Tal?

-Pasaba con la princesa Zelda, vino a ver a tu padre para arreglar su matrimonio con el príncipe Gafner… aunque tu padre parece no querer que eso suceda – Dijo serenamente observando a la jovencita.

-A-Ah… y… ¿U-Usted no tiene más razones? – Preguntó nerviosa jugando con su larga cabellera – _A juzgar por el rostro de Link, también esperaba verte_ – Dijo Shiori leyendo las expresiones del jovencito, que le decían aquello, y en efecto.

-Quería saludarle a usted también. Hace mucho tiempo, desde que se presentó su hermano ante Zelda, que no nos vemos – Revolvió su propio cabello con nervios – Y bueno…

-¿Sí…? – Enma se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Link. Este simplemente se estiro un poco con su brazo aún detrás de su cabeza.

-Me alegra que sigas siendo tan linda como siempre… e-es decir… hermosa… ¡Ah…! ¡N-No, no! E-era… A-Agradable – Los tartamudeos del hylian hicieron reír a la jovencita rubia. Luego ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Shiori cerró los ojos unos segundos, luego esa bella escena ya no estaba. Ahora se encontraba rodeada de gente muriendo, de fuego y desesperación.

Link estaba tras de ella con la espada maestra entre sus manos y parecía proteger a Enma. Esta estaba sollozando enormemente ante el cuerpo de un hombre anciano al que llamaba "Padre" entre lágrimas y gritos. Frente a ella, estaba Gafner, sosteniendo una espada cualquiera y con la ansia de acercarse a Enma para clavarle aquella espada en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedió, la chica se había cubierto con una espada que había tomado del costado de su padre. Pronto la espada comenzó a brillar y cambiar de forma. Era más delgada que antes, tenía la empuñadura y la guarda en color dorado, esta última, la guarda, terminaba en un par de picos y doblados hacia adentro. Se parecía mucho a una espada de un príncipe de lejanas tierras. Con aquella espada se cubrió el ataque, dejando sorprendido a Link.

-¡MALDITO HERMANO! – Enma se abalanzó contra Gafner y chocaron las espadas en más de una ocasión. Otro caballero más, extraño para ellos, familiar para Shiori, entró en la escena que ahora era un campo de batalla. Link también se abalanzó contra Gafner.

Tres espadas le atravesaron el cuerpo, cruzándose una contra la otra haciendo la forma de un abanico.

-¡MUERE! – Enma clavó aún más profundo la espada que sostenía entre las manos y Gafner tosió sangre con fuerza, posteriormente murió con una sonrisa psicótica entre la cara.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí, o se limitó en ello. Ya con un cabello sumamente corto, más arriba de los hombros, se vio entrañada en más de una escena de batalla, junto a Link y aquel joven de armadura azul. Tal vez ni siquiera era una persona, bueno… un tal vez era más un rotundo "No" en este caso.

-No importa cuántas veces tenga que empuñar esta espada, la usare hasta que todos los pueblos del megaverso puedan convivir en paz y armonía – Comentó caminando al lado de la jovencita y a su vez, de Link.

-Tomare tu palabra, X, libremos al mega verso de todo mal… pues apenas ha nacido este universo como para dejar que traten de destruirlo – Comentó con una voz firme la antes joven tierna de cabello rubio.

Link tan solo asintió mirándoles a los ojos con decisión.

* * *

 **-Bosque de Farone: Aldea Saria-**

-¡AH…! – Shiori despertó cernida en el suelo, con algo de confusión – Yo… él es… yo era… y Link… – Sobó su cabeza y talló sus ojos para despertar mejor. Había llegado la hora del crepúsculo. Quizá por eso también había logrado comunicarse con el espíritu de "Enma" la anterior Unmei… pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía que hablar con Satoru, e informarle a la princesa Zelda que ya podía prestar su poder para proteger Hyrule. Y por ultimo pero menos importante, disculparse con Ike y Link por haber hecho lo que hizo para fugarse – Tengo que regresar pronto, ya no tengo miedo y confió en no perder el control – Dijo la castaña entre sonrisas. Pero cuando intento pararse no pudo. Estaba un poco débil por lo que había pasado – ¡Shiro…! – grito al aire, invocando al ser blanco.

-¿Sí, mi ama? – Contestó rápidamente al llamado, con una forma humana indefinida.

-¡Vamos a Hyrule! – La jovencita miro sus piernas y a su vez, a Shiro. Este entendió que no podía hacerlo sola, por lo que le ayudo a pararse. Cuando termino de tomar a la jovencita castaña entre sus brazos, este se transformó en un caballo y la subió a su espalda.

-Sujétese – Shiori obedeció al pie de la letra, tomando parte de Shiro. La velocidad no era necesaria esta vez, o eso creyó. Shiori diviso una humareda cerca del castillo de Hyrule. Intuyendo que se trataba de peligro y ordeno a su familiar a ir más rápido. Este siguió la orden sin rechistar.

 _-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!_ – Se preguntó a si misma con la incógnita en su mente. Tan sólo esperaba que su Link estuviera bien, y que todos en Hyrule estuvieran bien…

* * *

 **Ciudadela de Hyrule – Entrada al castillo.**

-¡¿Cuándo va a volver Satoru?! – Se preguntó Elder con mal humor.

-No hay tiempo para pedir el refuerzo en este instante – Dijo Rex con una mueca en el rostro – Debemos pelear con lo que tengamos al alcance.

Él y Samus se unieron para pelear en dueto. Cada enemigo al cruzárseles era arrollado sin piedad. Pero estos enemigos poco comunes volvían a formarse cada vez que los destrozaban.

- _Si la leyenda es cierta, entonces es mejor esperar a que regrese la elegida_ – Pensó el reploid con nervios – _Sólo la espada puede obedecerle a ella… y terminar con los_ _ **seres inmortales.**_

" _Veamos cuánto aguanta este reino miserable al que alguna vez anhele en el  
pasado… tanto o más como el rey de las tierras de Gerudo"_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Bueno, no se que decirles, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente xD**


	15. FINAL X: La decisión del destino

**-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

Capítulo X: La decisión del destino

 _ **Anteriormente en Maze Battle:**_

 _-¡Vamos a Hyrule! – La jovencita miro sus piernas y a su vez, a Shiro. Este entendió que no podía hacerlo sola, por lo que le ayudo a pararse. Cuando termino de tomar a la jovencita castaña entre sus brazos, este se transformó en un caballo y la subió a su espalda._

 _-Sujétese – Shiori obedeció al pie de la letra, tomando parte de Shiro. La velocidad no era necesaria esta vez, o eso creyó. Shiori diviso una humareda cerca del castillo de Hyrule. Intuyendo que se trataba de peligro y ordeno a su familiar a ir más rápido. Este siguió la orden sin rechistar._

 _-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! – Se preguntó a si misma con la incógnita en su mente. Tan sólo esperaba que su Link estuviera bien, y que todos en Hyrule estuvieran bien…_

 _ **Ciudadela de Hyrule – Entrada al castillo.**_

 _-¡¿Cuándo va a volver Satoru?! – Se preguntó Elder con mal humor._

 _-No hay tiempo para pedir el refuerzo en este instante – Dijo Rex con una mueca en el rostro – Debemos pelear con lo que tengamos al alcance._

 _Él y Samus se unieron para pelear en dueto. Cada enemigo al cruzárseles era arrollado sin piedad. Pero estos enemigos poco comunes volvían a formarse cada vez que los destrozaban._

 _-Si la leyenda es cierta, entonces es mejor esperar a que regrese la elegida – Pensó el reploid con nervios – Sólo la espada puede obedecerle a ella… y terminar con los_ _ **seres inmortales.**_

" _Veamos cuánto aguanta este reino miserable al que alguna vez anhele en el  
pasado… tanto o más como el rey de las tierras de Gerudo"_

* * *

Hubo un par de explosiones cerca de la entrada al castillo. Era Owain, haciendo gala de su estupenda puntería y con la ayuda de unas flechas bomba. Al igual que Severa, una de las guerreras de la guardia de Chrom, quien también disparaba con precisión. A pesar de no ser su campo de habilidad era bastante buena.

Ike y Link también estaban luchando en dueto, tal como Samus y Rex. Su energía era increíble, no tenían igual. Aunque en solitario, Stu también hacia un gran trabajo usando sus habilidades con gran destreza.

Tara estaba encima de uno de los techos, portando su ballesta y disparándole a los múltiples enemigos, sin matarlos, para su desgracia, sólo ralentizarlos con flechas encantadas.

Robín y Lucina, también estaban en compañía uno del otro. Mientras que el estratega usaba magia, y en ocasiones escasas, su espada, Lucina blandía la espada con la habilidad merecida de un Lord. Su padre le había enseñado tanto desde pequeña –Aunque en principio se había negado rotundamente– y su madre le ayudaba a practicar de manera ardua. Tenía un par de padres maravillosos que la protegían y amaban. También Yami y Chrom luchaban juntos. Robín y Lucina eran un vivo reflejo de ambos y esto enorgullecía al Lord, y regente de Ylisse.

Yami había encontrado poco para ayudar a Palutena a despertar, y había dejado su guardia a Pit, quien estaba completamente recuperado desde ese día en que Shiori le ayudo. Obviamente Yami ayudo a Pit a sanar más rápido en cuanto se enteró de esa intervención del seguramente rey loco Ales.

Rex sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su sien, analizando cada uno de los movimientos del enemigo, con algo de nervio. Su espada era capaz de asesinar al mal, pero esos seres no se hacían polvo… ¿Por qué? Entonces, al verlos y sentirlos más de cerca, su rostro empalideció.

Detuvo a Samus de soltar otro golpe fatal a uno de esos enemigos, más bien… aparentes enemigos. Y entonces reaccionó.

Se acercó a Samus y la cargó sin dejar que dijera nada más.

Al notar esto, Ike miro confuso a Rex – ¡No es hora de ligar! – Le gritoneo al verle cargar a Samus. Rex le ignoró por completo mientras que Ike simplemente continuó con lo suyo al sentir que le iban a atacar de nuevo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese reploid de nuevo? – Se preguntó Zelda con la misma cara de desagrado que la primera vez que lo vio e hizo aquella escena. No le inspiraba nada de confianza – Impa… - Tan sólo basto su nombre para que la mujer albina hiciera un movimiento y desapareciera en las sombras.

Ya lejos de la lucha, aunque no tanto, Rex golpeó la pared algo enfadado mientras miraba con desagrado a aquellas figuras humanoides que simulaban ser soldados.

-¡Lo hicieron…! ¡Ese estúpido loco lo hizo! – Se cruzó de brazos y posteriormente cubrió sus orejas.

-¿Rex…? – Samus le miró con extrañeza. Hasta ese instante sólo le miró.

-¡Lo han hecho de nuevo, lo siento en mi cabeza! ¡AH…! – Gimoteó entre gritos. El joven reploid parecía tener una pesadilla en la cabeza – Hay fuego… el olor a carne quemada, gente gritando… puedo sentirlo – Pronto comenzó a moverse de manera descontrolada, como si estuviera siendo lastimado por alguien y tratara de defenderse.

" _¡Enma…! ¡¿Qué ha hecho Gafner?!"_ Escuchó una voz familiar en el viento, una voz suave pero varonil.

" _Violo una de las reglas más importantes del universo, debe morir_ " Esta vez parecía su propia voz hablar ante los hechos ¿pero cuáles hechos? Alguno… algo…

-¡UNMEI! – Gritó el Reploid con fuerza llamando la atención de Samus, esta vez para abrazarle con fuerza evitando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Por dios, casi caes! – Dijo ella tomándole un brazo y sacándolo de su trance.

Ambos estaban tan cerca de sus rostros, el uno del otro, que se sonrojaron un instante para luego volver a lo que estaban tratando.

-… –Rex no articuló palabra hasta que Samus le tomó una mano y su mirada decía "puedes confiar en mí" El muchacho suspiró un segundo para luego hablar de lo que vio – Era un lugar bello y tranquilo, pero luego estaba siendo acechado por la oscuridad. Estaba en un campo de batalla todavía más feroz que este. La gente gritaba desesperadamente mientras ardían entre los escombros de una ciudadela. Y yo estaba ahí… en mi forma normal, ya sabes.

Samus asintió insegura de aquello, estaba realmente asustada de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Rex.

-Vi a esos monstruos… pero… luego ellos – Trago saliva entre una pausa para proseguir – Esos "monstruos" son personas, atrapadas en un cuerpo hecho de carne podrida – Comentó con un odio incomparable sobre sus ojos. Reflejando unas ojeras que marcaban el desprecio total – Esas personas piden ayuda… es como una leyenda antigua de un artefacto llamado piedra filosofal… aunque en este caso, cada vez que asesinamos a uno de ellos una de esas almas desaparece de la existencia, almas de personas que alguna vez fueron humanas. Por eso no podemos matarlos, ni con la X-Sword… o más bien, cada que los atacamos, el alma de alguien muere.

Samus se congeló al instante. Su mirada se oscureció con desprecio mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes. Ella también recordó algo, algo que tenía que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Al parecer, cuando su hermano investigaba casos de personas desaparecida y ciudades fantasma, llegó a una conclusión que arriesgo su vida hasta la muerte. Samus había escuchado una pequeña parte de sus investigaciones, pero nada más.

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a los demás! – Expresa la rubia con nervio, tratando de salir de ese sitio donde estaban ahora, pero Rex le toma una mano, impidiéndole marcharse.

-No nos harán caso… Ike ni siquiera detecto las presencias de esas personas atrapadas, tenemos que esperar a que llegué la chica – Comento Rex con algo de nervio, era la primera vez que Samus le veía de esa forma – Por mientras, al menos nosotros dos debemos simplemente alentarlos en lugar de matarlos, córtale las piernas con esto – Le entrega una cuchilla laser – Seguramente será de utilidad.

Samus tomó aquella daga laser, la activó y desactivó al mismo tiempo – ¿Qué sucederá si no vuelve Shiori? –Preguntó la rubia preocupada. Miro a Rex a los ojos y este bajo la mirada.

-Será nuestro fin – respondió con franqueza – Porque por más capaces de derrotar a los enemigos que seamos... bueno… hay algo que me da la sensación, como si mi cabeza lo hubiera olvidado que necesitamos la espada del equilibrio para esto.

La rubia sintió algo de temor al escucharlo decir aquello. Suspiró hondo y posteriormente tomó la mano de Rex por sorpresa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron con una expresión poco feliz, parecía intranquila. Esto llevó al joven a abrazarle un poco antes de bajar a luchar. También era la primera vez que veía a Samus de esa forma, tan melancólica. Entonces se le acercó al rostro peligrosamente.

-Rex – La preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos, dejando en shock al reploid. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese instante? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue besar su frente y sobar sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

Pero poco duró aquella tranquilidad, cuando escucharon fuertes bramidos en el campo de batalla, y miles de cuerpos de esos seres siendo partidos por la mitad con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡Mueran! – gritaba una y otra vez el antiguo mercenario, Satoru, que había vuelto al fin con ayuda de Cia. A pesar de estar lastimado, la rabia le consumía fuertemente, no importaba si estaba sangrando, sólo quería matar al responsable de aquella masiva destrucción.

Sin embargo, cada que Satoru destruía uno de esos seres, Rex lo podía sentir. Este, incluso, mostraba signos de jaqueca cada que Satoru hacia aquello.

-¡S-Satoru puede… matar! – Otro recuerdo le vino a la mente. Aquella chica de cabello rubio platinado, una encarnación de Link y él, en medio de un escenario similar – ¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¿P-Por qué…? D-Debe ser la mata dragones… e-esa espada esta maldita.

Nuevamente un recuerdo invadió su mente. Esta vez, la sonrisa malévola de un hombre con características parecidas a la chica rubia, estaba frente a él. Sonriendo victorioso. " _Uno con todo…_ " Dijo aquello para dejar en shock a Rex. Duro poco aquello. Samus se encargó de regresarlo a la realidad con una palmada en la cabeza y su voz.

-A-Ahora lo recuerdo… yo… aquel día, p-para salvar a los civiles, me vi obligado a conectarlos a mi… ahora, esas almas, que nunca pudieron ser liberadas por anclarlas conmigo… ellos…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó Samus sorprendida de las palabras de Rex.

-Y-Yo no lo hice… f-fue Unmei… Fue Enma Dark Light, quien en ese entonces… era Unmei – Samus expandió sus pupilas de la sorpresa. ¿Una anterior? ¿Almas ancladas? Nada tenía sentido realmente, al menos no para ella – Tenemos que detener a Satoru. Cada que mata a uno de esos seres, lastima mis sentidos, y… asesina a civiles.

La EX caza recompensas frunció el ceño. Ese tipo hacia dos cosas. Una, lastimar a su ser más preciado. Dos, asesinar civiles inocentes, siendo almas o no, seguían en este plano y eso le daba la orden de protegerlos.

Sin ninguna restricción, la rubia bajó como un meteorito, cayendo justo encima de Satoru. Una vez ahí, el joven también se defendió sin decir una palabra. Es más. Ni siquiera tenía brillo en la mirada, seguía instintos animales, tal podría describírsele.

Aunque los golpes de Satoru parecían fuertes, Samus los resistía bien. Patadas, su látigo de plasma. Todo era parado por la espada de Satoru.

La chica comenzó a cansarse poco después de un rato. El salvajismo de Satoru no tenía nombre. Usaba la espada tanto como una herramienta, como una extensión de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Se preguntó Zelda con enfado al observar como Samus peleaba de nuevo contra sus aliados – ¡Este es mi maldito límite! – De nuevo en sus manos sostuvo su bello arco sagrado. Apuntó con precisión y disparó. Pero su flecha fue desviada por una espada. Pudo escuchar la regente.

-¡No! – Expresó Rex con temor. Su única debilidad podría interpretarse como Samus Aran – Princesa, puede parecer otra cosa pero…

-¡IMPA! – Llamó la princesa, con aquello, la mujer ya lo tenía presó, a Rex.

-Si continúan así, mataran a gente inocente – comentaba el reploid. Zelda tan sólo escucho por curiosidad hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Sorprendida por los hechos, la regente ordeno retirada por unos momentos. Aunque el problema era Satoru. Ni con la magia de Cia y Lana juntas, podían sacarlo de su estado Berserker.

Ahí, en un pequeño espacio en una de las torres, la princesa hizo una pequeña reunión. Las fuerzas de los países vecinos y Hyrule, por mientras, contenían a los "enemigos"

-¡Escúchenme! – Gritoneó Rex en la espera de la audiencia – No podemos matar a esos seres – Comentó para seguir con el relato hasta el final, dejando a más de uno confundido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con Satoru? Por más que trate de llegar hasta él, es imposible – Comenta Samus un tanto cansada – Es casi invencible.

-Esa fue la palabra clave, Sam, casi – dijo Rex con una sonrisa pícara.

Robín aclaró su garganta con algo de pesadez – Esta claro que hay que esperar el regreso de Shiori, si es que va a hacerlo. Ya casi está atardeciendo y ella aún no da señales.

-¡Ella vendrá! – Bramo el Hylian con enfado – Ella no nos abandonó, sólo buscaba respuestas – Suspiró hondo, recordando aquello que le pregunto al de negro – Satoru… me dijo que ella fue por respuestas para poder liberar todo el poder de Unmei, así que ella no nos dejara.

-Parece imposible que lo diga, pero… – Comentaba Rex, acercándose a Link – Yo creo en lo que dice, y creo en la chica.

Todos sintieron las palabras de Rex, aquellas palabras sonaban convincentes ante todos, aceptando que la realidad sería el regresó de la joven castaña.

* * *

 **Pradera de Hyrule Sur**

-¡Vamos! – Gritó la castaña preocupada hacia Shiro – Sé que es tú límite, pero debo saber qué pasa, y cómo está Link. Yo me fui sin decirle… sin aclararle las cosas – Gimoteó la joven, sintiendo el frio viento sobre sus mejillas – Debí decirle que estaba un poco celosa. Y pensando cosas absurdas.

- _Podrá hacerlo, ama_ – dijo Shiro de su mente a la de Shiori – _El entenderá por qué se fue de repente, sí le explica; ha estado con usted desde que tiene memoria…_

De repente, pareciera como si el tiempo se hiciera más lento. Ahí estaba ella, junto a Link, en aquella pequeña cama de infantes, acostados y abrazados temiendo por los rayos de las tormentas cuando llegaban las temporadas de lluvia.

Cuando Shiori recibió a su pequeño hermano en brazos, porque su madre había fallecido. Link fue su apoyo moral, igual que el Sir Backhood, su por así decirlo, "tío" y padre de Link.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Link practicar en el patio de entrenamientos del castillo de Hyrule. Sin su camisa, tan sólo armado con sus manos. Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas indicó que algo estaba pasando.

Su pequeña foto familiar. Tan sólo pocos años después de que Link se uniera al ejército y su hermanito cumpliera cinco años. Parecían tres hermanos, o una pareja y su hijo, según cada quien que veía la foto.

Y finalmente, aquel primer beso que sello su predestinado encuentro. Aquel ardiente pero tierno beso que Link le dio a Shiori, cuando confesaron sus sentimientos.

-¡Link está bien! – Volvió a soltar aquellos sentimientos de tristeza en el viento y a mostrar una sonrisa de fortaleza mientras recorría la pradera, con los nervios en la garganta, y con una mano en el pecho, esperando que su afirmación fuera correcta – ¡Y yo lo protegeré!

Shiro, entonces, obtuvo más fuerza y su velocidad aumentó considerablemente, tan sólo viéndose como una estela de luz en el viento.

-¡WHOA! ¡Eso es, Shiro! ¡Más velocidad! – La chica se sostuvo bien de aquel hermoso caballo luminoso. Shiro sería realmente reconfortante de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

-Así que la tercera y segunda unidad, retendrán a los hombres de carne – decía la voz de Rex refiriéndose a los "enemigos" que tenían almas humanas dentro – La primera y la cuarta unidad trataran de acercarse a Ales – Los que la conformaban asintieron a la orden – Y yo trataré de retener a Satoru – Así como dijo, salió disparado hacia el muchacho en estado de locura.

-¡Ya escucharon al Reploid! – Gritó Impa al viento, los soldados restantes que estaban cerca, y hasta los novatos, estaban haciendo eco en un grito de guerra.

-¡Y yo seré su guía! Me siento afortunado – Comentó la voz de Kyle. Hacía rato que no estaba presente por sus entrenamientos, pero cuando escuchó que el castillo y la capital estaban siendo atacados, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y aceptó la misión de guiar a la gente de la capital a un lugar seguro para luego regresar y guiar una parte de las tropas de Hyrule.

El muchacho era especialmente bueno para tomar posición de defensa con sus cimitarras, sin matar a nadie, teniendo hasta el más mínimo cuidado. También, aunque no lo había demostrado antes, solía ser un líder nato.

Los demás guerreros más experimentados de Ylisse, Chrom y Yami estaban haciendo lo mismo que Kyle, sólo que con más dificultad, pues ya estaban entrenados para matar.

Link estaba sumido en la misión. Tomando su posición de guardia. Cada uno de los "enemigos" caía al suelo, siendo frenados un poco.

Ike, siendo un ex mercenario tenía la experiencia necesaria para amarrar a sus presas en un dos por tres e incapacitarlos.

Enfocados en la pelea, no se dieron cuenta que un destello de luz veía a la lejanía. Tal vez no todos. Link logró divisar aquello. Encima de aquel extraño destello de luz estaba aquella cabellera castaña, ondeante en el viento.

-¡Shiori! – Gritoneó el rubio. Lo que le costó caro.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, aquellos aparentes enemigos habían sido simples distracciones.

Habían aparecido en el campo de batalla viejos enemigos del reino de Hyrule, tanto lizalfos como wolfos y bokoblins. La princesa Zelda se alertó cuando estos aparecieron a montones inmersos en un aura oscura. Posteriormente observó como un inesperado Ferrus atacó a Link con la guardia baja.

-¡LINK! – Gritó la princesa. De modo que nadie podía ayudarle, Zelda no se aguantó las ganas y bajó para ayudar a su amigo con su propia magia, alertando a su vez a Impa, quien se encontraba ocupada deteniendo a una tropa de monstruos.

La princesa por fin hacía gala de sus excelentes habilidades con el arco y su magia.

-¡Aléjense de Link! – Gritó ella con fuerza y coraje. Se le podía ver en el rostro unas cuantas lágrimas y la preocupación por el rubio que sangraba.

Esta horda de enemigos dejaba frenados a varios de los guerreros. Incluyendo a Ike, quien estaba más cerca de Link.

Los enemigos se iban acumulando a su alrededor. La princesa comenzaba a cansarse. Usando sus dotes de luz, a la vez que la rabia se apoderaba de ella. Un lizalfos iba a golpearla, pero la espada blanca de cierta jovencita logró evitar que la princesa fuera atacada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Corrin llegando justo a tiempo. A pesar de la pequeña riña hacia un día, no era hora de hacer caprichos. La princesa Zelda asintió impactada por aquello – Lleve rápidamente al comandante Link a la enfermería, ¡Cubriré su espalda!

Así mismo, Corrin comenzó a deshacerse de los enemigos cercanos a la princesa, pero se fueron acumulando más y más.

-¡Escuché la voz de…! – Decía Shiori, pero cuando llegó al lugar, la sangre se le helo. Link tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre. El Ferrus le había dejado una herida bien grande. Decían que aquellos enemigos podían derrotarte de un golpe. También veía como la princesa abrazaba con fuerza a Link, sin soltarlo. Esta lo llevaba a rastras hacia el sanatorio. La rabia ahora tomó el cuerpo de Shiro. Apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta casi astillarlos y batió al Ferrus que había lastimado a su Link – ¡AH! – Gimió con ira al golpear una y otra vez al Ferrus sin dejarle opciones.

-¡Shiori! – Gritó la princesa a llorar – ¡Ayúdame! – sin embargó estaba bien ocupada cubriendo la espalda de Zelda y de Link. También estaba perdida en la ira, sólo hasta que Shiro le tocó un brazo – ¡Shiori! – Volvió a gritar la princesa Zelda. Con la ira había perdido el camino, dejando a solas a ambos Hylians.

Por fin escuchó la voz de su regente. Alterada por ver a Link de esa forma, se echó en el suelo – ¡Shiro, protégenos! – Así como ordeno Shiori, su familiar los cubría en un pequeño domo. Shiori posó sus manos en la herida del joven, y Zelda, de la misma forma que Shiori, pusieron de su parte para curar la herida de su ser preciado. Shiori suspiró nerviosa – Sólo espero que esto funcione…

Las habilidades combinadas de ambas, tanto la magia de Su Alteza y los conocimientos de herbolaria de Shiori, lograron devolver los signos vitales a Link.

La respiración del Hylian volvió, algunos cuantos esfuerzos y tos se hicieron presentes. Ambas mujeres lo abrazaron preocupadas. Especialmente Shiori. Al final, el objetivo que había sido encontrar sus recuerdos y poder sacar las habilidades de Unmei para salvar a Jena, no sólo habían sido útiles para ello, si no también fue la dicha de ayudar a Link.

La princesa le miró con complicidad – Gracias – Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y luego las secó con su mano. Shiori sonrió aliviada y respondió "Lo mismo digo, Su Alteza" para luego tocarle un hombro a Zelda.

Fuera de la conmoción, gracias a Shiro y Shiori, la princesa volvió a la pequeña torre. Impa estaba preocupada, pero al ver que Zelda había vuelto a su lugar, se tranquilizó. Además, junto con Marth, que estaba ahí de la misma forma –Aunque este bastante impotente por no poder luchar al lado de su primo, Chrom– Y Beca también formaba parte de los que se les había casi prohibido luchar. Esto por orden de Elder.

-¡Santos dioses! – Beca se echó hacia el suelo en donde había sido colocado el cuerpo del Hylian.

-Shiori… – Decía con poca fuerza el rubio – Me alegra… que estés aquí de nuevo. Creí que había sido culpa mía, pero… - este estaba en brazos de la castaña, posados sobre el suelo.

Beca miraba con recelo aquella escena. Pero suspiró hondo aceptando la derrota. Ahora lo que más importaba era saber si Roy estaba haciéndolo bien. Tenía un papel importante en aquella evacuación de la ciudadela. A saber cuándo volvería. Beca también estaba impacientándose por ello. Había vuelto Kyle, pero Roy no.

-No, no lo fue – La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza – Link, no tienes nada que ver con lo que fui a hacer… bueno, tal vez un poco – sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas – Pero no es el momento – La chica le besa la frente – Volveré abajo, por lo mientras, mantente aquí y protege a las princesas y al Su Alteza Marth.

El muchacho sonrió aceptando aquella pequeña orden.

-Ten cuidado… Shiori – Al escuchar a Link decir eso, Shiori le sonrió profundamente. Antes de que saliera fuera de su visión, el muchacho la jaló hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Uno realmente sincero y notoriamente diferente al que le dio a Beca y a Malon, demostrándoselo a la rubia de Sharkel, que estaba disgustada ante la escena.

* * *

Shiori sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Después de besarla le soltó y ella retrocedió un poco. Sus ojos resplandecían a la vez que parecían sorprendidos. Cuando reaccionó, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y así mismo se marchó dando un saltó desde aquella gran torre para caer sobre una pila de cuerpos enemigos.

Al verla regresar, Rex se acercó a Shiori. Está estaba a punto de lastimar a los que no debían, por ende Rex choco su espada con la suya. Observar a Shiori le hizo posponer su pelea con Satoru.

-¡Espera, Shiori! – Grito el joven llamando su atención. La joven no estaba disgustada en absoluto como Link lo estaría con Rex. En cambio esta le abrazó un poco y agradeció.

-Es bueno verte desde hace tiempo, X – Después de ese pequeño abrazo se separó del joven, que se alteró por aquello, viendo aquellos rojos ojos que vio cuando su salvajismo le atacó.

-Volvió a causar un revuelo tu despertar… tengo memoria de eso, un poco – Comentó este con una sonrisa mientras detenía a los enemigos con la mano contraria a la de su espada.

-Lo sé, pero no es culpa mía. En realidad estaba planeado. Jigoku sabe algunas cosas que no tienen que ver con Ales, es todavía más peligroso… – Comentó la joven, que parecía ser Unmei y no ella misma – Es bueno saber que tus familiares te serán fieles cuando están contigo. Parece que Jigoku estaba siendo engañado para que me despertara, sea quien sea que está detrás de esto.

-Ya veo – Dijo Rex más tranquilo, dio un salto y luego golpeo con una patada a un lizalfos que se había acercado.

-Como sea, déjame avanzar. Sé que son estas cosas… puedo ayudarles – Confirmó la jovencita aquello que deseaba Rex – Cúbreme la espalda, X…– Su mirada azul como el mar regresó y con ella una sonrisa – Quiero decir, Rex.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero primero tengo que evitar que los siga enviando al infierno – Al terminar su frase, señaló a Satoru descontrolado, lo que erizo la piel de Shiori. A su vez sintió un pinchazo al recordar quien era Satoru de ella.

-No le lastimes mucho… por favor – Rex no entendió la razón de aquella petición, pero asintió seguro – ¡Vamos!

La chica podía purificar el cuerpo de aquellas criaturas con tan solo rebanarlos. Por un momento parecían sufrir, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, los cuerpos rebanados soltaban una energía color roja y posterior a eso, un aura blanca enorme con algunas caras de personas, agradeciendo en su mayoría y desapareciendo en el aire.

Así, iba de uno a otro a cortarlos. Ales frunció el ceño, sabiendo que esa mocosa había regresado. Mientras los demás se hacían cargo de las hordas de enemigos, la muchacha partía los cuerpos dejando salir a las almas de los inocentes encerradas ahí.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Esto me recuerda bastante a esa lucha, no crees, Cia – Dijo Lana atacando sin parar a los enemigos.

-Con estos aquí – decía la melo… la hechicera oscura señalando a las tropas de la oscuridad simultáneamente al golpearlos – Me hace tener bastante nostalgia.

Las dos jovencitas atacaban sin piedad alguna a los lizalfos que se les acercaban. Sin embargo en un descuido, Lana tenía detrás a otro más de los Ferrus.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó una voz masculina salvando la espalda de Lana. Aparentemente alguien le había apartándola del camino… ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? Lana grito de horror, pero luego el joven regresó a la normalidad – Cielos, mujer. Soy yo, Seth – dijo este bastante avergonzado – Pero si no me "transformaba" no iba a poder salvarte.

El corazón reaccionó al tenerlo tan cerca, de alivió y algo más. Seth la bajó y ambos se pusieron de espalda a espalda.

-Muy bien, ayúdame, chico problemas.

Uno a uno, iban cayendo ante los pies de la hechicera blanca y ante el joven ninja. Eran tan buen equipo, lucían bastante bien. Cubrían sus espaldas tan perfectamente que casi brillaban en el campo de batalla.

Cia notó aquella buena comunicación y sonrió para sus adentros. Algo le decía que Lana se curaría del mal del corazón roto pronto. Observó a la lejanía a Link, sintió que su corazón tenía un pequeño pinchazo. Ella tardaría aún más, lo tenía en mente.

No se detuvo en la pelea. No pensaba fallecer ante esas plagas de las que una vez dependió. No esta vez. Sería libre de aquellos sentimientos que el tiempo le estaba mostrando nuevamente.

* * *

 **Por otro lado:**

Satoru estaba a punto de terminar con otros más "enemigos" con su enorme espada, justo en ese instante había sido detenido por Rex

No entendía cómo era posible que Satoru aumentara tanto su fuerza en algunos cuantos años. Apenas le había visto unos tres años en el pasado, cuando se ganó la Dragonslayer de los tesoros Magi.

Este de inmediato se inmuto, saltando de lateral para alejarse y posteriormente acercársele con rapidez al reploid.

Sabía de antemano que ese estado berserker era muy fácil de leer, pero se equivocó, pues Satoru lanzó unas cuantas cuchillas, entonces Rex las desvió pero se dio cuenta que estaba semi consiente de lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien... ¡Bailemos entonces! – Gritó el reploid lanzándose a todo lo que sus pies le permitían con una de sus habilidades, el Dash Attack. Varias veces ejecutó golpes con esta habilidad, lastimando a Satoru, pero este no parecía reaccionar con dolor ante ello.

"No le dañes mucho" Recordó a Shiori decir aquello y bajo su velocidad para evitar lastimarle seriamente, además de que tenía rastros de cortadas en el costado, las cuales ya sangraban con potencia. Ese tipo terminaría muerto algún día, pensó Rex esquivando ataques toscos de Satoru.

No tardó nada en sentir que el de negro ya le tenía preso.

-B-Basta – Dijo Rex atorado entre sus manos - Despierta... ¡Kurogane!

Por una vez en la vida uso aquella extraña habilidad, que había aprendido hacía tiempo lo que algunos llamaban "Fuerza" y en Hyrule se le conocía como "Magia de gravedad", en uno de sus compañeros de batalla.

Rex lanzó hacia el suelo a Satoru, con la poca fuerza que ya tenía. Ayudar a todas esas almas no era tarea fácil para un solo individuo, pero había aceptado el reto.

-No sé porque de repente se preocupan tanto por alguien tan salvaje pero... ¡Será mejor que te apresures a despertar, maldición Kurogane!

Rex clavó su espada en el costado de Satoru, haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente. La energía del reploid se reflejaba sobre su espada hasta llegar a Satoru, que se calmaba con lentitud. Eso había agotado en gran medida a Rex, y este cayó al suelo virando el cielo.

Al final ambos quedaron sin mucha fuerza. Iguales, era una palabra correcta. Incluso ambos en desventaja. Rex por aquel sentimiento dentro de sí en el momento de la muerte de esas personas, ya que en el pasado recordaba haber ayudado a sellarles con el costo de su propia energía, y Satoru, con la herida abierta y sangrando.

Antes de pararse con normalidad, Ales ya estaba dispuesto a golpearlos a ambos con uno de sus familiares.

-Un reino casi caerá… y matar a un enemigo antiguo… ¡ESTO ES EL DESTINO! – Gritó soltando una gran ráfaga de viento de las alas de uno de sus familiares.

Shiori se distrajo antes de seguir purificando aquellas personas, dándose cuenta que ambos estaba en peligro. Algo le decía que no llegaría a tiempo. En ese instante se escucharon unos disparos y un gran escudo entre rojo y violeta, en forma circular con una media luna extraña, círculos y letras que no podían reconocer, se postró frente a los dos jóvenes, protegiéndolos.

El rostro de Ales sangraba del roce de una gran bala cubierta por magia morada.

La intérprete de aquella espectacular entrada era nada más y nada menos que una joven de tez pálida. Sus ojos eran azul profundo que decían "caerás bajo mis pies", y sus labios carmesí. Cabello blanco, con un flequillo hacia la izquierda en puntas, una trenza pequeña de lado de su patilla izquierda y la patilla derecha corta. Su cabello se enredaba en una trenza de lado derecho, aparentemente corto. De su cabeza sobre salía un mechón de cabello. De lado derecho tenían un prendedor con un diamante negro y dos plumas cruzando la oreja hacia atrás.

En ambas orejas tenía un pendiente largo de media luna con otro diamante más pequeño en las puntas de las lunas, igualmente color negro.

Sobre el cuello un collar de diamantes color azul con negro y dos plumas terminando de lado derecho en tonalidad de grises.

Su vestimenta no tenía grandes cambios. No tenía mangas, usaba una camisa con un cuello ovalado grueso gris, la tela del top era blanca, con una pluma del lado derecho atravesando de su pecho hasta la cintura. Y en la parte del medio tenía botones de media luna, como sus pendientes. En la parte del medio tenía un cinturón grueso de cadera a cintura, del costado izquierdo un broche de círculo con la misma forma de la media luna y el diamante.

La parte de abajo constaba de un pantalón ajustado gris, abierto de los costados en formas de plumas y unas botas con tacón alto y dos pistolas siendo un soporte adicional.

Además en su brazo izquierdo tenía un brazalete de enredadera que terminaba en una amapola violeta.

La jovencita, con una sonrisa burlesca, sopla la boquilla del arma donde había lanzado las balas.

-Me encanta esa cara, tigre – hace un sonido parecido a un maullido, pero con un tono lascivo – Mis iniciales quedaron sobre tu mejilla, no me olvides.

La joven cae al frente de Satoru y Rex, mientras posa ante los jovencitos – Llegué a salvarlos, muchachos – les guiña un ojo, y especialmente pone la mirada en Satoru – No se preocupen.

-Vaya niña presumida – comenta Satoru algo molesto por su forma de hablarles.

-Sólo soy realista – se le acerca al joven peligrosamente – Kurogane…

La joven se abalanza contra Ales, creando una onda de viento al chocar. Cada movimiento asemejaba a las antiguas proezas narradas en libros, de aquella bruja de Umbra de cabellos negros.

Pero ella era peli blanca, y su estilo no se asemejaba tanto al de Bayonetta, el ojo izquierdo de la oscuridad.

Shiori estaba angustiada, pero cuando el polvo, creado por el viento de Ales, se dispersó, pudo ver que Kurogane y Rex estaban bien, mejor que nunca.

-¡Satoru! – Cayó de rodillas ante el pelinegro, preocupada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – afirmó con seguridad para evitar preocupaciones.

-Satoru tú… No es momento para decir lo que he encontrado – Le dice con la mirada posada en sus ojos – Pero realmente me alegro de que estén bien los dos.

En un arrebato de dulzura, Shiori les abraza a ambos con fuerza. Estos estaban un poco avergonzados por el acto, incluso Rex. Y no era para menos. La chica desprendía una calidez que nunca había conocido hasta conocer a Samus, el sentimiento no era el mismo, pero se asemejaba a una calidez agradable. Por su parte, Satoru estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza que supuestamente está haciéndole pasar.

-¡Ya, ya! No puedo respirar, niña – Dijo este con una mirada supuestamente molesta – Hay que derrotarle. Miren toda la ciudadela, de no ser porque se evacuo veríamos el mismo escenario que hace unas semanas.

-Tienes razón – Conformó el reploid, pero no por aquel hecho del pasado, si no por uno más atrás, del que él y Shiori tenían conciencia.

La muchacha se puso de pie, clavo la espada en el suelo y con una mano comenzó a dibujar un círculo sobre la tierra alrededor de ambos.

-Alguien me dijo mientras venía hacia acá que la primera de todas las Unmei manejaba una magia extraña a la que llamaban Alquimia. La espada del equilibrio usa la base de esa alquimia y por eso puede devolver la vitalidad completa a su portador – La chica posó sus manos alrededor del pomo de la espada. Unos cuantos rayos salieron del suelo e invadieron a los dos chicos sin dañarles. Incluso comenzaban a sentir que las heridas se les regeneraban y el cansancio se iba.

Parte de la tierra donde estaban sentados había desaparecido.

-El intercambio fue, un poco de los elementos de la tierra, de lo cual parece que formamos parte también, pero más complejamente, por lo que ustedes no necesitan en su cuerpo – Ella soltó una ligera risa.

-Suena a ciencia – dijo Rex – Pero… más avanzada, a mi parecer.

-Es un poco de ambas – Contesta Shiori – Pero no es tiempo para eso. Necesito que me ayudes, Rex – Dijo Shiori con calma, luego miro a Satoru – Esta vez no contamos con la espada maestra, así que necesitaremos una espada legendaria. La vez anterior fracasamos porque tu espada y la espada de Link mantenían el mismo perfil, pero ahora tenemos un arma con sangre de múltiples batallas, enemigos y seres demoniacos, esta vez neutralizaremos de una vez por todas a Ales.

-Ya veo – Dijo Rex posando una mano en su barbilla – Ahora entiendo por qué esa vez el tal Gafner no murió completamente… Tal vez una parte encarno en Ales. Rex, cuando, ya sabes, tú en ese momento con Enma ayudaron al mundo y derrotaron a Gafner usaron sólo energía positiva, es por ello que en algún punto eso provocó un desequilibrio y no fue posible neutralizar la maldad de Gafner.

Rex entendió aquello a lo que se refería. La luz y la oscuridad siempre deben estar una con la otra, la cara de una misma moneda, y por ello el equilibrio. Esa vez, tan sólo la luz se hizo presente. En algún punto se dio cuenta que la espada del equilibrio, como decía su nombre, sólo funcionaba a la perfección si se tenía energía tanto positiva como negativa, Gafner sólo tenía el poder de la luz, mientras que Enma poseía tanto la oscuridad como la luz.

Entre murmullos y análisis encontraron un pequeño plan a seguir. Mientras la misteriosa joven, que al parecer era una bruja de Umbra, distraía a Ales, ellos se abalanzarían con todo el poder de Unmei hasta Ales. Pero no sólo eso, Harían la antigua formación del tridente de hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que ahora la espada del equilibrio recibiría tanta fuerza de luz como de oscuridad y obtendría el poder neutralizador. Cosa que no pasó en su tiempo.

Con rapidez se conformaron en tres. Rex estaba a lado derecho de Shiori, Satoru al izquierdo. Ella obviamente en el centro. Corrieron a gran velocidad sobre el meollo. Los enemigos de Hyrule intentaban evitarles el paso, pero aquella formación había comenzado a desprender energía que repelía cualquier cosa.

Más que un tridente parecían un ave sobre el vuelo. El viento crecía cada vez más a su alrededor. Y cuando menos lo esperaban chocaron contra Ales. Excepto que este se cubrió el ataque.

Shiori sintió como su espada había chocado con la de Ales, que había escapado de la Umbra. La joven elegida por el destino comenzó a golpear su espada contra la de Ales, con ese color rojo en sus ojos. Aunque en un determinado instante perdió aquel color y regreso el suyo.

Tan sólo un golpe basto para poder tenerla a su merced y alejar a los que la acompañaban.

-¡Shiori! – Gritaron al unísono Rex y Satoru.

De repente una energía color oscura salió de la espalda de Ales y tomó desprevenidos tanto a Rex como a Satoru.

* * *

Nadie lo había visto venir, nadie sabía que había pasado. Un destello de luz se había hecho presente en el acto y frente a Ales aparecieron tanto Link como la Umbra de antes.

El joven desbordaba la misma energía que ese día, impregnándola en la espada de caballero. Esta resistió lo suficiente para hacerle frente a la de Ales.

-¡Llevará lejos! – Comentó la Umbra con el semblante oscurecido. Link asintió pero...

-¡No! – Gritó la joven levantándose con su mirada azulada – ¡No…!

Una vez más, como si fuesen llamados, Rex y Satoru, corrieron bestialmente hasta Shiori y juntaron sus espadas haciendo todavía más presión.

Impa, que miraba todo desde un punto lejano, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que presionaban el poder de Ales, los monstruos carecían de fuerza y decidió correr hasta llegar a Ales y clavar su enorme Cuchilla Sagrada de las Sombras, atacándole por atrás.

Este se cubrió entre risas nerviosas, Impa tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría en ceder.

Al ver aquel atrevimiento de su comandante, Zelda también volvió a la escena, y esta vez un hermoso florete dorado, casi tan hermoso como el arcó de luz que había invocado cuando amenazo a Samus.

-¡Ya me hartaste! – La joven no se postró con Impa, fue directamente hasta las el medio del todo, con Shiori, e hizo presión más que antes. La luz que ahora inundaba en la joven castaña era inmensa – ¡Dejarás a mi reino y… a mis seres queridos en paz!

La princesa desató un poder nunca antes visto desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por otro lado, Satoru y la chica misteriosa también habían soltado un inmerso poder oscuro. Incluso Rex y Cia, que estaban lejos, emanaban esa misma fuerza desde donde se encontraban, observando ensimismados los hechos.

Entonces sucedió.

Ales comenzó a gritar cuando la espada de Shiori llegó a su núcleo. El hombre ni siquiera sangraba, pero gemía por el dolor.

Los enemigos se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. El viento se llevaba el polvo que dejaban. Dejando en calma a todos los involucrados, pero no era todo.

Los que estaban alrededor de Shiori, los que estaban lejos, los que estaban peleando con los monstruos, todos habían soltado un "algo" hasta la espada del equilibrio, haciéndola más grande todavía, y como último detalle, resplandecía con peculiar multicolor destellante.

Elder fue el toque final, cuando se abalanzó hasta la joven empujándole aún más. Cuando eso pasó hubo una pequeña explosión, lanzando lejos a todos.

Tan sólo se quedaron pegados Shiori, Satoru y Elder, sosteniendo a la par de las manos de la castaña la espada del equilibrio, sobre el estómago de Ales.

Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo celeste de Hyrule ya sólo dejaban paso al anochecer. Despejándose, el crepúsculo había terminado. Todas las almas en los cuerpos de carne habían ascendido en color rojizo hacia el cielo, desvaneciéndose de la vista de todos.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No había tanto daños como esperaban y eso era magnifico para el reino de Hyrule.

-L-Lo siento… Hijo – Elder alzó la vista con rapidez para encontrarse con aquella mirada celeste en los ojos de su padre, que había perdido hacía tiempo.

-¡PADRE! – el joven albino se abalanzó contra el hombre, abrazándole con fuerza y llorando en el acto.

-E-Esta bien… ahora podre disculparme con tu madre por haberme dejado vencer tan fácil… podre… hacerlo – el hombre falleció con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Elder le lloraba.

El albino le cerro los ojos y le abrazó fuertemente. Suspiró hondo antes de componerse y aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esbozó una sonrisa a los que le acompañaban,

- _Ya todo terminó_ – Pensó Elder con alegría, su padre finalmente había sido libre.

-No ha sido fácil, ¿no es así, Shiori? – pregunto Satoru con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver que no respondía, movió su cuerpo con suavidad, pero nada – ¡Shiori!

Shiori no respondió, y así como ella, tampoco Impa lo hizo. Aunque Impa estaba justificado, había sido clavara en una piedra después del estallido alrededor de Ales, y se lastimo de tal forma que no respondía más. Zelda ahora lloraba su muerte, así como Link le consolaba al saber la noticia.

En cambio, Shiori parecía despierta, pero… dormida a la vez. Satoru avisó a los demás que se preocuparon notoriamente.

A pesar de que el primer mal había culminado, aún faltaba más por saber del verdadero enemigo.

Sólo faltaba saber más sobre lo ocurrido…

"Shiori, despierta"

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**


	16. Epilogo I: Hasta luego

**-** **Maze Battle** **-  
** _Por: Zword y Axgel_

* * *

 **Epilogo I: Hasta luego**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. La oscuridad estaba despejándose al fin.

Al lado de su cama estaba alguien, tomando con delicadeza su mano, en una posición pensante y algo desesperada.

Sólo estaba él.

-Shiori… si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte… – Comentaba el joven sin percatarse de que ella ya había abierto sus ojos – no estarías en este estado…

La jovencita esbozó una sonrisa y luego habló, sacando al joven de aquel estado de ánimo.

-Y si yo hubiera sido más prudente… tu no estarías triste – El joven casi lloraba de la alegría de verla despierta. Abrazó con fuerza a su amada.

Link grito llamando a todos los demás a pasar. Ahí estaba, Satoru con un brazo lastimado y con algunas vendas en este. La princesa Zelda, acompañada de Elder, con un ramo de rosas de un color parecido al de aquellos ojos verde azulado y la espada del equilibrio. Rex y Samus, tomados de la mano y con un pequeño obsequió entre sus manos.

Más atrás estaban Chrom y Owain, quien al saber de su despertar, le abrazaron igual que Link lo había hecho.

Finalmente, Ike, quien se abrió paso entre la multitud para observarle preocupado.

-Todos están aquí… – la joven sintió que el corazón se le partía de la emoción. Nunca antes había sentido tanta calidez por parte de muchas personas… era como una familia – Gracias. Hasta usted – decía agachando la cabeza hacia a la princesa – Me da mucha vergüenza que haya tenido que venir en persona, lo lamento…

-Claro que no – dijo ella acercándose a Shiori en aquella cama del sanatorio – Te debo la vida, no sólo mía, si no de mi reino, mis súbditos y de mi mejor amigo – La princesa hizo una reverencia – Gracias, sé que Impa pensaría lo mismo.

Sin embargo Shiori sabía que no era el final. Afortunadamente había sólo muerto una cantidad mínima de gente, desafortunadamente Impa era de esa mínima cantidad. Los nervios le consumían pero eso se los diría en privado, cuando estuvieran mejor. La reunión termino cuando la chica pidió un momento a solas con Satoru. Incluso sin Link a su lado.

-Tú sabias ¿no es cierto? Sabías que tú y yo somos… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Satoru.

-¿Parientes? – Comentó dándole la espalda a Shiori – Sí, sabía eso.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultaste? Nunca supe tanto de mi madre como hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras la única persona de mi familia que me quedaba?

-No era así, encontraste a más parientes, un medio hermano mayor – Respondió como siempre lo hacía, con cinismo – No veo el problema.

Con toda la dificultad del mundo, Shiori se levantó de su cama para encarar a Satoru – ¡¿Y qué?! Me trataste como si no tuviera importancia. Ni el príncipe Elder, o la princesa Beca lo saben, ¿verdad? No saben que eres mi primo.

-No lo saben, no tienen por qué saberlo – Satoru le hizo sentarse en la camilla al verla débil – No tienen que saber que para mí eres importante… nadie.

Shiori se confunde por su forma de hablarle – ¡Decide si tratarme como basura o como tu familia!

El muchacho, bastante avergonzado, termina abrazando a la jovencita con fuerza – ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas, mocosa! – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir la calidez que aquella mujer rubia le brindaba con abrazos cálidos que sólo una madre daba. Esto hace que, hasta el amargado corazón de Satoru se conmueva.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes?! – Pregunta Link abriendo la puerta y encontrando al de negro con el ceño fruncido pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, recordando su infancia con Rose. El hylian tenía las mejillas rojas al verlos de esa manera.

Satoru se alejó de la joven lentamente, luego se miró con Shiori y ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajada – Tú novio es bastante celoso, qué ridículo. Es mejor que me largue – Al terminar de hablar este sale por la puerta principal.

Ya sólo estaban ahí Ike y Elder. La princesa Zelda había vuelto a sus obligaciones junto con Impa, y Owain y Chrom, a ayudar a Yami y Marth con los preparativos para regresar al Emblema de Fuego. Por otro lado, Rex y Samus tenían que hacer sus preparativos para irse también.

-Si te portas bien, puede que te diga de que estábamos hablando – Dice Shiori mientras le da un ligero golpecito en la nariz a Link, que la tenía entre sus brazos sobre la cama.

-Bien, bien – Responde este con algo celo en su tono.

-Por ahora, aún falta una cosa. Príncipe Elder… ¿puede darme la espada? – Pregunta la castaña al observar que Elder la tomaba con recelo entre sus brazos.

-No debería dársela a una extraña… Sin embargo, es originalmente suya – Este hace una reverencia de rodilla hincada – Su dueña original.

En cuanto Shiori pone sus manos en la espada, sus heridas comienzan a sanar – Muy bien… Link, Ike, ¿me acompañan?

Ambos jóvenes asienten alegres de aquello. La jovencita se levanta como si nada, sorprendiéndolos también. Cuando pasa al lado de Elder, fijan su miran el uno en el otro. Y como si el tiempo se parara, esta le recita palabras con tan solo mirarlo fijamente.

-Elder… has hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora sólo queda que restaures nuestro reino – Los ojos de Shiori tenían aquella tonalidad carmesí de siempre – Restaura a Tal a su antigua gloria, por favor.

El joven trata de hablar pero le es imposible, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y tan sólo le queda agradecer.

-Tal… En honor a mi padre y al antiguo reino sería justo que se llamase Tal-Tal, y se unirá a Hyrule – Dice el joven albino esbozando una sonrisa – No tendremos más carencias… y los errores de mi padre al ser controlado, se esfumaran como la espuma del mar. Muchas gracias, Shiori.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra camilla del sanatorio.**_

-Saco de, no… Jena, resiste un poco más – Comenta la voz del joven que tomaba la mano de Jena tranquilamente – Hasta hace poco recordé que tu familia ofrecía donativos a los indigentes con habilidades a los que marginaban. Tus padres hicieron una sociedad para nosotros en secreto y por eso… La federación me ha ayudado a saber más de tu pasado. Ojala tus padres pudieran saber lo agradecido que les estoy.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, alertando a Stu, pero bajando su guardia al encontrarse con Cristi de la mano con la castaña que había prometido volver con respuesta a la salud de Jena.

Shiori se sentó al lado de Jena, que estaba en estado crítico. Tomó su cabeza y le habló esperando sus palabras llegaran a su corazón.

-Oye… Jena, ¿Puedes oírme? – Shiori sonrió escuchando una respuesta inmediata. Tan sólo un "Si" ahogado – Prometí regresar… y lo hice, para salvarte – La joven sonreía de oreja a oreja. Miro a Jena y luego sus manos empezaron a brillar en color azul. Un tenue destello.

Una de las piernas de Shiori comenzó a desaparecer, asustando tanto a la niña como a los adultos presentes. Cuando Link iba a apartarla de Jena, Shiro se apareció en medio.

-No estorbes, hylian –Comentó con rudeza. Link observo que una parte de Shiro se desvanecía – Esto es parte de la ayuda.

Otra de sus piernas desapareció. Al menos se encontraba sobre la cama. Su expresión cambiaba a medida que perdía partes. Pero no era nada para ella, había sentido más dolor por otras cosas.

Pronto Jena volvía a tener ese cabello carmesí, en lugar de aquel gris claro que se había formado durante su estancia en el laboratorio. Y esos ojos violetas volvían a resplandecer como antaño. Las mejillas retomaron aquel rubor natural, sus labios volvieron a ser carnosos. Sus extremidades que antes estaban cocidas, volvieron a ser parte de su cuerpo sin haber sido lastimadas.

Por último, las mejillas de Jena, sollozaban con fluidez y su boca tintineaba como si hubiera sucedido un milagro.

La joven castaña comenzó a sangrar hasta volver a tomar la espada entre sus manos y recopilar energía de alrededor.

Shiro le había explicado durante su camino que la espada del equilibrio funcionaba con Alquimia, y que tomaba parte del aire, de la tierra, aquellos componentes que conformaban su cuerpo, para devolverle la funcionalidad, mientras que ella ofrecía a cambio otros elementos, que no necesitaba, a la tierra.

Además, lo que acababa de hacer había sido un intercambio equivalente. Dar parte de su carne por carne. Un término bastante seco, pero efectivo.

No había tardado nada cuando Shiori había vuelto a la normalidad. Jena aun admiraba anonadada a la castaña.

-S-Siento algo… diferente – comentó Jena con una voz clara y juvenil. Stu se había quedado sin habla. La joven era bastante linda y con aquello, sabría más de ella.

-Eso es porqué parte del intercambio ayudo a que tu poder fuese mínimo… aunque eso no dice que no he tomado una parte – comentó avergonzada tomando una de las manos de Jena con delicadeza – Shiro lo advirtió, pero quise tomar el riesgo. Así podrías volver a ser tú.

Jena se abalanzó contra Shiori, fundiéndose en un abrazo cálido que lleno a ambas mujeres. La preocupación del rubio se esfumo con creces cuando su chica sonreía de oreja a oreja sin complicaciones por lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Zelda había hecho un pequeño anuncio en la celebración planeada para despedir a los del Emblema de Fuego y a la federación, que aún tenían que encontrarse con Shulk y Nicole. Antes había hecho honores a Impa, en un digno funeral. Link había sido ascendido a Comandante supremo y Sir de Hyrule, ya que antes lo era Impa.

Angel Land quedaría en manos de Pit hasta que Zelda o más bien, algún valiente viajero, encontrara una de las curas para Palutena. Esa tarea había quedado en manos de Ike, mandato de Chrom. Algo en que podría existir Ylisse, ya que iba a instalarse ahí, podría ayudar a Palutena, había dicho Yami con la información de la princesa.

Hyrule sería reestablecido y el reino de Sharkel volvería a llamarse Tal, bueno Altos Tal-Tal debido a su ubicación, y formar parte de Hyrule.

Esto había sido un golpe directo a la moral de los que aún le tenían odio a Elder y Beca, pero al final de cuentas, las cosas habían resultado bien.

Una hermosa música resonaba en el salón central, donde celebraban la victoria.

Link y Shiori se hallaban al centro, danzando una pieza de vals.

Daban círculos, hispanizándose el uno con el otro al mirarse fijamente. En sus rostros se dibujaban sonrisas inmensas. Pero no eran los únicos.

La misteriosa dama, que por cierto se llamaba Alexandra, bailaba rebosante de energía en brazos de Satoru, el cual no estaba demasiado feliz por ello.

Chrom bailaba al son con su hija, y Yami con su estudiante. Luego intercambiaron parejas, Chrom con Yami y Lucina con Robín.

La princesa Zelda también estaba elegantemente danzando con Elder, su futuro esposo.

Hasta lo inimaginable. Samus y Rex, intentando seguirles el ritmo a los demás. Seth y Lana parecían dar vueltas felizmente. Y de la misma forma, Roy y Beca estaban danzando con gracia.

Después de un rato, cuando Link que ya estaba algo ebrio, Shiori se escapó de él, que ahora estaba competiendo por ver quien comía más, entre Ike y Rex. Había salido a uno de los pequeños balcones del salón central. Junto a ella estaba Elder, que poco conocía, y con Satoru.

-Yo si sabía de su conexión sanguina – expresó el albino tomando algo de beber, sorprendiendo hasta al de negro.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Preguntaron al unísono mientras se acercaban al muchacho.

-Sus facciones son parecidas. Un tanto… toscas. Su crianza fue similar, se nota en su forma de actuar. Uno esconde su ternura en odio y muerte, y la otra esconde su vergüenza en fortaleza. Son parecidos – expresa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni de locos me parezco a este total **S*** \- Comenta Shiori haciendo molestar al de negro.

-¡Mocosa tonta! – Satoru le revuelve el cabello con fuerza, dejándola algo despeinada. Esta le trata de golpear, pero aquel le detiene con una mano la cabeza, evitando que se acerque. Entonces Elder suelta una pequeña risa, admirando la escena.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien, ya saben que nos tendremos que marchar en breve – comentó este con una expresión seria, sacando a Shiori de su momento y dejándola desconcertada, pero pocos momentos después recuerda cuál era su misión.

-Esta será la última noche ¿verdad? – comenta con desaliento, y su expresión se nubla al ver que ambos jóvenes asienten – En fin, tengo algo que hacer, si preguntan por mi… bueno, estoy ocupada – Cuando terminó de decir aquello se marchó directo hacia los dormitorios de soldados.

La joven sintió que el frio la comenzaba a consumir, simplemente se apresuró y dejó que la noche siguiera su curso.

* * *

 **Más tarde, habitación de Link.**

El rubio se encontraba pensando que había sido de ella después de un rato en la fiesta, no debía haberse puesto tan "alegré" con esa bebida.

Se había marchado y Satoru le había dicho que estaba ocupada. No sabía a donde había ido, ni para qué. Dio la vuelta en su cama para encontrarse a la pared. Pegó su frente a esta y luego suspiró hondo.

-Quiero verle… - dijo con tristeza en el tono – No sé cuándo se irán, como había dicho Elder. Por eso quiero aprovechar al máximo…

La puerta de su habitación fue tocada. Link saltó de la emoción para encontrarse con una sorpresa no tan agradable. Estaba Beca mirando hacia el suelo con su ropa de dormir.

-Link, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó nerviosa, tomando sus manos y moviéndolas.

-Claro… ¿qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó algo nervioso por la visita inesperada. Pero trató de calmarse como pudiera.

Una vez pasó, estos se sentaron. Link de frente en un humilde banco, y ella sobre la cama.

-¿De qué quería hablar? – Preguntó sereno el rubio Hylian. Posó sus manos en sus rodillas y la miro fijamente.

-Acerca de Shiori – comentó con una sonrisa calmada.

-Sí me va a decir que yo no debería… - Sus palabras se interrumpieron por la joven.

-No es nada de eso. ¿Sabe que se irán mañana? – Link abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, también temblaron sus labios sin saber cómo expresarse – Su silencio me lo dice todo. Sólo quería decirle que debe pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella… esta noche. Mi hermano hará lo mismo con Zelda, sólo que ella ya lo sabía de antemano. Supongo que Shiori es cruel o débil para esas cosas, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante…

-No me importa que sea cruel, o lo que diga… – comentó firme el hylian, al ver que se estaba tratando de propasarse – Gracias por la información, pero aun así debería ser prudente en cómo se expresa de mi amada.

-¡Yo lo era hasta hace poco! A mí me duele, pero no importa. Al menos jamás le mentiría con nada – Link frunció el ceño. Se levantó de su asiento y le enseño la salida a Beca – ¿Ah?... mi última palabra es que tengas cuidado con esa relación de Shiori y Satoru. Extrañamente son más cercanos, ¿no?

-¡Largo! – El joven la sacó lo más pronto posible, encontrándose a Shiori en la entrada, que estaba bastante confundida por aquello.

Nerviosamente, se dio media vuelta e iba a irse, pero Link le tomó la mano – E-Espera, Link… –El joven la arrastró hasta dentro y azotó la puerta en cara de Beca, con bastante molestia.

-Lo siento por eso. Te dije que no volvería a hablar con una mujer a la que… bueno, eso – Tapó su rostro con una mano –Y seguramente te sentiste mal y te ibas a marchar… yo…

Shiori le tapa la boca con un dedo y le suelta una sonrisa comprensiva – Esta bien, parece que quería decirte algo importante.

-Lo único que quería era viborear – El muchacho volvió a fruncir el ceño con enfado – En fin ¿Puedo preguntar dónde estuviste toda la celebración en tu honor?

Shiori abrazó su brazo derecho con recelo y bajó la mirada – Estuve en mi habitación arreglando unas cosas. Ya sabes, tengo un desorden desde que esto pasó y…

-Sí, supongo – Link rascó su nuca. ¿No le iba a decir nada? Comenzaba a pensar mal de ella y… bueno, de Satoru. Pasó un rato, cuando iba a hablar Shiori, Link le interrumpió – ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

La joven asintió. Link se acercó a ella peligrosamente, arrinconándola hasta que cayó en la cama. El rubio volvió a acercársele, poniéndola presa sobre su cama. Acercó su rostro hasta el suyo y se dirigió a susurrarle algo en el oído, de manera dulce y lenta.

-Quédate esta noche… –Aquella petición hizo enrojecer las mejillas de la castaña sin ningún control. Tan sólo, automáticamente, asintió. Desvió su mirada, pero Link la volvió a juntar con la suya y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Bajó a su cuello, haciéndola gemir un poco en el proceso. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar las de ella, acariciaba su rostro y luego su cintura. No tardó nada en que las cosas se salieran del control de ambos.

Shiori recordaría aquello durante su tiempo fuera de Hyrule, estaba segura de ello.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

Ella ya no estaba como suponía desde el inicio. Apretó sus manos con algo de dolor, posando su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos. A su lado estaba una carta que no tardo en abrir. El Hylian se levantó totalmente desnudo.

-Así que aquí está tu explicación…

 _Querido Link…_

 _Perdón por no mencionar nada acerca de lo que hacía ayer.  
Me dio poco tiempo de hacer esta carta para ti. Me iré un  
tiempo indefinido en compañía de Satoru y Elder, que  
me enseñaran a mejorar mis habilidades de combate  
para lo que se avecina, de lo que hablaremos cuando regrese._

 _Regresaré pronto, espérame… por favor, no pierdas la  
esperanza de volver a vernos. Lo siento mucho, siento tener que  
irme así sin decir nada más._

Link notó que en el papel había unas cuantas gotas de agua y las letras estaban medio difuminadas de la tinta. El joven apretó ligeramente le papel, con algo de tristeza por entender de que se trataban.

 _Te amo, Link… siento no poder  
decirlo de viva voz, pero entonces podría sentirme débil  
y no quererme ir de tu lado, y con más razón con lo que  
ayer pasamos juntos._

 _Eres el único para mí, quiero que lo sepas.  
Nos veremos luego…_

Y como era de suponerse, el joven también había caído preso de la tristeza. Ojala le hubiera dicho más te amo. Ojala le hubiera abrazado más de saber que se iría tan pronto.

Ojala nunca la hubiera hecho sollozar durante los días pasados. No había nada que hacer. Tendría que seguir con su rutina. Además, después de saber que no había dado la talla. Se había resignado a pedir ayuda a Rex, que era mucho mejor que él blandiendo la espada. De todas formas seguía tendiendo algo de rencor por sus acciones pasadas. Pero tendría que perdonar algún día.

Empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida… sin ella por un tiempo.

* * *

 **[Nota*: S = Sádico M = Masoquista]**


End file.
